The Legend of Zelda: Child of Link
by Ara Laothen
Summary: Link has been captured and it's up to his daughter to save him from Ganon! A destiny will be revealed in a child; the path between humanity and abomination shall open. Is Airaen up to the task, or will she fail? Please R&R!NEW CH. 36 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Capture and Doom

            I do not own Zelda, I am just borrowing it, though I don't think the peeps who do own it will want it back when I'm done…*sigh*Anything that does not feel familiar to you from the Zelda stuff is created by me (i.e. Airaen, Gate, Perigan, and anything else), but that's it.  Toodles!

            *Author's Note: This story goes along with the N64 Ocarina of Time game, so the distance between everything has been lengthened (if any of you have played it, everything in Hyrule was about a foot apart, which annoyed me, so everything is a good 50 to 200 miles apart from each other ^^ )

The Legend of Zelda: Child of Link

Ch. 1:  Capture and Doom

            The sun over Lon Lon Ranch spilled over Airaen's face as she made her way to the open field.  Epona, the old horse of her father's, stood eating the grass while Perigan, her son, galloped and neighed about her.  Swinging the harness on her shoulder, Airaen set a grim look on her face as she attempted for the hundredth time to tame Perigan.  As she crept closer, she made sure that his back was to her.  Slowly, she tiptoed over to the pony, and, quietly as ever, leaped onto Perigan's back and attempted to saddle him.  Rearing, Perigan set off at a gallop as Airaen held on for dear life.  With a snort, Perigan slid to a halt and threw Airaen off, watching her bounce three times before sprawling on her back with a groan.  For a while, the young girl lay there, closing her eyes against the glare of the midday sun, until a shadow passed over her, and a voice said, "What are you doing?"  Looking up, she saw Malon looking down at her with a face that tried to look stern but could not hold back laughter.

            As Malon laughed, Airaen sat up and retorted, "That damn pony doesn't know who's boss!  I'll show him!"  She made to stand up, but Malon pushed her down.

            "It's about time you stop messing with Perigan and started cleaning the stables I told you to do this morning!  So stop messing around and get to it!", Malon cried as she pointed to the stable building.  With a groan and a mumbled _yes_, Airaen stood up and made her way slowly to the stables as Malon called after her, "Those better be clean before Link gets home, or it'll be your hide!"  While Malon went to tend to Epona, Airaen turned and gave her the finger, mumbling about everyone making her work.

**

            The stables had been sore work for Airaen, but at least Malon wouldn't come raining down on her head, as the Hyrule saying went.  As Airaen watched the sun set from the roof of her room, she waited for her father to return from whatever urgent calling he had received from the distant castle of Hyrule.  Link had received this summoning when a guard came two days ago asking for her father.  The messenger gave word to Link that Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule, requested an audience from Link.  Immediately, Airaen's father set out with the guard, leaving Epona, now too tired to make such a long journey to the Castle, behind.  Though she wouldn't admit it, her father's journeys to elsewhere troubled Airaen, for it always bothered her that, though she was fifteen years of age, her father had never taken her with him.  

            Sighing, Airaen lay back as the sun finally set and the familiar howl of a wolf came to signal night fall.  The galloping of hooves reached her ears, and, sitting up, she saw her father riding up to the ranch on a horse from the Castle.  With a yell, Airaen, slid down the roof, swung through her window, and ran downstairs and through the door to greet her father.  As Link saw her daughter, he laughed and leapt off the horse and ran to her.  As they embraced, Airaen said, "Well?  What are you waiting for?!  Tell me everything!"  Laughing, Link led her back to the house.

**

            "Malon, that was the best dinner yet!", Link said as he leaned back in his chair.  Malon smiled, but Airaen only rolled her eyes in impatience.  He still had not told her what had happened at the Castle, and she was getting angry.

            "Aren't you going to tell me what happened?  What did Zelda want?", she asked impatiently.

            "That's _Lady Zelda, Airaen.  She _is_ the Queen.  Now, then, I'm tired, so I'll be going off to bed," he said, interrupting Airaen's angry outburst.  However, as he made to stand, a loud banging at the door interrupted him.  Narrowing his eyes, Link saw the red glow of a torch and motioned for Malon and Airaen to move back.  After a few moments, the loud knocking began again and an outraged cry of _Open in the name of the True King of Hyrule, or we'll burn this place down_ followed it.  A look of odd realization came in the eyes of Link, and he whispered to Malon to go and hide.  Nodding, Malon motioned for Airaen to go upstairs to her room and lock the door.  With a slight protest, Airaen made her way to her room, but, before she went in, quickly hid in her father's room, which overlooked the front door.  As she looked outside, Airaen saw a group of armed, evil-looking men standing outside with torches, their horses, black with red eyes, stood a short distance away.  The man who was knocking had a sword drawn.  Airaen saw the door open, and before she could say anything, the man moved inside.  There was a crash and a yell, and nothing more.  They were inside.    _


	2. Gate

Must I do this every time? *nods from big scary peoples carrying clubs* *sigh* I do not own Zelda.anything that isn't Zelda-ish is mine. *author's note: Airaen's name is pronounced air-day-ehn, in case you were wondering, preciousss, Gollum, Gollum! (I don't own Tolkein's Gollum either.pity).  
  
**  
  
Ch. 2: Gate  
  
Airaen was frightened. The rabble of men was inside the house, she had no idea if her father or Malon were alive, and the men would surely find her soon. As she searched frantically for a weapon, her eyes fell upon the Kokiri Sword that hung on the wall. It was small, almost the size of a large dagger to her, but it would do. Grabbing it, she pressed her ear against the door. No sound came. Silently, she made her way to the window again, and, looking out, saw that the men were dragging her father away to the horses. With a gasp, she tore out of the room and made her way downstairs to a horrid scene. Malon lay across the floor, unconscious, with a nasty gash on the side of her head. The table, chairs, and chests were in disarray from a great struggle, and there were some blood streaks. On one side of the room, one of the men lay dead with a kitchen knife in his chest. Airaen quickly looked away in disgust and horror. After making sure that Malon was not seriously injured, Airaen grabbed an extra kitchen knife and silently made her way outside. The men were putting her now- unconscious father in chains when Airaen came on the scene. With a cry, she made to get at Link before a resounding punch from one of the men sent her sprawling. Laughter reached her ears as she attempted to stand up.  
A hand grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her upwards violently until she found herself staring into the eyes of a rather large and armed man. She was in trouble. "What do we have here?", the man said with a laugh, "A maiden with a kitchen knife and a little sword! How cute. What do you expect to do with those toys, little girl? Why don't you run along back to your mommy, now," and he threw her onto her back.  
Airaen, however, would not be thrust aside so easily. Brushing herself off, she brandished the sword and cried, "I am Airaen, daughter of Link, the Hero of Time! Let him go, now, or taste my steel, bastard!" But, even as she said it, she truly did feel like a scared child. The man, obviously the leader of the pack, drew his sword with a horrid laugh.  
"Steel?", said he, "I'd say that's more of a child's toy than anything else. But, maybe a sword isn't good enough for the kid of Link, now is it? Oh, no, I don't think it is.what do you guys think?" he asked, addressing his comrades, who gave a gruff yes with laughter. With a nod, the man raised his palm, saying, "Pity it has to end so quickly, little girl, but I've got orders!" And with that, he cried aloud, and a bright golden light illuminated his hand, forming an energy ball. Before Airaen could even cry out, the magic was fired, but a blue light flashed in front. Airaen was thrown a few feet, flipping over a few times, and came sliding to a screeching halt some feet away. Laughing, the men finished shackling the unconscious Link and threw him over one of the horses like a sack. Before galloping off into the night, the leader mumbled, "Hero of Time indeed."  
  
**  
  
It was some time before Airaen even moved an inch. By then, the moon had moved to the middle of the sky, signaling the middle of the night. Groaning, she sat up, and immediately clutched her aching head, where blood had trickled down into her clothes and hair. Her lip was bleeding and her arm ached where she had hit it against the ground. For a moment, she sat there shivering until she noticed the blue, floating ball in front of her. Screaming, she smacked it away, only to realize she had used her hurt arm and lay down with a groan, holding it. Then the most curious thing happened. The magical ball talked. "That wasn't too intelligent, Airaen. You've probably gone and hurt your arm even more," it laughed.  
Getting up, Airaen yelled, "Who the hell are you?! How the hell do you know my name?! You better tell me now, or I'll gut you!" And with that, she drew the Kokiri sword, only to find it had shattered, leaving the handle only. Oh, crap. I'm doomed, Airaen thought gloomily. The little ball of light laughed.  
"First of all," it said, "my name is Gate, a fairy of Kokiri Forest and messenger of the Deku Tree, the friend of Navi the fary. I give you tidings from the Deku Tree, for he asks an audience with one Airaen, daughter of the Hero of Time. Oh, and I suggest you bring that sword with you. I guess we'll have to fix it."  
Transfixed, Airaen could only stand to brush away the caked mud from what was left of her dress. "I suppose I'll have to get a spare change of clothes from my father's stash or maybe Malon.oh, dear Hyrule! MALON!!!", she cried, and set off as fast as her aching body could muster towards the house. She found Malon in a dazed sitting position, dabbing the blood from her head. Quickly, Airaen told her all that had happened, and of Gate's request, to which Malon only stared in disbelief.  
"It's been years since I last saw a fairy," Malon said, "But they're very loyal. Hurry! You must save Link! Though I swore to him when he came here with you as an infant that I'd care for you in his stead, I see now you're as capable as Link. Go! You must save him, for I long to see my best friend safe and sound here again. I don't have anything you can use for a cloak, but you're father surely has some. It's in the trunk under his bed. You'll find a traveling cloak there, and a bag for food and the like. In the closet in my room, you'll find pants and a shirt and boots as well that I use for riding. Quickly! I'll pack you food for the journey."  
Airaen made her way to Malon's room first. In the closet, she found the brown pants and gray-green tunic. She found the old, brown traveling boots lying beside the closet. After putting them on, she ran into Link's room and, after pulling out the trunk, found the faded green traveling cloak and the bag. Then, she ran downstairs, grabbed the food that Malon had laid out for her, packed it, and swung the pack over her shoulder like a backpack. As she made her way outside, Malon said, "Take Perigan. You'll get to Kokiri much faster with him."  
Stopping, Airaen said, "Like hell I am! That stupid horse wouldn't listen to me, let alone let me ride him anywhere."  
But Malon shook her head, "Not if you sing a good song to him. That way, you can tame him and call him from anywhere you wish."  
"Sing??!! All this damn time I've been trying to tame him, and all I had to do was sing to him??!! Damn that stupid horse!" And she stormed out to the stables. There, she found Perigan sleeping next to Epona. "Get up, lazy ass," she said. The horse woke with a start and neighed angrily. He made to charge at her, but, before he could, Airaen sang to him in the likeness of Zelda's lullaby, though she knew not why she had chosen the tune. "Come to me, be thee tamed and sound. I call you to me, little horse," she sang, and her sweet voice washed over Perigan and tamed him. Walking over to her, he whinnied softly. Grinning triumphantly, Airaen swung a saddle over him and climbed onto his back. With a cry, Perigan galloped out of the stable, past Malon, who waved, and out to where Gate floated.  
"Well," Gate said, "took you long enough." And with that, Airaen, Perigan, and Gate set out to Kokiri forest, a day long ride, as Malon watched at the gate to Lon Lon Ranch.  
As they galloped off into the night, Malon whispered, "May your journey be swift and safe, child of Link." 


	3. Kill Airaen!

Ok...I still don't own Zelda. Anything that does not seem Zelda likeness (so far, Airaen, Gate, and Perigan) is officially mine, unless the Ringwraiths want it.or Shanwise, though I'll have to charge her for it.  
*Author's Note: For those of you who haven't noticed, Malon is not Airaen's mother.Link is just staying at the ranch for his own reasons, which will be later revealed.  
  
**  
  
Ch. 3: Kill Airaen!  
  
Link awoke to a dark, damp cell that smelled of mildew. His head throbbed where the men had hit him in the struggle. Before sitting up, he drank in his surroundings for future use. Leaning against the wall, his thoughts strayed to Airaen, and whether or not she lived at all. If those men truly came from where he thought, he prayed they did not know of the destiny of his daughter, nor of how much the future of the world rested on the child's shoulders.  
The echo of footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and the light from a torch splashed into the room. Squinting into the light, Link could make out a figure holding the torch, a large and familiar form. "Hello, there, little Hero," a familiar voice sneered maliciously. The figure unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. Link didn't bother to stand up.  
"Well, hi, Ganon. Didn't expect to see your ugly lump of a face so soon. I see you've escaped from the seal of the sages and are just as ugly as ever," Link retorted with a fearless grin. Ganon growled. He hated to be called ugly.  
"Just keep it up, boy. Keep it up. I'll have your damn head yet, as soon as I take control of Hyrule again and have Zelda's body burning in the courtyard of my castle that she stole from me!", he replied angrily. "Really?", Link replied, "Come to gloat over my capture? You're just lucky I didn't have the Legendary Sword with me, or you wouldn't feel so confident!" With a roar, Ganondorf kicked Link viciously, but the Hero of Time did not cry out. With that, Ganon stormed out, leaving a battered but happy Link behind him.  
Ganondorf made his way through the Gerudo Fortress. Taking over the fortress had been simple once he had gained enough followers, and the slaughter of the thieves had been even simpler. Though they had tried to resist, Ganon had shown no mercy to them. Few were still alive, though some had fled after their defeat.  
Finally, Ganondorf reached the makeshift throne room he had had his men set up, and called for East Patrol, the group of men that had captured Link. As the patrol marched through the room, the captain, Ignarok, who had struck Airaen down, noticed the subtle unrest in his Lord Ganon of the Gerudo. Puzzled, he approached him and, kneeling with right fist upon left shoulder, as is the Gerudo custom, cried, "Hail my Lord Ganondorf, true ruler of Hyrule and the realm of the Triforce!"  
"Get up, you filthy swine!", Ganon sneered, "Ignarok, give me your full report on your capture."  
Getting up immediately, Ignarok, with a short bow, reported all that he had seen and done: "We came to the ranch as you had commanded, nigh on a five-day journey, and came through the front entrance. I knocked on the door to find the one you spoke of. My men and I ambushed him, beat him, as well as the woman who was with him-"  
"Woman?", Ganon interrupted, "What woman?! Speak! What were her features?"  
Slightly frightened, Ignarok replied, "I know not, Lord, except that she had red hair and a pale complexion. Her attire was more of ranch attire than anything else."  
Good, Ganon thought, definitely not the one in my dream.that would be that pathetic daughter of that idiot rancher I banished all those years ago, when I was king! Ignarok continued: "We made to carry the prisoner out, but a young girl stopped us, bearing some little sword and a kitchen knife," at this, Ganon's heart raced, "She looked a lot like the prisoner, but her eyes were more of a purple color. Said her name was Airaen, or something. The bitch tried to attack us, but I threw a spell at her. I'm sure it hit her, though there was a weird blue light. But, not to worry, Lord, that girl's as good as dead!"  
Ganon stood and roared out, "Did you check the body?! Are you certain that child is dead?!"  
The captain's face paled, and he stepped back a few paces. "No, Lord.b-but I'm certain the girl is dead! I gave her a spell at point-blank range! No one can survive such a blow as that, Lord! Honest!" But Ganon was already seething with rage.  
Drawing his sword, the King of the Gerudo pointed it at the terrified captain. "FOOL! ALWAYS CHECK THE DAMN BODY!" And he hacked Ignarok's head off. As it rolled down to the remaining patrol, Ganon pointed his bloody sword at one of the men: "You! What is your name?!"  
Terrified, the man stammered, "Str-Strega, Lord, s-second i-in command of the East P-Patrol, sir!"  
Enraged, Ganon roared, "Strega, you're the new captain of East Patrol! Send out two patrols, I don't give a damn which, and FIND THAT GIRL-CHILD! BRING ME HER HEAD! GO NOW!!!!" With a shivering bow, Strega, as well as the rest of the patrol, ran out of the throne room. Ganon could hear the cry of trumpets that signaled the rallying of both patrols. Good, thought Ganon at the sound of the trumpet, that captain has chosen North Patrol, my swiftest of the swift. They'll find that child soon. He made his way back to Link's cell.  
Without warning, he burst into the cell, grabbed Link by the collar, and, raising him to his face, spat out, "So you've a daughter, eh? Some Airaen bitch, I presume? Well, thanks to my little dream, I know what she'll have to do! I underestimated you, kid, but I won't make that mistake again. You heard the trumpets! They'll find her, and make sure to hack her little body to pieces! Oh, but don't struggle, boy. You'll see your precious Airaen again, or at least what's left of her!" He threw the struggling Link against the wall and left the cell, securely locking the door.  
Link sat in the darkness of the cell, listening to the fading gallop of the Patrol's horses. As the tears fell down his face, Link thought of only one thing. Airaen. 


	4. A Quest Revealed

Ok.don't own Zelda.anything not of the Zelda universe is mine.*bows* No author's note today! ^^ Long live Frodo and Link!  
  
**  
  
Ch. 4: A Quest Revealed  
  
The midday sun fell over the distant wooded entrance to the Kokiri forest. Still a few miles away, Peligran galloped full speed towards it while Airaen talked to her "guide" in an intelligent and informative conversation. "Sooo, Gate. You're a guy fairy. Don't you find that.disturbing?"  
"For the last time, child, NO!"  
"Really? Because, aren't most fairies girls? I mean, my father had a girl fairy. Don't you find it disturbing that you're a guy in a race thing that's of a connotation of feminity or whatever you call it?"  
Gate sighed. This was turning out to be a long journey. "Airaen, feminity is not a word. And no, there are plenty of male fairies.Navi is the only fairy you've ever heard of. Besides, try not to be any denser than you are already. Please, it's disturbing."  
Airaen gritted her teeth menacingly. Dense?, she thought, I'll show him dense. Perigan galloped on.  
  
**  
  
One ugly argument later, the travelers had reached the entrance to Kokiri forest. The giant, hollow tree trunk gaped out at them. Perigan whinnied uncomfortably. He was loath to enter, but Airaen urged him on. Reluctantly, the young horse entered. As they crossed the bridge, Airaen noted the odd floating lights crisscrossing here and there. As if he knew what she was thinking, Gate said, "Those are forest sprites and tiny fairies. They will not harm you unless you have an evil heart." Airaen felt a little better.  
They entered yet another tree trunk to the magnificent site of the home of the Kokiri. The guard at the second entrance jumped a little to see a horse and rider. He was about to call out when he saw the fairy next to the rider, and felt safer. Nodding fearfully to the rider, he stepped away and hid behind the sign posted by the entrance. At a sign from Airaen, Perigan trotted on through the village. The place seemed deserted, but, every so often, she could see the glint of eyes through windows and out of bushes. Sighing, Airaen said, "Alright, Gate, now what?"  
"See that opening in the hill, across the stream? There. Hurry! The Deku Tree is waiting. Leave the horse here." Gate flew off at a quick pace. Jumping off Perigan, Airaen followed at as quick a pace as she could. After leaping from rock to rock over the stream, she made her way through, following Gate as quickly as she could. Finally, Gate halted, and Airaen bent down, panting.  
"Great way to abandon me, ass! I nearly fell in that stupid stream!", she yelled, but Gate silenced her.  
"Fool! You're in the presence of the Deku Tree! Show some respect!" Looking up, Airaen saw the Tree, nearly half of the height, had she known it at the time, of the late Great Deku Tree of old. Though smaller, it was the biggest tree Airaen had ever seen, and she stood dumbfounded at it.  
Before she could say anything, a great voice came from the face of the Tree (for indeed it had a face and mouth): "Welcome, Airaen, child of the Hero of Time! Long have I waited for you, child! Well done, Gate! You shall be rewarded soon enough, old friend. But first, the matter at hand. Bring forth the sword of the Kokiri, Airaen!"  
Shit, she thought, here I am, talking to a tree, and now he wants that broken sword.I'm in for it now. She drew the broken sword from her pack and held it out to the Tree. Expecting a roar of outrage, she flinched. However, she heard laughter, of the kind that could send one laughing for days on end. "Well, now," the Deku Tree laughed, "here ends the great sword of the Kokiri, and it could not have happened sooner! I half expected it to shatter on its own, but I guess the sword would rather have died in battle."  
Surprised, and forgetting her place, Airaen cried, "What the hell does that mean.er.begging your pardon. It chose to die? But it's just a sword!"  
"Nay, child! This sword was forged by the first Kokiri to walk this land. The very soul of that Kokiri was in that blade, and, when it found it had no more use in this world, decided to pass from this place. It chose a rather excellent end, though that sword loved your father like a son. Though I will miss it, I am happy the sword has passed on," the Deku Tree said.  
"Oh," Airaen said quietly, and held the hilt more respectfully.  
"Now, then," the Tree said, "Speaking of your father, I know he has been captured. Ganon's followers have returned, and have taken your father to the Gerudo Fortress, no doubt. But, not so hasty, Airaen!", he said as she tried to leave, "Even if you knew the way, what good would you be for your father? I have already seen that, though you have some skill, you have a long way to go before you can wield a sword properly. Speaking of a sword, you're going to need one. But first, you'll have to hear me out. Do not underestimate Ganon and his horde. They are powerful, even more so than that captain who attacked you!"  
"But, I survived it!", Airaen protested.  
Gate intervened: "Only with my help, and the Triforce of Power!"  
"Gate! You should not have revealed that name to her, not yet! She was not ready for it," the Deku Tree cried, "But do not try to apologize, friend. It cannot be undone."  
"What is going on?", Airaen asked, puzzled.  
The Deku Tree sighed: "Long ago, in the creation of Hyrule, the three goddesses, Din, goddess of Power, Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, goddess of Courage, formed our land. When they had finished, they returned to the heavens and left the Triforce behind. Where those goddesses left became the Sacred Land. Since then, many have tried to claim the Triforce. If one with a pure heart claims the Triforce, the Land will become a paradise. If one with an evil heart claims the Triforce, it will split into three segments: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The one part that the evil person most believes in will belong to that one, while the rest will scatter across the land and find the ones chosen by destiny to bear these parts, which the mark of the Triforce can be found on the backs of their hands. Then, the Land will become as evil as the evil heart. You have already heard of Ganondorf's triumph in the Sacred Land. He held the Triforce of Power, while the Triforce of Courage went to your father, and the Triforce of Wisdom went to the Lady Zelda."  
"But," Airaen cried, "my father and the sages defeated Ganon! He was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, never to return!"  
"Nay, child," the Deku Tree answered, "Because he held the Triforce of Power, Ganon, after gaining enough strength, escaped from the seal of the sages. The sages are weakened, and cannot summon enough strength to seal Ganon again. He is building an army to lead an assault on Hyrule Castle once more. Ganon knows that your father no longer holds the Master Sword, the blade of legend, and so he will not be unchallenged. The Lady Zelda cannot hold off Ganon. She will need your aid ere the day is ended, child."  
"My help? What can I do? I should rescue my father, first, and then find this Master Sword. He can kick Ganon's ass!", Airaen cried.  
"No," the Tree said, "His part in this tale is almost spent. The Master Sword will not be wielded by him again. You must take his place. I shall give you a more suitable sword, and then you will need to journey to Hyrule Castle. Take this pendant as well. Wearing this, the guards of the Castle will not deny you entrance. Here, Gate! Go and fetch the sword and pendant!" Gate flew off into the trees and was gone. In a few moments, he came back, bearing a long, sheathed sword and belt, and a red-jeweled pendant bearing the mark of the Triforce on it. After putting these things on, the Deku Tree continued: "Lady Zelda shall explain everything to you, but you must make haste, for Ganon will surely be sending men after you! Don't ask questions, just go, and quickly! Try not to take open roads unless you truly have to! Gate will show you the way."  
At this statement, Gate and Airaen both cried, "What??!! We're partners now?!" Gate yelled out, "There is no way I'm working with this moron!" to which Airaen replied, "Well, I'm not working with him!"  
"SILENCE!", the Deku Tree roared, "Gate, you will do as I say, and Airaen will no longer protest! Now go before I have to make you!" Two forgot their bickering and left quickly, followed by more stares from the Kokiri. Airaen leaped onto Perigan's back and, with Gate following close behind, set off at a gallop to Hyrule Castle, just as Link had set out to Hyrule Castle all those years ago. 


	5. The Lady Zelda

Still don't own Zelda. *Author's note: First of all, a grand thank you to my first reviewer, who will remain anonymous for privacy. Due to that one's question regarding Airaen's mother, I apologize for any misunderstanding. *grovels on floor* Secondly, to answer that question, though I may have, through some laziness, made it sound like Malon was Airaen's mother, she is not. Again, sorry for the mixup! However, I promise, all will be revealed very soon, so I beg for your patience. Again, thank you for reading, and a special thanks to my reviewer!  
  
**  
  
Ch. 5: The Lady Zelda  
  
Airaen rode around the main road, making her own path around the rim of the hills near Zora's Domain. Night had fallen again, and the air seemed still. She rode on. As she came upon the river leading to the land of the Zora's, she heard a trample of hooves, and saw the glow of torches. Panicking, Airaen pushed Perigan as close to the hills as possible. After getting off the horse, she crept down and kept her eyes on the group of men holding the torches. They were speaking to each other, and apparently were annoyed with the leader.  
"Arr, Strega, we've been this way before! After that damnable Ranch, we ain't come across nothin' but grass and dirt! Let's turn in afore I get really mad."  
But Strega would not be cast aside: "You heard the Boss! Ganon said to find and kill that child, and that's what we're gonna do! I'm captain, so you lot's gotta do what I say, or I'll report you!" But the Patrol would not listen and turned their horses away, with shouts of Report my ass! and You'll have more luck trying to fight off that damn woman at the Ranch! at the captain. With a growl, Strega made to follow, when, upon turning, stopped. He was looking right at Airaen's hiding place!  
Heart pounding, Airaen tried to crawl away, but Strega had seen her. "Oy, boys! I found something!" But the patrol men were too far down the road to hear. Grumbling about incompetence, he set off at a quick gallop towards Airaen. Terrified, she leapt up and, drawing her sword, made to charge, until Gate stopped her.  
"Fool!", he hissed, "Stand your ground and wait for the right moment!" Airaen nodded and stood in one of the fighting stances she had seen her father do in his fighting workouts: bent knees, sword behind the back parallel to the ground, free arm out in front with palm down. Strega could now see her clearly.  
"Aye! It's you! I knew I'd find your sorry ass! Prepare to die, child!", he called, and charged at her. Narrowing her eyes, Airaen bent even lower, and, just as Strega began to swing his sword, dug her toes into the ground and leapt away. Grabbing the dirt, she pushed herself up and drove her sword home into the man's side. The horse panicked upon seeing its assailant, reared, kicking Strega off, and galloped out of sight. Strega was dead before he even hit the ground.  
Panting, Airaen pulled her bloody sword from the carcass and backed away, eyes wide with fear. "I just killed a man. I just killed a man. Oh, shit, I just killed him," she whispered. However, Gate flew over to her, laughing.  
"Well done, Airaen! I half expected you to fall flat on your face most of the time, but I see you're more skilled than I thought. I doubt even the Deku Tree saw such skill in you as well. Oh, my, are you alright?", he asked upon seeing Airaen's white face. "Your first kill, eh? Don't worry. You did the right thing. It's kill or be killed from now on, child, so I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it." But Airaen only sat down and put her face in her hands. "It's alright, Airaen! Don't cry now! You'll be fine, but we mustn't stay here for long. Those men will be looking for their captain, and I doubt they'll be happy when they find him, so hurry up! It's best if we follow the river to Hyrule castle and travel at least by day once we reach the Castle Gate."  
Slowly, but surely, Airaen managed to get up, and, with a last look at the dead man, climbed onto Perigan and set off at a gallop towards the river.  
  
**  
  
The next few days of riding were uneventful, and Airaen's mood improved. They reached the river in excellent timing, and rode alongside it, only stopping for short rests. Finally, they reached the Castle Gate just before nightfall, for the Gate always closed after sunset. Though exhausted, the companions continued on, traveling through the market, and then onto the gate leading to Hyrule castle. They were almost thrown out before Airaen remembered the pendant, to which Gate was fixed on killing Airaen very soon. Perigan was forced to remain outside the gate. There, the guards led Airaen, followed closely by Gate, into the Castle.  
The wooden doors closed quietly behind Airaen as she stepped into the warm and cozy throne room. She looked around in a childlike awe at the draperies, stain-glass windows, and beautiful carpet bearing the Royal Crest, the Triforce. Her eyes slowly made their way to the throne, and there, she beheld the Lady Zelda, ruler of Hyrule. Blonde hair and of a fair complexion, Airaen could not help but stare at the Lady's haunting beauty. But mostly, Zelda's eyes transfixed her. They were of the fiercest blue Airaen had ever seen, and seemed to reach into her very soul. Though it made her shiver, she could not bear to look away. The guards around Airaen motioned her forward.  
Not knowing exactly what to do, Airaen stood, panicked, holding her hand behind her head, her face beat red. "Kneel down, idiot," Gate whispered in her ear.  
Immediately, Airaen almost fell down flat in her haste to kneel before the Lady. "Er, um.m-my Lady Zelda," she stammered, feeling more of a fool than ever. However, Zelda only laughed politely.  
"Hello, little child, and who might you be?", Zelda asked, her sweet voice calming Airaen. Strangely, the voice, to her, sounded familiar, as if from a forgotten dream.  
"Um, I am Airaen, daughter of Link, the Hero of Time. I bring word to the Lady Zelda that Link has been captured by Ganondorf of the Gerudo!", she said. Gasps were heard from the guards, but the Lady Zelda was surprisingly calm. When nothing was done or said, Airaen, forgetting her place again, cried, "Don't you care?! My father has been captured! They might try and kill him! Don't tell me I have to explain this crap to you again! We've got to save him, or he'll die!" Many of the guards, at this rude outburst, made to stand up in a fit of rage and arrest the child, but a piercing stare from Zelda silenced them.  
"I see that you do not have the same patience as your father had. It is more to my own thinking, when I was your age. But, patience, dear child! Your father will be saved, but you must be patient!", Zelda said.  
Airaen only grew angrier, and tears began to fall on her face: "We can't just sit here! If you're not going to do something, then I will!!" And she turned to leave.  
But Zelda stood, and cried, "Airaen!" The word seemed choked with the threat of tears, a word long since been lost and then found again unexpectedly. At the calling of her name, Airaen froze, staring dumbfounded into Zelda's face. "Do not think, child," Zelda continued, the threat of tears in her voice gone, "that I do not care for Link. I do, more than you know. But I ask for your patience. I know your unrest, for nearly all of my life I was always impatient, but you must trust me. We will help your father as soon as possible, but now you must be patient." She walked over to Airaen and knelt in front of her with a smile. "Come," she said, rising and holding her hand out to Airaen, "We have much to discuss." 


	6. The Bearer and the Sword

Alright, I still don't own Zelda, though I wish I did.oh, well.A big thank you to my loyal readers! And a huge thank you to my second reviewer! You have given me a greater passion for writing this story! Much hugs! Please continue to R&R, loyal readers!! I appreciate it!!  
  
**  
  
Ch. 6: The Bearer and the Sword  
  
Airaen and Zelda walked in the gardens of Hyrule Castle, Gate following close behind. As they walked, Airaen could not help but feel as if she had been here once before, as if from a dream of some sort. She threw her arms behind her head and clasped her hands on the nape of her neck and sighed blissfully. The setting sun played on the flowers, and there was a slight breeze. But, to Zelda, the air seemed still and deathly quiet. But her thoughts were interrupted by whistling. Turning, Zelda saw Airaen whistling an old traveling tune of her father's, the hint of a smile on her lips. Zelda could not help but laugh at the child's antics. Blushing, Airaen turned and said, "What the hell is so funny? I like the damn song!" Gate, outraged at such rude talk to the Queen, hit Airaen on the back of the head.  
"Watch your manners, child, when you're with the Queen!", he cried.  
"Watch your own damn manners, stupid fairy," Airaen mumbled. Zelda could not help but laugh at the pair, especially Airaen, who was as strong- willed as Zelda had been as a child. Airaen glared at Zelda. She hated to be laughed at. Rubbing the spot where Gate had hit her, she walked along at a brisk pace, head held high, mumbling about damn traitors as she went.  
"You'll have to forgive her, my Lady," Gate said as he floated near Zelda, "She's as stubborn as anything, the complete opposite from her father. And she didn't get that attitude from Malon, her caretaker, to be certain. Trust me, I've always kept an eye on that girl, ever since you told me to, as well as the Deku Tree."  
Zelda looked sad as she stared after Airaen. "I probably know where she got it from, though I dare not say it now."  
"My Lady?", Gate asked. Zelda didn't answer, only stared after the now-angry Airaen as she continued on her way down the path in the garden. After a pause, she smiled and followed after the child. She found Airaen sitting on a ledge by a water fountain, her face turned towards the Hyrule market, apparently deep in thought. Sitting down next to her, Zelda followed her gaze. After a few moments, Airaen spoke.  
"What's that building way over there, next to the market? I think I've seen it before somewhere."  
Following her gaze, Zelda saw the large cathedral. "That, child, is the Temple of Time," she answered.  
"Quit calling me 'child.' My name is Airaen, unless you want me to start calling you by your own name, my Lady," Airaen said haughtily. She's proud, too, Zelda thought, looking at her, So much like when I was a young child, even disguised as Sheik, thinking I could topple Ganon on my own.  
"Alright, Airaen, that, as I told you, is the Temple of Time where-"  
"The Master Sword lies," Airaen interrupted, an odd gleam in her eyes. Zelda's eyes widened. How could a child know of such matters? I told Link not to tell her anything of that Sword, she thought.  
"Did your father tell you that?", Zelda inquired.  
"No.I can just.oh, I don't know, a lucky guess?", Airaen replied quietly. No, that wasn't a guess.could she posses more power than Link and I guessed? Suddenly, Airaen stood up, a smile on her face. "I think I'm going to go see that temple! If the Master Sword lies there, than I'm going to get it and bring it to my father, so he can kick Ganondorf's filthy little ass!" She set off at a run as Zelda called after her. Leaping over bushes and flowers, Airaen made it out of the garden, into the castle, across the bridge, and on into the market. Night had finally fallen, and the market lay eerily deserted. Turning quickly to the left, Airaen ran up the steps, across the garden in front of the Temple, and up the stairs into the cathedral.  
Inside, she looked around in awe at the amazing size of the Temple of Time. A red carpet lay on the floor, leading to a pedestal which held three stones: a green emerald, a red ruby, and a blue sapphire. Each were twirling, gleaming as if with their own light. A large passageway beyond led only into darkness. That must be where the Sword is!, Airaen thought. She climbed the steps and ran into the passage, unaware that she was being followed.  
The passage led into a semi-lit room, as if sunlight were coming through the stained glass window above, but the sun had already set. Puzzled, Airaen let her eyes fall on a beautiful, gleaming sword in a pedestal bearing the crest of the Triforce. Slowly, she approached the sword, her heart pounding for some reason. She made her way up the steps until she stood in front of the Sword, the legendary blade her father had wielded as the Hero of Time. Slowly, Airaen reached out and touched the hilt of the Sword, her heart beating faster and faster, her breath short, perspiration appearing on her forehead. It felt warm to her, as if it had just been used. She gripped the hilt of the blade, when a cry of NOOO! reached her ears. Immediately, she released her grip on the sword and fell backwards, tripping over the stairs until she came to a halt on her back. Looking up, she saw the white face of Zelda, her eyes wide with fear, running towards her. Groaning, Airaen stood up, until a hit on the side of her face pushed her down again.  
"IDIOT GIRL!", the voice of Gate cried, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED??!! DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM YOUR FATHER?!" Moaning from the sting across her face, Airaen swung blindly at Gate, who dodged it easily.  
He was about to strike her again when Zelda said, "No more, Gate! She was only trying to help her father. But you must understand, Airaen. If you draw that sword from its pedestal, you, as your father had before, will be sealed away for the Goddesses know how long. I will not let that happen to anyone again." For a moment, it seemed as if Zelda would cry, but her composure did not allow it. With a sigh, Airaen stood, brushing the dust from her clothes and glaring at Gate.  
"Fine," Airaen said after a pause, "But who will bear that Sword? It's been proven already that it can stop any evil, so why can't we just use the damn thing? I don't care about getting 'sealed away' or whatever! I just want my father back! Don't you get it? They're going to kill him!"  
But Zelda shook her head. "No, they won't, not yet at any rate," she said with a grim smile, "Ganon needs the Triforce of Courage as well as the Triforce of Wisdom together in order to make the Triforce whole again."  
"So," Airaen said slowly, "Ganon needs to get you and my father together so he can get the Triforce? You know, the two pieces you two bear."  
Again, Zelda shook her head. "No, Airaen, we do not have them anymore. Link and I both entrusted them to another Bearer, one that we hoped Ganon would not expect. Hopefully, Ganon will not realize that Link does not hold the Triforce of Courage anymore until it is too late for him."  
"Oh. Then, uh, who has the two pieces?", Airaen asked, though she already knew the answer.  
Slowly, Zelda turned towards her, a glimmer of a tear on her face. "You, my precious child. You are that Bearer." 


	7. Never Forgotten

Don't own Zelda, never have, probably never will (besides having the games). Enjoy! Hoped everyone liked the little surprise thing in Ch. 6! Thanks for reading!  
  
**  
  
Ch. 7: Never Forgotten  
  
Airaen sat at the top of Hyrule Castle, her head in her hands, tears long-since dried. It was hard to forget the incident in the Temple of Time, nor of Zelda's words to her. Her mind went over the conversation again and again, her eyes watering with the threat of more tears.  
I guess you and my father thought it was some funny joke, eh?  
No, Airaen, it wasn't like that.  
Then who said you could do it? I doubt my mother would have approved of it, had she been alive. Let me guess, when she died in child-birth you decided then, or did you wait a few moments?! Who the hell gave you the damn right?! Who?!  
I did, okay?! And your mother didn't die.  
Really, then where the hell is she, then? Where the hell did she go?!  
She remembered the painful pause, the tears on Zelda's face, the shame in her eyes.  
YOU?!, she had cried, YOU'RE MY MOTHER??!! Oh, this is just damn perfect, isn't it? Is that why my stupid father was always visiting you?! How nice! And I guess you just weren't ready for a damn child!  
She had stormed out, she remembered. Airaen wouldn't even go near Zelda. I never want to see her again. All I need is the map to Gerudo. I'll steal that Sword, and get the hell out of here, she thought, wiping the tears from her face.  
It was nearly midnight and the night was still. Sighing, Airaen leaned back on the roof and stared at the stars. She missed the ranch; she missed Malon, even the stupid stables. Everything's been so messed up since that night. It seems like it was ages and es ago. Before she even knew it, she found herself singing another traveling tune to herself for comfort.  
"Far away, home lies for me, and there the grass is green and bright. I must turn away, face my quest alone, until the stars return to me. Oh, little valley, be ye waiting now, until I turn to you once more."  
It was only after she had finished that she realized that someone was coming up behind her. I can only guess, she thought, and, closing her eyes, rolled over on her side with her back facing Zelda. Frowning sadly, Zelda sat down next to her daughter with a sigh and stared out over Hyrule. "You really shouldn't come up here, Airaen. It's not exactly safe," she said as she looked fearfully over the edge of the castle, a sheer drop.  
"Why should you care?", came Airaen's muffled response, "I did it all the time at the Ranch, this stupid castle doesn't change anything." Zelda put her chin on her hands. It's no use talking to Airaen, Gate had said, she's too stubborn to care about anything. "Listen, Airaen. I'm sorry. But.it's just, if you had stayed here, Ganon would have come for you as well. I had to keep you safe. You would have been more vulnerable here than anywhere else. You were safer with your father. He could protect you better than I could. If he stayed here, he would have been easier for Ganon to find. That's why we chose the Ranch. It was closer, and an unexpected move. You know that if there had been another way I would have done it, but it was my only choice. I'm sorry for leaving you and making you a Bearer, but there was no other way." "Bull flippity shit," Airaen said angrily, sitting up, "Sure. Yes, let's all be the great Hero of Time, eh, your frickin' highness! I was better off staying with Malon, not knowing I was forgotten! In fact, I was better off going after Link myself without your damn help!" She made to stand up, but Zelda tried to hold her back. Smacking her hand away, Airaen cried, "Just leave me the hell alone!" and stormed back inside her guest room, slamming the window as she did so. Alone, Zelda put her head in her hands and wept. After awhile, she stood, wiping her eyes, and made her way back through the open roof-door and down to her own room. No, daughter, she thought, never forgotten.  
  
**  
  
The grass was wet with dew from the storm, but the thick, dark clouds overhead signaled even more rain. Wrapping her cloak around her, Airaen heard the gallop of hooves. Her mind screamed to run, but her body froze in fear. Squinting into the darkness, Airaen saw the silhouette of something rising out of the darkness. It began to rain again. Suddenly, there was the sound of a horse rearing, and out of the rain trotted a giant, black horse. Upon it sat a man in a black cloak, carrying a large, double-handed, black sword. Quickly, Airaen drew her sword, the legendary Master Sword, and prepared for battle. The figure laughed threateningly. "Little child wants to play? Hehe.little child holds a sword that is too much for her." Airaen's sword fell to the grass without a sound. Laughing, the man trotted closer to Airaen until he was but a few inches away. Raising his sword, he drew back his hood to reveal the face of Ganondorf! He swung his sword at Airaen as she screamed.  
  
**  
  
Airaen woke with a start, sweat falling down her face, tears in her eyes. She shivered. It had seemed to real to her, the sword, the face, the rain. Too real. Staring out the window, she saw that dawn was nearly come. Now was her chance! Quickly, she stood up, got dressed, grabbed her sword and walked out of the room.  
Her footsteps echoed down the corridor as she made her way to the stairs. After pausing for a moment to make sure no one followed, she made her descent down the stairs. It was a long trek, and she knew the sun would rise soon, but she had to leave. Not after a dream like that could she even think of staying another minute at the Castle! Dreams like that only signaled very bad omens. Especially dreams that repeated themselves again and again.  
She reached the bottom step. Carefully, she peered around the corner to make sure nothing lurked in the corridor. It was all clear. Airaen padded down the carpeted corridor at a brisk pace, her heart racing from both the fear of getting caught and from the vivid dream. It had been a long time since she had had that dream, and she had hoped it would never happen again.  
She had finally reached the small wooden door leading out to the side of the castle, out onto the road and down to the Castle gate. Avoiding the guards was an easy task after years of avoiding Malon from chores. After a bit of sneaking around by the gate, Airaen ran off into the market and out of sight.  
From her window, Zelda watched her daughter leave with growing sadness.  
  
**  
Once she had reached the market, Airaen, after a moment's pause, turned left. She ran up the steps, through the familiar garden, and into the Temple of Time. She sprinted down the carpet, passed the floating stones, and through the Door of Time. Seeing the Master Sword again gave Airaen a strange feeling, as if cold fingers were raking down her skin. Shivering, Airaen ran up the steps until she came to a halt in front of the pedestal. She stared at the Master Sword, and it seemed to her that it gleamed with an inner light of its own. As before, she reached out slowly with her fingers, her heart racing in her throat, mouth dry. Ever so slowly, her fingers inched down the hilt. Placing one hand at the top and another hand on the bottom of the hilt, she gripped tightly, took a deep breath, and pulled. Like a hot knife on butter, the Sword eased itself out of the pedestal. Airaen smiled.  
Then, a bright blue light surrounded her even as she held the Sword aloft. With a cry, Airaen sprang backwards, still gripping her prize, and tumbled down the steps as the roaring, whirling pinnacle of light rose to the ceiling and disappeared. Yet, even as it did so, a searing pain came to the back of Airaen's right hand. In pain, she dropped the Sword and clutched it, tears coming to her eyes. After some time, it faded away.  
Slowly, Airaen got to her feet, picked up the Sword and again looked in disbelief at where the light had mysteriously vanished. She was about to turn away when she saw something behind the pedestal. Stepping carefully around the dangerous area, she bent down to inspect whatever the thing was. Still, she couldn't see what it was, so she nudged it with her foot and leapt away. Nothing happened. Frowning, Airaen bent down and picked up the thing. After carrying it into the mysterious light that always came through the stained glass window, she saw that it was a beautiful sheath for the Master Sword, intricately designed in gold and red.  
With a grin, Airaen swung the sheath over her back and clasped it in front. After a few tries, she managed to sheath the Master Sword. Both sheath and Sword felt as light as a feather on her back, and she marveled at it. All I need is a shield, thought she, and even I could be mistaken for the Hero of Time!  
  
**  
  
While sitting atop his throne, Ganondorf felt the sudden disturbance in the Sacred Realm, the same feeling he had always felt when Link had gone through time using the Master Sword. The Master Sword! That was it! The Master Sword had been removed again!  
"DAMN THAT CHILD!", he roared as he rallied his horde to him outside his fortress. "Alright, you swine! Form some ranks, lousy sons of bitches! We attack Hyrule Castle tonight!"  
As Ganon told his horde of his plan, Link, who had been eavesdropping, wondered, It's a few day's ride to Hyrule Castle.how does the fool think he'll attack by tonight?  
Almost as if Ganon had read Link's mind, he roared out, "Tonight we shall use the Triforce of Power to warp to the Castle! Fight until the Castle is taken and Zelda is in our hands! But she must be alive! If any of you find that Airaen child, slay her immediately and bring me the body!" There were howls of Long live Ganon! and To bloodshed and war! in answer to Ganondorf's speech. Upon raising his right hand, which bore the Triforce mark, the Power piece illuminated brightly, a dark purple aura surrounded the horde, an amazing ten thousand or more. In a flash, they were gone.  
Enraged, Link slammed his fist into the wall and again tried to break the cell door down, but with little luck. Defeated, Link sank to the floor with his face in his hands. His love and daughter, as well as the rest of Hyrule, were doomed. 


	8. Kidnapping and the Fall

Thanks for reading! I know the chapters have been short, and a big apology for the cut-off in Ch. 5.I uploaded the wrong thing.but it should be fixed by now! Oh, and I sadly don't own Zelda, again (how many times must I say this?). Anywho, stick with it, the chapters are getting a lot longer, hopefully! Please R&R! I appreciate it.  
  
**  
  
Ch. 8: Kidnapping and the Fall  
  
Airaen made her way out of the Temple of Time, an odd feeling of apprehension weighing down her spirits. Though she had the Master Sword in her grasp, as well as the sword from the Deku Tree, she still felt apprehensive. There was still the hard task of finding the Valley of the Gerudo and helping her father escape. She knew it would be difficult, and she wondered what would happen to Hyrule if she failed. Sighing, she left the Temple and made her way into the market.  
It was a lot darker than she remembered it being, and there were ominous-looking dark clouds hanging overhead. The air was unpleasantly still, as if waiting for the storm to commence. Not knowing what to do, Airaen decided it was hopeless to go back to Hyrule Castle, since her "mother" would try and keep her from leaving. Sighing, she made her way towards the gate leading out of the market. Her footsteps echoed on the stone street, creating an eerie echo all along the walls. Upon reaching the gate, she found that it was shut. Dammit, she thought unhappily, I guess I'll have to climb over.  
Her eyes scanned the wall, searching for a branch or vine that would help her climb. After a few moments, she found a good, strong looking vine that wound its way up the wall. Grinning, Airaen grasped the vine, checked her balance, and began her climb up the wall. Though tedious, she found that it was not as difficult as she first thought. It reminded her more of climbing up the stable wall to reach the rafters than anything else.  
As she neared the top of the wall, it began to rain heavily, making the job of climbing even more tedious than before. After a few minor slips, Airaen reached the ledge. She put her arms over the ledge and rested her head on her arms, panting. She looked out over Hyrule Field, trying to calculate how far it was to the Ranch, since she was almost sure that Malon would have a complete map of Hyrule, including the Gerudo Valley. Sighing, Airaen made to push herself up and over the ledge, but as she did so, her foot slipped and she slid down. With a cry, she grabbed the ledge, holding on for dear life, her heart racing. Her feet dangled dangerously as they hit the wall repeatedly. Thinking quickly, Airaen kicked at the wall until a piece of it broke off, creating a small hole to hold her foot in. Carefully, she dug her foot securely into the makeshift hole and, after making sure she had a tight hold on the ledge, lifted herself up, closing her eyes in the exertion. Finally, she managed to pull herself up onto the ledge. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the rain was pouring down harder than before. Wait a moment, she thought, that isn't rain.it's dark purple and black! What the hell is going on?!  
As if in answer, there was a bright flash, and, materializing before her horrified eyes, appeared a large host, consisting of the most horrible of enemies, including Stalfos, Lizalfos, ghosts, and wicked men, all armed to the teeth. Airaen tried to count them all, but nearly half of the host was shrouded in shadow. As her eyes moved back to the front of it, she saw, riding out of the shadows, a black horse with red eyes. Her heart hammering, she saw that atop the horse road a cloaked figure shrouded in darkness. Just like in my dream!, she thought. The very aura around the figure was shadowy, and all those nearest to it knelt down, the glimmer of fear in their eyes. Slowly, the figure reached up to remove the hood. Airaen broke out into a cold sweat as the hood was drawn back to reveal none other than Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, master of the horde. With a stifled cry, Airaen clumsily slid down the vine, which cut her hands. Leaping down, Airaen hit the ground, stumbled, and fell. Doggedly, she leapt up and ran into the market, crying, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP PEOPLE OF HYRULE! FOES ARE UPON US! GANONDORF HAS COME TO KILL US ALL! TO ARMS, PEOPLE! TO ARMS!"  
As she passed each house and store, lights went on, and people began to pour out of their homes, most in their nightgowns, while others held the only available weapon in the house, most of them being kitchen knives. Stopping, Airaen yelled, "No! Rally at the castle! Hurry! Ganon will try to break down the gate!" A few stared in disbelief, while others followed Airaen as she ran on to the Castle.  
Some whispered, "Was that the Master Sword I saw on that child's back?" As Airaen passed. Ignoring it, she sprinted on up to the Hyrule Castle gate, where a guard stood, obviously having just awoken.  
"Where is Zelda?!", Airaen yelled at him. The guard merely shrugged sleepily. "Then wake her!! Wake everyone! Ganon is right outside the door!" With a start at the name, he drew out a horn at blew it three times, its loud cry echoing off the hills surrounding Hyrule. Lights went on in the Castle, and Zelda snapped awake. Foes are at our door!, came the cry, To arms! To arms!  
Zelda sprinted down the stone steps, her heart beating wildly. Ganon? But how? I could not sense his approach.unless.yes! The Triforce of Power!, she thought, But, then, did Airaen sense it? But there was no more time for pondering or puzzlement. War was at hand. As she passed the guards, she ordered them to rally to the Gate and try to keep Ganon at bay. Nodding, each guard grabbed the nearest weapon and shield and began to run outside.  
Wrapping her gown around her to fight the cold, Zelda ran outside. There she found Airaen giving orders to every guard. A natural leader, she thought.  
"'Ey, you! Lazy ass!," Airaen yelled at a passing guard, "Where the hell do you think you're going? Get to that damn Gate now!" Then again, Zelda thought, perhaps not.  
"Speaking of gates, where the hell is that stupid fairy?," Airaen asked aloud. As if in answer, the familiar blue ball of light came zooming out of the Castle. "There you are!"  
"Only to serve you, child, though I don't really want to," came Gate's reply.  
"Save the ass talk for later, Gate, we've got to-"  
But Airaen never finished her sentence, for at that moment, there was a loud boom. Turning around, Airaen saw the Gate, or what was left of it, fall with a crash. With nothing to hold it back, the horde charged in, hacking and slaying every guard that stood there. Several of the villagers turned and fled up to Hyrule Castle. So, Airaen thought, it comes to this at last. She drew the Master Sword, and it sang a clear note as she drew it. Turning, Zelda saw the Sword in her daughter's hands, and her mouth dropped. But, she thought, her spirit should be locked away! How?  
Zelda made to move towards Airaen, but her daughter was already charging into the melee of slaughter. "Airaen!", Zelda called, but her words were only heard by the wind.  
  
**  
  
Airaen charged full-force into the battle, her blood boiling for a fight. Even as one of the Lizalfos looked up, she cleaved its neck completely off. Before she moved on, Airaen bent down and grabbed the monster's shield. Odd though it seemed, killing no longer troubled Airaen as she attacked in a blaze of sword and shield. Bodies of her foes piled up behind her as she moved through the carnage, for nothing could stop her. She hacked and slashed her way through, the Master Sword a dealer of death in her grip. Blood splattered onto her clothes, her body, her hair, her eyes and mouth, but she no longer cared. As the carnage wore on, more and more foes turned their attention towards the unbeatable child, but each fell, unable to touch her.  
Eventually, news of Airaen reached Ganon, who stood well away from the battle, waiting for his opportune moment. With a smile, he drew his own black sword and moved silently through the battle, killing quietly as he moved towards his unsuspecting prey.  
Airaen swung her sword, cleaving another head off a Lizalfos, the gleam of battle in her eyes. She felt confident and strangely happy as she moved. However, a shadow of shadows came up behind her, and all foes around her backed away in terror. Puzzled, Airaen turned around to see Ganondorf bearing down upon her, black sword drawn, malice in his hateful, red eyes. With a cry, she leapt backwards, shield in front of her to block his attack. As the sword clanged on the shield, she shoved it away and leapt at her foe, the fury of battle coursing through her very veins. Sword met with sword as the opponents exchanged blow for blow, parry upon parry. It seemed as if the fight came to a standstill, but Ganon was wise with many years of experience in battle. Seeing a weakness, he ducked and dealt a savage kick to Airaen's stomach. She fell with a cry of pain, and, before she could even rise to defend herself, Ganon released a powerful spell, blowing away everything in its path.  
Airaen was thrown back several feet and crashed into a nearby building. Piles of stone and wood fell on her as she try to stand and dodge them, but to no avail. A pile of wood buried her.  
Ganon made to check whether Airaen lived or not, when one of his captains, a large Stalfos, came to his side, yelling, "We've captured Zelda! The Castle is taken, Lord! What now are your orders?"  
Torn between an extra kill and more pressing matters, Ganon answered, "We will take Zelda back to Gerudo Valley. Make sure the bitch is secure. Leave five hundred here to guard the Castle. The rest will return to Gerudo with me. Now hurry!" As the captain left, he turned to the silent pile of rubble and said, "Airaen, if you are alive, hear this: I will come back for you to finish the job once I control all the pieces of the Triforce! Then, your death will be slow and painful!" Laughing, he ran off to lead his horde to Gerudo.  
  
**  
  
Moaning and coughing blood, Airaen slowly crawled out of the pile of wood, her traveling cloak in tatters, cuts and bruises running up her arms. Staggering, she picked up the Master Sword as Gate came flying at her. "Where.the hell have you.been, Gate?", she said, trying to focus.  
"Never mind that, Airaen," he said, "The Queen has been captured! They're taking her to Gerudo Valley! We must save her!" Nodding, Airaen ran out of the market, avoiding any enemies as much as possible, and made her way out to Hyrule Field. There, she saw Ganon raise his right hand to reveal the symbol of the Triforce on it. The horde began to glow the color of a dark purple and began to fade. Panicking, Airaen, without even thinking, drew her sword and jumped onto the nearest foe, slaying him even as she, as well as the rest of the horde, vanished.  
As if she had closed her eyes for a second, Airaen appeared in an unfamiliar surrounding. This must be Gerudo Valley, though I don't know how I got here. It was then that she realized that she was at the very edge of a large host. Oh.shit.  
Immediately, she threw herself behind a rock before anyone could see her. Out of breath, she turned to Gate and whispered, "Can you see where Zelda is?" Slowly, the blue fairy flew upwards, then quickly darted down again.  
"She's actually not that far away from here," he whispered, "far from Ganon. Her hands are bound, and she's sitting on top of a horse. If we can get her attention, maybe we'll be able to have her gallop over here. We're lucky we're right by the 'exit.'" Puzzled, Airaen turned around and saw the way out, a large gap in between the mountains. Far off, she could see a bridge. I've got more luck than I first imagined! thought Airaen.  
"Alright, then. I could wave my arms a bit, but I'll probably be seen. What if you flew over there, quiet like, Gate?"  
"Say what?!", Gate hissed, "You expect me to just fly over there? What do you expect me to do? Invite Ganon and his little buddies to tea or something? You've got to be kidding me!"  
"No, moron! Fly in the shadows along the mountainside. Then, come up behind her hide near her and tell her what I've got planned!"  
"And what is your plan?", Gate asked, clearly not as confident in the child as Airaen hoped.  
"Well, it's obvious Ganon doesn't want her killed just yet, right? So, have her get the horse to gallop to that exit over there? Then, I'll run after her and we'll cross that bridge, quick like, and cut it down. That way, we won't have to worry about them following us very soon!"  
"And after that?", Gate asked, not liking the idea at all.  
"Um.I'll.improvise."  
Gate was not happy: "Great. Just great." However, he did as Airaen commanded, using the shadows of the mountain as a guide. Finally, (it was a lucky thing that the horde was busy with taking role, and that Zelda was near to the mountainside) he came behind Zelda and told her of Airaen's plan. Nodding, Zelda slowly had the horse back away down the road to the gap in the mountains, using the shadows as cover. Airaen moved swiftly over to wear Zelda was, and, at a sign from Airaen, climbed onto the horse and galloped away, just as one of the men cried, "Aye! The prisoner's escaping down to the bridge! C'mon, you lazy asses! Get the prisoner!" As the horde ran after Zelda, Ganon stood watching with great interest, an evil smile on his lips. That Airaen will be a thorn in my side if I don't kill her now. Drawing his sword again, he called for his black horse. Climbing on top of it, he galloped off to catch Zelda and finally kill Airaen.  
  
"Look! The bridge! We're gonna make it!", Airaen cried as they neared the bridge. Zelda smiled as hope returned to her. "I thought you would try and save your father first, Airaen," Zelda said softly in Airaen's ear. "You kidding? I would've been killed before I could even make a stupid move!" The horse galloped on as the host of Ganon came right at their heels. Come on, you stupid horse, Airaen thought as they finally reached the bridge. But Ganon was closer than Airaen thought. With a smile, he grabbed a bow and arrow from one of the passing men, notched it, and let it fly. The arrow sank into the unsuspecting horse's neck. With a scream, the horse fell over in its death throes, throwing both Zelda and Airaen off. As they landed, Airaen drew the Master Sword in rage at the sudden failure of her plan. "Airaen, no! Keep going! We can still try to make it off the bridge if we move swiftly enough!", Zelda cried. Sighing, Airaen turned to go when another arrow from Ganon wedged itself into Airaens thigh. With a cry of pain, she toppled forward, clutching at the arrow as blood ran down her leg. Zelda grabbed her daughter's arms to lift her, but Airaen pushed her aside and got up on her own. Limping heavily, she made her way towards Zelda. Looking back, she saw that the host was making its way across the bridge, swords drawn, howls of rage reaching her ears.  
Now that Ganon had Airaen where he wanted, he dropped the bow and galloped onto the bridge, cackling hysterically. "Here's to your doom, girl-child!", he called as Airaen's eyes widened with fear. But Zelda had a different plan. Since she was the Seventh Sage, she still possessed great power, even without the Triforce of Wisdom. She summoned a spell and fired at Ganon, but her aim was slightly off, and it struck the horse that Ganon rode, cutting it in half as Ganon fell. As the two turned to run (or in Airaen's case, limp), Ganon roared, "KILL THAT CHILD! BRING ME ZELDA ALIVE!!"  
The horde reached Airaen and Zelda quickly. Turning, Airaen cut down as many foes as she could, the fury of battle again upon her, this time in full force. Even as Zelda fought with anything she could find, she was amazed and almost terrified of the fury of her only child. She made to command her to stop, but something stopped her and made her blood run cold.  
Ganon was coming behind Airaen, her back turned to the Gerudo Valley, her foot nearly inches from the edge. Raising his black sword, he would have cut the child down then had not Zelda cried out in warning. Turning, Airaen rolled away, but tripped and fell on her face, almost falling off the edge. Rolling away from Ganon, she kicked him square in the face. He cried out and stepped away as Airaen came at him with her blade raised above her head. But Ganon was again too quick for the child. Lying low to the ground, he brought his sword up and drove it home into Airaen's stomach.  
Zelda screamed as Airaen stared down at the blade protruding from her stomach, then at Ganon, who grinned triumphantly. The Master Sword fell from Airaen's cold hands and went clattering off the bridge and down into the dark abyss. Her breath came in short gasps, eyes blinking back tears. Ganon viciously yanked his bloody sword away. Airaen staggered backwards, clutching the gaping hole in her stomach. Zelda tried to get at her, but a few of the men held her back, laughing maliciously.  
Ganon grabbed the terrified Airaen by the hair and drew the girl close to him. "Pathetic child should have stayed home with mommy," he said, and pushed her off the edge of the bridge as Zelda tried desperately to break free, the tears streaming down her face. Ganon turned to the men holding Zelda back, and said, "Bring her back to the Fortress!"  
As the men dragged Zelda away, she screamed, "NO! NO!! AIRAEN!! AIRAAAAEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!"  
No one noticed the tiny ball of blue light streaking down into the abyss after Airaen. 


	9. The Road to Sidar

Ok.On to ch. 9! Another thanks to my reviewer, who shall remain anonymous, unless he/she wants to be known.Keep reading, and an apology about ch. 5.it seems that I uploaded the wrong thing. *cowers in shame*  
  
**  
  
Ch. 9: The Road to Sidar  
  
Zelda was thrown into the cell quite violently, her body skidding the floor till she rested, clinging to the floor, still sobbing. The cell door clanged shut as the men marched away, cackling and boasting about their capture. Still Zelda sobbed, until a worn but familiar voice called out, "Zelda? Is that you? What's wrong?"  
Out of the darkness, Link crawled towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder, concern on his haggard face. "Zelda? What's wrong? What has happened?" Still, Zelda sobbed, refusing to move or speak. Silently, Link gathered her into his lap, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Zelda held on to his dirty shirt and sobbed into it. After a moment, Link asked, "Zelda? What's wrong? Where is Airaen? Zelda? Where is our daughter?"  
  
**  
  
Airaen fell, and to her it seemed endless. However, instead of darkness, as she had expected, she saw a bright and golden light, as if she had walked out of a dark room into the sun. Still she fell, though she had to shield her eyes from the bright light. There was whispering all around her, and, though she tried to look, could not see anything. Pain again grabbed her, and she tried to cry out, but had no breath to do so. She was afraid to die, but she felt more afraid of the whispering around her, which was now growing in volume. It began to grow until it sounded like a great waterfall. Then, a voice spoke in her ear, kindly, yet powerful. "Bearer," it said, "you need not die here. Do not seek answers to that which you do not understand. Nay, only acknowledge what has been given to you, and you may master it with more strength than you first thought." As the voice faded, Airaen hit the river below, and darkness took her, even as a small, blue light fell in with her.  
  
"Airaen. Child, come on now, wake up!" Slowly, Airaen opened her eyes, her vision blurred. A figure leaned over her, but she couldn't make out who or what it was. Blinking, she allowed her vision to come into focus. The figure that leaned over her was that of an old man dressed in blue with crooked teeth. He smiled, saying, "My! You've finally woken up! You're little friend and I were getting worried, but you've got more strength in you than I thought. But, come now! You must be hungry, or at least thirsty! I'll get something for you." He turned away, leaving a puzzled Airaen. Little friend? What? Where am I?  
She looked around. Apparently, she was on a bed, not dead somewhere in a river. The house, for house it was, was a one-room place, looking more like a laboratory than a home, for at the very end of the house was an odd looking aquarium that ran deep into the ground. On the wall across from her lay a long desk laden with weird objects, where the old man stood with his back to her, cooking something. She was about to lay back on the pillow when a familiar blue ball of light came in through the window. "Gate!", she called. Immediately, the fairy flew to her side.  
"My my! The princess of Hyrule is awake at last! I was afraid you had either died, or were too lazy to get up at all," he said with a laugh. But Airaen was too caught on what he had called her. Princess of Hyrule. She did not like the title at all. I prefer Airaen than anything else.yes, just plain Airaen.  
Suddenly, a thought came to her. "Gate? How is it that I'm even alive? I should be dead."  
There was a loud cackle. The old man had returned. "Dead? After a little scratch on your stomach? Though few have fallen from the bridge of Gerudo Valley and lived to tell about it, you were lucky that your little fairy was there to help keep you afloat!", he said.  
"Scratch?! I was run through with a sword! Don't tell me that's a mere scratch for you!", Airaen said, completely confused.  
"What's all this talk about getting cut with a sword? All I saw was a cut on your stomach, not to mention a few bumps and bruises from the rocks. Swords indeed! Confounded generation. Here," he said, motioning towards a cup of a steaming liquid in his hand, "drink this soup. I'll get some tea for you. Swords! A hoy hoy hoy! What is wrong with this confounded generation?" He moved away to boil water for tea.  
Puzzled, Airaen turned to Gate and said, "A cut? But, Ganon cut me down with his sword! I should have died right then. How can a hole in my stomach turn to a damn cut all of a sudden, anyway? Am I losing my mind?"  
"No, Airaen," Gate said, "it was the two Triforce pieces. They protected you and healed the wound as quickly as they could."  
As Gate said this, the back of Airaen's right hand burned slightly, and she rubbed it absentmindedly. "Then, what was that voice I heard while I was falling? And all that light I saw? And the whispering? I don't understand.Gate, what's going on with me?"  
Slowly, Gate answered her: "Hmm.the voice was probably Nayru, goddess of Wisdom. What did the voice tell you exactly?"  
Airaen told Gate of everything that she had seen and heard when she fell. "I won't lie to you, child," Gate said in the same, slow manner, "I saw and heard nothing except for you. Those words that you heard definitely sound like Nayru's, though I don't know the exact meaning to them. What I find most interesting is the light you saw. Apparently, you might have seen a glimpse of the Sacred Realm and heard the voices of the Goddesses. I've actually never heard of a goddess actually coming in contact with anyone, let alone a Bearer. But, you are a special case, I guess."  
"But, why?", Airaen asked, getting annoyed. She was not getting the answers that she needed.  
"We shouldn't discuss these matters now until you get some more rest. Drink that soup and go to sleep. We'll talk later," Gate said, eyeing the old man, who was thankfully out of earshot. Although Gate trusted the old man, he wanted to make sure that he was kept from any information, lest Ganon and his men come here.  
Sighing, Airaen drank her soup and lay back. As soon as she hit the soft pillow, she fell instantly asleep.  
  
The sea was beckoning to her. Its soft cry from the tiny waves that lapped the shore seemed to call her name. Looking out, she saw that the sea was bright as the sun set. She heard the sound of horns, and turned to see a great army, with the forerunners bearing the mark of the Royal Family on banners.  
  
Gradually, Airaen awoke from her dream. She felt rejuvenated and ready to get up. Slowly, though her head swam a bit, she sat up and stretched. Sunlight drifted in from the window above her as she got out of bed, swaying a little. She grabbed for her boots and found fresh new clothes on a chair next to the bed. She put on the brown pants and pale green tunic, tightening the belt around it. Thankfully, her traveling boots were still intact. She swung her traveling cloak about her and then she realized it. The Master Sword was gone! Panicking, she searched everywhere for it, but it could not be found. I must find Gate!, she thought, and rushed out of the house.  
Once outside, she blinked in the sunlight and saw a beautiful lake that sparkled in the sunlight. Towards the center of the lake stood a tiny island with a large tree, and a bridge coming off of it to the shore, not a few feet from where she stood. "Gate!", she called. As if in answer, the fairy came flying out of the sky over the water. As he neared her, she said, breathless, "Gate, the Master Sword! I've lost the Sword!"  
But Gate only laughed: "You are a total idiot, Airaen. Do you think that I'd be stupid enough to forget that? After I brought you ashore here and made sure the Doctor here was looking after you, I went back to retrieve the Sword. It actually wasn't as hard as I first thought, for the Sword has more magic in it than one might think. It had easily lodged itself between two large rocks, with the hilt sticking out of the water, so it was no trouble at all grabbing it and carrying it all the way here. Though, I'm sorry to say, I could not find your other sword, but I think it may turn out to be a blessing soon enough. Here, I put it underneath your bed!" As he finished his sentence, Airaen ran back inside, and there, she found the Master Sword, sheathed in its scabbard. With a laugh, she picked it up and buckled the belt from it in front of her chest so that the Sword and scabbard lay on her back in the style of her father. She ran outside again.  
"I must tell you about my dream, Gate!", she said as soon as she reached him.  
"I've got no use to listening to your pathetic dreams, child. I've got to figure out a way we can save your mother and father and reclaim the Castle," he said, obviously annoyed.  
"No, Gate! It's important! I dreamt that I was on a beach, and I turned and saw a great army bearing the Royal Family crest on banners! I think it's a vision of the future, or something!"  
"Don't tell me you're prescient now, child."  
"I'm what? Is that an insult?", Airaen asked, utterly confused.  
Gate was officially annoyed: "NO, IDIOT! IT MEANS YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE!"  
"So, you believe me?"  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! JUST SHUT-"  
"You believe me! You believe me!", Airaen chanted.  
"NO! SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT-"  
"SILENCE!", a new voice called. Both companions turned to see the old man, the Doctor, coming up with an enraged look on his face. "Confounded generation! Is that all you do? And you, a fairy, raising your voice like that. The child is obviously prescient, for no Hylian could have ever even known of that place, let alone dream about it! So shut up!"  
Gate floated in an embarrassed silence, thinking of ways in which he could punish Airaen. Smiling, Airaen said, "So, it's a real place? The place I dreamt about and all? And I'm really precious, or whatever you said?"  
There was a slight pause from the old man. Goddesses above, he thought, this girl is an idiot in vocabulary. But he continued nonetheless: "That beach you dreamt of is as ancient a place as Hyrule Castle, though some historians, like myself, think it's far older than that. It is called Sidar, next to the Sea of Sidar on the very shores of Hyrule. An ancient people, much like the Hylians, live there, or did. None have ever gone there, for, though the city in Sidar is peaceful, the borders are certainly not. Though Zelda made a treaty with the lords of that land, she also honored their want of seclusion from Hyrule, and any who go there without the important Symbol of Peace are immediately slain by the people of Sidar."  
"Ok," Airaen said, her hope slightly blanched, "how do I get there?"  
The old man laughed. "Get there?", he said, "Why would you want to do a thing like that, child?"  
"Because I might have a chance against Ganondorf if I can get Sidar's aid! Think about it! If I get Sidar to aid us, and also rally all of Hyrule, we'll beat that crappy Ganon and his horde to the ground and reclaim the Castle! Come now, you've got to have a map, or something, that tells me where Sidar is? Don't you, Doctor?"  
"Well.I do have a map to Sidar, as well as the rest of Hyrule.but, it's going to cost you some Rupees."  
"Ah, about that," Airaen said, "let's just say.I don't have any money with me because I didn't get my allowance? But, you wouldn't hold out on a pretty girl like me, would you?" She batted her eyes and tried to look pretty, though she was a bit beat up.  
The Doctor looked at Airaen with a raised eyebrow. "And why should I help you? I've done enough for you. That's the problem with this generation! Always trying to cheat you out of everything!"  
Airaen was angry at this statement. She marched right up to the man, bent down to his face, and glared at him with her intense, purple eyes. The old man could not even glance at her eyes, so enraged were they. "Hmph! Still won't help you!" With a yell of rage, Airaen knocked the old man flat on the ground.  
Standing over him, she yelled, "Unless you want me to really hurt you.oh, stop it, you're fine.you'll give me that map for Sidar, please!"  
Almost crying, the old man got up, brushed himself off and set off to find the map inside his home, mumbling, "Stupid generation.sure, I nurse her back to health, feed her, clothe her, and what do I get? A slap in the face! Confounded generation." After a few moments, he reemerged from inside bearing an old and tattered map. He unfurled it, showing it to her, and said, "Here you are at Lake Hylia. The exit is here, right behind you. As soon as you pass out of the hills, bear right and follow along the hills. There, you'll reach a forested area. That is the border of Sidar, where your perils begin. If the guards at the border don't kill you, the creatures in the forest might. But stick close to the edge, and try not to go straight through the center of the forest! Once you pass that forest, you'll come upon the gate leading into Sidar. You'll need the Symbol of Peace to get past it, though no one knows what that is. If you do manage to figure all that out, ask for Rohkensagen, the Chief of Sidar, or, if not him, then his son, Rohkensa, who I think is your age, ironically. I don't know, really. It'll be lucky if you even get past the forest at all. I suggest you bring torches and the like, for it's dark in there. So, let's see.a three day journey to the border, I think.two days, probably, from the border, through the forest, and to the gate. There, happy now?" He threw the map at Airaen, who caught it rather skillfully. "And I'll suppose you'll be wanting food to go with it, yes?" Airaen smiled. "Lousy, rotten, no good generation," he mumbled as he returned inside the house to get the necessary provision for the five-day journey ahead. He returned with a full pack of food and other provisions, as well as matches.  
"Thank you, Doctor. I guess I need to repay you?", Airaen said at a glance from Gate.  
"As a matter of fact, if you could finish the map from the gate on into the city of Sidara, the main city of Sidar, we'll call it even."  
"I'll try," Airaen said. Then, she sang for Perigan, who came galloping towards her as Gate mumbled something like how does that horse do that? Airaen put the pack onto her back, storing the map carefully in it, climbed onto the horse's back, and with a cry, Perigan galloped off as Airaen waved at the old man.  
For a while, the old man watched the girl until she finally disappeared. With a sigh, he turned back to his house, mumbling, "Confounded and stubborn generation, always thinking they can 'save the world'! Bah! But good luck to you."  
  
Airaen followed the old man's advice and turned right as soon as she, Perigan, and Gate reached Hyrule Field. They rode until nightfall, and, after finding a good spot to camp, ate a little and slept, with Gate, being that he was a fairy and could go for weeks on end without sleep, kept watch. Before dawn, they set off again with little rest, save for when Perigan needed to stop for food and water. For three days, they journeyed like this, often referring to the map to check their direction. Then, on the third day, they came upon a thick forest with little or no sunlight streaking in. They had reached the border of Sidar.  
"Oh, nice and cozy, just the way I like it," Airaen said with a grimace. Gate looked at her, clearly seeing the slight fear in her. He was about to say some words of comfort at her, when she urged Perigan into the forest, a set look on her face. He flew after her.  
As they rode in, Airaen, to keep her confidence, sang softly to herself: "Here I go, on the paths from home again, and there I see yet more to come. The stars shine now, to guide my way, until I can return home once more. Distant paths come, bearing me away, but still I walk till I get home."  
It made her feel a little better as they continued down a rather old and long-unused path. Tree roots and branches made traveling difficult for Perigan, but he was a proud horse, and would not suffer the indignity of falling over so easily, and carefully but swiftly made his way down the path.  
The air felt deathly still to them, as if the very trees held their breath. Though it seemed quiet, every now and then, Airaen felt as if eyes watched her from behind or above in the trees. But, when she looked in that direction, she saw nothing. But, later, she felt the eyes watching her again. Shivers ran down her spine, and she urged Perigan on at a quicker pace.  
After a steady journey, they stopped to rest for the night, though neither could tell, since the canopy overhead concealed any amount of sunshine and made it an eternal night. Despite Gate's warnings, Airaen lit a fire for warmth and light and ate a few berries and dried meat from the Doctor. After a small sip of water, she lay back to sleep, when a sharp pain from the back of her right hand made her sit up again. Gritting her teeth, she held onto her hand, eyes closed, until it passed. After clenching and unclenching her hand, she lay back, wrapped her cloak around her and went to sleep. Gate, having watched the whole episode, was getting worried about his companion.  
  
Airaen dreamt again of the sea and the army, but she also saw a boy of about her age with brown hair and brown eyes brandishing a large, red, double-handed sword. He turned, smiling at her, and she saw that he wore a red shirt with the mark of the Triforce in white upon it. Though she could not hear him, he said something to her, but then the dream ended rather abruptly when Airaen heard a cry from Gate.  
  
Waking with a start, she saw the fairy trying to fight off a freakish creature, while Perigan was trying to kick another one. It was furry and rather large, with blue eyes, sharp teeth and claws. The thing was slashing at Gate, who was dodging around it, yelling out Airaen's name. Immediately, she drew the Master Sword, but ten more of the creatures ambushed her from behind, knocking her flat, making her lose her sword. One of the creatures grabbed her ankle and flung her against a tree. With a cry of pain, she sank to the ground. Gate managed to fly over to her, crying, "Airaen! Get up! Hey, are you listening to me?! Airaen?" But the child was not looking at him, or seemingly at anything. Her eyes squinted, as if she were trying to see something far away. One of the creatures grunted something to the others. The other creatures replied with a grunt and turned to run towards Airaen, their claws and teeth bared. Gate cried out, when, suddenly, Airaen stood, her eyes narrowed, glaring hatefully at the creatures.  
Slowly, she made her way towards them, calmly, her hands limp at her side. Gate yelled at her to come back, but she could not hear him. Her right hand twitched, and a burning sensation began to come from the back of it. Still the creatures charged, until one was close enough so that it could lunge at her. It flew into the air with a screech, claws bared. Airaen looked up calmly, and, with a slight grin, raised her right hand in front of her. As the creature came down, Airaen's hand glowed the color of gold, until the mark of the Triforce, with two of the pieces glowing brightly, appeared on the back of her hand. Airaen cried out as a burst of enormous energy exploded from her hand, reducing the creature into nothing but ash.  
Angered, the rest of the creatures lunged at the child, but Airaen was too quick for them, a grin on her face. As Gate looked on, Airaen moved away from them until their backs were to her. She raised her palm again and let loose another wave of energy at the creatures, reducing them to same pitiful fate as their fallen ally.  
Slowly, she lowered her hand. The Triforce mark faded, leaving a panting and exhausted Airaen. She looked at the awestruck Gate with a look of confusion and fear, and then collapsed on the ground.  
  
**  
  
Ganon stopped in his tracks outside his throne room. That power? Where? Quickly, he turned in the direction from where the power was strongest. It felt very far away, but strong enough for Ganon to sense it. And only he knew what kind of power it was, the kind he had not felt since he fought Link and was imprisoned by Zelda. He laughed. So,the two pieces that I've been searching for do not lie in those two idiots.Very clever, Zelda, no doubt of your making. But, whom did you choose? He focused his entire thought upon the energy, though it slowly began to fade. Closing his eyes, he saw dimly, and only for a fraction of a moment, a familiar, young girl with blonde hair pulled back collapse on the ground. He smiled. Clever, Zelda, oh, so very clever. You should know such power protects the Bearer. Little fool. But I'll let you think you're precious girl- child is dead yet a bit longer. It's obvious now who her mother is, anyway. I see the resemblence now. Confidently, he strode into his throne room, ordering wine and food as he passed a servant. He sat down on his throne in high spirits, and when he got his cup of wine, a good, red wine, he toasted to Airaen's health. "May you live long enough for me to take those remaining pieces and then kill you, child!", he cried and drained his cup.  
Everything is in perfect position! 


	10. Secrets Revealed

Sorry this is taking so long to update, but I had finals and such.NEVER TAKE FINALS!! STAY AWAY FROM SCHOOL!! IT IS EVIL!! EVIL, I TELL YOU! EEEEEVIIIIIIIIIL!  
And I don't own Zelda, curse it.  
  
**  
  
Ch. 10: Secrets Revealed  
  
It was a while until Airaen finally woke up, though when she did, she wished that she hadn't. The back of her right hand burned intensely, and her head ached incredibly. She felt nauseous and dizzy. It was then that she realized she was riding Perigan slumped forward, trotting along at a slow pace. Squinting in the darkness, she saw Gate flying ahead of them, intent upon the road. Suddenly, she felt extremely nauseous. Putting a hand to her mouth, she rolled off Perigan onto the grass and vomited, crying softly.  
Immediately, Perigan and Gate were at her side. Gate tried to help Airaen up, until she collapsed and vomited again, her entire body shaking. Slowly, she rolled into a ball and shivered, tears running down her face. Softly, Gate said, "I don't think we'll go any further for now." But it had fallen on deaf ears: Airaen had already fallen asleep again, her left hand clutching her right. Gate, grabbing a blanket, floated over to her and placed it over Airaen's shivering body.  
Staring at Airaen's pale face, it was then that Gate felt a sudden anger at Zelda and Link. How the hell could they do this to her?, he thought, She's only a child.THEIR child! "Din damn them!", he cried to the blackness of the forest.  
  
Her vision, for that was what she thought them as, was different. She stood upon a field of gray and unshapely figures around her. Holding aloft the Master Sword, she saw it glint from a red sun above her as rain clouds began to form in the sky. It was a little past noon. The gray forms moved swiftly about her, colliding with each other in a seemingly endless and twisted dance. She wanted to move away, but found that she couldn't. She felt as if she were waiting for something to happen, or someone to come. She looked at the Master Sword again only to find that the blade had turned black, with the hilt untouched. Frowning at it, she made to touch it, when it cracked in several places and shattered into a thousand, glistening, black shards that fell onto the ground. There, they writhed like fish caught out of water until they began to steam. Turning red hot, they burst in bright sparks and disappeared. And then the sky darkened.  
  
Airaen awoke from her vision feeling no better than before. Her head swam, and it was a long time before she could bring her eyes into focus, though then she didn't know if that mattered. The forest was blacker than night, without a single sound to be heard. Wincing, she stood, wrapping the blanket around her in an effort to stay warm. It helped slightly, but her teeth were still chattering. Sighing, she looked around as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness a little. The silhouette of Perigan was a few feet away from where she stood, apparently eating some grass. She continued looking around until she saw the bright blue ball of Gate floating a little ways off. Wrapping the blanket closer to her, she made her way over to him, thankful that that nauseous feeling had subsided.  
As she walked towards him, she saw him land, apparently on a pile of wood. Suddenly, his blue color changed to a bright red, until flames erupted from the little woodpile Gate had made. A little startled, Airaen halted, her eyes wide in amazement. Gate, blue again, floated up from the flames and saw Airaen standing a little ways out of the ring of light from the fire. He noted how pale and rather sickly she looked and sighed.  
Laughing a little, he called, "Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to come and sit down, you idiot?" Feeling stupid, Airaen nodded and sat down next to the fire, wrapping the blanket around her even tighter.  
For a while, she said nothing, only staring into the fire. After a moment, she said, "Are you sure it's a good idea to have a fire? Won't those things that attacked us come back at the sight of some light?"  
"I don't think those creatures will come within a hundred feet of us now, especially after you.um.after.all that's happened," Gate said awkwardly, remembering Airaen's sudden burst of power. He shuddered; he had not exactly liked seeing that. Airaen was silent.  
There was another long pause, until Airaen said softly, "I know what you're talking about. You don't have to beat around the bush." Her hand burned again, and she massaged it with her left, eyes never leaving the fire. She felt small and helpless. "I just.don't understand it. I feel so.sick and as if my body's been drained," she said slowly, "And my right hand hasn't stopped burning. Why.why does it hurt? I don't get it."  
"I don't really understand it either. No one in the history of the Triforce has ever borne two pieces at the same time. It is said that it causes an unbalance without the third and final piece, I'm afraid. Do you.remember anything that happened?", Gate asked.  
"Not really. Just that I heard a voice say something, or two voices maybe. Then there was this blinding gold light, and then I was on the other side of that field. That's all I remember. I'll assume that you put me on Perigan, then."  
"Well," said Gate, "you do bear the essence of Farore and Nayru, so perhaps they spoke to you. It is said that bearing a Triforce piece allows the Bearer to communicate with the goddess of whichever piece that person holds. It is also said that the goddess of that piece can work through the Bearer, too."  
Airaen looked up: "Are you saying I was possessed just then?" Her voice shook a little from fear.  
"It's possible. I'm more than sure that that's what happened, but, two goddesses in one body is something that has never been done before. It's amazing that you survived it. Though, that might be Nayru's work," Gate said.  
"Oh, shit.I think I'm gonna be sick," Airaen said, placing a shaky hand on her sweaty forehead, trying to process everything, "So, you're saying.they could.possess my body at any given moment? Even now?"  
"Well, sure, given their motive. But I doubt they would do it now. You're too weak from it. Another possession like that could destroy your body, even with Nayru protecting you. A very unpleasant death, I'm afraid."  
Airaen groaned. The idea of being possessed by goddesses was sickening; the idea of getting her body torn to shreds from it terrified her. A thought came to her: "What would happen if I.if a Bearer died still holding a Triforce piece? What would happen to the Triforce piece?"  
"Hmm.that isn't exactly certain. It is said that, when a Bearer dies still possessing the Triforce piece, that piece will appear and call out to any remaining pieces in the world. In this way, a Bearer can sense exactly where that piece is. A good question, but why ask it?"  
"That must be why Zelda said that they wouldn't kill Link just yet. Ganon thinks Zelda and father have the remaining pieces still. How do you take a Triforce piece from a Bearer, Gate?"  
"Now you're questions are getting difficult. That process isn't pleasant.especially if it's against the Bearer's will. The Bearer has to awaken the power of the Triforce piece first. Without proper training, that 'awakening' happens at odd moments, usually when the Bearer is in a life-threatening situation. Then, there are two options: you either kill the Bearer, a difficult thing to do with that power awakened, or you literally suck the Triforce piece out of the Bearer. But, then, you must be a Bearer yourself, and highly trained. It's never happened before, but it is said that such an experience is, if against the Bearer's wish, worse than death. Once it is completed, the victim dies immediately. It is said that the one who forced the Bearer loses his soul."  
Airaen shuddered, wondering if Ganon would try and do that to her. "Then, what happened with me? Why aren't my parents dead, or something?"  
Gate laughed, "Your asking deep questions. With you, it was different. Your mother and father 'gave' it to you willingly. All they needed to do was awaken their pieces, places their hands on your right hand, and will the Triforce pieces into you. That was a gift, the other is stealing. Think of it as a birthday present."  
"Yeah," Airaen said angrily, "a crappy, bothersome birthday present that lets me get possessed. Oh, the damn joy." She sighed and laid back, staring up at the blackness of the forest roof. After a while, she said, "I hate them. I hate them in all their stupid, selfish glory. Maybe I won't save them. They can rot for all I damn well care."  
Gate wasn't surprised that Airaen would say that. He didn't blame her; he was angry with her parents, too, though he knew that they had had no choice. Zelda had been the most reluctant, too, he remembered. But Link had thought it the only thing they could do, since Ganon didn't even know Airaen existed then. They didn't know what bearing two pieces would do, though. And they were stupid not to have known. Even Zelda thought that it would be safe, that idiot. And I did nothing, just because I thought that Link was right. Why? Why didn't I say anything? They were still young and foolish. Why didn't I ask the Deku Tree beforehand? I should have found out everything about the Triforce from him before. If I had known, I would have stopped them! Why did I have to be such an idiot? Why, dammit?  
He looked over at Airaen only to find that she had fallen asleep again. I should have been a better guardian. 


	11. Roh

GAH!!!! Have not updated in long-butt time!!!!! So sorry!!! I've been extremely lazy as of late, but, I have completed this story.well, in my head.but, fear not!!! This is gonna be a long story, so, haha!!!! I HAVE RETURNED!!! But, without the legal rights to Zelda!! I own nothing of it!!! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!...must stop drinking steak sauce.  
  
**  
  
Ch. 11: Roh  
  
The night was beginning to grow old when Gate finally fell "asleep." Sleep, to a fairy, meant merely floating down to the ground and turning a soft green to signal sleep, or an unconscious state, as Gate would prefer. With a satisfying sigh, he relinquished to the wonderful relaxing feeling.  
But such was a different story for Airaen. Sleep, it seemed, dangled out of her grasp. Lost in strange images and voices, Airaen sat up, pressing her hands against her head in a last effort to drive it all out of her mind. But the images merely intensified, the voices rising to a roar. Out of the indistinguishable babble of voices, she could hear someone calling her name. No! she cried inside her head, hands pushing away an invisible foe. Leave me be, please! She fell back onto the grass, her back arching as the voice called her name, louder and louder until it was a dull scream that echoed off her skull. Tears fell down her face as she whispered, "Please.go.go away.leave me alone.please."  
But the voice cried out, Airaen!! Answer me!! Answer me, you fool!! Airaen! Unable to stand it, Airaen cried, "SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Silence was her answer. Sighing gratefully, she relaxed, her mind blank and aching. She realized that she was out of breath, perspiration on her forehead. Feeling sick, she got to her feet and made her way over to the nearest tree to lean against. Her feet placed firmly on the ground, she stared up through the eaves of the tree and sighed blissfully. Closing her eyes, she made to sit down when she thought she heard something, like the cry of an animal carried towards her on the wind. Wind? There hasn't been a breath of wind in ages. Opening her eyes, she was met with blinding sunlight. Shielding her eyes, she stared ahead as her eyes adjusted. Something wet was about her feet, for she looked down to see her bare feet submerged in water. "What the hell is going on?!", she cried out to no one. Again, she heard the strange cry of an animal, this time above her. Looking up, she saw a bird flying on the wind. A gull?, she thought, not knowing how she knew. Looking behind, she saw a great body of water, seemingly endless in every direction with the sun high overhead, signaling noon. Turning, she saw a great mass of land. She stood upon a beach with trees she had never seen before. Odd shacks were strewn across the beach. She made to move forward out of the water, when she slipped and fell onto soft grass. The vision faded, and she was back to where she was before. Dammit, she thought as she got up slowly, what the hell was that?! Sighing, she leaned back, exhausted. Graciously, sleep began to take her. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was seeing a familiar blonde-haired woman crying over something. "Mother," Airaen murmered, and fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
"Get up, you filth!" came the rude cry from one of Ganon's men. Opening the cell door, the guard came in and kicked Zelda and Link awake. Slowly, the two got up, Link helping Zelda. Gruffly, the guard shackled each and pushed them out of the cell. "Lord Ganon wishes your pathetic presence! Look lively, you bastards! We ain't got all day! I guess I'll have ter help you lot, if you gonna move that slow!" Obviously, the guard's method of "help" involved kicking Zelda in the back. But Zelda neither cried out nor replied. A change had come over her since she had seen her daughter fall. Clothes reduced to nothing but rags, days without food, Zelda's eyes spoke of a lost hope as she made her way down the long stairs, across the battlements of Gerudo Fortress, and into the throne room of Ganondorf, Gerudo King.  
Ganon sat on his throne, a sly smile playing across his face. "Ah," he said as Zelda and Link were thrown down at the bottom of the small steps leading to the throne, "Welcome, my Lady. I trust my men have been treating you fairly?" He bowed in mockery to her. Zelda did not meet his gaze. With a signal from Ganon, one of the guards brought Zelda closer to him, until she was only a foot away from his face. "So, this is the mother of that little brat I sent down the bridge the other day, eh? Amazing I could not see it at first, but you two are so alike to each other!"  
For the first time in her life, Zelda wanted to kill. Staring into that hateful face, rage burned in her heart. She would have liked nothing more than to have driven a sharp knife through that face. "Oh, don't be mad, dear," he said mockingly, seeing the hatred in her eyes, "you'll be seeing quite a bit of that brat soon enough. Didn't think a little tumble could hurt a Bearer like her, now, do you?"  
Zelda's heart skipped a beat, and Link looked up in amazement. "How.?", but Zelda never finished as Ganon reached out and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her close to his face. Link let out a cry and attempted to attack, but the other guards held him back as he struggled to break free.  
"I wouldn't try those kinds of stunts ever again with me, my Lady. Two pieces in one body, what a shame. An imbalance like that will kill her, did you know that? Rip her entire body to shreds if she uses that power again. But when that happens, good old uncle Ganon will be there to pick up the pieces. You underestimated me, Zelda. I'm not as dense as you thought, bitch!" He struck her across the face and hit her hard onto the ground. Blood splattered from Zelda's mouth as her face struck the tile floor. Kneeling down, he grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her painfully upwards, then pushed her down the steps into the arms of a guard. "Take them back to their cells, separately this time! Let them ponder on the stupidity of trying to outguess me! Don't you worry, you two," he called to Link and Zelda, "I'll make sure to save the girl's head for you!"  
Enraged, Link fought against the guards, but because of his underfed and exhausted body, the guards easily overtook him. As they dragged him away, Link screamed, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, GANON! IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY CHILD, I WON'T REST UNTIL YOUR HEAD IS MOUNTED ON A WALL AND YOUR SOUL DEVOURED! YOU HEAR ME, GANON?!! I'LL KILL YOU, DAMN YOU! GANON! I'LL KILL YOU!" He was only answered by laughter.  
  
"Airaen? Hey, wake up. It's morning. Hey, are you listening to me?", Gate said angrily. Groaning slightly, Airaen got up, wondering how the fairy could have known it was morning in the endless blackness of the forest. "Well?", Gate said, "How did you sleep?"  
"Could have been worse, I guess," she replied, deciding not to tell him anything about voices and visions.at least not yet. After a rushed breakfast, the companions set out again on the forest road, moving at a swift pace. As time passed, the trees began to get thinner, the dark beginning to recede. Though hope swelled in her heart, Airaen still felt ill, and her right hand still burned and ached as she rode Perigan. Thankfully, no voices or visions impeded her again, and she sighed gratefully.  
Suddenly, without warning, the companions were greeted with brilliant sunlight that blinded them for a moment. As their eyes adjusted, they found themselves standing outside of the forest. They had passed through the forest. Ahead of them lay a huge, white wall the expanded to the east and west. A large iron gate lay in front of them, meeting with the beaten path. "Well, we made it," Gate said. Airaen did not reply. She was feeling very sick again, and her vision was blurring. She urged Perigan forward, Gate floating close above her head.  
They had not gone far when an arrow landed a foot in front of them. Perigan reared in fright, which did not improve Airaen's aching head. As she calmed him down, a voice called out from the wall above: "Halt! You are entering into the Realm of Sidar, home of our great leader, Rohkensagen! State thy name, demon!"  
The insult did not improve Airaen's mood one bit. "Give me your name first, jerk, and then I may just feel in the mood to give you my name, if you stop being a damn coward and show yourself!" There was a pause, and then the gate creaked slowly open.  
Marching towards Airaen and her companions was a great host riding horses and brandishing spears. At the head rode a boy of about her age in armor, his red cape flowing behind him. With a signal from the boy, the host halted spears ready to be driven into human flesh. The boy drew his sword and pointed it at Airaen, saying with a proud voice, "I am Roh, son of Rohkensagen, Prince of Sidar! I am the supreme authority here, forest rat! State thy name or we shall kill you!"  
Airaen rolled her eyes: "I came here to talk to the Lord of Sidar, not some pompous prince who thinks he's so tough with his little sword.I am Airaen, child of Link, the Hero of Time." with a small pause, she added, "and of Zelda, Lady of Hyrule." Surprised, Gate glanced at Airaen, but said nothing.  
There was a small pause from Roh, his face now blushing. After a time, he called, "Send for my father immediately."  
A guard rode up behind him, protesting, "But, my prince, you know your father is-"  
"I know.but, I need his guidance on this. This girl may be lying, and we can't have another attack on us if she proves to be false or in league with that Gerudo guy like that last man." None of this was heard by Airaen, who probably would have kicked Roh for that insult. Roh's command was carried out, for a man rode out on a white horse, seemingly bent as if he bore many years.  
"I am Rohkensagen, child. I hear that your name is Airaen, am I correct?", he said slowly, his voice hoarse.  
"Yes, sir, that is my name. You.don't look so well, my Lord.are you feeling okay?" Airaen knew what the answer would be, for she was beginning to feel the same way.  
The Lord of Sidar laughed quietly, coughing slightly. "I see you have more manners than my son here. You are not of Ganondorf's kind, I can tell just by looking at your eyes. Tell me, though, because I am curious. Do you bear the Master Sword?"  
Taken aback at this unexpected question, Airaen drew the Sword out from its sheath that had been tied to Perigan's saddle. It shone brilliantly in the sunlight as Airaen showed it to Rohkensagen. A few guards gasped, while others whispered to each other. Roh was looking from his little sword to the Master Sword, a look of utter defeat on his face. Rohkensagen chuckled quietly: "My dream was not simply a dream. Come, Airaen! We've kept you out here long enough."  
Puzzled, yet curious, she sheathed the Master Sword and followed the Lord past the Gate of Sidar, her eyes staring straight ahead to avoid the hundreds of eyes that followed her. However, she could not help glancing at Roh, who was glaring at her, blaming her for his embarrassment. She smiled slightly at him in mockery and urged Perigan forward. Roh followed close behind, his head held high.  
As she passed under the great arches of the gate door, Airaen beheld a breathtaking sight: a glimmering sea lay before her like a blanket of perfect diamonds, each caught flickering in the sunlight. The cry of gulls was carried towards her from the wind that blew threw her hair, combing it like soft and gentle fingers. The path she now rode alongside Rohkensagen ran downhill, ending at the edge of the town that lay some twenty feet from the water: the beach itself laid untouched, save for a few fishermen and their beached boats.  
The village that lay at the foot of the small hill that they were descending was, in Airaen's mind, a sharp contrast to the busy streets of Hyrule Market. There were no cobbled streets to be found there; the main path merely broke off into similar, yet smaller paths that served as streets. The houses that lined the streets were set apart from each other, not tightly-packed together as in Hyrule Market. Towards the beach lay an open-air market filled with people buying and exchanging items. As Airaen entered the village, she noticed that on each round door of every house lay, towards the top of the door and in the very center, was the symbol of the Triforce. However, Airaen's right hand burned again as she gazed at it, and had to look away.  
Rohkensagen motioned for Airaen to turn to the left, and she obeyed. The path was slightly more beaten than the one before as they passed through the quieter section of the village. After a time, they passed out of the village and began to ascend slightly. Ahead, Airaen could see a large house lying at the top of the small hill. Palm trees swayed in the wind in front of it, as if giving a gesture of welcome to the visitors.  
There, at the entrance, stood six guards who, upon seeing the party, hailed them. Dismounting, Rohkensagen met with one of the guards, who bowed and took the Lord's horse. The other guards did the same with Airaen and Roh, and then began to help the rest of the host dismount and escort the horses to stables that lay scattered about. As the host scattered to find various jobs, some returning to the village, Rohkensagen motioned for Airaen to come inside the house with a smile. Nodding, Airaen followed with Roh, a frown upon his face close behind. 


	12. Optimism

Haha! I've gotten a TON of reviews!! *bows*...thanks a million bucks, if I had any, which I probably would if I owned the rights to Zelda, which I don't...curse it all...YES, HAPPY READERS, I'M BAAAAAACK WITH A VENGEANCE...wrong line...oh, well...if you like this story so far, you'll probably love the ending, if we can ever get there! So, I'll shut it so you can! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!  
  
**  
  
Ch. 12- Optimism  
  
She lay in the dark cell, curled up in a corner, shivering. Airaen, I'm sorry..., she thought helplessly. Her clothes were ragged and cuts crisscrossed across her body. She shivered in the darkness as sleep threatened to take her once more. I don't want to dream that dream again...Airaen! You'll have to face him alone, I know it...alone, like you've been you're entire life...without me...your mother. How could I do this to you? If the goddesses had not come to us, I wouldn't have...  
Her dream had been so real, she remembered. She had seen her...seen Airaen standing there, all alone. That look you gave me when you looked at me...it was different than anything I've ever seen. You're eyes spoke of inner peace, yet you were afraid. Afraid of your own power? What was the shadow behind you? And that sword you held...it was akin to the legendary blade, but...somehow, the blade itself was different. You were different! What have I done? What did I do to you? I'm so sorry!  
Zelda placed her head in her hands and wept silently for her only daughter. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and, peering into the darkness, she saw the pale, weary face of Link staring back at her. "What is it, love?" he asked quietly. Zelda looked away, staring at her knees. Link pulled himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head. With a sigh, she laid against his chest as he held her tighter.  
"Why did we do it, love?" Zelda asked after a long silence, "Why are we putting her through this? She's only a child."  
Link sighed. "I ask myself the same question every day. But, you know the answer. The goddesses of our Triforce pieces came to us and told us to do it...that she held more destiny than any of us...that she was an important asset to the future..." He sighed.  
"To hell with them," Zelda whispered. Astonished, Link looked down at his love and smiled.  
"Ah, that's the girl I fell in love with. Now I really know who Airaen gets her attitude from! You know, she was like that from the moment she could talk? It was tough raising her...she'd fire back at you at any given moment."  
Zelda smiled, remembering the rare, chance visits she had had when she had passed by Lon Lon Ranch. The girl wouldn't even look at me, saying I looked like "trouble", she thought with a grin, giggling softly.  
"What are you giggling about, silly?" Link asked. It had been some time since he had heard that sound.  
"Nothing, really," she replied, "I don't even know why I'm laughing...there's nothing entirely funny about our situation."  
"Oh, come, now. That's 'political Zelda' talking, now. Right now, the best thing we can do is remain hopeful and optimistic, because right now, everything lies on Airaen's shoulders, and there's not much else for us. She's alive...that's what counts. Our daughter is alive, and that's the best thing we have. She'll find a way through this, you can bet on it. Besides, Gate is with her, so, she at least has a guide. As for...everything else...we can only hope she has enough will to bear anything that comes her way...even war."  
Zelda nodded and pulled closer to him. "All right...optimism. Every thing...is...er...going to be all right?"  
"Eh...close enough, love. You'll have to work on that, and I'm certain we have plenty of time right now." Zelda could only nod. 


	13. Trap or Folly?

Well, I hope this story's going well...it's taking me forever to write one chapter...*sigh* I hate school, and I still don't own Zelda...*sigh* Well, on with the show...I mean, story!! Woah, I just realized a major mistake in Ch. 12...Link and Zelda are supposed to be in separate cells...curse it...hmm...let's just say, the guards are stupid and be done with it...Alright! Kazaa!  
  
** Ch. 13-Trap or Folly?  
  
"Come inside, Airaen. You'll probably want to wash up before the meal, I presume?" Rohkensagen said with a slight smile. It was then that Airaen was aware of her travel-worn clothing and dirty complexion. Blushing slightly, she nodded. Turning to Roh, the Lord of Sidar said, "Son, go escort the lady to the springs, if you please. Have one of our maids help her get some fresh clothes, too. Then, you can come back here and help with the table." He turned and walked inside the house, hiding a smile from his son.  
Disgruntled, Roh grabbed Airaen by the arm and led her around the house with a mumbled "Come on, you." Hating to be led around like a child, Airaen slapped her hand away and walked alongside him, head held high. Rolling his eyes, Roh continued on, unaware that a certain father watched from a window with a smile.  
On the side of the house lay a dirt path that slipped away to a small garden that lay at the very back of the house. Bushes surrounding it made for a fence for the garden as the path split these bushes to two sides. Roh lead Airaen through this garden until they reached a large gathering of rocks that gathered in a circle. The path circled around these rocks until it found its opening. After passing through this opening into the rocks, the path led to a small, rocky spring with a small waterfall that seemed to have come out of nowhere.  
Airaen gasped when she saw the beautiful sight, even more so when she saw how the springs steamed with heat. "Is...is that...a hot spring?" she gasped.  
"Of course it is," Roh said haughtily, "It's magic of course, the hot spring and the waterfall. They say the goddesses made this and use to come here or something. I don't know, but it's been here forever. Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Meal's in an hour...you better not be late." With that, he turned on his heel and left, saying, "I'll send a maid to get you something decent to wear."  
"Jerk..." Airaen murmured as she took off her clothes. As she took off her shirt, she noticed the small scar that lay on her stomach, right where Ganon's sword had cut her through. Frowning at it, she stepped into the water. She sighed gratefully as she sat down in the warm water, letting her hair soak. She smiled and closed her eyes in bliss, happier than she had ever felt in a long time. Time passed slowly. And then she saw it: two figures huddled together in darkness as a shadow of shadows advanced on them, they're faces white with fear. The shadow rose what looked like a whip and sent it slashing down on its prey.  
Airaen opened her eyes with a cry, ready to strike whatever that shadow was. But there was nothing, only the hot spring surrounded by the rocks in Sidar. Angry, she grabbed a small rock and threw is as hard as she could, watching it smash against a rock into a million pieces. "Go away!" she shouted in anger.  
"Oh! I'm...I'm so sorry, lady...please...p-please forgive my intrusion!" came a small, frightened voice. Turning in the water, Airaen saw a young woman carrying a bundle of clothes, soap, and a towel, a look of embarrassment and fear on her face.  
Blushing, Airaen said, "No, no! I'm the one who's sorry...I shouldn't have-" It was then that she realized it: she was naked in front of a complete stranger. "Oh, goddess! Shit!" she cried as she ducked behind the nearest boulder, her face bright red.  
The maid giggled. "It's alright...uh...Airaen, am I right, miss? Netha is my name...I'm rather new here. I've just brought some soap and clothes and a towel for you. His lordship would like to tell you that the meal will commence soon, lady."  
"Um...thank...thank you, Netha," Airaen said, still feeling uncomfortable. She didn't like all this "lady" formality. Bowing, Netha placed the clothes on a nearby rock and brought the soap and towel to her. Smiling uncomfortably, Airaen took the soap as Netha placed the towel on the rock. Bowing again, the maid left the spring.  
Well, that was a load of shit, Airaen thought glumly as she washed with the soap. Fearful of yet another vision, she hurried through washing, using the waterfall to rinse the soap out of her hair. With a quick look around first, she climbed swiftly out of the water and wrapped the towel around her. Then, she grabbed the clothes, sandals, clean undergarments, and a blue dress, and sprinted to the nearest cluster of rocks and got dressed. What a week I'm having.  
  
"Ah, Airaen! So glad you could join us! Please sit down," Rohkensagen motioned to a chair for the girl as she stepped into the dining hall. Nodding, Airaen did as he had commanded. As soon as she sat, the long-awaited meal began. In front of her lay a beautiful assortment of food: fish of seemingly every kind, steamed vegetables, rare and exotic fruits she had never seen before, rice, and wine. She noted how servants sat at the table and chatted with their lord as if he were one of them. With a smile, Airaen knew that, little by little, she was beginning to truly like this lord.  
Remembering that she was hungry, Airaen took a sample of each thing within reach, poured herself a glass of wine (a first for her, having only to drink milk at the Ranch) and ate to her heart's desire. After a time, the meal ended rather unceremoniously. Each servant left with a slight bow, taking his or her plate, leaving only Airaen, Roh, and Rohkensagen at the table.  
"I think you have found our customs here are slightly different," Rohkensagen said with a sidelong glance at Airaen. Suddenly, a coughing fit took the lord, shocking Airaen. Roh made to stand to help, but Rohkensagen motioned him to sit down. It ended. Groaning, he said, "Oh, I shall be leaving this land soon to the Halls of Time, curse it, and at the worst time, I'm afraid."  
"Lord?" Airaen said, concern plain on her face.  
"A few weeks ago, one of Ganon's followers came to our gate, commanding us to 'open in the name of the true King of Hyrule.' Of course, we shouted back that there was only a queen. He made a signal, and out of the forest came a swarm of arrows. Obviously he had brought a few friends along. They came straight over the wall, and one of them struck me in my shoulder. My men drove them off, but I fell ill shortly after. After examining the tip, a few said that there was some sort of poison on the tip, but none that had been seen before. I would guess a black magic, no doubt. So, yes, I will die soon to leave my son in my place when I know he's not ready for such a burden, being still a young child."  
Roh was silent and only stared at his hands, a glimmer of tears on the corner of his eyes. The lord continued: "Enough about an old man. Tell me of your adventures, Airaen, and of Lady Zelda and your father."  
Airaen's tale spanned until the sun was beginning to set and the shadows lengthened. She was careful to leave out any information regarding the Triforce and her connection to it; it was better that they didn't know just yet. When she had finished, Rohkensagen was silent, and Roh now gazed at Airaen with a new sense of awe. Airaen felt uncomfortable.  
Presently, Rohkensagen said, "This news of your parent's capture is evil tidings...I was counting on your mother's wisdom to help guide my son, but now that she is captured...I cannot hold back Ganon's horde. I have too little of warriors to fight. Even if we managed to get to Gerudo Fortress, we would not be able to rescue them. It would turn into a slaughter."  
"But," Airaen said slowly, trying to formulate her thoughts, "what if we saved them by infiltrating the fortress? We could have someone go secretly in there to free them."  
"You can't do that," Roh said, speaking for the first time, "Gerudo Fortress is too heavily guarded."  
"Then, how about a diversion?" she replied, "We could make Ganon's horde get distracted, you know, distract them with your army! Then send someone in to free Zelda and my father! Wouldn't that work?"  
Roh, who had just been sipping on wine, choked. Coughing, he cried, "You can't simply sacrifice an entire army for two people! I don't care if one of them is the Hero of Time and the other the Queen! You can't do that! What's more, you'll be caught! That plan is folly."  
"Not folly, Roh," Airaen countered, "but a trap! A trap for Ganon and his army! Once we get Zelda and my father out of there we can head back to Hyrule Castle and regroup from there! Then we can hit that bastard with everything we've got! Please, Lord," she said, turning to Rohkensagen, "we must save them! They're probably starving to death!"  
"That was unexpected," came a familiar voice. Startled, Airaen turned around.  
"Gate!" she cried, "Where have you been?"  
"Having a look around, of course," the fairy replied, "But, Lord Rohkensagen, Airaen does speak truth. We need to save them: Zelda because she rules Hyrule, and Link because Ganon could hold him as ransom. I think we should send Airaen and me into the Fortress to get them while you and your army create the diversion. Yes, there will be casualties, but it has to be done, I'm afraid. And there isn't enough time to call for help, not anymore. Ganon will make his greatest move soon, and he may execute Lady Zelda and Link if we don't hurry."  
After a moment, the Lord said, "Son? What do you think?"  
"I think," Roh said slowly, "it'll get us all killed. However, Sidar should keep its sworn duty as Hyrule's ally. I propose we ready the troops and move out in two days."  
"Agreed," his father said with a smile, "In two days, at first light, we make for Gerudo. Airaen and her fairy friend will ride with us, but in secret. Then, once we reach the bridge, she'll have to travel on foot up the mountainside and around to Gerudo Fortress. There is a trail that leads up there, no more than an hour's journey if you move quickly enough. From there, you must wait until we attack, then move in. After that, I'm afraid," and he looked at Airaen with concern, "you're on your own, little Bearer." 


	14. Hope is on Its Way

I still don't own Zelda...my quest continues...Thank you all for reviewing! Please continue to R&R! *bows* Sorry this chapter took an eternity...school. How long has it been? Months, now? Goodness...Ara is sorry!  
  
** Ch. 14: Help is on Its Way  
  
"Well, that was interesting, and no mistake," Gate said as he flew into the guestroom with Airaen, who nodded.  
  
"What I don't get," Airaen said, "is how he could've known so much about...well...me, I guess, for starters."  
  
"The Lord of Sidar is wiser than you can know, some say as wise as your mother. Speaking of your mother, a day ago you didn't seem so eager to help both your parents, as I recall." Airaen shrugged and sat down on the bed, the last remnants of the setting sun creeping in through her blonde hair from the window that overlooked the sea. After nothing was said, Gate said, more out of pity than scorn, "You are much too quiet to be the obnoxious Airaen that I know of. What's wrong?"  
  
"He...won't last very long, will he." It was not a question.  
  
"I doubt very long, at any rate. He hides most of the pain, but his eyes, to those who see it, betray him. It took a lot more than a strong will to have him meet you at that gate this morning; it would have killed him," Gate replied sadly.  
  
Poor Roh, Airaen thought sadly. "You should go to bed, you know, even though it's not that late. Three days of hard travelling...you deserve the rest," Gate said softly. She nodded. "Go on and go to sleep. I'll come back to get you in the morning."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just to have another look around. This is a very beautiful place," the fairy said and flew out the window.  
  
Yawning, Airaen slipped into a nightgown that had been set on the pillow and slipped into bed. She fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
**  
  
The shadow that stood between her and its intended victims loomed closer. She couldn't move in her fear, yet she knew she had to get at them before the shadow claimed them, too. But, her legs were heavy, refusing to move, though she screamed at them to do so. The shadow loomed up in front of her, filling her vision as she shook with fear. I have no sword, she thought desperately, Goddess, where is my sword? As if in answer, the shadow lifted a long, gleaming, evil-looking sword as laughter like the sound of a dying horse escaped from the black form. It flung her to the ground as it raised the weapon. Flinging up her hands in defense, she screamed aloud as the sword came ringing down upon her.  
  
**  
  
Airaen awoke with a small cry, her arms out in front of her to ward off the sword. But there was no sword, no sword in that little room in Sidar that lay near the beach. Chilled sweat trickled down her face and back as she shivered with fear. Gathering her blanket around her, she rocked gently back and forth, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to push the vivid nightmare out of her mind. Despite her efforts, it remained: the shadow, the sword, the two fearful figures, even her own helplessness.  
  
Over a time, she calmed down, though still fearful of the darkness that lay around her, desiring above all things the bright light of day. But, she knew it would not come for a few more hours. Exhausted, Airaen lay back on the pillow. As she closed her eyes, she thought desperately, What am I going to do?  
  
**  
  
It was at least two hours after that finally Gate came flying back through the window, his wings exhausted from flight. Not enough soldiers to even turn Ganon's damnable head towards them, he thought glumly as he came into the room. His thoughts were broken by the sound of a muffled moan. Startled, he glanced over at Airaen, who, to his surprise, was tossing and turning in her bed as if in a fever, talking in her sleep. "Mother..." she whispered softly, "Mother...where are you? Momma, I...can't....find you...Daddy...Daddy, help her..."  
  
Pity breaking his heart, he flew over to her. As his fairy light illuminated her face, he was shocked to find her feverish. He knew, being a fairy, many spells of calming and sleep, but many of them were forbidden by Fairy Law to be performed on mortals except as a last resort. Gate knew this, yet couldn't bear to see Airaen's fevered sleep, filled, he knew, with nightmares and visions of events yet to come: an inescapable trap of the mind, yet another "wonderful gift" from the goddesses. I know I shouldn't do this, he thought bitterly, but I can't just let her be like this. Floating just above her face, he murmured a calming spell in the fairy language, his voice like the soft jingle of bells on a soft, foggy morning. Slowly, Airaen settled, her creased brow relaxing and her murmured talk ceasing until she finally fell into the welcoming arms of deep and untroubled sleep.  
  
Sighing, Gate decided to "sleep," whispering to himself, "This is too much a burden for anybody now."  
  
**  
  
Airaen awoke from her first untroubled sleep in a week late that morning. Yawning and stretching as the sun filtered in from the window, she got into a light pink dress that one of the servants had laid out for her earlier, and slipped on some comfortable-looking sandals that lay beneath the dress. It was then that Gate came flying back through the window. "Well, it looks like you've finally woken up today, Princess," he said. Airaen flinched at the title.  
  
"Whatever, I was tired. Is there any breakfast? Did Roh and his father have any yet?", she asked.  
  
Gate replied, "Well, yes and no...there is some breakfast left for you, but Roh's father was unable to get up this morning. His fever has reached a peak...he's dying, Airaen..." His voice lowered to a whisper, as if afraid the words would reach out and kill the Lord at that very instant. Airaen's heart tightened, and she dug her nails into her hand in anger.  
  
"And all this," she said through gritted teeth, "from that goddam bastard Ganon. I hate that shithead's guts." Her thoughts went immediately to her sword, which lay on the chair by the window, sheathed and silent.  
  
"Come on, kid, let's get you some breakfast. We can talk about this at a later time. You really should see more of Sidar. It's beautiful," Gate said, trying to change Airaen's mood. Sighing heavily, she nodded and followed the fairy as he led her to the dining hall.  
  
**  
  
Airaen was not surprised that Roh was nowhere to be found after her breakfast of bread, cheese, and fruit. It was a pity, though; she had, she thought with a surprise, wanted to talk to the poor boy. However, she followed Gate's advice and wandered around Sidar for the rest of the day. After spending much time in the market, she made her way down to the port that lay at the end of the village and watched the sailors tend to their boats. A few of them even gave her some advice on sailing to which she listened to eagerly.  
  
It was nearly sunset when Airaen made her way back to Rohkensagen's home. Though she had shared a lunch with a girl she had met in the market, she was getting hungry again. The very air seemed tense as all waited for a report on the Lord's condition. Airaen shook her head sadly; she knew he would die.  
  
She softly padded into the house, which was eerily deserted. Airaen was just about to find something to eat when she heard a voice calling her name. Spinning around, she saw the same maid who had given her clothes yesterday at the spring. "Netha! I'm over here," she called in reply. Netha trotted over immediately, shocking Airaen with her tear-stained face. "Netha...? Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
The maid wiped her face with her sleeve even as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Staring at her feet, she whispered, "It's his Lordship, my lady...he...he has...Oh, lady Airaen, Lord Rohkensagen has died!" She broke out in sobs, falling against Airaen's chest. Instinctively, Airaen pulled her into a hug as her own tears formed in her eyes. She refused to let them go.  
  
After a time, she pulled the crying Netha away from her and asked, "Roh...where is Roh, Netha? Where is he?"  
  
Still crying slightly, the maid pointed behind her, saying, "My Lord Roh has gone to the spring, I have heard...wait, my Lady!" she called as Airaen ran back outside towards the spring, "His Lordship ordered that none should disturb him! Lady Airaen!" But Airaen would not listen. Wiping the few stray tears off her face, she ran the familiar path around the house towards the spring, not stopping until she finally reached it.  
  
Looking around, she could not find Roh anywhere among the rocks. Frowning slightly, she yelled out, "Roh! Roh, are you there!? Hey, I'm talking to you, idiot! Roh, answer me!" Her lonely words echoed among the rocks. Damn it all, she thought, clenching her fist. She made to leave when she heard a soft rustle behind her. Turning, she saw the boy sitting against the tree, his face hidden in his arms as he sat with his knees against his chest. "There you are," she said, slightly out of breath, "I've been looking for you..."  
  
"Go away," he said, his voice muffled, not looking up.  
  
Sighing, she moved over to him, saying, "I'm not going away, Roh. You need to talk..." The boy did not reply. Her heart nearly breaking with pity, she sat down on a rock nearby, placing her chin in her hands as she gazed at him. "Roh..." she began.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Roh cried, looking up at her in his fury, tears running down his face. "I DON'T NEED ANYONE! ESPECIALLY NOT FROM SOME STUPID LITTLE GIRL! YOU THINK YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU?! YOUR STUPID PARENTS CAN ROT FOR ALL I CARE!"  
  
Airaen stood up and stared down at him, tears forming. Calming herself, she asked, "What do you plan on doing, now? I won't judge you...you're free to do as you will."  
  
Roh stood up, enraged, yelling, "WHAT DO I PLAN ON DOING?! I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING TO RULE ANY OF THIS! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO SIDAR NOW! I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"  
  
Airaen moved over to him and did the only thing she knew that would calm him down; she slapped him hard across his face. Holding his stinging cheek, he glared at her. "How dare you!" he cried.  
  
"How dare I? How dare you, you selfish brat! How dare you refuse to do your job! I don't care if you help me anymore...that I can do alone! You, on the other hand, should be ashamed of yourself, carrying on like that! Do you really think your father would have left his beloved country in the hands of a selfish little brat? I don't think so! You need to do your job as ruler of this place, idiot, not prance around in self-pity and abandon your people!" Angered, Roh, crying out, swung his fist at her. However, much to the surprise of both of them, Airaen whacked his hand away nonchalantly, slapping him again. "Stop acting like a scared little boy and lead your people, Roh! I know it hurts to lose a father, but the time to grieve isn't when you're at the brink of war! You've got to keep a clear head for your people right now!"  
  
Roh looked at her, tears still streaming down his face. Slowly, he sank to his knees and sobbed, pounding the ground with his fist. Slowly, Airaen knelt down in front of him and held him as he cried into her dress. Is this how a mother feels? she found herself asking herself, thinking suddenly of her own mother. After a time, Roh's sobs ceased, and he pulled away from her, wiping his face with his own sleeve. "I'm...I'm sorry..." he said slowly, looking at her again, "It's just...it's just, I've lost everything. My father taught me everything he knows about ruling, and I know I can do it, it's just...I want him alive so badly. I hate that bastard Ganon for doing this! He's taken too many lives away, enslaved people, and now he wishes to take over the whole world again! When the late King of Hyrule was murdered by Ganon when he invaded the Sacred Realm and claimed the Triforce, it was all my father could do but have our land overrun by that maniac's followers! Without the Castle's support, we were helpless...and now we're in the exact same position; without Zelda, we can't do anything! Our armies are just not enough! I wish my father was here to set things right again, and I don't even know if your plan will work at all. It's not like we have enough resources...but I know that saving the Queen and your father will give us a greater advantage. Not only will Lady Zelda be able to rally her own forces, we'll also have the Hero of Time on our side!"  
  
Airaen stood, brushing the dirt off her dress, and sighed. She leaned over and helped Roh to his feet, subconsciously brushing him off, too. Silently, and without knowing why she did it, she softly placed his head in her hands, narrowing her eyes at him. A little shocked at what she was doing, he held her gaze, ashamed of his red and puffy eyes. "Don't you ever," she said softly, "think you're weak. Don't ever hesitate on any decisions." She let go of him and motioned him to follow her back to the house. He followed and walked alongside her in silence. As he looked around at the scenery in the dying light, he heard Airaen say, "It's funny, I guess."  
  
He looked at her. "What is?"  
  
"That the whole world rests on the shoulders of two little children."  
  
**  
  
The next morning dawned bright and fair in mockery of Rohkensagen's funeral. His body was carried through the village as villager after villager wept for his passing. Many simply sat down on the ground and wept for their lord, while others reached out and touched him in a final farewell. Stone-faced, Roh walked on at the head of the long line of people who would follow to the Burial Ground, Airaen, feeling as awkward as ever, at his side.  
  
The Burial Ground lay just outside the village on a grassy hill overlooking the sea. Each grave was decorated with a ring of red flowers and a token bearing the dead one's name attached to each. There, at the highest point of the hill, Rohkensagen was lowered into his grave. Silently, Roh, in the ancient tradition, spoke in the Old Hylian tongue, "Desa fera sons Rohkensagen, kavara des Sidar." Here lies Rohkensagen, Lord of Sidar, it is translated.  
  
As Rohkensagen was buried, Roh made his way over to Airaen and whispered in her ear, "Is everything made ready?" She nodded. Smiling, he said, "Well, come on then. We should get started, then I guess." She looked at him, noting his blank expression, though his eyes, squinting in the morning light, spoke determination. Sighing, she made her way down the hill and back towards the House of Sidar, now belonging solely to Roh.  
  
**  
  
"What do you plan on doing once you get there, Airaen?" Gate asked her as he watched her pack her things in the guestroom. "You do realize that Ganon wants those last two pieces of the Triforce, and will try to kill you when he sees you?"  
  
Still packing, she said, hiding a smile, "I'm not an idiot, you stupid fairy. Of course he'll want to kill me, assuming he'll actually find me. Roh's leading the diversion so I can get my father and m-...I mean, Zelda out of there. Once we do that, then we can head back here and figure something out. I certainly don't plan on fighting the bastard. I tried that and cut run through with a sword, remember?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that, but Ganon isn't an idiot. He'll probably see this as a diversion and will be expecting you. He knows you enough now, and will probably try to lure you to him."  
  
"And you know this how?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. She had finished packing her things and was clasping the sheath of the Master Sword across her chest in the fashion of her father. She was wearing the usual brown pants and boots and green top, but, on Roh's urging, wore a coat of mail underneath it as well.  
  
"Airaen, child, I'm just saying, we should use caution. Ganon is as unpredictable as...well...you, I guess."  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you comparing me with him? Because, if you are, I'll kill you for it."  
  
"You see? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You both have such tempers, and I'm saying you need to keep your emotions in check." He lowered his voice, "Not only does it make you reckless, child, it also affects your Triforce pieces."  
  
Airaen laughed, trying to mask the small wave of fear in her. "Oh, yes, I swear I'll be a good little girl and not go looking for trouble. Come on, Gate, it's already late in the morning." She made her way out the door, Gate following close behind.  
  
**  
  
The bright sun gleamed down on the troop of soldiers, some three hundred. Airaen felt a sense of ease to be back on the road again. Perigan, too, seemed happy, for he trotted along at the head of the entourage. Roh rode next to her on his own horse, Stilfala. They had been riding for three hours since leaving Sidar. Airaen felt a little impatient at how slow they were crawling towards Gerudo Valley. "At this rate," she said to Roh, "it'll take us a week to get there!"  
  
Roh smiled. "The path we're taking will only take at least a day or two with hard riding. It loops around Lake Hylia and cuts in through the mountains surrounding the Valley. There's a tiny path that cuts off from the road we'll take that goes up through the mountains that surrounds the fortress. You'll be able to infiltrate the fortress easily enough, but you'll have to wait until I start the diversion. Then you can get your parents out of there and we can get out of there as quickly as possible."  
  
"And these men are willing to die for just two people?" she asked, looking back over the sea of fighters, all grim-faced, but eager for a battle.  
  
"These men," Roh said with satisfaction, "would die for the Hero of Time and the Queen. Sidar owes much of its security to both of them. We just want to repay the favor."  
  
Airaen smiled slightly; she had had no idea how important her parents actually were, despite all the stories her father had told her of his defeating Ganon, and of how her mother had also helped to defeat the Evil King. "Well," she said with a grin, "I guess I'll be repaying a favor for them, too." She rode on ahead. 


	15. Lost and Found

Well, I'm getting up to speed with updating again...sorry it took so freakishly long for ch. 14...I hope I didn't keep all of you waiting in suspense or anything...*looks around frantically*...well, not only have I been busy with school, I've also been on a grand and noble quest...TO CLAIM LEGEND OF ZELDA CHRONICLES AS MY OWN! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA...sorry...I don't own Zelda...=*(  
  
**  
  
Ch. 15- Lost and Found  
  
The fire crackled in the campsite, disturbing the stillness of the night. Somewhere off in the distance, an owl hooted in triumph over its prey. Airaen shivered slightly, but not from the cold. "So," Roh was saying to Icarn, his mentor, and now his most trusted confidant and captain, "we'll try to pour into the valley as quickly as possible to form ranks...shields first, then archers, shields, archers, and so on, with the cavalry in the back. Find any faults?"  
  
"Ah," Icarn said with a grim smile, "your father's favorite move, my Lord. Aye, a good one, especially as a diversion. Nay, I don't find any faults in it. How do you plan on knowing when to get out of the valley?"  
  
"Airaen will come back along the path with the Queen and Link. We'll have someone waiting for them there who will shoot a fire arrow into the sky when she comes back. We'll then retreat through the path again and block it off," Roh said as he gazed into the fire. Airaen watched him from beneath her traveling cloak as she lay on the ground.  
  
"Whereabouts are we now, Roh?" Gate asked, floating above. From his pocket, Roh drew out an ancient map.  
  
Narrowing his eyes as he gazed at it, he said, "Hm...a little past the  
Lake."  
  
Gate flew down for a better look. After a slight pause, he said, "You're right...all that in just one day's riding? Airaen and I took more than that, and there were only two of us! How is that possible?"  
  
Icarn grinned. "Aye, but you've never ridden with the warriors of Sidar, now have you? Speed is our greatest ally, and also our trademark. Besides, we're all wanting a fight after all this time, especially for a bit of revenge on that evil bastard." Icarn slammed his fist into his open hand for emphasis; Roh remained silent, though Airaen noted how the map shook slightly in his hand.  
  
"At this rate," Roh said, desperately trying to keep his composure, "we'll reach the Valley in a day."  
  
"A day?" Gate asked as he hovered above Roh's head once more.  
  
Roh nodded. "See how this path loops around Lake Hylia, and then reaches these mountains?" he said as he traced his finger along the indicated path on the map, "The terrain is pretty rocky and slightly steep, since we have to cut in through these mountains. So, if we travel as fast as we did today, we'll reach the Valley in a day, most likely the afternoon after tomorrow."  
  
"And the path Airaen and I are supposed to take is located where?" Gate asked as he flew in once again for a better look at the old map. "I certainly don't see it here."  
  
"Ah," Roh said with a smile, "that's a secret; you'll know when you see it." Airaen rolled over with the fire to her back, feeling as if the darkness of the night was enshrouding them.  
  
**  
  
"Aye, look lively now, you lumps! Here's yer stinking food," the guard said as he shoved the "food" through the cell door. The two crusts of bread bounced noiselessly on the stone floor and came to a rest near Link's feet as he lay with his back against the wall adjacent to the cell door. "'Ey, and here's yer water, too," the guard continued as he tossed a flask of bitter-tasting water into the cell as well. The guard turned and left, muttering, "I don't even know why Ganon's willin' ter even keep those two alive, anyway, ya know."  
  
All sense of his own pride nearly gone, Link reached for the flask and bread crusts, his body barely able to move from hunger and his bruises. Grabbing them, he slowly crawled over to where Zelda lay sleeping near the far wall. Gingerly, he placed her head in his lap as he leaned against the wall, gently running his hands through her dirty hair. Slowly, she stirred and opened one eye to gaze up at him. "Food's here," he whispered, showing the bread and flask. Shrugging, Zelda closed her eyes again. "Come on, love, you've got to eat something," he whispered, his voice betraying desperation. Zelda refused to move. "Please, don't make me force you to eat. You've barely eaten anything since our pleasant conversation with Ganon..."  
  
Sighing heavily, she sat up and leaned against the well next to him. After a moment, Link leaned over and looked at her quietly. Sighing again, she said, "All right, all right, I'll eat." She ate the crust of bread slowly so as to savor it, and drank a little from the flask, then gave it back to Link. He also tried to get her to eat his bit of bread, but she refused. Frowning, Link ate his and drank.  
  
Zelda stared up at the ceiling and closed her eyes; her heart felt as if it were caught in an icy grip. After a time, Link drew her into his lap again and held her gently against his chest, remembering with a pang to his heart how he had held his own child in similar fashion. Wanting to remain strong for his love, he held back tears and held her tighter. "There's still some hope left," he whispered into her ear, though his heart said otherwise. What hope do I have when my own child is hunted? What hope do I have when I can do nothing but wait here?, he thought miserably. "There is some hope," he whispered again as tears fell down his face; he couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
Zelda said nothing, but only held on to Link's shirt as if the world depended on it.  
  
**  
  
"These dark clouds just came out of nowhere, huh, Airaen?" Roh asked as they rode next to each other. The company had been traveling since dawn, but had, unfortunately, not gone very far, for the ground, upon leaving the area close to Lake Hylia and coming near the mountains, had become rocky and steep.  
  
"Hm...?" Airaen wasn't listening, simply staring straight ahead of her. Roh turned to her and made to say something, but decided against it. His horse stumbled over a rather nasty looking rock, but managed to remain balanced. Gritting his teeth, he stared up at the sun, now clouded over and glowing red. Red for blood, he thought miserably. Though it was only late afternoon, it was as dark as dusk.  
  
The sound of hooves came from behind as Icarn rode up on his own horse, carefully maneuvering through the rocky terrain. "My Lord," he said as he came up behind Roh, "the horses can't be going any further. This path is taking a rather hard toll on 'em."  
  
Roh looked behind him at the long line of men moving at a slower pace. Sighing, he said, "We'll keep going till we reach the beginning of the path through the mountains. There should be a good campsite there."  
  
"As you wish, Lord," Icarn said and turned away to spread the order. We're almost there, Roh thought.  
  
**  
  
Though it was only a few miles, the steeper path slowed down the company to a crawl. By the time they had reached the entrance to the path into the mountains, the sun was setting. Fires were set up as the company made camp. Gate had been too preoccupied with the arrangements to notice that Airaen was gone. Panicking slightly, he searched desperately around for her, flying through camp after camp before he searched among the large boulders.  
  
Behind a rather large and isolated boulder, he found her sitting with her back against it, her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. "There you are!" he said breathlessly as he flew towards her. Airaen opened one eye to look at him, then closed it again. "I've been searching all over for you, and now I find you here taking a pleasant little nap! How nice for you," he continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Grinning, she leaned forward, crossing her legs Indian-style, and placed her chin in her hands, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Gate. We all know stress isn't a good thing, especially for you," she grinned, holding back her own laughter.  
  
"And what have you been doing here so far away from everyone, besides nearly killing me with worry?!" he answered.  
  
"Nothing, really. Just thinking," she replied as she sat back again.  
  
"About what?" the fairy asked. Airaen closed her eyes again, the grin never leaving her face.  
  
"That, little fairy, is a complete secret."  
  
**  
  
The night passed by without much event or disturbance; because they were so near the Valley, the company remained quiet, telling stories softly to each other around the campfire and drinking while they sharpened their weapons and tested their shields and bows. Airaen had returned an hour after sunset, stealing quietly into Roh's campsite and sitting down close to the fire. Roh was absorbed in a conversation with Icarn and Gate regarding the events that would take place tomorrow, knowing full well they would reach their destination no later than early afternoon. Surprisingly, Airaen felt calm and composed; she knew what she had to do and smiled inwardly at it. Yawning, she ate a bit of salted pork, an apple, and some water, and then, wrapping her cloak about her and placing her sheathed sword next to her, she lay down and went to sleep with her back to the fire.  
  
**  
  
The long line of warriors passed through the mountain along the narrow path, three men abreast in a row. Airaen rode a few horses behind Roh, who rode in the very front, her head down with her face covered slightly by her hood that she now wore. It was as dark as dusk though it was only late morning. The dark clouds above them seemed to sit on top of the mountains that surrounded them. All were silent. Not a horse snorted, nor a man coughed. Airaen gripped Perigan's rein tightly as she went over what she had decided to do last night. Lost in her own thoughts, she barely heard the order to halt as they came upon the end of the path. Looking up, she saw the tiny, scraggly path she would take up into the mountain. "Well, child," Gate whispered in her ear, "are you ready?"  
  
Without answering, she got off Perigan, and, securing the Master Sword across her back, she stole quietly past the revered stares and towards the path. As she stepped onto it, Roh caught her eye; the look he gave her was either one of pity or of concern. Of the two she knew not, but pressed doggedly onward without any visible reply.  
  
The path was much steeper than it had first appeared, and it was a miracle that a stray rock did not go bounding down the path in a tempest of noise begun by her careless footing. Thankful that the path dug deeply into the mountainside like a deep trench, she crawled upwards, using her hands to increase her speed. Presently, and without her being aware of it, the path began to bend towards the right as it reached the top, then straightened completely as it continued on around the entire vicinity of the Valley to touch the ground once more towards the far side of that Valley. As she reached the top, she got down on all fours to avoid being seen, for the protection she had once had was nearly gone; she only needed to stand up to be seen by the guards that ever circled the Fortress. And guards there were: hundreds per level of the fortress, hundreds more inside, and some thousand scattered about in the desert or around the Fortress, and still more that hunted, now in vain, for the child of Link and Ganon's bane.  
  
Finally, after about an hour of this, though it had seemed mere seconds to her, she reached a point in the path where the rooftop of the Fortress touched the mountain in such a way that she could easily slide down to it. Knowing full well she could be seen, she and Gate, who floated near to the ground, hid behind a rather large piece of rock and peered out towards where she knew Roh and the others were hiding and waited, her heart beating in her throat. The silence was deafening.  
  
**  
  
"What now, Lord?" Icarn whispered as he came up behind Roh. "It's been about an hour now, and I'm sure the girl is there; lucky for us that this path is cleverly concealed, but how do you plan on beginning this?" Motioning for him to be silent, Roh rode forward, then stopped and sent intricate messages with his hands in his family's battle hand signals. Immediately, but silently, each fighter strode forward to make his place, spanning out of the ravine and quickly forming rows. As this was going on, Roh urged Stilfala forward.  
  
At that moment, two guards, laughing and drinking, came forward with torches on their usual round about the perimeter of the Valley. Apparently, one of them, a nasty and ratty-looking man, had just told a joke to his companion. As the joker stepped forward near Roh, he looked up, squinting at the odd shape that had suddenly appeared in his line of vision. Finally discerning that this was no ordinary boulder, and upon looking past the figure at the host of men armed to the teeth, he gave a sharp cry and made to draw his sword. He went no further as an arrow, shot from Icarn, lodged itself in his throat. As the guard went down with a sickening gurgle, blood squirting from his neck, his companion ran with full speed, blowing at a war horn he had had strapped to his belt. The note echoed from the rock, rousing the Fortress guards. As the guard came up the steps that had been cut into the rock and came in full few of the Fortress, he waved his hands about, crying, "We're under attack! There are men he-" He fell forward, an arrow in his back. There was a rousing cry as the warriors from Sidar ran up the stairs, brandishing their shields and firing a wave of arrows into the unsuspecting guards.  
  
Riut, a captain, heard the battle cry and threw himself inside the protective doorway in the Fortress as the wave of arrows struck into where his men had sat in comfort around a fire. As he flew inside, an arrow hit his calf, and he roared in pain as he hit the ground inside while the arrows continued to fly by. There were cries of surprise and shrieks of death as each arrow found its target. Growling in rage, he roared out, "Form some ranks and fight back, you idiots! Under attack! All those inside the Fortress, empty out! Attack! Attack on the Fortress!"  
  
There was a roar as men from inside the Fortress grabbed their weapons and ran out to meet their assailants. As he made his way through the Fortress, Riut pushed through the mass of fighters still trying to get out to the battlefield. Limping along, he finally made it to the throne room, where Ganon sat on his throne with an amused look on his face. "My Lord," he gasped as pain shot through his leg, "we're..."  
  
"Under attack, I know," Ganon finished for him. Grinning, he said, "Form some ranks out there and give a good slaughter, captain. Oh, and do try to get that arrow out; it's disgusting."  
  
**  
  
"Come on, Airaen! The Fortress is emptying; now is our chance!" Gate cried. Pushing herself up, Airaen slid down off the mountainside and onto the rooftop with a soft thud, then crouched down, trying her hardest to avert her eyes from the battle. Quickly, she half crawled, half ran across the rooftop to her left, then stopped as she realized the fault in her plan.  
  
"Um...Gate? Where exactly would my parents be around here?"  
  
Gate nearly flew into her. "What...? DIN'S ASS, YOU'RE RIGHT!"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you moron! Do you want us to be found out?" she hissed, whacking him. Cursing softly under her breath, she whispered, "Well, shit. We might as well just pick somewhere to start and hope for the best." She moved off to the right and to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. "Hey, there's some vine stuff here that I can climb down," she whispered to him with a grin. Testing it first with her foot, she secured her footing, then hastily climbed down until she reached the lower level, yet another rooftop. Thankfully, in front of her and not twenty feet away, a building the size of a small house lay on top of the roof she now stood on. There was an open doorway in that building that, upon further inspection, led downwards and slightly to the left. Peering in, she saw that it was completely deserted. "Look, Gate," she whispered to him, "our luck is turning out better than I expected!"  
  
**  
  
Cries and sudden flashes of light seeped in through the cell window. Awakened by it, Zelda turned her head upwards as she stared past Link's upturned face. "What is that?" she asked him, listening as carefully as she could.  
  
Link shook his head. "I don't know, but I wish I knew," he said, trying in vain to crane his neck upwards towards the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever was going on down below. Red light flashed upon the mountainside that lay some five feet to the right of the window. "Goddess," Link swore, "What the hell is going on out there?!"  
  
"Quiet in there!" came a voice, followed by the dark silhouette of the guard. "Shut yer mouth, or I'll have you beaten to a pulp, you little shit!"  
  
Anger coursing through him, he retorted, "If I smelled as bad as you do, that insult would fit me perfectly!"  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you! I don't care what the hell Ganon says! I didn't want this goddam job, I wanna fight, and I'm not gonna let some asshole talk to me like that!" He unlocked the door and kicked it open, brandishing a whip. Link pulled Zelda behind him as he tried desperately to stand, but his legs, weakened from lack of food and beatings, would not obey. Gritting his teeth, he decided he would drag this guard down with him to let Zelda escape.  
  
Just as the guard was about to step into the cell, there was a loud cry. "Don't you touch them!" came a voice. Whirling, the guard drew his sword in his other hand, desperately trying to figure out where the voice was coming from in the hallway. There was a flash of blue light as something small hit him painfully in the side of the head. The world spinning before him, he barely had time to recover before a milky-blue blade slashed across his throat, spilling his lifeblood as he hit the floor, dead.  
  
Airaen sheathed her sword and stepped over the body without a second thought towards it as she peered into the open cell. "Gate, shed some light, will you?"  
  
"What do I look like to you, Airaen? Your own personal torch?" Gate retorted.  
  
Link started at the name; Zelda held a gasp. As he staggered to his feet and helped Zelda up, he croaked out, "Airaen? Airaen, child, is that really you?" As the fairy flew into the cell, Link beheld his daughter for the first time since his capture. "My goddess," he whistled, "you've grown a bit more without my permission, haven't you?"  
  
Tears falling down her face, she was barely able to whisper, "I found you," before she ran sobbing into his arms. "You....you big jerk!" she cried amid sobs, "You told me you would never leave me without telling me! You promised!" Link smiled as tears formed in his eyes. Airaen held onto his ragged shirt, her cloak thrown back.  
  
"I missed you," he said with a laugh as he pulled her back to get a better look at her as she wiped her tears away on her sleeve. She was thinner than he had last seen her, and she held a stern gaze in her bright, purple eyes. When she smiled at him, he was relieved to find the same little Airaen he had watched chasing butterflies in the field when she was just a small child.  
  
"Airaen, we should get going," Gate said. Airaen's widened, then she clapped her hands in frustration.  
  
"Shit, I forgot! We've gotta get out of here as quick as we can! Roh's waiting for us to get out of here!" she cried.  
  
"Is that what's going on out there?" Zelda asked quietly, then involuntarily sneezed, shivering slightly in the cold cell.  
  
Airaen, frowning, moved over to her mother and placed her cloak about Zelda's shoulders. When Zelda tried to object, Airaen shrugged, saying, "You looked cold." Then, she turned away. Looking down at her feet, Zelda wrapped the cloak about her tightly.  
  
"Well?" Link asked with a smile on his face, "What's the plan?" Plan. Airaen remembered what she had promised herself last evening, despite warnings from...them. She turned and was about to say something when loud voices came echoing down the hallway.  
  
"'Ey, where in the hell's that guard? Wasn't it Yitch's turn today? Garn, mates, we ain't got the time fer this...those bastard Sidar men are crafty...Rafa's already been killed, and he was a skilled fighter, ya know! Aye, Yitch! Where the hell you hidin', boy?!"  
  
Shit, Airaen thought. Putting a finger to her lips to keep the rest quiet, she moved over to the cell door and peered out. Five men were coming down the hallway to the right. Great, and that's where we needed to go to get out...Well, I wanted to go along with my own plan, so I guess I can start a bit early...  
  
"Gate," she whispered softly as she leaned against the door. As the fairy flew over to her, she whispered, "I want you to take them out of here as quickly as you can. Try to find an exit somehow, ok? No matter what happens, you get them out of here, got it?"  
  
"Ok," the fairy whispered back, "but what do you plan on doing? We can't take those guards on with your parents barely able to do anything."  
  
"What is this?!" one of the guards called out. "Shit!! Yitch is dead! Something's wrong here!"  
  
Airaen grinned: "Just leave that all up to me. Now go on, I'll catch up." Gate made to protest, when she cut him off, saying, "Gate, I'm of royal blood, and I order you to do as I say." Growling, Gate flew over and motioned for Link and Zelda to follow him out.  
  
Zelda gave a questioning look when she noticed Airaen wasn't following them out. "Just follow Gate, I'll catch up. Oh, and," she grabbed Zelda's hand before she left, "be careful...momma..." Airaen grinned and pushed her out, ignoring Zelda's look of surprise, and then horror as she realized exactly what her daughter planned to do.  
  
"AIRAEN!" she cried out, but her daughter was already running away from her to face the five guards. Link made to follow her, but Gate pulled at his shirt.  
  
"Hey! It's the prisoners, and some kid! Get 'em!" one of the guards called as the group emerged out of the cell.  
  
"Come on! She knows what she's doing...come on, she ordered me to get you guys out of here, and I can't go back on a princess' order!" Gate cried and pushed both Link and Zelda away, Link cursing under his breath. Looking back before he followed the two, Gate called out, "You better not get killed, child, or it'll be my head!" Then turned the corner of the hallway and was gone down the stairs.  
  
Airaen grinned, then met her opponents. One of the guards, an evil one name Tui bearing a large sword, said, "Get outta the way, kid! I dunno who the hell you are, but we want those prisoners back...Ganon's orders, kid, SO MOVE!"  
  
Airaen wouldn't budge as she stood in the middle of the hallway, the grin still on her face. "You talk, or somethin', kid?" Tui asked.  
  
"Sorry," Airaen said, "but my mother told me never to talk to idiots like you."  
  
"You little shit! Get her, boys!" Tui yelled, then he, along with his companions, charged at her. She smiled. So, they told me how to do it yesterday...what was it?, she thought, Ohh, yeah...focus your energy into one part of your body, then release... She held up her hand and focused on her energy within. As the men charged at her, she felt a tingling sensation form at her hand, then a glowing orb began to appear at her palm. The men stopped, gazing at the golden light the child held. "What the hell...is that?!" one of them yelled, fear plain in his eyes.  
  
Focusing with all she had, Airaen cried out, "Finesa miyo!" The spell shot from her hand in a blinding flash, erupting in an explosion as it hit the guards head on, barely giving them enough time to scream before they were reduced to ashes. The spell continued until it hit the wall at the far end, ripping a hole. Airaen's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow...I guess Nayru was right in saying that that was a good spell," she said with a half laugh. Now on to step two, she thought with a smile and ran down to the end of the hallway, gingerly stepping over the ashes of the guards, then turned right and raced down the corridor.  
  
**  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Roh cried as he looked up from the carnage. An explosion to his left brought his attention to the newly formed hole in the Fortress near the rooftop. A cry from an enemy brought him back to his senses. As he crouched down and drove his sword into his assailant's belly, he thought, Goddess, that better not be where Airaen is.  
  
**  
  
Zelda stopped, panting, and looked back. The explosion had sounded so near. "Gate," she said, "we need to go back! She might be in trouble!"  
  
"Airaen said for me to take you and Link to safety, and you know I can't back out of an order from those of royal blood..."  
  
"Well," Zelda retorted, anger plain on her face, "I order that you turn us back to help her, then!"  
  
Gate was at a loss. "Look, m'Lady, I really can't do this...but...it's just...Airaen's a Bearer, and since fairy's are sort of the servants of the Triforce and the Goddesses, she really has more authority than you do, begging your sincerest pardon, Lady..."  
  
Zelda stamped her foot in frustration. "I don't give a damn! She's my daughter, and I'm going to help her!" She turned to go, but Link picked her up at the last moment and began carrying her onwards the way they had been going. "Let me go, Link! I said let me go! Don't you care about her! Hey!"  
  
Grim-faced, Link replied, "We can't interfere with destiny, love...you and I both know that more than anyone..."  
  
**  
  
Airaen raced along the corridor, letting her own feet guide her to her destination. She had lost count of how many times she had turned from corridor to corridor, but all she knew was that she was going down. And to her destination. She smiled again, surprised that she could feel both excited and calm at the same time. I've got to do this, she thought, I've got to.  
  
She skidded to a halt as an odd sensation came to her, as if a warm breeze were passing through her body, sending a tingling sensation up her arms. Oddly enough, though she didn't understand why, she knew exactly what it meant. Sighing, she grinned and crossed her arms in a relaxed position.  
  
"Took you long enough," came a voice.  
  
"I had to finish rescuing my parents first. They were my first priority. But now that they're safe, I would also like to ask a favor of you...order your men to stop fighting."  
  
"They'll stop once we begin. They love to watch me fight."  
  
"Is that so, Ganon? How very interesting..." she replied.  
  
"Oh? Interesting, you say, girl-child?" Ganon said as he stepped forth. "You know what I want, child. Those Triforce pieces you bear were not meant to be yours. They're mine!"  
  
"Take it from me, then!" Airaen answered, and drew the Master Sword out, her grin gone. The Sword gleamed, eager, as much as she was, for the fight ahead. "If you're as tough as you say, come take them from an inexperienced Bearer!"  
  
Ganon laughed a cold, cruel laugh that echoed off the stones. "Kid, I like your attitude...so like your parents! I'm going to enjoy this so much!" He drew his own black sword and leaped at her.  
  
My longest chapter ever!! I'm so happy! Yes, my patient readers...A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! But I do promise you that this next chapter will be very exciting, fun, and a bit surprising...oh, and don't worry if you're incredibly confused right now...all will be explained in time! ^ ^ 


	16. One to Determine All Things

Well, I'm back...in the words of Samwise Gamgee, of course. So, my quest has failed...I don't own Legend of Zelda...sucks eggses, it does, preciousss...Oh, and there will be rather intense swearing in this chapter...and some blood...so, just be warned...and one VERY bad f-word...be prepared!  
  
**  
  
Ch. 16: One to Determine All Things  
  
"Look! An exit! I think we actually made it!" Gate explained as he whirled around in the air happily. Zelda, who had decided to keep her dignity and walk, remained sullenly silent; Link stared down at his feet uncomfortably, not wanting another death-glare from her. The sounds of battle, always present, now reached a loud pitch as all three of them stood in the doorway, eyes wide at the scene before them: Roh's fighters fought with the mountain at their back, clearly surrounded by Ganon's horde. Fighters, both friend and foe, lay strewn across the battlefield, most in gruesome heaps. Zelda put a hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
"Dammit, we've got to do something!" Link yelled, ramming his fist into the wall in anger.  
  
**  
  
Steel rang upon steel as the two fighters exchanged blows with their swords; the torch upon the wall casting their moving shadows as the torchlight glimmered eerily from the two swords. Airaen moved her feet constantly, sliding her feet along the floor, first to the left, then right, another right, left again...it seemed endless to her as she moved. No matter how fast she tried to move, Ganon easily caught up with her. "You're starting to get desperate," he said nonchalantly, as if they were merely talking over tea.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she retorted, "Desperate this, ass," and kicked him hard in the back of his knee, sending the Gerudo King toppling as his sword went clattering to the ground. Finding her chance, she brought her sword ringing down on him. Ganon, thinking quickly, summoned a spell and fired it at her. Taken completely by surprise, Airaen ducked quickly as the spell shot past her and blew a hole in the wall to the right. Pushing himself up, Ganon swung a sideways kick at Airaen's side with all the strength he could muster; Airaen was sent flying through the new opening in the wall and out into the battlefield, sliding to a painful halt as her sword skidded away from her. Ganon calmly picked up his sword.  
  
Cursing slightly, she staggered to her feet, holding her side. "Dammit," she yelled, "that wasn't fair! You shitass little cheater!"  
  
"What the...AIRAEN?! What the hell...?" Roh yelled as he saw her stand. Link, Zelda, and Gate were looking as well. Zelda made to move towards her, but Link put a hand on her shoulder and held her back. He was staring with a look of interest.  
  
Ganon, who was stepping outside, was taken aback. Impossible, he thought, any other person's spine should've snapped from that, yet here this child is upset that it wasn't a fair shot...this is definitely no ordinary child...  
  
"Anything goes in a fight, kid!" he yelled back as he ran towards her, sword raised. Airaen ran backwards, then jumped quickly to the right as Ganon's sword came down, barely missing her left shoulder. She hit the ground, rolled, then took off running; grabbing the Master Sword, she dodged again as Ganon, ever keeping up with her, sent another swing from his sword at her. She blocked the blow with the sword, but it shook under the strain as both blades pushed against each other. Airaen had been so focused on this that Ganon was able to send her flying with another unfair punch unawares. Zelda cried out as Airaen hit the ground, bounced, and skidded to a halt once more on her stomach. She wasn't moving. "You're not making this very fun, are you?" Ganon said with a laugh. He walked over to her and knelt down. "What? Sleeping, are you? Oh, come now, you're not that weak, are you?" He grinned and kicked her away, delighted to watch her bounce three times before landing on the ground again, face down. "Oh, I guess you are...well, at least you're where you belong, with your face in the dirt!"  
  
Link balled his fist in rage, but knew he had to hold back this time. She's got to learn on her own, you fool, if she's going to have to live up to her destiny...  
  
"Nice shot, Lord!" a fighter cried. Shocked, Link turned: he had been so enraptured with his daughter he hadn't noticed that the fighting had stopped. Ganon's men were sitting down and watching their Lord fight with grins on their faces, while Roh and the others stood in shock. Everyone was watching the two lonesome figures. A gasp from Zelda brought Link back from his thoughts.  
  
"Link...look!" She pointed, and as Link saw it, his eyes widened. Airaen, slowly but surely, was standing up again. She staggered a little, but held her ground, wiping away a trickle of blood from her mouth.  
  
"You are persistent, my dear friend," Ganon said, an eyebrow raised in interest.  
  
Dammit, Airaen thought, I dropped that stupid sword again...and that idiot keeps cheating! Not fair in the least! Wait a minute...what the hell is Roh doing?! He's just standing there, and my parents haven't moved at all...Goddess, these idiots wouldn't know a diversion if it hit them in the face! She turned back to Ganon just in time to dodge another slice from his sword. As she crouched down, she barreled into his stomach, pushing him backwards, then punched him as hard as she could in his gut. Ganon staggered back, wincing in pain. Reaching upwards, she slammed her fist into his jaw, blood spewing from his mouth as he fell with a loud thud to the ground. Limping slightly, she leapt away from him. "Roh! What the hell are you doing, you asshole?!" she yelled, turning to the boy, who stared with his mouth open at her. "Get going, you moron! There's my parents," she pointed towards where they stood just outside the door they had exited out of. "Take them and go!"  
  
"But...what about..." he began.  
  
"IDIOT! JUST FUCKING GO!"  
  
Roh, startled, motioned for the others to follow them. Link pulled at Zelda and sprinted over to them, quickly catching up since none of Ganon's men moved or protested. Lemmings, Airaen thought. The company, now with three new companions, nearly made it to the pathway Roh and his men had used, when there was a bright beam of light and a loud crash. The company jumped away as chunks from the mountain fell, blocking the entrance to the path. "What the...?" Airaen turned as Ganon roared with laughter.  
  
"Well, that was a waste of your time...now, it gets interesting." At a snap from his finger, Ganon's men surrounded Roh, the fighters from Sidar, Link, and Zelda at blade point. Several of the men laughed evilly.  
  
Airaen was shaking with anger. "You...you coward! Let them go right now, you ugly piece of shit!" Enraged at the insult, Ganon drove his knee home to her gut; Airaen fell to her knees, holding her stomach, eyes closed in pain.  
  
Ganon grabbed her by the neck and held her to his face, glaring. "I would just kill you right now...but, I would like some fun with you first." Grinning madly, he tossed her away. "You guys better keep them in place, understand?" he said to his troops, "We'll all have some fun after this one!"  
  
But the child had not given up yet; she swung her leg up and kicked him on the side of his neck. As he let go of her, she punched him in the gut, and rolled away. Looking around, she saw the Master Sword laying a bit away, gleaming slightly. Gritting her teeth, she took off at a run, knelt down, grabbed it, and sped around back towards her opponent, who was still recovering. She came at his back this time, wanting a bit of surprise as she swung the sword upwards. Before she got any further, Riut yelled out, "Ganon!! Behind!" Ganon rolled away just before Airaen swung; the blade hit the ground with a loud clang. As she was lifting her sword, Ganon summoned a spell and fired it at the child.  
  
And then it happened: instinctively, Airaen put the Master Sword in front of her to block the spell as it hit the sword dead on. With a loud crack, the sword shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving nothing but a half inch of the blade, the hilt still intact.  
  
Airaen's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the shattered blade, then looked at Ganon, who had an amused grin on his face. "Uh oh...n-not good...this is really not good..." she whispered, the shattered hilt shaking in her trembling hand.  
  
Zelda's stared with wide eyes. "What....how could that even happen?! That's a legendary blade...it's supposed to be indestructible!"  
  
Airaen tossed the blade away angrily. Piece of shit...stupid, stupid, stupid sword, she thought. Putting her hand behind her head, she laughed tentatively, "Oh, yay! J-just what I planned for...weaponless fighting! Heh..."  
  
Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Plan, huh? Well, one of my biggest thorns in my side is out of the way...Prepare yourself!" With that, he charged at her, stooping low to punch her on the jaw, then kicked her sideways, sending her flying again.  
  
As she struck the ground, she thought, Damn, it's the same attack pattern! Just as she hit the ground, Ganon landed on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she spat up blood. As he got up off her, she rolled on her side in a fetal position, clutching at her stomach, her back to him. Smirking, he knelt behind her back. "What's wrong, little Airaen? You seem troubled, eh?" he chuckled. She was whispering something; curious, he leaned forward. "What's that you said?"  
  
Rolling over, she yelled, "Finesa Miyo!" The spell shot from her hand, enveloping Ganon in a wave of golden light as it shot towards the sky. Panting, Airaen sat up with her right hand still stretched outwards. As the effects of the spell wore off, Ganon was nowhere to be found. Cursing under her breath, she tried vainly to get up, winced, then sat back again. "Where...is that guy?" she panted, wiping blood off her face.  
  
Gate, along with everyone else, was dumbfounded. "What the...how the hell did you do that?!" the fairy yelled.  
  
Airaen grinned slightly, then turned to him, saying, "Would you just shut up for a minute? I'm trying to concentrate right now because I can't exactly find that idiot right now, SO SHUT UP!" Turning to the empty field in front of her, she said, "Ok, you can come out now, you know...oh, come on, enough with the hide and seek game, please!" Silence answered her. Cursing again, she got shakily to her feet, staggering a little as she looked around. Great, she thought, absolutely no weapon of any kind, Roh and the others are at knife point, and I'm exhausted...oh, yes, I have all the luck, don't I? She winced as pain shot through her stomach, and she held it. At least my hand doesn't hurt anymore, she thought glumly. Then she heard it: a shuffle of feet, the shifting of rocks to her right. "Finesa Miyo!" she yelled, casting the spell over to where the sound came from. Gone again? she thought desperately. "Where did he..." she began.  
  
"Right here," a familiar voice said. Turning, she saw Ganon right behind her. Crap! A diversion! she thought as Ganon sent another punch- kick routine at her. As she flew into the air, she shot another spell at him wildly, missing her target completely as she flew a considerable distance, then hit the ground again near the Fortress wall. Crying out in pain as her leg hit a rock, then collapsing on the ground, she had just enough time to look up before she saw the spell barreling towards her. She had nowhere to run this time, and not enough energy to get up. Zelda screamed as the spell barreled into Airaen. Just before the explosion, Airaen heard, or thought she heard a voice yelling her name. Wha...Saria....?  
  
Dust from the clattering rocks seeped into the atmosphere as Ganon lowered his hand, chuckling to himself. "Well, that was easy," he said, still chuckling. I could just get those Triforce pieces right now...but, I'll leave that for later.  
  
"Hey, boss!" Riut yelled with a laugh, "Looks like we've got a bit of a clean-up duty! Let's kill off these idiots first, then you can go search for whatever's left of that kid!"  
  
Zelda sank to her knees, tears falling down her face. "She's...she's dead," Link whispered, dumbstruck.  
  
Enraged, Roh attacked the enemies around him wildly, cutting off limbs and slicing throats in his attempt to get at Ganon, who was walking back, a smug look on his face. "Dammit, let me go!" he yelled as Icarn held him back.  
  
Gate remained silent. What do you expect to do now? he thought.  
  
Ganon was just about to say something when he stopped, his eyes widening. "What...what the? Where....where is that coming from?!" He turned back to the wreckage.  
  
"Lord?" Riut asked, concerned.  
  
Where is that energy coming from? Ganon thought desperately. Then it happened: a bright light erupted from the wreckage, reducing the rubble around it to dust. Ganon stepped back in surprise and fear. "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled, trying desperately to figure out what was in this sudden aura. Then his eyes widened. "No way! It can't be! You're...you're supposed to be dead, girl-child!" he cried, shaking with fear for the first time in sixteen years.  
  
Airaen stood with her eyes closed, her arms in front of her as if to block something. And, on her right hand, the source of Ganon's true fear, the Triforce mark burned brightly. Ganon stepped back, tripped, and fell on his rump, his mouth open. This can't be happening, he thought. As the aura faded, she opened her eyes, the same purple eyes she had always had, and grinned childishly at him. She took a step towards him, her head cocked innocently to one side. Standing, his eyes wide with fear, he shot a spell at the girl, as powerful as before, smiling slightly. But his smile turned to shock as Airaen knocked it to one side, sending it spinning into the Fortress, destroying a good part of it. "How...how did you...?" Ganon stuttered.  
  
Airaen wasn't listening, thought: My awareness...what's going on with me? Her vision, her entire awareness, had heightened to such an extreme level that it almost frightened her...almost. She felt intrigued by it, and felt like a bystander looking at a new painting with interest. She smiled inwardly. My innocence...life...gone, just like that...how interesting, how intriguing.  
  
"Are you listening?! Hey!" Ganon yelled. She looked up at him, her new awareness detecting fear that lingered on his tongue, slept on his words. Why do I not feel any fear towards this man as I had had just seconds ago felt? I feel so...calm. She held her steady gaze as her mind opened all patterns, as time itself seemed open to her. Ha, she thought, her soft grin playing across her mouth. The tone has changed dramatically now...surely he feels it? He cannot be that slow. Time has opened its door to me...would he not feel it? Eternity...ah, blissful eternity...surely the goddesses feel it...Goddess, what has happened to me? Why do I not feel any fear?  
  
Ganon advanced towards her. Look how obvious his moves are now! He is afraid...beyond fear...what does he fear? she thought, narrowing her eyes as she searched the answer. Energy seemed to swarm around them like mist, though she knew no one else could feel it. True, Ganon could feel his own energy, as well as hers, but she also felt it in everyone present there, in the plant life around them, even in the rocks; the very earth seemed to surge with a sleeping power. I am no longer human, am I? The thought thrilled her, like a child before an unwrapped present. Yes, she thought, the tone has definitely changed now...  
  
"Quit your smirk, girl-child...what are you about? You should be dead," Ganon was saying as Airaen was brought back from her inner thoughts. Ah, death, she thought, fighting a burst of laughter. This is not what he fears...no, he fears failure before death. Ah, failure! Yes, that must be it: failure. The answer was so obvious that she couldn't help but giggle at her previous blindness to it. Ganon stomped his foot childishly. "Stop laughing and answer me!" he yelled.  
  
"What would you have me answer to you?" Airaen replied innocently, knowing full well that he would not sense the underlying message in her words.  
  
"Stop mocking me!" Ganon spat, balling his fist. She raised an eyebrow at him and giggled again. He missed it completely, the fool, she thought. "I said stop laughing!" he yelled as he charged at her. Airaen stood still, waiting until the last minute before she stepped lightly away. Caught by surprise, Ganon slowed to a halt, then looked back at the child, his eyes wide. He thinks I was fast...now there's a question to consider: was I the one with speed, or was he simply too slow? She giggled again.  
  
Zelda narrowed her eyes at Airaen. She's completely different...how...? she thought tentatively, biting her lower lip.  
  
Airaen placed her hands behind her back, her head cocked to one side. Shall I save his dignity for him and try to underestimate him? Should I give him that honor?  
  
"Tricky, child..." Ganon said as he faced her. "Very tricky. Yes, you've got some new tricks, I see, but that won't save you from me."  
  
"Won't save me, you say?" Airaen spoke again, weighing her words carefully. I must keep with this ploy as long as I can...he is dangerous when backed into a corner, she thought. "Shall we have a battle of words, then? Is that your request?" she asked innocently, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
A venomous smile, Zelda thought, Is this the "destiny" Link spoke of before? Should we try to interfere? But, why is she so passive now? Or is there something she's trying to gain? As if sensing her thoughts, Airaen glanced at her mother and gave her a warm, reassuring smile.  
  
"Tell me, child," Ganon said, his voice betraying a tremble of something between hate and fear, "Do you plan on taking the Triforce for yourself? Is that your plan?" His voice shook.  
  
Airaen threw her head back and laughed, slapping her knee. "Oh, come now," she said as she laughed, "What would I want with that? I have nothing to gain with it...probably would forget about it! You truly are dense, aren't you? All muscle save for one important one! Pity." This will not last long, she thought, sensing Ganon's desperateness in the change of his energy. He's seen a glimpse already...will he continue? Pride or life...ah, that is his trap, she thought. "Ah, now I see! What you truly want now you can't have, like the unreachable apple on the tree. Very cute," she said, cocking her head to one side as she studied his face. Ah, he will act now, she thought as she watched him disappear in a flash of light. Airaen stood alone on the field, the grin still remaining on her face. "This is your own folly, sir," she said, her words echoing. She took a step forward as a dark mass came striking at the place she once stood at. There was another flash, then silence. Airaen narrowed her eyes. Truly desperate, she thought, I pity him. She stepped to her left to avoid another attempted blow.  
  
What is Airaen trying to gain? Zelda thought. She clenched her fist, saw that they were moist. Looking over at Link, she saw how his eyes were narrowed in concentration as he watched the scene play out before him. "Damn it all," she heard him say under his breath.  
  
Gone again, Airaen thought, too long this time...why? She focused on any changes in the air, however subtle. Where are you? The air remained still, unmoving in her new awareness. He is waiting...ah, but where? Oh, this is my own weakness, she thought with an inward chuckle. There was a sudden change in the air, so subtle, signaling that Ganon had moved again. "You're avoiding me," Airaen said quietly. Where to now?  
  
She waited patiently, still focusing on the air around her. There was another subtle change in the air. Summoning a spell, she shot it to her right. "Huh...I missed completely," she said with a laugh. Curse it...a little too much energy, she thought as she felt fatigue from long traveling and long periods of fighting creeping into her body. I cannot keep this energy up as long as I had hoped for...I'll have to let it go soon. She sat down, crossing her legs, placed her chin in her hands and yawned. I'll wait for him, then...he'll come from desperation, but I think I just let the world know I'm tired...ah, sacrifices for this awareness of mine.  
  
A dramatic change in the energy around her brought her attention. Looking up, she saw a spell coming towards her, and she dodged it by placing her hands on the ground in front of her and rolling forward, turning her head slightly to watch the spell strike the ground, sending a flurry of sparks upwards. A weak spell...wait...a diversion! Too late. Ganon grabbed her from behind, placing his arms under her armpits and hoisting her upwards in a tight hold. Gritting her teeth, she glared at him. "Even you have your weaknesses, don't you, little Bearer?" he said with a triumphant smirk.  
  
"You're...a lot smarter than I first thought," she replied, finding it hard to breathe. He still has fear, she thought.  
  
"Now, what to do with a disobeying little girl? I know!" he said in mock consideration. Pushing himself backwards, he flipped over and sent the two of them crashing into the ground, Airaen first.  
  
"Foul play!" Roh yelled out, gripping his sword.  
  
Ganon leaped away, leaving Airaen face down in the dirt. "What now, girl-child? Will you mock me now?" he yelled with triumph plain in his voice.  
  
Gripping at the dirt, Airaen pushed herself upward to her knees, then sat back, looking at him. Treachery is his forte, she thought as she involuntarily winced as a sting from a fresh wound across the top of her wound sank home to her. He is a true fool if he can't see how tired I am right now. She studied the subtle movements of his breathing and his hands, thought, He has energy to spare, damn him. And yet he is still afraid...yes, he is a fool.  
  
Ganon clenched his fist in anger. This child is mocking me! A mere child has nearly mastered the power hidden away inside her Triforce pieces in mere seconds! How is it possible? It shouldn't be possible! He gritted his teeth. "Damn you! I hate you!" he yelled. Airaen was still trying to steady her breathing when she looked up at him, her eyebrow raised questioningly. He has betrayed himself openly now, she thought, pity suddenly wrenching through her awareness. Ganon raised his hands, focusing. Narrowing her eyes, Airaen stood, trying with all her strength to not show her fatigue. She narrowed her eyes, thought: Where have I seen him do that? Raising his hands like that...  
  
She searched her memory, trying to remember...rain hitting the windows, firelight dancing on the walls...the ranch! Now she remembered: her father had told her the whole story of his fight with Ganon in perfect detail, describing his range of attacks, especially one that Link referred to as a "void of darkness that hit randomly." She was thankful she had listened to him with rapt attention, realizing now why her father had explained that battle in such detail. He knew what my destiny would be, she thought.  
  
Now she stared at the face of her adversary, his face twisted now in madness as a dark mass formed above him, looking every bit of a "void of darkness" as ever. She sighed, knowing she couldn't dodge it if it was a bit of free energy. As Ganon finished his summoning, he laughed, then pulled his hands behind him, yelling, then thrust his hands forward and the shot the spell outward. Light exploded from it, shooting outwards like shattered glass. Airaen half-skipped backwards to avoid one beam of energy, then jumped backwards again as another came at her. Then she realized her mistake: jumping into the air left her unable to move in any other direction. A beam came streaking down towards her, and before she could cry out, it drove home to her side, ripping through her shirt, tearing through her coat of mail until it drove through her flesh, sending a wave of electric shock through her body. She arched her back as she cried out in agony, screaming as she plunged into a world of pain she thought could never exist, should never exist. Warm blood splashed against her as she fell to the ground, the electric currents still running through her body. Somebody's screaming besides me...a woman's voice...a man's...a young boy's...  
  
Her mind drew a blank as her awareness escaped from her, her previous energy dying as much as she knew she was dying. Death, she thought, the word seeming to bounce around in her skull. This is what death is like, she thought again, risking more pain. She stared up as her vision began to cloud over, saw Ganon poised for another attack. The dark mass was forming again above him. No, she thought, though her body was paralyzed with pain. I can't...I can't let this happen... She clutched at the ground, tried to sit up, but a new wave of pain shot through her body. More blood from her wound leaked from her side as she fell back again. She stared at the clouded sky, wishing she could see the sun again. What an awful place to die in, she thought calmly as her eyes closed.  
  
"Airaen." The voice was familiar, quiet yet strong.  
  
"Here," she replied, feeling lost in the darkness.  
  
"Get up...they need you now," the voice continued. Airaen searched to put a face on the voice, found it.  
  
"I can't, Saria," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm too tired. I can't get up." Her own voice seemed far away.  
  
She could sense Saria crossing her arms as she stood in the Sacred Realm, surrounded by the other sages. "Yes, you can," the Kokiri girl replied, her voice warm with encouragement. "Come on, little one, you can do it. Just get up...you have enough energy to beat this guy..." There was a clamor of agreement from the other sages. They began to fade away. "You just need to get up."  
  
As she opened her eyes again, Airaen gripped at the ground and hoisted herself up, blood dripping from her wound to the floor. I can't see him...  
  
The darkness was enshrouding her like a dark sea, lapping around her vision, blocking all light from it. She could sense herself staggering, but it felt as though the sensation came from far away, as if she felt it through a heavy cloak. Steadying herself, she looked forward through the blackness, trying to focus. The world spun around her. Someone called her name in the darkness, but it was far away. She didn't answer it, stepped forward in the darkness. A bright light formed in front of her, blinding her, yet she would not turn away. Focusing all she had left of her power, her own awareness, she discerned a figure, a dark figure that the light could never touch; above him lay the dark expanse of light-in-dark that so blinded her. There, she thought, the idea echoing in the darkness. She placed her hands before her, focused. But she felt no life there, no spark of anything; she hesitated.  
  
Ganon stared at the dying child, her unfocused eyes, and her futile attempts to survive. "Fool," he whispered, lifting his spell higher above him. "What do you plan on doing, child? You stand at the very door to Death, yet you still deny it...here is the folly of your heritage!" He brought his hands behind him, drawing his arms along his side, gathering all the energy he had, more than he had ever done.  
  
His words reached her, shattering the very darkness around her. She could feel the air shifting around her. Trickery...yes, I can use that as well, she thought, a grin playing across her face. She took a step forward as she sensed his energy rising. Another step...another...each step sent wave upon wave of pain, but she fought it off. Someone called her name again, but she ignored it.  
  
"Is this your final plan, girl-child?" Ganon laughed. "Here! Have it!" He threw the spell at her, laughing madly. Airaen was ready; playing off the energy around her, she disappeared even as Ganon had done before, reappearing to the side of her opponent, barely aware of her.  
  
Placing her hands forward, she smiled. "This is my plan..." she whispered. Even as Ganon turned towards her, fear so plain on her face as his mad smile faded into shock. Summoning the rest of her power, she released her own spell, enveloping her enemy in a bright, golden light. Ganon was thrown backwards, screaming in agony as he could feel his clothes, his very skin ripping apart. No! he screamed out in his mind. I won't lose...to this..."child"...damn her! He threw his right fist in front of him as his own Triforce symbol burned on his hand; he screamed again as more of his flesh ripped away. A green light enshrouded him as he could feel himself slipping away; he hated running away, but survival was his best hope. Before he disappeared, he yelled out, "Damn...damn you!" Then he teleported away, cursing his cowardice.  
  
Airaen fell backward, her eyes staring at the moving sky, her back arching. Ever on the ground, aren't you? she asked herself with scorn. Damn my own failure...my own ignorance...  
  
The dark sea swallowed her whole, her body numb as she hit the ground. Is this what death is like? she asked, knowing she would not get an answer until later.  
  
"Airaen!" Someone called her name, but she couldn't see through the darkness. A woman? Who? She did not receive an answer. Silence only.  
  
***  
  
Whooo baby! That was something different...but, I had so much fun writing this chapter...I know it seems "different" than what I've normally been writing. But it was necessary...don't worry if you're confused...all will be explained! Please Read and Review! I love feedback, as usual! Toodles! 


	17. Inbetween

Making it short...I don't own Zelda...beware the monkey.  
  
**  
  
Ch. 17: Inbetween  
  
Zelda was running to her daughter long before she noticed that Ganon's men were scattering in fear at the defeat of their leader. Some yelled out "to the desert! The desert, you fools!" As she pushed her way past them, running even before Link, she did not notice Riut grab two other companions and disappear into the shadows. "We will face them another time, boys," the captain said, hatred dripping on his words.  
  
"Airaen!" she cried as she came upon Airaen's unconscious form, blood covering the girl's tunic, and a trail of blood behind her. She lay on her back, her head to one side, her right hand palm upwards towards the sky, eyes closed. Zelda fought back tears as she prayed her daughter was still living. She knelt and brushed the stray hair from her daughter's face, then moved Airaen's right hand. As she turned it over, her eyes widened in shock; a deep cut in the shape of the Triforce mark lay on the back of her hand. The wound was fresh, for it bled down the girl's hand, dripping down to the ground. Instinctively, Zelda ripped off a piece of cloth from the rag that had been her dress and wrapped it around the wound, securing it by tying it in place. Placing her cheek next to Airaen's mouth, as Impa had taught her long ago, she waited for breath...  
  
Link came up behind her slowly, afraid. He placed a shaky hand on Zelda's shoulder, staring dumbfounded at Airaen. "She's still breathing!" The words drove home to him, filling his heart with more hope than he thought possible. Alive...my child lives...  
  
He went around her to the other side of his child, kneeling down as Zelda had done. Airaen's bandaged hand caught his eye, and he reached to inspect it; Zelda caught his arm before he touched it. "Not yet...I don't want you to see that yet," she whispered to him. Though confused, he nodded, and then turned to the deep gash in the girl's side. He gritted his teeth as he saw it; where the energy had hit her had left a long gash that curved slightly inward, turning the flesh into nothing short of butchered meat. Link's rage rose as tears stung his eyes, thought: How can she still live after that?  
  
Roh came up behind Zelda, then clenched his fist when he saw Airaen. "Goddess..." he swore, kicking the dirt in anger.  
  
"She's still alive," Zelda repeated, her voice hoarse. "But...she needs care...or...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Roh kicked the ground again. "The path that leads back to our home is completely blocked off, thanks to that bastard of a coward...and there's no way we can get back to the path at all. Plus, the Fortress is so close to complete destruction thanks to her," he pointed to Airaen, "that there's no way we can get through it to the path in the mountains. And, we can't climb the mountains with the wounded as it is, nor with the horses...Ah, and it takes more than a good two weeks back to Sidar from here! Damn it all!" He kicked the ground again.  
  
"How long does it take to get back to the Castle from here? A week?" Link asked.  
  
"A little less than that, if we go directly," Zelda said, staring back at her daughter. Sighing, Link bent forward and gathered Airaen into his arms, swaying slightly as he stood.  
  
"We don't have any tents at all...we...we wanted to travel light..." Roh whispered as he stared.  
  
"We'll have to make the best of it, I guess," Link said. "Come on...get the rest of your wounded from out of here...we'll...bury the dead later."  
  
He made his way over to where the others stood readying the horses, Zelda following. Roh made to follow, when something caught his eye; turning, he saw something gleaming and half-buried in the dirt. Curious, he walked towards it, bending down when he reached it. After brushing some of the dirt away, he saw that it was the hilt of the Master Sword. Not knowing what else to do, he took his traveling off and wrapped the broken sword, then carried it under his arm and made his way over to his own horse. Carefully, he hid the bundle under the saddle.  
  
**  
  
Very few men of Sidar had died: fifteen mounds were left near the Fortress in tribute to their deaths. The wounded were carried by their horses as the quiet company made their way out of the Valley, eager to leave it.  
  
**  
  
"How is she?" Zelda asked as she knelt next to Icarn, who was overlooking the girl's injuries.  
  
Icarn raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said slowly as he finished wrapping a bandage around the gash in Airaen's side. "It's actually not as bad as I first thought when I saw it..." he continued. He sat back and stared at the stars.  
  
The passage out of the Valley, past the bridge, may have taken a while, but it was apparent: all those present were more than happy to leave. Link had ridden on Perigan, holding Airaen, keeping her from falling off the horse. She had not even stirred.  
  
"What can we do?" Zelda asked, sitting back as well.  
  
"Well, the best we can do, M'Lady," he answered, his eyes closed, "is keep the girl nice an' comfy an' warm." He looked to the campfire next to them for emphasis, and then wrapped the blanket tighter around the child. "If you'll excuse me," he said after a pause, "but I've gotta go tend to the others..." He stood, bowed, and made his way over to the other wounded fighters.  
  
Zelda brought her knees to her chin, thankful for the warm fire and the solitude. She turned her head slightly to watch Airaen sleep; the girl's head lay to one side, her mouth partly open. Zelda could hear her shallow breath and shivered inwardly, thought: You almost died...you...should...be dead...and still you live...  
  
She sighed. Presently, Link came up behind her and sat down next to her, staring into the fire. They sat in silence, until Zelda asked, "Why didn't you interfere? Why wouldn't you let me?" Her voice was quiet and fearful.  
  
Link never removed his eyes from the fire: "They...told me not to...when she was still an infant..."  
  
Zelda glanced around quickly to make sure no one listened. Thankfully, they were still a bit away from the other campfires. "When...?"  
  
Link leaned his head back, eyes closed. "When we...gave it to her...I asked them what they planned for her...they only said 'whatever happens, you two mustn't interfere.' I...only insisted we do as they had told us because I trusted them...I really...never expected...this." He sighed and lay back. Zelda leaned forward, crossing her legs; feeling uncomfortable, she traced her finger along the dirt, feeling like a lost little girl again.  
  
"She'll live, you know," she said, staring ahead of her. "I don't know how, but she will..." Her voice trailed off. Why am I so fearful? she asked herself.  
  
"How do you know she'll be the same, though?" Link asked. There was no answer, save for the crackle of the fire and the threat of tears.  
  
**  
  
She walked among the golden fields in the bright sunshine, feeling happier than she had ever felt before. Fairy-sprites, like those she had seen in Kokiri Forest, flew nonchalantly in the air, forming lazy patterns. She half-skipped then took off at a run, careening down the path she had found earlier as it sloped up a small hill. As she reached the top, she stopped to stare down at the scene below her. The field, similar to Hyrule Field, continued on forever, but a large, golden gate that stood slightly away from the foot of the hill cut the field in half. The gate stretched along horizontally, stretching out past her vision. Grinning happily, she sped down the hill, nearly tripping as she picked up speed. Laughing, she slid to a halt at the bottom of the hill and then turned to her right.  
  
A larger path lay to the right that continued on until it reached the open door of the gate. Several people, each transparent as if made of steam, half-floated, half-walked along the path and into the gate. As she continued to watch these people continue on, she beheld a large tree way off to the very center of the field. She could see tiny children and adults running around it in a game of some sorts. Longing to join them, she moved off towards the gate. A voice that called her stopped her, and she turned to see a pink fairy floating towards her. "You cannot go that way," the fairy said, "Not yet."  
  
Disappointed, she frowned, answered, "Why not?"  
  
The fairy floated in front of her face and answered, "Because you haven't died yet."  
  
She crossed her arms and sat down on the grass, the frown never leaving her face. "But...why?" she asked, looking up at the fairy, squinting in the sunshine. She could tell the fairy was getting agitated at her.  
  
"Because they said so!" the fairy said, floating around angrily.  
  
"The goddesses?" the child asked, grinning. "They don't want me dead yet, either, do they?" She giggled; she liked this game.  
  
The fairy sighed. "How Gate put up with you I will never understand. But you don't remember your name, yet, do you?"  
  
The child laughed. "No," she giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "But when I do, I'll have to leave, won't I?" She lay back and giggled. "How I love this game!" The fairy sighed, thinking: Why do I have to be the one to watch her?  
  
**  
  
There were fifteen spare horses to go around, now master less. Gate, tired from flying everywhere, found it increasingly difficult to keep up with Perigan. He watched Airaen, still unconscious and leaning against her father's chest. Looking back, he saw Zelda on another horse, looking tired; she had not slept either. They had been riding now for two days without much improvement; the men were still quieter than usual, and all of them seemed to find some way to avoid Airaen's sleeping form. Gate had heard, or thought he heard, the whispers of "abomination" among the campsites at night, had seen, or thought he had seen, quick, fearful glances at her. He felt slightly angry towards them, but then thought, Who could blame them, after what we all saw her do?  
  
Sighing, he flew onwards, catching up with Link.  
  
**  
  
"Nothing from her yet, huh?" Roh asked as he watched Icarn leave. He finished his meager meal of dried meat and water and stared across the fire at Zelda. It was the first time in the three days they had been traveling that he had come so close to her. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," Zelda said, looking back over her shoulder at Airaen, who remained unconscious and still. "She's got a slight fever, I guess, but she's healing pretty quickly."  
  
Roh glanced at Zelda again and could not help but say, "That fast...that really isn't normal." He bit his lip, cursing himself for saying it.  
  
"No," Zelda replied, "it isn't." Wanting desperately to change the subject, she asked, "So, how's your father doing, Roh? I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
**  
  
"Well, that was embarrassing and utterly unforgivable on my part," Zelda said as she lay down next to Link in the fading light of the dying fire.  
  
Half groggily, he replied, "What is?"  
  
She sighed as she wrapped the blanket around her, rubbing her temples as she lay back. "I just found out that Roh's father died nearly a week ago...I just asked Roh how his father was a few minutes ago...and that boy had to tell me..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the hurt in his eyes. Damn it all, how can I be so stupid?  
  
"Just go to sleep," Link said. Within a few minutes, he was asleep again.  
  
But Zelda couldn't sleep. After nearly a half-hour of trying to go to sleep, she cursed softly and sat up, looking around. All the campfires had died out, leaving total blackness save for the light from the moon. Stretching, she stood and made her way over to where she had usual sat for the past three nights, unable to sleep.  
  
Airaen was still in the same position she had been since Link had lain her down earlier. Zelda sat down next to her, staring off into the night, lost in thought, stroking the girl's cheek absentmindedly. "Still can't sleep, huh?" Zelda nearly screamed. Turning, she saw Gate floating just above her head, and she relaxed.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," the fairy said.  
  
Zelda shook her head. "It's alright," she replied. Gate floated down closer to Zelda's face, casting an eerie, blue glow on the ground. "She's healing faster than she should," Zelda continued after a pause. "Why hasn't she woken up yet, Gate?"  
  
"I don't know," the fairy replied. "Too much of a strain on both spirit and body, maybe? Who knows..."  
  
"Link thinks she'll be...different...when she wakes up. What do you think?"  
  
For a while, Gate didn't answer as he sought to find the right words. Presently, he said, "M'Lady, she was different the very day she was born...what makes you think this will make her any more the different than before?"  
  
Zelda couldn't find an answer. The wind blew softly through the camp, silent as the night itself.  
  
**  
  
She sat with her back against the gate, sighing a little in frustration. Time and again she had tried to sneak past the gate; each time, her fairy guide had stopped her, always at the very last moment. "I want to join in the game!" she said aloud, hoping the fairy would hear her. Getting bored, she traced her finger along the dirt. There had been dancing and singing and feasting last night, and she had had to stay outside the closed gate, her face pressed against the bars as she watched them dance around the great tree. Though she did not fear hunger nor thirst, she longed to join in the feast.  
  
She stood and brushed the dirt off her pants, then went off at a run to chase the ever-present fairy-sprites, forgetting her troubles at the moment and laughing.  
  
**  
  
"Halt, you! Show yourself!" Icarn cried, calling the company to a halt. A small group of armored soldiers were riding towards them. Icarn drew his sword, but Roh held him back. Quickly getting off his horse, he spread his arms wide.  
  
"I hold no weapon," he said as the men came up in front of him, drawing their own sword. "Come, man," he continued, pointing to the man in front, "Who are you?"  
  
The man sheathed his sword. "Karn of Hyrule Castle, Captain of the Guard...we've come in quest to rescue Lady Zelda, so if you would please stand aside..."  
  
Having heard the name, Zelda rode forward. "Karn! I'm right here, Karn!" she cried. Karn nearly fell off his horse in shock, but instead gracefully landed on his feet and knelt before his Queen.  
  
Rising, he said, "But...my Lady...how did...how did you...?"  
  
Zelda laughed. "I was rescued, of course, silly. What I would like to know is how you actually were able to come with twenty of your men...I thought the Castle was overrun?"  
  
Roh nearly fell over, then turned on his heel and said, "Overrun?! But, begging your pardon, Lady, why the hell are we making our way back there?!"  
  
Zelda shrugged. "Hope, I guess," she said nonchalantly, waving the matter aside. Roh crossed his arms in disbelief, but remained silent.  
  
One of the men from Karn's group whispered to his companion, "Well, mate, this was a waste of time...we could've been enjoying a nice beer right about now while we're helping some rebuilding in the Market, but, nooo...let's go on a wild goosechase. 'Infiltrate the Fortress' cap'n said. S'bloody shit, if you ask me."  
  
**  
  
The company, now with an extra twenty men, rode on until they came within the vicinity of the Castle, their going a little slow because of the wounded. Riding ahead, Karn drew out his war horn and blew a long, loud note. Almost instantly, the gate, now repaired, lowered with a loud clang to the ground as the company rode onwards into the Market. Stares and open mouths of shock from the villagers turned to loud, triumphant cheers as they saw Zelda and Link among the company. As they swarmed into the street, Karn, riding at the front, raised his hand, crying, "Make way! Make way for the Queen! Make way, you!"  
  
Never really liking attention, Link hugged Airaen tightly to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head as he rode forward. I hope you wake up soon, little one, he thought.  
  
**  
  
"We'll have to make a bit more room for all of them," Zelda was saying to a servant. A long bath and a change of clothes had made her feel a bit better, but nothing could hide her worry.  
  
The servant bowed, said, "All the guestrooms have been properly cleaned out since the guards overtook those evil men of Ganondorf's, my Lady...and, as you had ordered, the young girl has been placed in your room, Lady."  
  
"And has she woken up yet?" she asked as she looked out the window.  
  
"No, Lady," the servant replied. "Sir Link has not left her side, either, my Lady. And the young lord from Sidar has not stopped asking about her condition."  
  
Sighing, Zelda rubbed her temples. "That will be all. Thank you." The servant bowed and left the room. Not knowing what else to do, Zelda made her way upstairs again.  
  
**  
  
"Did you hear?" the old lady said to her companion. "Those men from Sidar, who are staying here, they said that that girl-child Sir Link was holding actually fought Ganondorf! They say she beat him!"  
  
"That's not all I heard," the companion replied, putting a finger to her lips as she shifted her basket in one arm, squinting in the light from the setting sun. "They also said she was like a demon, or something of the like!" The other woman put a hand to her mouth. Other people, curious, gathered round the woman, eager to hear more. Feeling confident, she continued: "Yea, they said she used spells and the like, that she wasn't a child at all! They said she laughed like a demon in Ganondorf's own face! Those men said she had a gleam in her eye that looked like a demon straight from the Shadows!"  
  
Frightened, a few of the men gathered made the sign to ward off demons. "You mean, like the Sheikah?" one of them asked.  
  
"Aye, but more powerful than that! And to think that creature is staying in her Majesty's own room! It's horrifying!"  
  
**  
  
"Someone's talking about me," she said to the fairy as she kicked at a loose pebble. She was leaning against the gate again, boredom taking its hold.  
  
"Oh?" the fairy replied. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Dunno," the girl replied, shrugging. "I just feel it." She giggled. The fairy sighed, thought, The sooner you remember your name, the sooner you can be out of my wings. The child sat down again, her back still to the gate. "Why don't you go help some dead person? I can handle myself just fine, you know," she said, looking up at the fairy.  
  
Growling, the fairy retorted, "I might just do that!" Turning, the fairy flew off in a huff.  
  
Grinning to herself, the child leaned back. "Alone at last!" she said to no one. Standing, she turned and leaned her face against the bars of the gate, looking beyond it sadly at the wonderful games being played out. Then something caught her eye: a figure, a woman, was making her way towards her. Upon further inspection, the child found that the woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. As the woman came closer, the child yelled out, "Hi there! You look like someone I think I know."  
  
The woman smiled as she stood in front of the child, cocking her head to one side in amusement. "Hello, there, little one, and who might you be?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and motherly.  
  
The child giggled. "I don't know. I can't remember my name yet, since I'm an 'inbetween'," she replied innocently. The woman smiled back, her blue eyes sparkling. "You're a mother, aren't you?" the child asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, how could you tell?" the woman replied with a smile.  
  
The child shrugged. "You just look like a mother is all. What is your name?" she asked.  
  
The woman sat down, to which the child did the same, never taking her eyes off her. "My name is Kaisha, a Hylian."  
  
The child raised an eyebrow. "Kaisha, huh? Who was your child?"  
  
Kaisha giggled. "My son, you ask? His name is Link." The child started, standing up in shock.  
  
"I...I know that name! I...know Link!" she stammered, gazing down at Kaisha, who smiled at her knowingly.  
  
"Do you, now? And how do you know him?" she asked innocently, her eyes full of wisdom.  
  
"Because...because...he...he is..." she searched her memory, her heart pounding in her chest. "He is my father! Yes, Link is my father!" she yelled out.  
  
Kaisha laughed happily. "So, I have a granddaughter, then! A pity I didn't know until now! And what is my granddaughter's name, child?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with inner wisdom.  
  
The child opened and closed her mouth, searching her memories for something...a name...anything. "I don't...I can't...remember..."  
  
Kaisha raised an eyebrow. "You don't?" she asked sweetly. "Well, what is your mother's name, then?"  
  
The child narrowed her eyes, then looked at Kaisha. "She...she has blue eyes...and blonde hair..."  
  
"My, my, she sounds like she has the same hair and eyes as my son...what is her name, child?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened. "Zelda! My mother's name is Zelda! She's the Queen of Hyrule, and I'm her daughter! That...that makes me a princess, doesn't it, Kaisha?" she said happily. Kaisha nodded.  
  
"Your name, child," Kaisha whispered, "What is your name? A grandmother ought to know her grandchild's name, should she not?" The child nodded, searching...she remembered sunlight glinting off a rooftop...a ranch...a castle...a sword...the sea...a Fortress...an evil face...and then...  
  
"Airaen! My name is Airaen!" Airaen cried happily. Kaisha laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
"That's a Sheikah name, little one," Kaisha replied with a smile.  
  
Airaen smiled. "Of course it is...my mother named me, after all," she replied. She looked up and stretched. "I think I have to go now, Kaisha...I'm sorry. I would have liked to stay here a little longer to talk to you..." she said sadly.  
  
Kaisha waved her off. "Go on home, Airaen! Your parents are worried sick about you." Nodding, Airaen turned to leave, when Kaisha said suddenly, "Oh! Airaen! Tell my son I said hello, would you please?"  
  
Airaen nodded, then took off at a run back the way she came, running up the hill and disappearing from Kaisha's sight. "Well, I guess only a mother could do that, eh, Kaisha?" the fairy asked as she flew up behind Kaisha, who remained sitting.  
  
Kaisha smiled. "I guess you're right about that one, Faila..."  
  
**  
  
Airaen slowly opened her eyes to darkness, then sat up, flinching a little at her soreness. As she stretched, she winced a little as a sharp pain hit her side; as she went to massage it, her hand ran over the bandage that lay under the silk nightgown she wore. Startled at both of these things, she looked around quickly to find an unfamiliar room with a stained- glass window off to the right. She now sat in a rather comfortable bed. Slightly confused, she pulled the covers off her, and then saw her bandaged right hand. Frowning, and a bit curious, she undid the bandage. As she took off the last of the bandage, her eyes widened in surprise: on the back of her right hand lay a healing scar in the shape of the Triforce mark. Fearful, she turned her hand over, relieved to find that the palm of her hand remained untouched.  
  
"From an inbetween at the gate of Death to a scarred hand...what next?" she laughed softly, then replaced the bandage. Her stomach growled. Giggling, she thought, I guess watching all those feasts made me a little hungry! I wonder if there's a kitchen or something? Swinging her legs out over the edge of the bed, her feet touching the cold floor, she hoisted herself up, shocked at the strain it took on her body. Swaying a little, she looked up and saw the outline of a closed door. Smiling in triumph, she made her way shakily to the door, opened it, and stole out of the room.  
  
A stone corridor met her outside the room. Looking to her left, she saw a flight of stairs leading down into darkness, thought: I'm sure there's a kitchen downstairs. Using the wall to steady herself, she made her way downstairs slowly. She was exhausted by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
There was a hallway to meet her this time, lined with stained-glass windows along the walls and large, oaken doors that stretched down along the right wall. As her gaze followed down the hallway, she saw a door slightly ajar to the right, a light streaming from it. Wanting to investigate, she moved laboriously over to the wall to her right and, using it as a crutch, slowly moved down the hallway until she reached the door. Squinting in the bright light, she pushed the door open and eased her way inside.  
  
Grinning in triumph, she said, "Hey, I found the kitchen!" For kitchen it was. Her stomach growled again. She was just about to grab one of the pieces of bread to her left when she heard a door to her left open, and a small gasp. Startled, she stepped backwards; her knees, exhausted from the stairs, buckled beneath her and she fell with an unpleasant bump, sprawling her flat on her back. Putting a hand over her eyes, she said, "Ow, that I did not need right now."  
  
"Airaen!" a familiar voice said. Taking her hand off, she squinted upward to see Zelda gazing down at her with a look of both shock and relief on her face. Before Airaen could say another word, Zelda was lifting her softly up by her arm, then steadied her. Feeling exhausted, Airaen leaned against Zelda, placing a shaky hand across her brow.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to Zelda, "I didn't mean to scare you...I was just a little hungry." Zelda laughed and hugged her.  
  
"You're awake!" she said softly to her, her smile broadening.  
  
"Yes, awake and hungry," Airaen replied, raising a questioning eyebrow. "And, um...where am I?" Zelda laughed and escorted her to a chair.  
  
*%*%  
  
OK! This story is getting along a lot faster than I hoped for! I never thought I could get this far! Well, I'm halfway done, and the chapters are longer! Yaaaay! 


	18. A Child No More

Here we go again...I don't own Zelda...beware the monkey...Oh, and I don't know the Sheikah language (is there one?). If there is one, forgive my inaccurateness.  
  
**  
  
Ch. 18: A Child No More  
  
The plate lay empty, the glass half full with water. Airaen sat back on the soft chair, finished with her meal of bread and cheese that she had shared with Zelda, who sat curled up on the chair across the table, looking at Airaen over her glass of wine. The room they sat in was small and secluded, lying directly to the right of the kitchen; Zelda liked it for its warm fire and solitude, free of prying eyes and slippery ears. After a long silence, Zelda, feeling slightly uncomfortable, asked, "So...um, how are you feeling?"  
  
Airaen shrugged, thought: Should I tell her now? She looked up at Zelda, noticed the concerned, fearful look in her gaze, thought: Hmm...maybe not. She smiled, asked, "I feel a bit better, I guess. You?" Zelda nodded and took a final sip of wine, then set it down on the table between them. The fire crackled, startling both of them. Presently, Airaen said, "So, the Castle, huh? I guess it was a long journey?" Zelda nodded.  
  
Another awkward pause.  
  
Gathering enough courage, Airaen asked, "My name...it's...it's a Sheikah name, isn't it?"  
  
Zelda, startled, looked at her, then replied, "Yes...but, how did you...?"  
  
Airaen shrugged. "I heard it from a friend of mine," she said apathetically. Zelda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"From whom?" she asked.  
  
Airaen giggled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said amid her laughter. Zelda frowned and stared at her. Waving her arms in front of her in defeat, she said, "All right, all right! It was Kaisha!"  
  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Kaisha? Who is that?" she asked.  
  
Airaen laughed. "I told you...you wouldn't believe me. She's a relative..." she said with a slight grin; she loved games. Zelda stared at her questioningly. "Ok, ok, you win, you win! She's my grandmother, silly. And, oh, not your mother, I know..."  
  
Zelda cocked her head to one side. It annoyed Airaen that she wouldn't guess it, thought: She is so slow...  
  
Presently, Zelda said slowly, "You mean Link's...?" Airaen rolled her eyes, then nodded. Zelda put her hand to her mouth. Airaen giggled again. "But, how could you have talked to her? She passed away when Link was just an infant!" she cried.  
  
"I just was able to talk to her. Besides, I want to know what my name means, anyway," Airaen said with a dismissive air.  
  
Zelda was still staring at her in disbelief, thought: She was closer to Death than even I thought. Still waiting for her answer, Airaen leaned forward for her glass on the table. She grasped the glass with her bandaged hand, then winced as a sharp pain shot through the back of her hand as she gripped. Wringing her hand, she grasped the glass with her left hand, finished the water, replaced the glass, and sat back, massaging her hand absentmindedly. "Well?" she asked. "What does my name mean?"  
  
Zelda laughed quietly. "You are an inquisitive one, aren't you?" she said with another laugh. Airaen held her gaze, her face eager. Smiling, she said, "It means 'sunset' in Sheikah."  
  
"You know the language?" Airaen asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Zelda shrugged, then answered, "When I was little, Impa, my guardian, thought she should tell me some of the language, since..."  
  
She stopped.  
  
Airaen leaned forward. "You're a little bit of a Sheikah yourself, aren't you?" she asked. Zelda blushed and stared down at her hands. "You are. I thought so...your mother...?" she said. Zelda nodded, looking up slowly at her child.  
  
"My mother was a little bit of a Sheikah...about three quarters, or so," she answered. "She...died when I was three."  
  
Airaen crossed her legs Indian-style on the chair and leaned forward, placing her chin in her hands. "That would make me a little Sheikah, too, then," she said calmly. Zelda nodded. "So," Airaen continued, "'sunset,' huh? Why that name?"  
  
Zelda shrugged, then said, "I guess I just liked the sound of it, is all. When you were born, your eyes reminded me of a sunset. And 'airaen' was one of my favorite Sheikah words." She smiled.  
  
Airaen sat back, thought: When I was born...  
  
"Tell me," Airaen said after a pause, "why did my father not go back to his own time after his fight with Ganon? What made him stay? It wasn't fame...I know he hates any sort of attention." All mirth was gone in her eyes; Zelda could see she was absolutely serious.  
  
Zelda looked down at her hands as she remembered Link taking the ocarina from her lips, letting the ocarina drop to the ground...her heart had beat so fast when he kissed her! "You're blushing," Airaen remarked.  
  
"What?" Zelda said, looking up. Airaen's eyes stared back at her with a piercing stare, but the ghost of a grin was playing around the edges of her mouth.  
  
"You're blushing," she repeated in a serious tone. "For love, then, above all else? You two sacrificed all for love?" Her voice never quavered, but remained steady and calm as if it were a trivial matter; however, her eyes flashed suddenly with a hidden emotion, but what it was, Zelda was unable to tell.  
  
Zelda could feel her blush deepening, but nodded. "Link didn't...didn't want to go back, and I let him stay."  
  
"And you never married," Airaen finished for her in a casual tone. "My father never liked attention. It makes sense." She motioned for her mother to continue. "What happened after you decided to remain here in this time?"  
  
Zelda sat back as the memories flowed through her mind. "We got rid of everything that even remotely smelled of Ganon after that. Then the word spread, and those who had escaped to Kakariko Village began to return to rebuild the Market...the lava pit below Ganon's Castle simply disappeared without an explanation, leaving simple, flat, barren ground below it, and the remains of my father's castle just...appeared out of nowhere. It was amazing. The Castle was easily rebuilt, but getting it back to its former glory is still underway." She paused, but Airaen's steady gaze forced her to continue. "Then, of course, there were parties all day and night; Link and I went to a few..."  
  
Airaen giggled involuntarily, placing her bandaged hand over her mouth as she laughed. Zelda raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm sorry," Airaen said as her fit began to wear down. "It's just that it's rather funny to think of you two..." her voice cut off as another wave of giggles claimed its hold on her, leaving Zelda confused.  
  
"What are you talking...about..." her eyes widened as realization wafted over her. Shocked, she nearly jumped up, but instead leaned forward. "Don't tell me," she continued, her blue eyes flashing, "that Link told you anything...in detail...did he?" Her voice betrayed uncertainty.  
  
"Well, it's not like he told me who you were, or anything...but, come on! The Temple of Time? Could you two have at least picked a better...spot...to do that?!" Airaen replied, breaking out into giggles again.  
  
Zelda waved her hand in front of her in exasperation. "It's not like we...had a choice...we were...a little drunk...and...well..." she trailed off, her blush deepening.  
  
Airaen threw her head back and laughed, holding her sides. "I...I was bred..." she stuttered amid laughter, "in...in a Temple, when you two were drunk! Ha, let me guess, I was born in a wagon after that?"  
  
There was a long silence. "Something like that," Zelda muttered, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Airaen fell silent, an amused look playing across her face. "How did you avoid anyone noticing that you were pregnant?" she asked, her voice calm again.  
  
Zelda smiled as she remembered. "Well," she said after a slight pause, "we stayed around the Castle for a few months until I started to...show...a little bit, so Link decided we should leave for a while so as to not attract unwanted...attention. We said we were going on a political trip around Hyrule to check on a few things, then left on Epona."  
  
"You traveled around pregnant like that for months?" Airaen asked, a little shocked. "Believe me, I've seen horses pregnant, and I can tell it's not that easy."  
  
Zelda laughed. "It was rather difficult...we basically had to provide enough food for three...you're always hungry when you're pregnant. Anyway, you could say that we had a bit of a 'vacation.' We visited Zora's Domain and Death Mountain and Sidar and such, even Gerudo Valley, for the first few months. Then I really couldn't travel as well anymore."  
  
Unable to contain her excitement, Airaen leaned forward, and asked quickly, "Then what happened? Father never told me about my birth or anything."  
  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What did he tell you?" she asked.  
  
Airaen sighed, but grinned. "He told me that my mother died in childbirth. I never truly believed him...he's such a terrible liar. And how I never connected it with you is beyond me. Honestly, father's frequent visits, each a little longer than the last, and how he never took me along? Seriously, I must have been pretty dense," she said with an embarrassed air. "I still remember when you visited us when I was seven, I think...it was awkward, I remember. Ha, I didn't trust you at all." Zelda smiled slightly. "Well?" Airaen said after a pause.  
  
"You're really curious about this, aren't you?" Zelda asked, her eyes sparkling. Airaen nodded. Shrugging, Zelda continued: "After finishing with Lake Hylia, we decided to go back to Lon Lon Ranch for the rest of our 'trip.' On the way there, my water broke." She laughed. "I'll never forget that look your father gave me when that happened! He looked ready to faint; he was so frightened. I guess I was scared, too. We were a few days away from the Ranch, and too far away from the Lake...it was a little dangerous without a midwife." She grimaced at the memory.  
  
"What did you do?" Airaen asked, unable to contain her excitement.  
  
Zelda laughed quietly. "Well, we found the nearest tree I could rest against and I gave birth to you right at sunset. Link spent a fair amount of time running around in circles while I was cursing his name, but we managed it somehow...you were quite a cute little baby, though. Then, Link put you and me on Epona and led the way to the Ranch. I slept most of the way, and you with me. When we got there, Malon and her father took us in and helped us out a great deal. I was a bit young for it...eighteen, you know."  
  
"And then the goddesses came," Airaen said quietly.  
  
Zelda stared at her hands, but continued on. "Yes." Her voice grew slightly hoarse. "And Gate as well. Yes, Airaen, he was there, too. They came late one night when everyone else was asleep and told Link and I that Ganon had escaped again. Link wanted to...go and finish him, but Nayru told us that Ganon could not be found. To this day I don't know what that meant...and then they told us how important you were...how your destiny would shape all of Hyrule. They told us to make you the Bearer for our Triforce pieces as a secret move against Ganon; we...agreed with them. We didn't...know what that meant doing to you...or else we would never have..."  
  
Airaen looked down at her bandaged hand, frowning at it, then clenched it, wincing at the sharp pain that seared her hand. "Then what?" she asked quietly, not looking up.  
  
"I...couldn't take you back with me. It would be too much of a danger for you. I certainly couldn't protect you. Link was your best hope, so we decided to keep you hidden on the Ranch, with Gate watching over you every so often." Airaen noted how rehearsed her words seemed now, as if she had repeated it to herself over and over for years; she suddenly felt a wave of pity towards her, but shrugged off the threat of tears. "We trusted Malon, too, to watch you," Zelda was saying, bringing Airaen back to reality. "And you had your father with you as well. We had to wait until you were old enough to survive without me breastfeeding you, of course. About a year, I guess you could say was how long I got to spend with you..." Zelda grimaced, forcing back tears. "You had a lot of people caring for you. You certainly didn't need me." A stray tear fell down her cheek, and she brushed it away, almost angry at it.  
  
Airaen narrowed her eyes, then sat back. Her new awareness digested this new information, while her emotions raged war inside her. Fighting the urge to cry out in protest at this last statement from her mother, she bit the inside of her lip and remained silent, thought: Sunset...goddess...Bearer...and a broken sword...what is the connection? Her heart screamed out in agony, but her mind...the new awareness she had acquired just recently analyzed it, found it interesting, almost mocking this sudden surge of emotion. In a time frame of ten seconds, she had felt hundreds of emotions wave across her, but went on unnoticed by her mother. She continued to process key events, connecting it with the visions she had experienced on her journey, but knew she was missing something important; it was the very key to bringing it all together as a whole. Silently, she cursed at this lack of information, felt the threat of tears again, thought, Stop being so childish.  
  
She suddenly felt stretched out, old, and tired beyond exhaustion. Silently, Zelda noticed something in her daughter, a change of some sort in her face and her very demeanor in the way her eyes seemed to analyze everything about her in a never-ending flow of data. She felt the sudden urge to reach out to her, but remained still and watchful.  
  
Leaning her back against the chair, Airaen asked, "And you told no one of this? No one at all?" Zelda shook her head, feeling as though she was being interrogated. Airaen smiled, immediately thought, Ah, here's something interesting. "Good. Let's keep it that way."  
  
"What? Why?" Zelda asked, startled.  
  
Airaen sighed, thought: She is slow. "Think about it for a second. You stand in a rather difficult position: you hold a very shaky peace with your subjects. It's an obvious and natural thing: you were captured, gone for weeks while they were left to fend for themselves at the brink of war, and now, mysteriously, return with a rabble of men from a far off country." Zelda narrowed her eyes as she considered it, then nodded. "Enemy arrivals," Airaen continued, "are hard to swallow for people; the return of a hated one such as Ganon is enough to send that hatred to a boil." She paused, then said, "My arrival doesn't help us either."  
  
"You? What does that have to do with anything? You're not making any sense," Zelda protested.  
  
She is so dense, Airaen thought. "Idiot, think! A bastard child, heir to the throne? That will not sit well with any of them at all, even a child of Link and Zelda. It represents an unbalance in political power and reveals cowardice in you and Link in the fact that you revealed nothing of your relationship. Also, you were captured by a man believed to be destroyed, and then you were saved mysteriously by a young girl? And then that same young girl goes and fights Ganon as his equal, then defeating him? Your people are not blind, loyal fools, mother." She was shocked at how easily the word had come to her lips, then saw the tremor run through Zelda at the title; another wave of pity came, but she calmed it, then continued on as if nothing had happened. "They will see this as your weakness, as well as Link's...Link, who is supposed to be the great Hero of Time, allows a child to fight for him! I would laugh at it, too." I'll have to tell Roh as well about this, she thought. An odd sensation tugged at her heart when she thought of the boy, and she wondered at it.  
  
Zelda's eyes widened; she nodded, then thought, I am practicing this blind ignorance by obeying her. "And you thought of all this just now? In mere minutes?" Airaen nodded with a slight, triumphant grin. "You bested me at something I should always be good at, child."  
  
Airaen flinched. I am not a child anymore, she thought with a sudden feeling of loss, then chided herself for it. "Forgive me, but you were too slow in seeing it. And I'm sure you were too busy with preparations to tell anyone about who I was?" she asked.  
  
"I actually never even thought of it until just now...I was just a little preoccupied," Zelda answered, frowning at Airaen, who held her steady gaze, and thought: Where is the haughty child that burst into the Castle? Where is the child that whistled and sang in the garden? Where is the infant I held in my arms?  
  
She searched Airaen's face, but only found a hardened, purple-eyed stare. "It's getting late," Airaen said quietly, admitting her exhaustion.  
  
"It's nearly two in the morning, I think. You should...rest a bit more," Zelda said slowly. Stretching, she stood, gathered the two dishes and glasses, and moved quietly to the kitchen, leaving Airaen to her thoughts. Ah, Airaen thought, there will be rumors upon rumors about me soon...  
  
Zelda came back, maneuvering quietly until she stood in front of Airaen's chair. Airaen, torn back suddenly from her thoughts, looked up at her mother as if for the first time, noticed the circles under her eyes, the hidden sorrow in her blue eyes; she felt her heart cry out for this woman she barely knew. "I want you to get some rest, too," Airaen said, sensing a slight childish and pleading tone in her words. Zelda laughed, then bent down and lifted her child up on her feet. Muscles aching, doubled now from sitting for so long, Airaen couldn't help but gasp in slight pain, and leaned against Zelda. Supporting her, Zelda escorted her daughter out of the room, shutting the door with her foot. Airaen yawned involuntarily, which made Zelda laugh quietly. Slowly, but surely, they managed to make their way out of the kitchen to the hallway, banking a left.  
  
Moonlight spilled in through the windows, casting an eerie, blue glow on the ground that seeped into the walls, making the hallway look surreal. Airaen wondered at it, her awareness drinking in every ray of light even as each new step brought pain through her body. Gritting her teeth, she moved on.  
  
Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, they saw it was drenched in darkness. "Stairs," Airaen whispered, "how I love thee." Motioning for Zelda to move to the right, she gripped at the wall, bit her lip, and moved her foot shakily up to the first step, then put her foot down on the ground again in defeat. "I can't do it. Do you have a spare room downstairs?"  
  
"Nonsense," Zelda said with a shrug, then, bending down, lifted her up as if she were a little girl, gritting her teeth, and began to climb the stairs.  
  
Surprised, Airaen said, "What...what do you think you're doing? Put me down! I can make it! Hey, I said put me down!"  
  
Breathing hard, Zelda grinned, said, "Oh...you're not that...heavy...trust me, I'm...fine." Though Airaen protested, Zelda refused to put her down until they reached the top. Legs shaking, she put her down, then sank to her knees, laughing a little.  
  
Shaking slightly with anger, Airaen leaned against the wall and hissed, "You idiot! You could've fallen backwards or twisted your ankle or something! What were you thinking?! You could have gotten seriously injured..." She stopped as she realized what she was saying, then turned crimson as she noticed Zelda's warm and knowing smile. Stuttering slightly, she said, "Well, I can...I can take care of myself." She turned to leave, but her knees gave out again and she fell with an ungraceful slump on her butt. Zelda nearly cried from laughter. Turning, Airaen made to say something, but broke out in laughter as well. As she giggled, Zelda thought, Here she is...here's the girl I saw before!  
  
Presently, as they giggled, a door opened with a creak, and Link poked his head out. "What's going on here?" he asked, then started when he saw Airaen. "Airaen! Bless it all, you're awake!" he cried as he ran to her, pulling her up and hugging her tight. She winced slightly, but returned the hug as she buried her face in his chest, her awareness marveling at the sudden emotion. "What are you two doing up, anyway?" he asked as he pulled away to help Zelda up.  
  
"We were hungry," Zelda said.  
  
"And you've been sleeping the whole time. I didn't even know you were in my room," Airaen added, then yawned again, thought, I can't understand how tired I am...  
  
Link shrugged, then replied, "Well, come on, let's get you two to bed, then. I've made a nice spot on the floor, Zelda, for us." Airaen tried to hobble towards the door, when Link came up behind her and gathered her into his arms. "No, you don't...there'll be know 'I can do anything' from you tonight," he said as Airaen protested, then gave up, too tired to go on as a fresh wave of unwanted fatigue came over her.  
  
Deciding it best not to deny her exhaustion, she let the fatigue wash over her body, relaxing her muscles. Her eyelids felt heavy as sleep quickly began to take her. She was barely aware of her parents talking about something...she heard her name mentioned. As she fell asleep, she thought, This is my family...my...family...  
  
"Is she asleep?" Zelda asked as she glanced at Airaen.  
  
Link chuckled. "I guess so. She's like that...always coming and going as she pleases," he said with a grin as he gazed down at her. Clutching her more securely, he made his way towards the door, Zelda following behind. As he stepped into the room, he was greeted by Gate, who nearly flew into his face.  
  
"Ah, you found her, then," the fairy said apologetically. "I was getting a little worried when I came back and found her gone. And a fine job you did watching her, Sir Link."  
  
"Is that sarcasm I smell on your breath, Gate?" Link asked, a smile betraying him. Zelda laughed as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Startled at her sudden entrance, Gate moved towards her, said, "Ah, and there you are, my Lady. I'm so sorry Airaen walked off like that."  
  
Zelda dismissed it. "It's ok...she and I had...a nice talk together over a late-night dinner," she said with a smile.  
  
Link raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Oh?" Gate asked, trying to hide his surprise. "What did you talk about, if I may be so bold?"  
  
"Some interesting things...she's very intuitive for someone her age," she replied as she watched Link walk over and place Airaen in the bed, tuck her in, then kiss her forehead.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Link asked, eagerness clear in his voice as he turned and walked a bit towards Zelda.  
  
"Just some things she wanted to know...and you, love, neglected to mention that you told her some very...private matters regarding us and a certain Temple? Hm?" she said, glaring at him.  
  
Link's eyes widened as he blushed. "She...she told you that...I said that?" he stammered.  
  
Zelda crossed her arms. "What exactly did you tell her, Link?" Gate was trying his hardest not to laugh; he had heard the story before.  
  
Link took a step backward. "Um...I, uh...well, you see...um..." he stammered, perspiration breaking out on his forehead. Zelda advanced towards him. "Well, she...asked me about her mother and all, and wanted to know about where babies come from at the same time...she was six! Kids are very curious at that age!"  
  
Zelda was shaking with rage as she hissed, "Six?! She was six years old when you told her that?!"  
  
Gate was trembling with laughter, thought: Oh, he's done it now.  
  
Link took another step back. "What did you tell her, exactly, Link?!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"Well, I told her I got drunk at one of the parties and uh...banged a girl I had fallen in love with in the Temple of Time?"  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT?!?"  
  
Gate was roaring with laughter.  
  
Link, sweating now, stammered, "I...I panicked! I didn't know what to tell her! You knew I was forbidden to say anything!" Zelda took another threatening step towards him. Link threw his hands in front of him for protection, then said quickly, "Now...now, Zelda, calm down...it's not like she really bought the idea anyway...she mostly laughed through the whole thing anyway!"  
  
"I don't care! That was completely inappropriate!!" Zelda cried.  
  
Airaen stirred, mumbled something and then turned over on her side, her back facing them. "Sh...you're going to wake her up," Link hissed.  
  
"And then what did you tell her, Link?" Zelda asked, acting as if she hadn't heard anything, her voice dripping with scorn.  
  
"Well, I told her that her 'mother' died in childbirth...and that was it," he said quietly.  
  
Zelda narrowed her eyes at him. "You swear you never gave any...detail?" she asked. Link nodded.  
  
After a long pause, Gate broke in, "You know, Link, Airaen never really bought your story. I heard her talking to Epona one afternoon when I was watching her. She said you've always been a terrible liar. She even doubted that her mother was dead, but decided to stick the story because she said she knew it was a cover-up for something." Link stared at Gate in shock while Zelda, her episode of rage over, smiled. Gate laughed. "You really are a terrible liar," he said amid his chuckles.  
  
"It's true," Zelda agreed.  
  
Utterly defeated, Link grinned, then grabbed Zelda, drawing her into an embrace, kissing her passionately. "The Temple of Time, eh?" he said with a smile. Zelda rolled her eyes, but grinned.  
  
"Let's go to bed, love. I'm really tired," she whispered in his ear. Nodding, Link drew her up into his arms, making Zelda laugh girlishly; then, he carried her around the bed to the makeshift bed he had made on the floor and laid her down. As Link stood up to stretch, he said, "Where are you going, Gate?"  
  
Gate stopped just outside the window he had just opened and turned back to Link. Zelda propped herself up on one arm and gazed at the fairy. "You three need some time alone," he said, then flew away.  
  
Puzzled, Link shrugged, shut the window, then lay down next to Zelda. "He'll find his way in if he wants to," he said to Zelda as he pulled the covers up over them, then wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close. Moonlight streamed in through the window, splashing on their faces. Smiling, Zelda turned to face him. Link placed his chin on her head, his head still on the pillow, and drew her closer to him.  
  
For the first time in weeks, Zelda slept soundly.  
  
*%*%*  
  
Hmm...well, I wasn't trying to make this funny...not that it is...*sigh* Well, there's ch. 18 for you! I hope you enjoyed it...YES, MY FRIENDS...THE CHAPTERS ARE LONGER! YES! "Porinky, Porinky, not gonna tell!" Woah...odd tangent (that's from a commercial in Japan...read Ceres: Celestial Legend by Yu Watase (it's in volume two)). Ok, then! Until next chapter! And Ganon isn't through with our heroine just yet, you'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE! 


	19. An Unexpected Tremble

I'm getting up to speed again...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES WHO KEEP ME IN THE WRITING BIZ (without proper funding of course)...YOU ALL ARE AWESOME PEOPLE! ^^ I don't own Zelda! Yaaaaay...  
  
**  
  
Ch. 19: An Unexpected Tremble  
  
A cooling breezing blew in through the open window as golden sunshine crawled onto the bed. Birds, chirping happily as they went about their lives, flew past the window, darting around in the sky. Squinting as the sunshine played across her face, Airaen awoke with a slight groan as she sat up, massaging her stiff muscles, feeling as sore as ever. She stretched, yawned, then looked out the open window, watching the birds in their endless game. As she stared out the window, she thought, What a weird dream...why was Roh...we were...  
  
She shook her head, thought, Why am I feeling so...odd...? I don't know what...this feeling is...  
  
It was then that the door opened silently, and a voice said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss...I thought you were still sleeping. Please forgive my intrusion." Airaen detected a sense of fearfulness in the voice, a quavering. She sighed, shrugging the memory of the dream off. Let the rumors begin, she thought glumly, a little surprised that it bothered her a little, chided herself for it.  
  
She turned, giving the owner of the voice, a young-looking maid, a warm smile. "It's quite alright. No harm done," she said cheerfully.  
  
The maid, ever keeping one foot out the door, asked, "Is there anything you would like, Miss?"  
  
"Well, I was going to go down to the kitchen for some breakfast," Airaen replied.  
  
The maid turned slightly pale. "Well, I'm very sorry, Miss," she said, her voice trembling slightly, "but my Lady Zelda ordered that you...not get out of bed at all today...I'm dreadfully sorry!" The maid took another step back until she was standing in the hallway.  
  
"Huh...a damnable shame," Airaen said with a wily smile. "And where is Zelda?"  
  
"My Lady and Sir Link woke up this morning at nine and have since been tending to our visitors. And it is nearing noon, I suppose, Miss, so I guess you'll be wanting some lunch, then, perhaps?" the maid said tentatively. Airaen nodded. Relieved, the maid turned, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Airaen waited a moment before getting up, wincing slightly; seeing a soft, sky blue dress with matching sandals laid carefully on the chair across the room, she took off her nightgown, then slowly put it on, biting her lip from the sharp pains she felt. Rubbing at the bandage around her side, she slowly made her way out the door and into the hallway, turning left and going down the stairs just as she had done the previous night. The long corridor, now drenched in bright sunlight, was unnaturally deserted, each door closed. Frowning slightly, she limped towards the kitchen, using the wall on the right for support. Her fingers traced along the wall, reminding her suddenly of a spider; they traced over stone, then the sudden sensation of a wood door...stone...wood...stone...wood. The pattern beat into her mind like a drum. Stone...wood...stone...  
  
Suddenly, something seemed to snap in her mind and her vision blurred. Lost in the sudden darkness, she stumbled, falling to her knees. There was a ringing of steel, the fluttering of fabric caught in the wind...the cry of gulls...and the smell of the sea. The sea! she thought, her eyes widening. Bright light flared in front of her, breaking into day. Blinded by it, she closed her eyes and sat back, feeling the warm sunshine on her back. She opened her eyes...  
  
The vision faded.  
  
A sharp pain in her bandaged hand brought her back to her senses. Her hand was still pressed against the wall; she was on her knees, her back now arched forward, her breathing short and labored as sweat trickled down her face. A vision? she thought. "Where am I supposed to go?" she asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
Sighing, she pushed herself up, shaking a little from the strain, then stumbled on again. Reaching the door to the kitchen, she leaned against it for a brief rest, trying to steady her breathing. There's some place I need to go to...I know it, but I just don't know where! Damn, I need to eat first, to clear my mind a bit, she thought earnestly. She was about to open the door when she heard voices from within. "Careful you don't drop that, Tiya!"  
  
Another voice, this one closer to the door, replied, "You must be crazy to think I want to deliver food to that...girl! What if she gets insane and the like and attacks me?! I want someone to come with me!" Airaen put a hand to her mouth to quell her giggles. Idiots, she thought.  
  
The previous voice answered, "Oh, stop it! The Lady ordered you to take good care of that girl up there, so you should do as she says, Tiya!"  
  
Tiya answered with a whine, "I distinctly remember Lady Zelda saying that you had to take care of her, Yanna!"  
  
"No, no, it was Tiya, she said!" Yanna replied. There was a stamp of a foot and a curse, then the door opened; quickly, Airaen hid behind the door as Tiya, whom she recognized as the frightened maid from before, ran out and down the hall, leaving the door open. "Come on, girls," Yanna said from within the kitchen, "let's go serve lunch." There was a clamor of agreement from other servants and a clatter of plates; then, some six or so maids filed out of the kitchen, turning right and down the hall. Airaen waited until the last of them rounded the corner, then sneaked into the kitchen.  
  
After a quick search, she found an entire loaf of bread, an apple, and a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. Grinning mischievously, she maneuvered out of the kitchen, leaving the door open so as not to look suspicious, then stole down the hallway to the right, still using the wall for support as she cradled her meal under her arm expertly. As she neared the end of the hallway, she saw a wooden doorway to the left. After peering around the corner to look for anyone coming her way, she moved over to the door and opened it. A wash of bright, golden sunlight poured in, slightly blinding her for a second as she stepped outside. It was warm. After her eyes adjusted to the light, she found she was near the garden she had walked in with Zelda and Gate. It seems like it was years and years ago, she thought glumly. Turning right along the cobbled path, she limped down, trying not to show any pain, but utterly failing in the attempt. As she rounded another corner, she saw two guards making their way around a hedge that lay in the middle of the path, talking aimlessly.  
  
"I wonder who that girl is?" one of them was saying.  
  
"Dunno," the other guard said with a shrug. "The whole Market's been talking about that girl, though! They're saying she isn't a girl at all!" Airaen was shaking with silent laughter. "Those men from Sidar saw the whole thing! They say it was terrifying!" Airaen stopped. Did...did Roh say that? she thought, her heart skipping a fearful beat. "Those guys said she was like...like...oh, I don't know."  
  
"A demon, perhaps?" the other replied, nodding for emphasis. "That's what all those men from Sidar said, you know."  
  
"And what about that young boy? That Roh guy...what did he say?" the guard asked. They were beginning to round the corner of the hedge, coming ever closer to where Airaen hid by the wall.  
  
"Well, Roh said-"  
  
He was cut off by a loud whistle, and then a gruff voice saying, "Aye, you two! Captain says you gotta go see him right now! Go on!" The two guards, ending their conversation, took off at a run down the path, then turned to the right.  
  
Airaen held onto the wall corner for support, her heart beating in her chest rapidly. What they all said...is that what Roh thinks of me now? That I'm a...a demon? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, thought: Why does this bother me so much? What's wrong with me?  
  
She pressed her hand against the wall and moved on, banking right and down the path, passing the hedge. Walking in a half-daze, she thought, I don't even know where I'm going. The garden, she saw, was deserted. This must be where my father dodged all those guards to get to Zelda, she thought as she walked on, passing hedge after hedge.  
  
The path then split off; to her left, Airaen saw a wide, high arch that led to a secluded garden. Wanting solitude, she half-limped down the corridor until she reached the garden.  
  
The castle walls circled the tiny garden as a mini moat surrounded the circular patch of grass. Directly in front of her, stone steps greeted a small, porch-like platform that joined with the wall. Where this lay was a window, which, on closer inspection, looked into the deserted throne room.  
  
Grateful for the solitude, she sat down on the stone platform, leaning her back against the wall with the window, and ate her meal slowly, deep in thought. I'll have to make sure Mother and Father don't lose their composure over these rumors and expose me...that would be disastrous. I've also...got to tell Roh not to expose me, either...assuming he still wants to talk to me. Frowning, she took her final sip of milk, then placed the bottle on the ground. Exasperated, she suddenly yelled out, "Oh, I'm alone in this!"  
  
"Oh? Are you?" a voice said, startling her. As she looked up at the figure standing in the archway, she gasped.  
  
"Roh? What are you doing here?" she asked, getting shakily to her feet, then leaned against the wall. Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace.  
  
"I've been looking for you ever since I heard you got up, silly," he said, walking across the grass until he stood at the bottom of the stone steps; then, after a pause, he said quietly, "I...was worried about you." Airaen involuntarily blushed, thought, Why is my heart beating so fast? Roh took a step forward, asked, "Feeling better, I hope?" She nodded. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away.  
  
"And how are you doing? Are you going to stay a while?" she asked, not knowing if she meant the here with her, or if he would stay at the Castle. Why do I falter? What am I afraid of?  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Listen, Roh," she said slowly, fearfully. "I'm...I'm sorry..."  
  
Puzzled, he turned to her, said, "Sorry? About what?"  
  
She placed her hands behind her back. "I just...well...I know I'm different...and all, and I just..."  
  
Angered, he cried, "If you're talking about all those rumors my men have been spreading about you, don't you dare apologize! They're stupid, superstitious idiots, the whole lot of them! You have no idea how long Icarn and I screamed at them, those bastards! I'm just sorry I didn't realize it at first!"  
  
Airaen could feel her blush deepening, thought, And I mocked Zelda...I'm such a fool. "It's...it's ok, Roh...I guess...I guess they have good reason for it..." she said quietly.  
  
Frowning at her, he marched up the steps and stared her down, daring her to say it again. "I can't believe you," he said, crossing his arms as he stood in front of her. "What makes you think that horrible thing? Everyone should all be on their knees worshipping you for saving them right now, but they're all too damn busy spreading false rumors about you, Airaen! I've heard them all, and they're horrible! And now Zelda tells me I can't tell anyone about who you are or where you came from or anything, that I can't even speak out against them! What the hell is going on?" Airaen, shocked, thought, Zelda's more perceptive than I first thought. Conscious of Roh staring at her, she stared down at her feet, finding herself unable to look him in the eye. "Airaen?" he asked softly, lifting her face up with his finger. "What's this all about?"  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, thought, I would've had to tell him, anyway. Motioning for him to sit down with her, she pressed her head against the wall. "Well...alright, I'll tell you everything. But, Roh, you have to promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anyone, understand? It's important." Roh nodded. Sighing, she continued, "Well, it all started with Ganon's defeat at the hands of the seven sages and my father..."  
  
**  
  
"Zelda! Hey, stop a minute, please!"  
  
Brought back from her thoughts, she turned to see Link running towards her. "What is it?" she asked as he stopped in front of her, panting slightly.  
  
"Ah, she's gone again. She probably didn't like the fact that she would have to stay in bed all day, I'm sure. I told you she wouldn't stay in bed," he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Zelda smiled. "I guess you're right. Shall we go looking for her?"  
  
Link shook his head. "Roh went to look for her," he said. Zelda raised an eyebrow. Stretching, Link said, "Well, we might as well have lunch now, yeah?" Zelda laughed, then took his arm and continued down the hallway.  
  
**  
  
"And then you know the rest," Airaen said, a little tired from talking for so long. Roh had his chin in his hands, frowning slightly at the ground.  
  
After a long pause, he looked up and said, "I don't...understand. You know...this whole 'Bearer' stuff. Why you? I mean, you didn't even get to decide at all." He leaned back, closing his eyes. "Besides, I know what it's like not to have a mother...my mother died when I was eight trying to give birth to my baby sister...they both died." Startled, Airaen looked at him, at the way the sunlight shone down into his hair and played off his face. His tunic ruffled a little in the tiny breeze. "So," he said, turning back to her again, "how long do you have to bear it?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Can't you just get rid of it?"  
  
"I don't know how," she said quietly.  
  
"Well, it isn't fair!" Roh cried out, standing up. "You didn't have a damn choice in the matter, and now you're the one who's got to suffer! It's just not fair!"  
  
Startled, Airaen looked up at him, slightly puzzled, thought, After all that...after all he's seen me do, he thinks it's unfair? He's...he's taking my side...he's not...afraid of me...why? "Roh..." she began, but words failed her completely.  
  
Roh slammed his fist into his open palm in anger. "Damn it all," he said, "And then these idiots say you're...as if they know you and what you're going through! You're not some...some...demon, or a possessed freak! You're something way more than anything! You're...you're...beautiful, both inside and out!" He faltered, his eyes widening, blushing slightly. Why did I say that...? I shouldn't have said that...too late now, he thought. Airaen made to say something, but held back, twisting a little of her dress in her hands uncomfortably, then stared down at her lap as unwanted tears came streaming down her face and onto her lap.  
  
Laughing quietly, she brushed them away and said apologetically, "I'm such a fool...to start crying like this...I don't...even know why..."  
  
Roh knelt before her and lifted her chin softly up with his hands, holding her gaze with his. His heart hammered in his chest even as hers did. He swallowed, trying to find the right words; gathering enough courage, he said, "I don't care...what you are...or what people say about you at all. You're Airaen...that's really...all that matters. I mean, you're the one...who really helped my people...helped me...and you saved Zelda and Link...and fought Ganondorf single-handedly. I don't...I don't care about this 'Bearer' crap at all! I...I..." He faltered as his blush deepened, thought, I've got to do this...I've got to say this...  
  
Airaen felt as if her heart would explode in her chest; she trembled as she gazed into his eyes, fresh tears falling down her face. She thought, I didn't want...to be...different. "Roh..." she whispered, then placed her hand in his, grasped it.  
  
Then Roh drew her into an embrace, holding her against his chest while his other hand reached into her hair. "I...I love you! More than anything else! I haven't stopped loving you since that day you came to me after my father died! I'll...I'll never stop loving you!" he cried, holding her close as his own tears fell into her hair.  
  
Airaen's heart skipped an entire beat as her eyes widened. She was at a loss for words and found she only wanted to stay there in his arms. Love, she thought as she returned his embrace, I feel...I feel love! She drew herself back and stared into his eyes, her entire body shaking. Placing her hand behind his head, she kissed him, feeling herself melting away, pouring her soul, her love for him, all of it into that one kiss. He drew her closer, running his hands through her hair.  
  
She trembled as she finally pulled away from him, then smiled a true smile. "So...so this is what I've been feeling...since I first...thought about you," she stammered as she gazed at him. He cocked his head to one side. "I didn't...I didn't understand it at all; I've never really felt...like this before, Roh. I don't...I don't know what...what to say...I just...I've never known love," she said, laughing a little, "and here I am feeling it towards you..."  
  
His face was serious as he placed her hands in his, drawing close to her, then whispered in her ear, "Then...then let's protect this love."  
  
She nodded, sighing happily as they kissed passionately.  
  
*%*%  
  
Woo! Bet you didn't see THAT coming did you now?! Hahahahaaa! Wow...tough to write...*sigh* now I want a boyfriend again...ok! See you in the next chapter! "Porinky, porinky, not gonna tell!" hahahaha! I'm crazy! *runs away, then slams into wall* This...is...gonna take...a while... 


	20. A Vision of Fear

Wow! I'm up to chapter twenty, guys! This is so much fun! Oh, and on a side note...I don't own The Legend of Zelda...sucks, doesn't it?  
  
**  
  
Ch. 20: A Vision of Fear  
  
"So, you're sure you can walk?" Roh asked again. He let go of Airaen's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively.  
  
"For the last time, Roh," she said with a giggle, "I'm fine." She kissed him on the cheek. They had departed from the little secluded garden and had turned left down the path; slowly, they had made their way into the Castle courtyard. Sunlight glistened off the flowing fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
Frowning slightly, he said, "Well, just to make sure, let's sit down by the fountain so you won't have to walk anymore." He sat her down carefully, then sat next to her, staring forward, holding onto her hand.  
  
"It's odd," Airaen said after a pause. "This is the place that my mother and I walked through. Ha, we sat at this very fountain...it...it seems so long ago...It's a good thing no one's here right now, so no one...can see us."  
  
Roh looked at her, said, "What do you mean?"  
  
Airaen narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the ground. "It's just...it wouldn't look very good if anyone...saw you with me. You might get drawn into those rumors, too."  
  
Roh threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Let them!" he yelled. "Let them see us together! Let them all know I love you! I don't care what they think!" As if for emphasis, he drew her into an embrace and kissed her soundly on the lips. She giggled involuntarily, thought, I had no idea this could feel so...wonderful! Now I understand why my parents sacrificed everything for love!  
  
She surrendered herself to the kiss.  
  
**  
  
"This garden has gotten so beautiful, Zelda, since I last came here," Link said. They had decided to take a stroll in the garden for some peace and quiet.  
  
Zelda smiled. "Thank you. I've always loved this garden, ever since I was a child," she said, taking his hand. "Let me show you the fountain, Link! It's especially pretty this time of year, with all the flowers around it!" Feeling like a child, she giggled as she ran with him, turning right. As they rounded the corner, she stopped; Link, caught by surprise, nearly collided with her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, recovering.  
  
"Sh!" she hissed, staring ahead with a slight, knowing smile on her face. Narrowing his eyes, Link followed her gaze to the fountain. As he found what Zelda was looking at, he nearly cried out, but bit his tongue instead.  
  
Airaen was locked in an embrace with Roh as they kissed passionately. Roh's hand began to snake down her back as Airaen clutched at his tunic.  
  
Paternal instincts kicking in, Link balled his fist and began to walk towards them; he was about to yell out something when Zelda placed her hand over his mouth. His voice now muffled, Zelda managed to discern Link saying, "Get your hand away from there and step away from my daughter, boy!"  
  
Zelda, trying hard to hold back laughter towards Link's antics, pushed him back around the corner. Once they were safely out of sight, she whispered, "Leave them alone, Link..."  
  
Link, still enraged and trying to keep his voice level, hissed, "There is no way I'm leaving her alone with that boy when they're kissing like that! He might want to do something with her, and she'll probably be an idiot and agree to it! So, if you'll excuse me, I need to go rescue my daughter, thank you very much!"  
  
He struggled to get away, but Zelda, giggling softly, held him back and pushed him against the wall. "Uh-uh...don't you dare! I won't let you!" Link crossed his arms childishly, but surrendered.  
  
"Fine...fine! Have it your way, then, dammit," he said angrily and with a sigh. "Just for the record, I am NOT okay with this at all...goddess, she's fifteen years old! Way too young for this!"  
  
Zelda kissed him in thanks, then whispered, "She's been through enough already...give her this one chance, Link...please?" Link sighed, but nodded. Smiling, she kissed him again. "Let's go back inside, then."  
  
He peered around the corner before Zelda pulled him back again. As he followed her down the path, he grumbled, "She doesn't have to kiss him that long, you know!" Zelda laughed.  
  
**  
  
"Did you hear something?" Roh asked as he placed his chin on Airaen's head, drawing her close to his chest.  
  
"Hm? I don't know...maybe just a bird or something," she replied as she closed her eyes, smiling in pure bliss.  
  
"Damn, it's getting late...and I'm supposed to go talk to Icarn," Roh said as he stared at the sky. He sighed. "I have my damnable promises to keep, Airaen..." She nodded and pulled away, her heart crying out in protest. Roh stood, then extended his hand towards her. Grasping her hand, tightly, he lifted her up. As he gripped her hand even tighter, she cried out as pain seared the hand. Startled, he looked down at her hand, then cried, "Ah! I'm sorry! That's your bandaged hand!" He let go of it immediately, then stood there in an embarrassed silence, feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
Massaging her hand, she smiled apologetically, said, "No, no, it's alright, Roh. I'm fine, really." Inwardly, she thought, It reminded me of...what I'm supposed to do.  
  
He blushed a little, then motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, I'll take you back to bed. Oh, don't protest; you ought to at least spend a little bit in bed, anyway. It's late afternoon," he said as he led her by her unhurt hand. Frowning, she surrendered as he led her around the fountain and back to the Castle, just as Link and Zelda had done.  
  
**  
  
"And where have you two been?" Link asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Roh as both he and Airaen came down the hall towards Zelda's room.  
  
"I went...looking for Airaen, and I found her...and I was just going to return her to bed," he said slowly, conscious that he was still holding her hand, then let go of it quickly.  
  
"Uh huh...well, Roh, I'm sure you've done enough, so if you don't mind, I would like to put my daughter, hint hint, to bed right now, so move," he said, moving to push him aside. Zelda, appearing from inside the room, grabbed Link's hand, pulling him back.  
  
"Link, I think we left something downstairs. Why don't we got get it, hm?" she said as she gripped his hand tightly. As she half-dragged him past Roh and Airaen, she winked at her daughter then moved on down the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Zelda, let me go! Hey!" Link cried, his voice fading as he got further and further away from them.  
  
Airaen stared after them, thought, They're acting strange...  
  
"Well, come on. Let's get you in bed," Roh said, motioning her to follow him. As they stepped inside, Airaen shut the door behind her. Startled, Roh turned.  
  
Reading his face, she shrugged, replied, "Just in case my father comes back...he's a little...protective." She rolled her eyes for emphasis. "Besides...I don't really...want to go to bed right now, anyway." She smiled.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Roh said, "Nonsense. For some reason, your father's mad at me, so I might as well please him and put you to bed, at least until dinner."  
  
"In my clothes?" she asked. Roh blushed.  
  
"Um...uh, no, you...you don't have to, but....well, it would probably be more comfortable. It being a nice bed and all, and you do have your health to think about, hehheh!" he stuttered. Laughing, she sat down on the bed and took off her shoes, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm actually tired," she said, looking up at him. He sat down next to her, then caressed her cheek. Closing her eyes, she snuggled close to him, smiling. "I love you, you know that?" she whispered, placing her head against his shoulder. Startled slightly, he smiled and ran his hand through her hair, then kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"I know," he said as he placed his hand around her back.  
  
"Stay with me?" she asked, her voice hushed.  
  
"Always," he whispered with a smile.  
  
**  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got some dinner together," Zelda was saying. She had decided to have a small get-together dinner in the dining hall. Link, who sat at her right, was constantly giving Roh a glare from across the table. Embarrassed, Airaen, glancing at her father on her left, stared down at her hands.  
  
A few of Roh's men, including Icarn, sat at one end of the table along with a few of Zelda's subjects, while Zelda, Airaen, and Link sat at the other; Roh took his own place across from Airaen. Link had wanted to protest, but Zelda had expertly silenced him by stepping on his foot.  
  
"It's truly delicious, this dish, my Lady," Icarn said as he took another bite. Some of the subjects were talking to some of Roh's men in hushed whispers; every now and then they glanced down at Airaen. Others were conversing about trivial matters. All in all, twenty people sat at the table, causing quite a buzz of noise. Frivolous, Airaen thought, it's all so frivolous and stupid. She looked over at Zelda, who was conversing with one of her subjects.  
  
"Oh, yes, Kakariko is just marvelous this time of year..."  
  
"Have you ever tasted the fish from Zora's Domain? Exquisite!"  
  
"I heard the doctor from Lake Hylia wants to study that weird island in Hylia again..."  
  
It's all so...stupid...all of it...they're so ignorant, yet so observant and critical, too, Airaen thought. The endless conversations were beginning to annoy her, but her awareness dissected each conversation, pinpointing it as something interesting. Damn them, she thought. Light from the torches danced along the walls; the sun had long since gone down.  
  
Goddess, when will it all end?  
  
**  
  
"That actually went better than I expected," Zelda said as she made her way down the hallway, supporting Airaen. It was nearly eleven; the hallway, dark now, seemed eerie again.  
  
"I guess so," Airaen said. "But Father kept glaring at Roh the whole time...it was embarrassing. Why is he so upset?" Link had retreated to the secluded room by the kitchen to wait for Zelda.  
  
Zelda laughed quietly. Airaen cocked her head at her. "Well," Zelda said with a smile, "he's a little upset at Roh for...escorting you back to your room from the garden in such an...interesting way."  
  
Airaen stopped, her eyes widening. "No...you two didn't...you didn't see...anything, did you?"  
  
Zelda laughed. "Oh, don't worry...I made sure your father didn't do anything embarrassing when we saw you and Roh...well..."  
  
Airaen blushed. "Aha!" Zelda cried. "Now who's blushing?"  
  
Airaen sighed. "I was hoping to keep this a secret," she said glumly. "But, I guess it's a good thing that at least you know...I...have a lot of questions, I guess."  
  
Zelda raised an eyebrow, then motioned for her to move on, helping her daughter up the stairs and to her room. As she moved to sit on the bed, Airaen said, "I'm being constantly escorted to bed, as if I were a little girl."  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Zelda sat down next to Airaen, then narrowed her eyes. "You and Roh were in here for a while...and the door was closed...you two didn't...did you?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Blushing madly, Airaen cried, "What?! Of course we didn't!"  
  
Zelda put her hands up in defense, said, "Okay, okay! I was just making sure, that's all."  
  
Airaen sighed, then stared at her hands in her lap, frowning slightly. "I didn't know..." she began, slowly at first, then gaining courage, "a person could...feel this way...about anyone." She giggled. "I'm being stupid and girlish again...how very becoming."  
  
Zelda saw in her daughter's eyes a flash of some unknown emotion that lingered for a moment, then was gone again. She wondered at it, but decided to let the matter drop. If she's feeling anything, she thought, she'll tell me on her own.  
  
Stretching, Airaen yawned, said, "Oh, it's all so trivial anyway." She made to lean back to bed when Zelda grasped her arm.  
  
"What did Roh tell you, Airaen?" she asked earnestly. "What did you tell him?"  
  
Airaen, sitting up again, laced her fingers uncomfortably. She glanced at Zelda's eager face, thought, I shouldn't...feel this emotion...it's...dangerous. She sighed, said, "He...he told me that...he," her voice lowered to a whisper, "loves me."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
Airaen narrowed her eyes, then said slowly, "I told him everything...Ganon's first defeat...my birth...this journey...everything." As she said this, she thought, Was that wise? Almost as if in answer, she whispered, "I trust him." She could feel herself trembling slightly. "He doesn't care about any of it, you know? He...doesn't care about...what I am..." her voice trailed off. After a long silence she said with a laugh, "Goddess, why am I telling you all this anyway? I'm such an idiot sometimes that my mouth just talks and talks and talks! Funny, huh?"  
  
"Do you love him, Airaen?"  
  
The question seemed so trivial. Of course she did! Something held her back from saying it, as if hands were clasped firmly around her mouth. She trembled in the effort, thought, This isn't natural...why can't I say it?  
  
After a moment, she whispered, her voice hoarse and labored, "Yes...more...more than...anything..."  
  
Zelda, giggling a little, grasped her arm again, said, "Now you understand." Then, bidding her a goodnight, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Slightly puzzled, Airaen shrugged and, with a painful effort, got into her nightgown. As she sat in the darkness, she drew her knees to her chest and hugged them.  
  
There, in the darkness, alone, she whispered, "Yes! I love him!"  
  
**  
  
Darkness enshrouded everything as he hit the floor, blood pouring onto the ground. He made to stand, then cried out in agony as a wound ripped open a little wider in his flesh. "Damn her!" he cried as he crawled along the stone floor. Sand from the Desert scraped at his flesh, burying deep into the gashes all over his body, causing more pain. As he struggled to his feet, he yelled out, "How...how could I have been so stupid? How could I have underestimated that...that...child! Where did all that power come from?"  
  
He leaned heavily against the wall, wiping blood from his eyes and mouth. Shakily, he felt the soggy hole in his cheek that continued on near his ear. Lacerations were strewn all over his body. "Damn her!" he cried again.  
  
"M'Lord? Lord, is that you?" a small voice whispered in the darkness.  
  
"Of course it is, you idiot! Who else could it be?" he cried.  
  
A figure came bearing a torch. He winced from the sharp light as the figure gasped at the sight of his master. "Lord!" he cried, running to him and supporting him. As he escorted him down the hall to the giant statue, he said, "M'Lord, the rest of us fled here hoping to find you. You know, Lord, our old hideout..."  
  
A flare of light erupted from another torch, then another...and another. Eerie light filled the room, casting shadows off the giant statue of a woman with a snake around the head. The face of it, however, had long since melted away by something, revealing a gate behind it; as of yet, no one knew where that gate led.  
  
"Make way, fools! Make way for Ganondorf, King of Gerudo!" came the cry as the horde shifted out of the way. A trail of blood followed behind Ganon as he was led to a giant chair at the foot of the statue. He winced as he sat down.  
  
"Get me a doctor, you bastards! Quickly!" Ganon roared, leaning back against the chair. His command rang through many voices as several men ran off to fetch the doctor. "You there!" Ganon yelled, pointing to a heavily bandaged captain. "Report! Now! Where is that girl-child, that Airaen? Where is she?"  
  
Trembling, the captain kneeled in front of Ganon, stammered, "I...I don't know, Lord Ganondorf. We fled as soon as we saw you were gone."  
  
Enraged, Ganon leaned forward and grabbed the terrified captain by the neck, lifting him upwards. "Idiot! Damnable coward! You should have captured that damnable girl-child! Now we have barely enough men to swarm the Castle! Do you know how long it took me to assemble a horde, man?"  
  
Quivering, the captain, choking slowly, gurgled, "No...no...L-lord...p- please don't..."  
  
"Years and years!" Ganon said as if he didn't notice the captain's struggles. "It'll take me two years now to raise an army! Two! And now we've got this Airaen child out and about, another damnable thorn in my side! And you morons didn't think to capture her!" He grasped the man's shoulders.  
  
Eyes bulging, the captain screamed, "Please don't, Ganon! Let me go! Please let me go!"  
  
"Too late, fool," Ganon sneered. Summoning his strength, Ganon ripped the man apart at the shoulders, then sent him flying into the horde, blood splattering.  
  
**  
  
Airaen screamed in the darkness, sitting up and sobbing. "NO! NO, NO, NO!" she screamed. Hands grasped her shoulders, shaking her. Frightened, she cried, "No! Let me go! Don't touch me! Let go! LET GO OF ME!" She pushed the hands away, shivering and crying.  
  
"Airaen! Airaen, look at me!" Link cried, grasping her shoulders again and shaking her. When she tried to push him away, he cried out, "Airaen! It's Link! C'mon, kid, wake up!"  
  
Airaen started, then focused on his face. As she saw him, she pressed against his chest, sobbing. "What's wrong with her?" Zelda said, sitting forward on the bed, a fearful look on her face.  
  
"I saw him!" Airaen sobbed, her face hidden in her father's tunic. "He was right there! I saw him! I saw Ganon alive!" She shook uncontrollably.  
  
Link, hushing her, held her close, rocking her back and forth. "It was just a nightmare, Airaen; whatever it was, it was just a nightmare."  
  
Angered, Airaen pulled away from him, crying, "No, it wasn't! You don't understand!" She shivered as she looked at their faces, disbelief plastered on them. "I see things, dad! Things that happen now, or are going to happen!"  
  
Laughing, Link leaned forward. "Go back to bed, child. It was just a bad dream. Go on."  
  
"NO!" Airaen yelled, startling both of them. "Listen! Remember that dream I told you about, dad? The one where I dreamt about Epona giving birth to a male horse, and how Malon would name him? That happened nine months later, dad! And Malon named him Perigan! And then the one where I dreamt about that guard from the Castle coming for you with a message from Zelda? Then, it happened the next day? Don't you get it? I see things and they happen, or they happen now! Don't you understand?"  
  
Link, shrugging her off, pushed her back in bed, whispered, "You're talking nonsense, Airaen. Now, go back to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning, okay?"  
  
Truly angry now, she pushed him away, then got out of bed. "You don't get it! I'm not like other people, dad! All those times where I would pass out and then wake up on the roof, or all those dreams? I don't think I'm even human! Don't you get it? I'm prescient!"  
  
There was a dull silence; Airaen sniffled, then wiped her tears away. Balling a fist, she took off her bandages around her hand and showed the scar to them. Link, his eyes wide, sat back as he stared at the scarred Triforce mark on her hand. "You think this is normal, dad? Or you, mom?" she whispered. Zelda stared down at her feet. "I'm not human! I have...powers that no one else has! Not even you two could do the things I can! Don't you get it? That wasn't a dream! Ganon's alive! I know he is, and he's going to attack us again in two years!"  
  
*%*%*  
  
Dun dun dun! Well, that's the end of chapter twenty! Please review! I love you guys! *hugs* 


	21. Discerning the Path

Woot woot, chappie 21! Ooooooo! Yeah! Don't own Legend of Zelda, probably never will! *dances*  
  
**  
  
Ch. 21: Discerning the Path  
  
There was a long silence that rang around the room. Angered at the it, Airaen hissed, "Hello!? Are you even listening to me? Didn't you hear me?"  
  
Link, still in disbelief, moved over to her; placing his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Airaen, listen to me: you've got to stop this nonsense, understand? Stop this 'I'm not human' game, hear me?" His voice shook a little.  
  
But Airaen would not be subdued; pushing him away, she said, "Why won't you understand me? Don't tell me that you didn't see how I fought Ganon! Please don't tell me that you're complete idiots! You saw how I was...I wasn't myself! And I'm still not!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Zelda whispered, leaning forward, thought, Now she'll tell me. Link, too, was looking at her, concern on his face.  
  
Airaen, trying to calm herself, tried to search for the right words. Her mind picked out different key points, dissected them; all the while, she thought, I have to keep control over myself...I have to keep control. Clenching her fist, she said slowly, "I...see things...when I'm awake...things that just...appear in my mind that are...real. And...I can...sense things...like right now. I can...I can sense...him. It's like Ganon's standing right next to me...I can sense his energy." She trembled, then stared down at her feet, not wanting to meet their gaze. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "And...I have this...I don't know what it is, but...it's like this heightened...awareness, or thought-pattern, or something! I'm constantly...analyzing...everything around me...I can't...stop it! I think up solutions before anyone else can, and I know they work! I can tell what others are thinking...what they're feeling...just by reading their movements, their actions...everything!" She looked up at them, tears falling down her face. "Don't you understand? I'm not even close to being human anymore...I'm some...some...freak! That's what I am! A freak!"  
  
She took a step back, her whole body trembling, her mind screaming, I don't want to be different anymore! Link stood rigid, shaking in anger, then cried, "How dare you say that?! That is not true! You are NOT a freak, Airaen! Listen, you're my child, understand?! You're human!"  
  
Airaen took another step back, her awareness gathering data in the dialogue, finding solutions...analyzing...analyzing...analyzing. "Stop it!" she said aloud. "I'm not human! I never was human, and I'll never be human! EVER!" Tears falling down her face, she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her; nearly stumbling down the steps, she jumped the last two, sprinted down the hallway, and was out the door to the left, faster than she had ever moved in her life. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she tore off down to the right, sprinting along the garden, then turned left, coming out to the main entrance. Ignoring the stares from the guards around her, she crossed the bridge over the moat, then crossed the grass, continuing on to the Market.  
  
Her bare feet now bleeding slightly from the gravel, she slowed to a walk, then turned right, walking swiftly until she reached a small, secluded alleyway. Exhausted and panting, she leaned her back against a wall and slid down to the ground, hiding behind a basket full of fruit. Wiping her eyes, she whispered, "I will not cry...I will not be weak." She could feel her awareness analyzing everything that had happened, trying to discern its purpose. Pressing her hands against her head, she screamed in her mind, STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! She slammed her head against the wall, thought, I'm losing it...I'm losing my mind...going insane. "I've got to get out of here...I've got to," she whispered. Getting shakily to her feet, she moved off slowly, staggering a little. Step by wary step, she walked on in a daze, barely aware of herself until she felt a soft carpet beneath her feet. Shifting her eyes from her feet, she looked up. The Temple of Time, she thought to herself, Why did I come here? She moved on, past the altar bearing the three Stones, then on down the hallway until she stood in front of the Pedestal of Time.  
  
Wanting some time to think, she walked around it to the shadows near the opposite wall. Sitting down with her back against it, she brought her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees, her eyes closed, thought, I'm missing something...there's something I have to do, but I don't know what! What do I have to do?!  
  
Taking a deep breath, she pushed her back against the wall, straightening. Crossing her legs Indian-style, she placed her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, focusing on her awareness. Ok, she thought, I've got to analyze every vision I've had...got to open up all possibilities...got to focus this awareness...might as well put it to good use, stupid, stupid thing...I hope this works.  
  
**  
  
"I can't find her," Link said with a sigh, sitting down on the bed, exasperated. "Goddess, we screwed up big time." He rubbed his temples. "I've searched everywhere...she's nowhere to be found. Ah, what have we done?!" He slammed his fist into the bed. "Damn it!"  
  
"Maybe...maybe we should just...let her be for a while," Zelda whispered, lacing her hands in discomfort.  
  
Link sighed, then sat down next to her. "Is that a good idea? She still needs some rest," he said slowly. Zelda, after a pause, nodded.  
  
Lying back on the bed, he whispered, "Goddess, I guess so."  
  
**  
  
Airaen's breath was short and labored as she let her mind settle; she slipped back to reality as Time slowed down to its normal pace. Perspiration trickled down her back as she leaned forward, placing her chin in her hands. Ok, she thought, I've got two options...two doors. Either I choose a normal life, then try and gain the people's trust and rule through political power...or do I choose the other path? The more dangerous road...over sea, over land, to lose myself completely? Do I choose to abandon my own humanity in order to save this land? And I can't beat Ganon politically. I know I can't...fine...I will choose the other path.  
  
Sighing, she looked up at the ceiling through the darkness, letting her awareness take over her again. The sun was at my back, she thought, in my visions. That must mean I have to keep the sun rising at my back and setting in front of me constantly...now I just need a boat. Not Sidar's...I don't want to steal from them...who?  
  
She closed her eyes again, focusing, letting her mind analyze the question and opening up all possible doors. Energy drained from her as she sought her answer, found nothing but closed doors, empty solutions. She searched again and again, ignoring her bodily fatigue, her shortness of breath; recounting her journey, she searched for her answer...until...There! The map, she thought, The old man's map from the Lake! I remember...there was a darkened area, a drawing of cliffs that went off to the water...there was a dot there, signifying a housing of some sorts. I know it; it was there on the legend of the map. Ah, but what does it signify?  
  
She recounted the discussions at dinner earlier; her memory played it back in her mind, the images almost tangible. "That doctor at the Lake is such a mysterious and solitary old man, always wanting to research everything," a subject had said to a curious man from Sidar, "just like his relatives, I'm sure. They say his family is small, but legendary...they stay in one spot and research it their entire lives."  
  
A tremor ran through her as she found the answer, thought, Of course that old man would note that area so clearly! One of his relatives lives there alone on the beach! And where one lives by the water must have a boat! That's it! That's my answer!  
  
She was brought out of her awareness with a start and a shudder. Feeling a little nauseous and dizzy, she stood, stumbled, and fell to her knees. "Damn it all," she whispered, "how much energy did I use, anyway?" Airaen, she thought, you fool...  
  
Getting shakily to her feet, she pushed off from the wall, staggering a little as she passed the Pedestal of Time, through the Door of Time, then out of the Temple.  
  
She felt cold as she stepped outside; she shivered both from the cold...and from fear. However, with a firm resolve, she moved onward through the Market. As she made her way out of it, she remembered the guards. Using her memory, she recalled her father recounting how he had dodged the guards to get to Zelda, then a princess. The vine on the cliff, she thought with a grimace. Feeling along the cliff with her hand, she came across the fabled vine that rose to the top. How I will manage this will be a true test of character, she thought with a trembled sigh. Gritting her teeth, she hoisted herself up the vine, limbs screaming in agony as she climbed, digging her nails into the vine itself and stepping upwards. After an agonizing eternity, she managed to reach the top; digging her fingers into the ground, she pulled herself up and over the top, gasping at the wave of pain that coursed through her body. Nearly collapsing at the top, she got to her feet once more, then walked down to the edge of the cliff until she reached where the gate to Hyrule Castle met with the cliff. An opening in the part of the gate nearest to her led down to a torch-lit room; the climb down the ladder seemed a vacation to her body.  
  
Carefully opening the door and shutting it without a sound, Airaen stole down the path, then across the grass, avoiding the idiot guards, who now loitered about in a lazy stupor, talking in low voices, a few drinking. Rolling her eyes at them, she ran across the bridge that crossed the moat below, turning left through the garden once more.  
  
The fountain.  
  
It lay before her, chattering happily as water poured out from it in an endless bubble of sound. She felt a small tremble as that now-familiar feeling came upon her. Trying to suppress an inane giggle, she moved on, averting her eyes from it. Quietly now, she pressed on.  
  
**  
  
As Airaen made her way down the hall, she was surprised to find a light coming from an open door, a striking contrast to the usual gloom. Curiosity winning over, she made her way cautiously to the open door, keeping against the wall, hand tracing over it. Stealthily, she peered around the corner, then smiled at what she saw.  
  
Roh sat, head down on his desk, asleep with an open book in front of him, mouth partly open. Suppressing yet another giggle, she strode quietly into the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Leaning against the desk to catch her breath, she leaned forward, gently caressing his cheek. He stirred, then slowly opened his eyes.  
  
As his eyes came into focus, he started when he saw Airaen leaning over him with a smile, then returned it. Standing, he asked, "What...what are you doing up?"  
  
She shrugged, said, "Just...wanted some time alone...to think. I came by here and saw you asleep, so I thought I should put you to bed." Losing her battle, she giggled.  
  
Roh crossed his arms in mock severity, then, laughing, drew her into an embrace. "Well," he said in her ear, "I'm too tired to carry you to your room, and you look exhausted. You might as well stay here tonight."  
  
She agreed. Pulling apart, Roh blew out the candle on the desk, then, slightly fumbling in the sudden darkness, led her by the hand to the bed, letting her in first before he followed, wrapping his arms around her. Sighing happily, she moved upwards and kissed him, letting the emotion swell inside her, calming her and enticing her at the same time. She smiled, then drew closer to him, glad to relax once more.  
  
**  
  
Darkness!  
  
It enshrouded everything, blinding vision, burdened with fear, doubt. There was nothing before it, nothing after. Darkness: the cause of human doubt, the cause of human fear. It brought shame, betrayal, secrecy...and atrocity. Where there was darkness, only silence.  
  
The silence!  
  
Alluring, dangerous and mysterious; it was always hand in hand with the dark. Fear could be smelt even by the most simple-minded, the densest.  
  
What did she search for in the dark?  
  
There were no answers, no solutions, no problems to be solved.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Why was she here? What had allured her so?  
  
Darkness and the silence: silence and the darkness.  
  
She urged herself forward, lost in the unchanging darkness. Silence bore down on her like a weight, crushing her spirit, invading her soul.  
  
Darkness and the silence: silence and the darkness.  
  
There was no end to it, no beginning! It was eternal. Prescient vision could not escape it. Light could not survive it. There was nothing.  
  
Only darkness.  
  
And then the agonized screaming of the dying.  
  
**  
  
Airaen awoke from the vision, shivering from fear. What was it?  
  
She sighed, then sat up, rubbing her temples, frustrated that she could not find the answer. Damn all of it to eternity and back, she thought angrily. She noticed a sudden emptiness next to her. Roh had gone. A note, lying on the pillow next to her, was left: Business as usual, dammit. They want to leave. I'll try to see you today.  
  
"They want to leave."  
  
Sighing again, she got out of bed, using the light that seeped in from under the door as a guide, opened the door. Sunlight streamed in, flooding the room. As she turned to leave, a gleam of something caught her eye. Turning, she saw, lying on the desk, a bundle. The gleam came from an exposed piece of whatever lay inside it. Curious, she moved over to it and removed the bundle, then raised an eyebrow as she saw its contents.  
  
The hilt of the Master Sword, as well as a broken portion of the blade still connected to the hilt, gleamed in the light, a sleeping, wrathful predator. A tremor of purpose ran through her as she touched the ruined sword. Looking around quickly, she wrapped it again, placed it securely in her arms, and stole out of the room.  
  
**  
  
The bath had been lovely and relaxing, and her clothes were comfortable, but the odd silence around the Castle reminded her of her dream. She shivered, thought, I never want to hear that sort of scream again.  
  
Sunlight bounced off the Castle and cascaded into the secluded garden from before, casting an eerie contrast of darkness and light as Airaen sat back, the remains of her usual breakfast at her side. She sighed. It was oddly quiet and still. The relative calm before the panic, she thought glumly, And now to figure out how to leave without notice  
  
Stretching, she stood, then moved off down the steps, through the arch, then turning left down the garden path, past the fountain.  
  
Though she knew that was her destined road, she was glad beyond human understanding to leave the Castle. She didn't belong there at all. But I don't belong anywhere, she thought suddenly. The Ranch is not my home because it is not my birthplace...because I have royal blood.  
  
She thought of the open road, the bright sunshine and the comfort of a traveling cloak and a warm, self-made fire and a good meal, curling up under the wide, open, star-filled sky. The open road! The traveler's road...the simple life of a wandering nomad. It enticed her and filled her with a comforting peace.  
  
She opened the side door, then entered down a long corridor, turning right, and then left as she walked down the familiar hallway to the bothersome steps.  
  
But the thought of leaving Roh behind drove an unbearable pain searing through her heart, bringing an overwhelming sadness and sense of loneliness.  
  
She stepped inside her room, shutting the door behind her, then looked around questioningly at the place.  
  
I'll have to travel alone this time, she thought, without Gate...and Perigan, once I reach the cliffs. She sighed as she thought of the journey she had spent with the fairy and her four-legged companion. Must it truly come to such a sacrifice?  
  
Repaired and folded as if in reverence for its wearer, her old traveling clothes lay on top of the bureau that sat near the window. Slowly, she took off her clean clothes, folding them neatly and placing them carefully on the untouched bed, then slipped into the pants and tunic, carefully wrapping the belt around her waist, then put her boots on.  
  
Suddenly curious, she opened a drawer of the bureau to find a neatly folded traveling cloak with a large hood that, when put on, covered the face quite neatly. It was of a rather washed-out brown, weather-stained and used. I guess my mother likes to travel a lot, she thought with an inward smile. Well, then, I guess she won' t mind if I take it as a parting gift.  
  
Placing it around her shoulders, she used the Triforce-shaped clasp to secure it, then looked around again in search of a bag. The bureau was helpless, and so was the desk. Curious, she bent down carefully and looked under the bed; there, she found an old, weather-stained traveling pack that looked to be a decade or so old. Airaen smiled, thought, Ah, I guess Mother did more serious traveling than I thought.  
  
Grabbing it, she placed it on top of the bed, then, carefully taking the bundle containing the remains of the Master Sword from underneath the pillow for safe keeping before her bath, she placed it in the bag. "Now for some food," she said aloud. Feeling a bit better, she put the hood over her head, swung the pack over her shoulder, and was just about to leave until she remembered.  
  
Turning to the small desk that lay near the corner, she took the quill pen and a stray piece of parchment and wrote a simple phrase on it. Then, replacing the pen, she put her note on the bed, then left the room, shutting the door quietly on its serenity.  
  
**  
  
"Hey, now, and where are you off to?" the guard asked the cloaked figure before him.  
  
Hiding her face in her hood and staring at her feet, Airaen replied in a gruff, boyish voice, "I need to get to Lon Lon Ranch for some of their milk, sir. Please let me through."  
  
"Lon Lon Ranch, eh?" the guard replied as he leaned against the closed gate. "That's a bit of a ways from here, boy. You got a horse or something?"  
  
Airaen nodded.  
  
"Well," the guard said, scratching his chin, "I normally don't do this for commoners like you, but, I'm willing to reconsider if you promise to bring some of that milk back for me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
A greedy look in his eye, the guard called out, "Alright, lower the gate, boys! You heard me!" With a loud clang, clang, clang, the gate came slowly down, crossing the moat until it hit the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Bowing, Airaen whispered a thanks, then walked slowly out to Hyrule Field, her traveling cloak swishing behind her.  
  
With a signal from the guard, the gate rose up again. Mumbling to himself, he said, "That'un's a bit scrawny fer a boy." Shrugging, he walked on.  
  
Airaen felt glad that, upon inquiring her father, Perigan had been let out by Link to do his own bidding as soon as they had arrived. She sang for him, wondering if he would truly hear her or not. There was a long pause...nothing answered but the soft chirping of unseen birds and the whisper of the wind in the grass. She sang for him again. Nothing.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on the grass and waited.  
  
Nearly an hour went by before she heard the soft patter of hooves. Grinning happily, she stood as she saw Perigan making his way towards her, his mane flowing behind him. As he saw her, he neighed happily.  
  
"Perigan!" she cried as he came up next to her. "Your saddle's still on, silly! I guess you refused to let anyone remove it before I did, huh?" The horse snorted and stamped his foot. She pressed her face against his and whispered, "I have an important destination ahead of me. Will you bear me?"  
  
Perigan neighed and jerked his head towards his saddle. She smiled, then patted him on the neck. Then, she climbed onto the saddle, adjusted her pack, and spurred Perigan on, turning a hard right to gallop onward, dust kicking up at the horse's flying hooves.  
  
As Perigan galloped, she thought suddenly of her mother...her father...and of Roh, the one she truly loved. Just as she had written on the parchment, she whispered, "Forgive me."  
  
*%*%*%  
  
And so Airaen goes off. This is the end of Part 1 (I've decided to split this into two parts...the first being called "Journey"). Chapter 22 will start Part 2: Awakening. If it takes me a long time, don't worry...I'M COMING, PRECIOUSSS. Continue with your reviews, my friends! I love it all! And, yes, for the Roh/Airaen fans, there will definitely be some more...um...Roh/Airaen stuff that gets a little...heated...as in passion heated. Yes...I'M SO EXCITED, EVEN THOUGH I KNOW THE END! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! UNTIL NEXT TIME! 


	22. The Open Sea

Like I said before, this is now Part 2: Awakening to Destiny. (I don't own Zelda...just borrowing it for this story...I'll return it when I find the receipt).  
  
*$*  
  
Part 2: Awakening to Destiny  
  
**  
  
Ch. 22: The Open Sea  
  
Zelda leaned heavily against the wall for support, sighing heavily. Damn those subjects, she thought. She had sworn to herself she would not show emotion towards their comments, but with Airaen running away...no, she reminded herself, she's answering her calling, her destiny.  
  
It was enough. She knew she couldn't take their comments anymore, and today had been the worst. She had lost her composure, she knew, but a part of her was glad; in a way, she wanted to go back to them and scream at them a bit more, but thought it best to calm herself down first. Demon, eh? she thought, If they think Airaen's a demon, wait till they see her mother's wrath! Demon-spawned...an inhuman wretch that didn't deserve to live...they were glad she was gone...Zelda's blood boiled at the very thought of it.  
  
No wonder Roh had decided to leave so quickly the day after Airaen left.  
  
That poor boy, she thought, He loves my daughter dearly...he misses her a lot. She could feel tears coming, but shrugged them away. It's only been three days...she'll come back soon. I know she will.  
  
She sank down to the floor and sighed, thinking, Where does she belong, though? What did she see in that prescient vision of hers to ask for forgiveness for it? What does she plan to do...with herself?  
  
**  
  
"I'm sorry, Perigan," Airaen said as she dismounted, patting the horse on his neck, "but you'll have to go home, now. You can't follow me where I'm going." Her voice betrayed sadness, a sudden fear. She tried to fake a smile, but utterly failed.  
  
Perigan snorted, then pushed on towards the beginning of the high cliff. Airaen shook her head and pushed him back. "No, you've got to go home, Perigan. You can't come with me," she said a little louder.  
  
But Perigan refused; he neighed, then pushed past her towards the cliff, trying to climb up in vain. Angry, Airaen grabbed him by the reins and pulled him back. Perigan whinnied and pulled away from her, trying again to climb, then stumbled back. Sadness winning her over, angry tears spilled down Airaen's face. "You...you stupid horse!" she cried, her voice trembling with tears. "Go home! You can't come with me, Perigan! Idiot! I said go home!"  
  
She grabbed him by the reins and pulled him back with all her might, then pushed him towards the road. Turning, she tried to climb up the jagged cliff when Perigan came up behind her, whinnying loudly. At a loss, she came back down and placed her face against his, crying softly. "Perigan, please...don't make this any harder than it already is, old friend," she whispered. The horse's tail twitched in irritation as he pushed his face against hers. "Forgive me, my friend," she said, pulling away and wiping away her tears with her hand, "but you just can't follow me. I have to go alone. You must understand: I must go alone."  
  
Surrendering, Perigan, his tail drooping, moved towards the road again, then, as he reached it, looked back at her. Smiling ruefully, she said, "I swear by my blood, Perigan, I will come back; as soon as I do, you'll be the first to know. I swear it."  
  
There was a briefness of understanding in the horse; then he turned and galloped away.  
  
Sighing, Airaen, turned back to the cliff, a jagged piece of rock that stretched to the sky. Her vision had revealed to her that the sea lay over those cliffs. Biting her lip, she climbed up each crevice of rock, each jutting out parallel to the ground. It would be tedious work, she knew, but she had to move quickly.  
  
**  
  
"Link? Are you awake?"  
  
Link looked at Zelda with an odd look of mixed emotions. "I've rarely slept," he answered, his voice dull.  
  
"She hasn't come back, beloved," Zelda said, admitting it to herself. "Not after five days has she come back."  
  
Link sighed heavily, sitting up in the bed and crossing his arms. "I at first thought that this was nothing new, you know, her running off like this. She used to do it all the time, anyway," he said, more to himself than anything else.  
  
Zelda stared at the ceiling. "They're glad she's gone," Zelda said, scorn clear in her voice. "Those...those bastards are glad that their little 'abomination' is gone." She clenched her fist in anger.  
  
Link sighed, then stared ahead of him, his eyes sharp and alert. "She's got something to do," he said, "and she'll stick with it. That's just who she is...she's like you, oddly enough. Nothing like me at all. Boisterous and strange, maybe...a little rough around the edges at times...but she has a softness to her that few get to see. Naw, she's not icy or cold or anything. She's just tough, and a little hot-headed, but she's our child after all." He closed his eyes as the tears came down his face.  
  
Zelda placed her hand on his, whispered, "Link..."  
  
"Damn," he said, his voice choked with tears, "I just...I just don't want her to be anywhere near that Ganon, but...I know she's got to. I had my time, and now it's hers. But, she's different. She's prescient...a blend of that little bit of a prophet that's in you, Zelda, and then my bit of a fighter's blood. That's got to amount for something..."  
  
He paused, then said quietly and slowly, his voice shaking slightly, "My heart tells me she won't come back for a long time."  
  
He leaned back against the pillow and gave in to his sorrow. Zelda drew him to her, trying to remain strong for his sake, but knowing she couldn't hold out for that long.  
  
**  
  
"Damn!" Airaen cried as she slipped again. Her pants were ripped a little; her hands were bloody from grabbing at the rock. She had been climbing for goddess knew how long, and had only made it halfway. Sighing, she pushed onward, putting all faith in her hands.  
  
Her nails scratched at the rock surface as she climbed, biting her lip. She moved in a constant motion: grab, pull, lift....grab, pull, lift...grab....pull....lift. It was an endless motion, a frivolous chore that beat into her awareness as a hammer beats a nail.  
  
Grab, pull, lift...  
  
The sun was already setting, casting long, dark shadows. She sighed, thought, I should stop before it gets too dark to even see anymore. Don't want to miss my footing completely.  
  
She looked around in the fading darkness, holding on to the rock wall for dear life. A ledge off to her right some feet away looked rather cozy. "Ha, looks like I've got a bit of luck after all!" she said with a smile.  
  
Sliding her hand along the rock wall, she dug her nails into it, then swung her foot over. Inching slowly, she got close enough to step onto the ledge with her foot. Gritting her teeth, she pushed off, stumbling onto the ledge, sliding a little before she was able to sit down. She sighed as she pushed her back against the rock wall, closing her eyes against the aching in her limbs. Her stomach growled. "Well, I guess I might as well get something to eat," she said aloud. After rummaging in her pack, she pulled out a loaf of bread; splitting it in half, she placed one half in her pack, then ate the other half, sipping from her waterskin.  
  
Looking up, she saw the cliff-top towering above her still. All that climbing, she thought, and I've barely even gone past halfway.  
  
The sun gone down completely, Airaen wrapped her cloak around her, then curled up and went to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Light from the rising sun splashed across Airaen's face. Grumbling, she opened her eyes, shielding them with one hand before she sat up with a sigh. Her limbs ached, her hands full of scratches from the climb. She stared at the scar on the back of her hand with a frown; then, ripping a piece of cloth from her already-ruined pants, she wrapped the cloth around her hand, securing it by tying the ends together. It was a little sloppy, but it felt secure on her hand, almost a comfort. The buried hand, she thought. She sighed.  
  
Quickly, she ate the other half of the bread and drank a quick sip of water, then stuffed her traveling cloak in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. Stretching, she turned and, with a rather glum look, grasped onto the rock wall and climbed in the same, endless pattern.  
  
Grab, pull, lift...grab, pull, lift...grab, pull, lift...  
  
She kept her eyes on the top as she slowly climbed towards it. Her hand swung up to grasp a bit of rock. Turning to nothing but dust, the bit of rock collapsed in her hand. With a small cry, she began to lose her balance, her arms flailing. Screaming, she flung forward as she fell, her hands scraping down the rock until they found a firm piece of rock that jutted out from the wall.  
  
Her feet dangled beneath her in the open; her arms felt as if they were slowly being pulled out of their sockets. Gritting her teeth, she swung her feet against the wall. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest; perspiration slipped down her back. Placing her foot on a secure piece of rock, she pulled herself up, her arms shaking in the exertion. Swinging her arm up, she grasped another firm piece of rock and pulled herself up, securing another foothold, then pulling up with her other hand. Each hand was bleeding rather badly, but she ignored it, focused only on climbing.  
  
Grab, pull, lift...grab, pull, lift...grab, pull, lift...  
  
It was going to be a long climb.  
  
**  
  
"Something the matter, Sire?"  
  
"Hm?" Roh looked up from his untouched meal, the sun's setting rays glistening off the wall. Many of his servants stared at him now with a look of concern.  
  
Roh shook his head. "No, there's nothing wrong."  
  
He hated lying to his people, but he didn't want anyone to know he had cried that day. It was rather sudden, but he had seen the familiar spot on the beach he had spent with his father as a young boy, found it as empty as the house felt.  
  
And then the tree where Airaen had helped him...  
  
He gritted his teeth. Crying twice in one day is not becoming, he thought with a grimace. "Go on and finish," he said to his servants, "I'm not very hungry."  
  
Where are you, Airaen? Where did you go?  
  
**  
  
"Wow...I'm...I'm almost...almost to the...the top!" Airaen said, breathless as she looked up. The light was fading around her, but it was true: the top was a mere few feet away from her. Hope returning to her, she climbed a little faster, ignoring the shaking in her muscles, the harsh ache. "Almost there...almost there!"  
  
She pulled upwards again and again, securing a foothold here, grabbing a bit of rock there; she allowed her mind to grow dull as she focused on the pattern, the world around her fading away to nothing but her and the next bit of rock.  
  
Grab, pull, lift...grab, pull, lift...grab, pull, lift...grab...  
  
Her fingers grabbed at nothing but air. Surprised, she looked to find herself dangling at the very top. Laughing, she pulled herself up and over the top, rolling away from it until she came to a stop on her back. She laughed again, breathing hard, her body aching. "Ha...I did...I did it!"  
  
Letting the wind ruffle her hair, she stood and looked out over Hyrule in the fading sunlight. Yawning and stretching, she turned and looked down.  
  
The sea lay before her, sparkling from the setting sun. Gold mixed with red and blue in a feast of light; the sea itself sparkled and danced before her as the wind brought to her senses the smell of the ocean. The open sea, she thought.  
  
The cliff now rolled down to the beach below as a well-kept path cut into the slanting side in a criss-cross pattern until it reached the bottom. Down at the beach lay a small house. The cliffs surrounded it in a cove, isolating it from the rest of the world.  
  
Happy for the change of pace, Airaen turned one final time to her homeland. It was then that she realized its true beauty and passion as the last rays of the sun vanished from it. I'll be different when I come back, she thought, but I'll come back.  
  
Quickly, she made her way down the path in the fading light, eager to get to the small house at the beach.  
  
**  
  
"Who is it?" a grouchy old voice called from within.  
  
"Please, sir," Airaen pleaded, "open the door. It's cold and I need a place to stay for the night."  
  
The door opened to reveal an old man in a shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of trousers. He looked as if he had been rudely awakened. "Do you have any idea what time it is, kid?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
She nodded, said, "Yes, it's rather late at night. But, you see, I traveled here...I just climbed over the cliff for two days, then I walked down that path for another day or so...I'm very sorry to disturb you, but I need a place to stay until the morning, and a boat as well. Please sir, it's urgent."  
  
The old man leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "You...traveled here? Climbed the cliff, eh? What for?"  
  
"I need to cross the open sea to an island. It's rather urgent," she answered, wrapping her cloak tighter around her to fend off the cold.  
  
"Cross the sea?" he said in disbelief. "No one in Hyrule has ever crossed the sea. But, if you want to try it, be my guest." He sighed. "Alright, you, come on in. I can make you a nice bed on the floor. I'll assume you're hungry?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Sighing, he said, "You're in luck. I've got some soup left. You can have that. Come on, don't stand there like an idiot, get in!"  
  
She moved quickly inside. The house was a small, one-room place with a roaring fire off to the left. A bed lay to the right with a window overlooking the sea. There was a table cluttered with notes, maps, and books.  
  
The old man was taking a steaming pot of soup over to the table, brushing away his work to make room; turning, he went to the cabinet and took out a bowl and spoon, then set it on the table. He looked up, then raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? Come on, I won't bite. Take your cloak off and come have some soup. If you're good, I'll let you have some banana bread."  
  
She smiled, bowed, then sat at the table, placing her bag and cloak on the ground next to her. As she sat down, she said, "My name is Airaen. What's yours?"  
  
The old man raised an eyebrow. "So you're Airaen, eh? My brother wrote about you in his letter to me. You don't seem as hotheaded as he described, though. Airaen is a unique name."  
  
As he said this, she thought, I've changed quite a bit since then, haven't I? Not as childish...an effect of my awareness?  
  
"My name," the old man continued, "is Kait. I'm an observer on this beach; I collect data and notes about it then send it to my brother to analyze in his laboratory. And now I hear you want a boat for crossing the open sea, am I correct?"  
  
Airaen nodded.  
  
"You're in luck," Kait said with a wave of a hand, "I've got a boat fit for just that...it's a one-man boat, too. Do you know how to sail?"  
  
Airaen remembered to the exact detail the little tips the sailors had given her when she was in Sidar. "Yes, I know a little bit," she replied.  
  
Kait raised an eyebrow. "No one's ever crossed the ocean before; not even I have ventured further than the reef. I suggest you be careful."  
  
She nodded, then dove into her soup, grateful for its creamy, yet salty, taste. "This is good," she said between bites.  
  
Kait smiled sternly. "Aye, it's an old recipe of my family's. It's a chowder, but I put clams in it since I live right by the water." Airaen nodded then took a long drink of water.  
  
**  
  
Airaen lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. The open sea, she thought, No one has ever dared to leave Hyrule's shores...why? It just shows plain fear in its people.  
  
Her makeshift bed on the floor was warm, comforting. She rolled on her side to stare at the table not too far away from her.  
  
Mother. The thought came to her so suddenly it drove a tremor through her. When she was young, she would cry herself to sleep for the comforting arms of her own mother. She knew there was a connection between mother and child, an unseen bond that connected the two in psyche that spanned beyond human understanding. Such a bond did not exist between any other two beings. She knew it, had always known it...but knowing that she had no such thing drove such a sadness through her.  
  
I have no such bond, even now.  
  
She chided herself for the inane thought, knew she was being childish, felt those silly tears coming; she clenched her fist, thinking, I must not cry. I will not cry. Quickly, she covered her face with her pillow so as not to awaken Kait from her sobs.  
  
**  
  
"So, you need a boat, am I right?"  
  
Airaen, looking up from her breakfast, nodded. Still standing by the fire, Kait replied, "Well, I guess that means you need some food and the like, am I correct? I've got some dried meat, some bread, and a lot of fruit. You can have that. I can give you some jugs of water, too."  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she stood up, then brought her bag over to him. He took it, then went through many of his cabinets, taking out a few items here and there, measuring them in his hand, then placing them in the bag.  
  
"Go on and get yourself ready," he said.  
  
**  
  
The morning rays of the sun lay strewn across the beach, playing across the serenity of the water. Airaen enjoyed the sea breeze, its peacefulness and reassurance. The old man tapped his foot impatiently in the sand.  
  
Sensing his impatience, she turned to him and said, "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She smiled, then waded to the boat as it swayed a little from the water. "And you're sure this thing's safe?" she asked, looking at the rickety boat, the sail blowing slightly in the breeze.  
  
"Can you swim?"  
  
Airaen, paling, turned to him; waving his arms in mock defense, he replied, "Oh, I was just kidding is all. Of course it's safe and seaworthy. Just make sure you bring it back whenever you return."  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, she stepped into the boat, placing her now- heavy pack under the seat. Then, securing the sail, she allowed the wind to take it out to sea. Turning, she waved at the old man who stood on the beach with his arms crossed, a frown on his face. Kicking at the sand, he returned a rather quick wave, then turned back to his house, closing the door behind him.  
  
The open sea glistened in the sunlight, beckoning her to it as the wind kicked up and drove the little boat onward.  
  
*%*%  
  
"Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread, through shadow to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight. Distant shadows cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall fade."  
  
Billy Boyd (Pippin) in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (this being a part from the traveling song in Tolkein's book The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Ch. 23 coming soon...stay tuned. (Thought song would be a good tie-in  
thing...*shrugs*) 


	23. Master

"Here I am, here I remain." Duke Leto Atreides (Frank Herbert's awesome book, Dune)  
  
Don't own Zelda...you'll get these quotes in time if you haven't already...  
  
Ch. 23: Master  
  
The sun beat down on the little boat, watching its movements with interest. Airaen wiped the perspiration from her face as she sat, watching the sail intently, thinking, I'm placing all my faith in memory to sail! Ridiculous!  
  
Noon had come and gone, opening into late afternoon. She sighed, thought, I must keep the sun setting directly in front of me and rising at my back...  
  
"Detail, detail, detail," she said aloud, "is there ever an end to it?"  
  
She had at first been amazed at the sea, the life that dwelt beneath the waves. Then she had cried aloud in joy when she saw a dolphin leap out of the water and come crashing back to its home once more, diving beneath the waves in sporadic movements, an odd game.  
  
But that had been a day ago, lost in the past along with everything she had left behind. She looked again out to the seemingly endless sea, the constant horizon, felt Time flowing on the rocking motion of the ocean. It made her dizzy to think of the eternity of Time, thought, How my father could have manipulated those two time frames to his will, wrapping those dimensions around his little finger is maddening...cost-effect of such a thing! What power my father had once! The manipulation of Time itself! Incredible!  
  
She felt herself sway dangerously, overwhelmed by the thought. Leaning against the sail post, she breathed deeply, trying to compose herself, then sat down again, taking a quick sip of water from her waterskin.  
  
She remembered an old Hyrule saying: "Time is always constant, but it's how you use the Time that determines how long it stays constant."  
  
Sighing, she tended to the sail again.  
  
"And we swear loyalty to her Royal Highness and her court," the newly appointed guard said as he kneeled.  
  
Zelda concealed a yawn as she sat straight on the throne. She studied the new guard and his two companions. They dressed in the formal attire of the guard, but she noticed there was something different about them, something that set them apart. Link did not trust them, but she was not one to turn away extra help or a job for someone.  
  
The new guards stood and bowed. Zelda nodded to them, then watched them walk away, the one who had spoken especially.  
  
Link, concealed in the shadows, studied the three men, narrowing his eyes at them as they passed. There's something not right about those guys, he thought earnestly. He looked over at Zelda, catching her steady gaze. A brief understanding passed between them; Link relaxed, thinking, Trust is a thing.  
  
The wind was picking up again, whipping the sail relentlessly. Airaen felt afraid at its sudden strength, aware of how far away she was from home, lost in the middle of nowhere with no true idea of where she was going. For a brief instant she felt like a child again, how she had been even before her journey. It was exhilarating and depressing at the same time, the want of security. She shrugged it off and tended to the sail again as the sun set ahead of her.  
  
Not knowing what else to do in the oncoming darkness, she lay on the bottom of the boat and went to sleep, wrapping her cloak around her.  
  
Her dream that night was odd. She was searching for something back at the Ranch, but had either given up or had forgotten for what she was looking for in the first place.  
  
Zelda had always saw the garden as a comfort, but that morning she felt nothing of the sort. Sighing, she sat down at the fountain, putting her chin in her hands, lost in thought. Too many things to do today and not enough time to do it all in, she thought with a heavy sigh. She longed for the freedom of the open road, the serenity of the blue sky. I could always run off on my own when I was a child, back when I was only a princess. But now I'm the Queen.  
  
It was a bothersome nuisance, the responsibility.  
  
"You skipped breakfast again today."  
  
The voice startled her. Turning, she saw Link standing beside her, his arms crossed. "I didn't even hear you coming," she said with a smile.  
  
"You skipped breakfast and you barely touched dinner last night," Link said with a sense of agitation.  
  
She sighed, said, "I told you, I don't feel well." There was agitation in her voice.  
  
Link tapped his foot impatiently. "Uh huh...I've seen you lie more effectively to a subject. You're worried about her, aren't you?"  
  
"And you're not?" she retorted, then regretted her words as she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. "Sorry...I'm just agitated."  
  
Link sat down next to her, placing a reassuring arm around her, then kissed her on the cheek. "It comes natural, the worrying."  
  
What is that?  
  
Airaen walked to the front of the boat, squinting her eyes against the glare of light from the sun that glinted off the water to discern the dark mass in front of her. It troubled her that she couldn't see what it was; she found it as a weakness in herself. She leaned far over the prow, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun. Then she realized it for what it was.  
  
An island! I've found it at last.  
  
She moved back to the sail, guiding it towards the newly found island, a smile of triumph clear on her face. The wind picked up, pushing the little boat onward as the island reared up before her.  
  
The rising sun was at her back.  
  
Cold water gripped at her ankles as Airaen jumped from the boat, wading behind it to push onto the shore. The boat rocked in her hands, but she pushed it nonetheless. A loud grating sound signaled that it had hit the shore. Wiping the perspiration from her brow, she walked to the side of the boat and studied the beach in front of her, still remaining in the water.  
  
The sun was at her back.  
  
The beach was deserted, save for a lonely shack some hundred feet to her right. It looked as if it had faired many a tempest and a good beating, but still remained the look of security. Smiling, she waded onto shore, then made her way over to the shack.  
  
Her boots squeaked a little from being wet, making her giggle childishly at the sound. She removed them, shook them, then placed them in her pack. The sand felt warm and reassuring under her bare feet. As she walked, she looked back to see the fine footprints in the sand, a lonely but firm trace of a traveler's passing. She smiled, then moved on.  
  
The steps leading to the rickety old door to the shack creaked and groaned as she made her way up them, her bare feet grating against them. As she stood in front of the door, she felt an uncertainty, a doubt in her prescient vision that pulled her hand away from the door. I never saw the face, she thought, The presence, yes...but never the face.  
  
She pushed doubt aside and knocked on the door...  
  
"You have the full report, then?" Zelda asked as she looked up at the servant, who stood poised in a half bow, eyes riveted to the floor.  
  
"Yes, My Lady...a troop of twenty guards went to Gerudo Valley as you requested. We just now received the messenger. No movement at all there, Your Highness...all is deserted," the servant said.  
  
Zelda leaned forward, narrowing her eyes as she placed her chin in her hands. "And the Desert? Did they check that as well?"  
  
The servant shook her head. "No, Highness. They were unable to get through the sandstorm...a few nearly died trying to cross that river of sand. They can't pass it, I'm afraid."  
  
Zelda closed her eyes, said, "Thank you...that will be all for now."  
  
Bowing, the servant exited.  
  
Zelda sighed, leaning back in her chair as she stared at the ceiling, thought, I just can't figure it out...if Ganon is truly alive still, as Airaen said, he must be at the Desert Temple. If they can't get through the desert...I know Link can.  
  
The door creaked ominously inward, allowing sunlight to flood into the darkness. "Hello?" Airaen asked tentatively, staring into the gloom.  
  
All was deserted.  
  
Damn it all, she thought, what now?  
  
Flutter...flutter...sand shifting...  
  
The sound reached her ears, making her turn to its direction. Looking to her right, she saw, or thought she saw, the glimmer of something moving on the beach...it disappeared, reappeared, disappeared, reappeared...she couldn't figure what it was. Curious, she leaped off the stairs, landing gracefully in the sand, then moved slowly, cautiously, towards the thing.  
  
As she grew closer, she could feel her awareness kicking in automatically, checking the environment around her...the shifting of heat...moisture...pressure...air...it surrounded her, oppressed her.  
  
What is that thing? she asked herself as she watched the shadow of something moving continuously in the sand some fifteen feet from her. It's so...so fast, she thought, eyes wide in awe. "What is it?" she asked allowed.  
  
Then the movement stopped.  
  
A muscular man with a gray-colored beard stood in front of her, thin, fabric-like pants and a sleeve-less, short-cropped, v-neck tunic on, all a navy-blue with a black sash around his waist; his skin was of the darkest pigment she had ever seen. He held a staff in his hand, a stern, wary look plain on his face.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, asked in a calm, strong voice, "Who are you? Friend or foe?"  
  
Though she felt the threat of fear coming, she forced herself to be calm, replied, "I am Airaen...I seek a teacher."  
  
The old man raised an eyebrow at her, said, "A teacher, you say? You are looking in the wrong place, little child. I am no teacher."  
  
Shouldering his staff, he turned and moved off down the beach.  
  
Desperate, she called out, "Wait! You don't understand...you are supposed to be my teacher."  
  
He turned to look at her, then laughed a deep laugh, then placed his staff in the sand, saying, "You are a bold one! 'Supposed to be your teacher' is it? And what makes you think such a thing?"  
  
She shrugged, said, "Because I know it..."  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her, his mirth gone as he looked sternly at her. "I sense no cockiness from you...certainty, yes, but no arrogance. You are a strange one, Airaen. And you expect me to just take you under my wing, just like that? First and foremost, I have never taught anyone, and secondly, I don't waste my time with amateurs."  
  
He turned to leave once more, when Airaen said, calmly, "But I know you are Master Ahrima...taught by your own master, Arin. You are learned in the art of foichagi, are you not?"  
  
Startled, he turned to her, head cocked to one side. "You are a not from this land, I can see by your fair skin...and how you know that name, as well as foichagi, is far beyond me; my master was its creator. But, ah, now, you have caught my interest." He moved towards her until he stood right in front of her, studying her face. "Hmm...I wonder if you are the one..."  
  
Before she could respond, he was gone. Startled, she forced calmness on herself once more, stretching her awareness, sensing the danger. A sound to her left!  
  
She threw her arm up, blocked the man's blow, her hand shaking as she felt his strength.  
  
Then he was gone again. "Very good," the man's voice rang out, "for an amateur."  
  
She forced the sting of the remark out of her mind, focusing her awareness again.  
  
Silence.  
  
Where are you? Where are you?  
  
She looked around frantically, sensing nothing in the air, no sound...nothing. "Where are you?" she called out, fear plain in her voice.  
  
"Here."  
  
She turned around just in time to get a kick to her stomach, sending her flying onto her back, her pack thrown off. Wincing, she lay on her back, squinting in the sunlight. "You..." she panted, a small grin on her face, "you bested me."  
  
The old man leaned over her, blocking the sunlight. "You have a gift, I'll give you that. I see your potential." He reached out, pulled her up by the hand.  
  
She dusted her self off, rubbing her stomach. "So, you'll...?"  
  
The old man crossed his arms, gazing at her for a moment, then said, "Aye, I'll take you as my Fadiya, my student."  
  
She smiled triumphantly, then threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Stiffening, he pushed her away, said, "There will be none of that, Fadiya! I will teach you for as long as I see fit, and it will be hard...the hardest time you've ever known. From now on, you will call me 'Master.' Master and pupil..."  
  
She nodded, her face serious. "I'll work hard, Master, I swear."  
  
"Words!" Ahrima yelled harshly, startling her. "You know nothing! You say, but will you do? That is the true student! How will I know you'll work hard, Fadiya?"  
  
She clutched her right fist, aware of the scar under her hand, aware of her purpose. "Because, Master...because I must; I have to account for my destiny, Master."  
  
&&  
  
Woo...ch. 23 is finished...sorry it was a little short, but I had to do it! winks Until next time! 


	24. Broken Sword

You know it, I know it, Nintendo knows it...I DON'T OWN ZELDA...yet.  
  
Ch. 24: Broken Sword  
  
Airaen sat down on the sand, her breathing heavy and labored. Ahrima angrily walked over to her and knelt down, a stern look on his face. "Two days of training and already you're tired?" he asked, betraying annoyance.  
  
She looked up at him, gasped, "Master...how can I keep...keep up with you? You're...you're so fast..."  
  
Ahrima stood angrily, driving his staff into the sand, then leaned on it, staring at her. "Keep up with me? You constantly focus on where I'm going, how fast I'm going! Focus on where I'll be, not where I have left! Idiot, pick up your staff now, slacker!"  
  
She grasped the staff beside her then, using it as a crutch, stood up, swaying slightly, rubbing at the welt on her leg she had received from his own staff. Grasping it with both hands, she put the staff in front of her, crouching low as he had taught her, then angled the staff towards the ground. "Good," Ahrima said, "You're defensive position has gotten a lot better...much better. Now, focus on where I'll be, on my body as a whole. Keep your eyes clear, young Fadiya." He disappeared again in a blur of motion, feet barely touching the sand.  
  
Here we go again, she thought.  
  
Link, bored with the endless comings and goings and complaints of the subjects, strolled along the garden path. He yearned for a bit of adventure, excitement, or anything. Most of all, he longed for the witty, almost rude comments from his only child. A month and a half, Airaen, he thought glumly, When the hell are you coming back?  
  
He had already sent word to Malon via Gate of Airaen's departure, wondering if she had gone home to the Ranch. Malon had replied that she had seen neither hide nor hair of the child. "That rules that possibility out, then," Zelda had said glumly. But Link sensed Zelda knew quite a bit more of what was going on than she displayed; he had decided to let the matter drop since Zelda was a little...moody lately.  
  
He sighed, thought, Just like Airaen...  
  
"What's the purpose of this, Master?" Airaen asked, securing the blindfold in one hand while gripping her staff in the other.  
  
"It's to help you use your other senses than just your eyes, of course, and to heighten that awareness of yours that you told me about. I won't lie to you, though," Ahrima said, "You're doing quite well for only three months, Fadiya. Much faster, but you need to be aware of everything."  
  
"Everything?" she asked, at a loss.  
  
Ahrima nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him. "Your environment, for one thing. Remember that your surroundings, everything around it, can be used as a weapon. That's why you need to know your surroundings in touch, smell, taste, hearing, everything. The blindfold will help you in that."  
  
Airaen nodded, thinking, My father used to say that when I was little.  
  
"Master?" she called out.  
  
Silence.  
  
Calming herself, she focused on the air around her, stilling her breathing slightly. She could hear the crash of waves...the wind in the palm trees...  
  
She felt a slight movement in the air, blocked a blow from Ahrima's staff in front of her, pushing him off, then, crouching low, swung a parallel kick at his side. Her foot met with air, as Ahrima was gone again.  
  
Spinning around, she held her staff tightly in both hands, focusing her awareness, her senses. She slid her bare feet along the side, feeling the slight drum beat of movement there, sporadic and subtle. Gritting her teeth, she jumped forward in the air, flipping over as Ahrima sent another blow her way. Landing on her feet, she spun around again.  
  
"Much better," Ahrima said, "But, you're too slow in the uptake. Always try to be one step ahead of your opponent, Fadiya!"  
  
Airaen brought her staff slightly behind her, bending her knees as she placed her right foot in front of her, gripping the sand with her toes. She pushed herself forward, then rolled as she felt the wind from his staff brush at her back. "Good!" he cried from behind her. Seeing an opportunity, she swung her staff parallel towards him, felt the shattering crack from his own block. "Very good," she heard him say to himself. She grinned triumphantly. "NO SMILING!!" he yelled, "I WILL NOT HAVE SLACKERS!"  
  
She became serious again, then leapt at him, using his voice and body heat as a guide as she swung at a downward slant.  
  
"I don't get it," Airaen said around the campfire, staring at Ahrima. "How is it that you manage to catch a fish that big?" She stared glumly at her own cooked little creature in her hand; Ahrima had taught her to fish the very first day.  
  
"Better to know how to hunt for food than to be an idiot and pretend to know how to do it," he had said. He always says stuff like that, she thought.  
  
"You're not being patient enough. How many times have I told you, Fidaya? Patience is the best quality; patience leads you to full potential. Without it, you falter." He took a large bite from his fish, then took a long draught of coconut milk.  
  
She sighed, then bit into hers. Fending for myself, she thought, Master's first lesson.  
  
"Eat your fish," Ahrima commanded.  
  
"Yes, Master," Airaen obeyed.  
  
"Attack, parry! Attack, parry! Come on, Fidaya! Keep up...you should be going much faster than that!"  
  
"I'm trying, Master!" Airaen called out, sliding to a halt. "But you somehow manage to get around me."  
  
Ahrima swung his staff at an angle towards the bottom of her leg; she blocked it expertly, then brought her staff underneath his, throwing it up into the air, startling him. She pushed off from the sand, barreling into him before flipping over and sending a resounding kick into his gut.  
  
"You...you were saying?" Ahrima said quietly, panting a little. "Would you believe it's already been a year? Look how far you've come. Now you just need to be confident."  
  
Airaen was startled; he rarely gave out compliments. Sitting down in the sand, she relaxed, yet remained alert, limbs ready to strike. "And a sword," she finished for him.  
  
Ahrima raised an eyebrow, then went over to pick up his staff. Straightening, he said, "That broken sword you keep in your pack? What is its importance if it's broken?"  
  
She shrugged, said, "Something tells me I need to keep it, Master."  
  
"Then why not fix it, Fidaya?" he answered; it was a simple question with a difficult solution.  
  
"Are you a blacksmith, Master?"  
  
Ahrima shook his head, replied, "No, but I know someone who is." Startled, Airaen stood up, the wind pulling at her ragged tunic and pants. "Over that mountain," he pointed behind him, "lies an entirely new land, didn't you know? It is Ilyses, the island of light, in the old language. I have some blacksmith friends in my old village, before I came here to learn under my own Master. Tomorrow, I will take you there; it is best for you to be learned in many cultures and such."  
  
"Really, Master?" Airaen said happily, smiling.  
  
"I said no smiling!" he replied harshly. "Of course I'll take you there, Fidaya, at dawn's break. It is not a long climb, maybe a day or two. Come, let's pack some things."  
  
She followed him back to his house, dancing happily behind his back.  
  
The day started as any other day had for the past year: getting up at dawn, dressing in the same, ragged tunic. However, breakfast was a swifter affair. Ahrima, grabbing his staff as if it were a walking stick and not a weapon, motioned for Airaen to follow him out, shouldering his own pack. She followed him, placing her pack securely on her shoulders, then grabbed her own staff that lay by the door.  
  
"Hurry up, Fidaya."  
  
"Coming, Master."  
  
Airaen had gotten used to traveling in bare feet; she felt it as a comfort. Shoes now felt to her as a cage, a wall that kept her from her true self. Securing the bandage she kept around her right hand, she quickened her pace behind Ahrima, her passing quiet in the fashion he had taught her.  
  
After nearly half the day, they reached the top. "It won't take as long for us to get down, Fidaya, but look: this is my homeland, Ilyses."  
  
Airaen looked out over a lush, green land. Villages were strewn here and there across it, and a long road ran from the base of the mountain to the endless horizon. She looked at her master, saw the inward stare he had. "Master?"  
  
"I haven't been here in some two decades, Fidaya. Let's hope my friends are still blacksmiths!" With that, he took off at a steady pace down the mountain, Airaen following close behind.  
  
"There's a good inn somewhere here...ah! There it is! Leaping Frog...the best inn in all Ilyses," Ahrima said as they turned off the road towards the small inn. Airaen noted how trees of all types stood out in the road and along the hillsides, blocking the traveler's vision; she found it clearly beautiful.  
  
Ahrima held the door open for her, allowing her to pass through before shutting the door behind him. Going to the counter, he called out, "If Gash and his brother's still here, I would have a word with them!"  
  
A door off to their right swung open to reveal a dark-skinned, beer- bellied, balding man. His brown eyes brightened when he saw Ahrima. "Well, well, well...it's Ahrima! Fash, you old ass, get out here!" he called over his shoulder. "Ahrima, old friend, 'tis a long time since I saw y'last! Come back for a good pint?"  
  
Behind him came a tall, muscular man; he had green eyes and the same dark skin Airaen had noticed that all inhabitants of Ilyses had had as she passed them on her two-day travel on the road. "Great Nayru, if I didn't know any better I would say that'n there's good ol' Ahrima!" He pulled Ahrima into a hug, each patting each other on the back while Gash stood at a distance, a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Gash's gaze turned to Airaen, and he smiled. "And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"Airaen, sir...I am Master Ahrima's fidaya," she said quietly, bowing respectfully as Ahrima had shown her the night before: hands held in a triangular shape to her chest, bowing at the waist until her face was parallel with the floor.  
  
"Fidaya, eh?" Fash said, pulling away from Ahrima to get a better look at the girl, then returned the bow. "Since when do you teach, Ahrima? Last I heard, you never moved from Master Arin's dwelling after he died."  
  
Ahrima shrugged, said, "She came upon me unawares. But, she has some talent in fighting, I'll give you that." Fash and Gash laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you two a room," Gash said, ushering them through the door.  
  
Airaen set her pack down on the bed, squinting as light from the setting sun glanced off the mirror by the window. Curious, she looked at herself in the mirror, something she had not done for nearly a year.  
  
She was startled as she stared at herself. Her skin was darker, her body lean and fit looking; she was taller than before, and her purple eyes sparkled, her shoulder-length hair falling softly on her shoulders. What startled her the most was how...well...older she looked. Fresh into womanhood, she thought suddenly as she remembered her age. Sixteen. It amazed her that she had forgotten her own birthday; she had been sixteen for a month. She had lost all sense of time in her training, thought, What would Roh think of me if he saw me looking like a rugged foreigner?  
  
The thought of Roh sent a pleasurable chill through her, and a new feeling of longing for him drove into her heart. Sighing, she pulled her hair back with a tie, fixed her tunic, tightened the sash around her waist, and walked out of the room, anxious for a good meal.  
  
There was already singing and laughter as she reached the tavern section of the inn. The fire roaring in the fire pit danced off the walls. Looking around, she saw her master sitting with Gash and Fash, talking amiably over a pint and a hearty meal of chicken, potatoes, and carrots. Her mouth watering, she made her way quickly over to him, sitting down next to Ahrima. Looking over at her, he said, "Ah, well...you were gone so long we ate your meal, too."  
  
Panicking, she cried, "YOU DID WHAT?! BUT, I'M HUNGRY!" Several others in the tavern glanced her way.  
  
Nearly choking with laughter, he replied, "You're too gullible! Here." He shoved a plate piled with food over to her.  
  
Casting a death glare at him, she replied, "I thought you said no smiling."  
  
"Ah, but tonight I make the exception when I'm at the Leaping Frog Inn!" he said, taking another drink from his pint. "Eat up, or I'll really eat your food."  
  
Grumbling, she sat down, then dove into her meal, saying something between mouthfuls like, "Ah, home-cook food good."  
  
Ahrima rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Hey, Airaen," Fash said, shoving a pint her way, "Ever had good ale?"  
  
Looking up, she said, "Never had ale...my father never let me...but, seeing as my dad isn't here right now, sure! I've only had wine." She took a long drink, then set the cup down, saying, "I think I'll have some more..."  
  
"But, Airaen, you haven't even finished that one yet," Gash said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I know," she replied, then took another bite of chicken.  
  
"Song, let's have a song, Fash!" someone cried over the din of voices.  
  
Looking up at the owner of the voice, Fash waved him away, said, "Sorry, but my throat's a bit sore, and I'm tired of singing the same songs over and over again."  
  
"Let's hear a new one, then," someone else called. There was a rumor of agreement.  
  
"Well..." Fash glanced mischievously at Airaen, who caught his eye, paled.  
  
"What...why are you looking at me like that?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"So, Airaen...let's have a good ol' Hylian song, eh?" Fash said. Ahrima nearly choked on his drink from laughter.  
  
"Aye, give us a song, girl-child!" a man called out.  
  
"Song, song, song, song!" the chorus rang as several banged their fists on the table.  
  
Airaen got nervously to her feet, pushing her chair back; a rousing cheer rang around the tavern. "Alright, alright...I've got a few Hylian songs," Airaen yelled, quieting them down as she glared at Fash, who smiled innocently back.  
  
"Got any tavern songs, missy?" someone cried.  
  
Sighing, Airaen nodded, said, "Yea, I've got one...Malon taught me it. Here goes:  
  
Oh, you can 'ave your own sweet house,  
  
You can run free under the sky,  
  
But what's the point to livin' if you ain't got a fancy ale?  
  
You can keep your cherished wine, sir,  
  
You can keep your fancy whiskey,  
  
And, hell, go ahead and keep the beer, too,  
  
'Cause the only thing that I be wantin'  
  
Is a good ol' fancy ale!"  
  
There was a round of cheers; Airaen blushed a little, a smile betraying her. "Let's have another one, missy! Aye, another one!" someone called.  
  
She sighed, said, "Okay, okay...here's another:  
  
Sink to the ground in the pourin' rain,  
  
Come on now, comin' back again!  
  
Have another ale, come on, now, go!  
  
Straight to the barrel and round it goes!  
  
That barrel ain't broke, you know it's true,  
  
Come on now, comin' back again!  
  
Have another ale, come on, now, go!  
  
Straight to the door and out you go!  
  
The night's getting on, and so is the rain,  
  
Come on now, comin' back again!  
  
Have another ale, come, now, go!  
  
Out in the rain and away you go!"  
  
There was another round of cheers and a bit of laughter, while some called out, "Catchy, that'n was! Catchy!"  
  
Airaen sighed and sat back in her chair, taking a long draught of ale. "Aw, come on, Airaen, you can't be spent now, eh?" Gash said, nudging her. She glared at him over the rim of her cup.  
  
"Good sir," she said, "I'll have to be a teensy bit more drunk for any of that!" She finished her cup and set it down on the table.  
  
My parents would kill me if they knew what I was doing, she thought with a grin.  
  
Airaen stared up at the dark ceiling, glad for the soft pillow and bed. Moonlight streamed in through the window, casting its light on her bed. She sighed, then rolled over to stare out the window. The dark sky was dotted with stars. That was fun, she thought, but I need to be more focused. I need the Master Sword reforged, and then I need to get back to training.  
  
As she fell asleep, she thought, I wonder what Roh's doing right now...  
  
"Come on, Fidaya, keep up," Ahrima called over his shoulder. "That smithy's around her somewhere in this goddess-forsaken village of mine."  
  
Airaen quickened her pace, suddenly conscious of the broken sword that lay in the bottom of her pack. Shouldering it, she followed her master as he rounded the corner to open a door to a gloomy shop.  
  
The inside was humid and smelled of ash. Coughing a little, she moved into the shop, following behind her master closely. "Hey, is this the smithy of Ith, ya?" Ahrima called out.  
  
"Yea, I be Ith," someone called from behind the counter. Then, a short, robust man stood up, the same dark skin as everyone else of Ilyses. "Ahrima, man!" Ith cried upon seeing her master, "What you be doin' here, ya? Been a mighty long time since I be seeing you, Ahrima, man!" He drummed his hands on the counter.  
  
"Hi, Ith...I'm actually here on business for my fidaya, here. Name's Airaen," he motioned for Airaen to step forward, who felt like a child.  
  
"So, you be finally getting yourself a fidaya, eh, Ahrima, man? Well, what be you needing, then, girl?" Ith asked, looking at Airaen.  
  
Drawing her pack to around to her front, she rummaged through it, then brought out the broken Master Sword. Handing it to him, she asked, "Can you fix it, sir?"  
  
"Hm..." Ith said as he ran his callused finger over the blade. "An old blade, this one is...but remarkably strong. Hm...this one be havin' a blade I have never seen in m'life, no I have not. Ah, we'll just be havin' to make due with the stuff we be havin' here, eh? Don't you worry...this is a good sword...I be makin' it better than it was before! Aye, better than better!"  
  
"How much will it be, old friend?" Ahrima asked.  
  
"Ah," Ith said, waving him away. "This one be on the house, Ahrima, man. This be the most amazing blade I've seen! And, you be my good friend, that you are." Ith smiled, white teeth gleaming. "Come back in a day or two and I'll show you a good sword...I'll even be throwin' in a good sheath for you, too, young Fidaya!"  
  
Airaen, bowing, turned and followed her master out.  
  
"Goddess!" Airaen cried as she saw the blade, held respectfully in Ith's hands. Beautifully forged in a milky green metal, the blade looked like something not of their land; it was an inch longer than the original Master Sword. Traced around the edge were intricate carvings and signs. Grasping it by the hilt, she lifted it upward, marveling at its lightness, yet sturdiness. "What are these carvings?" she asked upon bringing it closer to her face.  
  
"Runes in the ancient language," Ahrima said from behind her. "These runes here stand for 'steadfast.' This one here stands for 'wisdom.' This one is 'courage.'"  
  
"And that one be 'sunset,'" Ith said, coming over to them to point at the rune in the very center of the blade. "I be knowin' of the Sheikah language, Airaen, and I be thinkin' that, since this one here be your blade, you ought to have had your name carved in there." He grinned, then drew out a beautiful sheath of the same color as the blade. "This one be for you."  
  
Airaen bowed. "Thank you, sir, for this wonderful sword. I'll use it well," she said.  
  
"After you learn how to use it properly," Ahrima said, sheathing the sword for her. She nodded, then buckled it across her back; it felt right on her, a familiar weight.  
  
"Now, Fidaya," Ahrima said, "the real training begins."  
  
Though they had stayed at the village for a bit over a week, the familiar beach seemed just as beautiful and homely as before. Airaen hid a smile, feeling the warm sand under her feet as she made her way over to Ahrima's shack. "Wait here," he said, climbing the rickety stairs and disappearing into the shack.  
  
He returned later bearing strange articles of clothing. "These," he said, showing wristbands, anklebands, and a purple sash, "will help you with your speed. Put them on. Careful now...they're heavy."  
  
"Goddess!" she cried as she put them on, finding it hard to move with the added weight.  
  
"Get used to it, Fidaya! You'll be wearing this for the next year. I told you this would be difficult. Now you understand: a fighter must be superior in all aspects. Speed is your weakness. Make every weakness a strength!"  
  
Wrapping the sash around her, Airaen said, "Yes, Master." Though her walking was now labored, she picked up her staff she had placed in the sand and got ready.  
  
&&  
  
Chappie 24!! Chappie 24!! Yay! Review review review!!!!! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. The Beginning of the Unknown

Just so you know, I've skipped ahead quite a bit...there's a reason. And I don't own Zelda...damn.  
  
Ch. 25: The Beginning of the Unknown  
  
Zelda sat up straight in her throne, subtly stretching her back as she placed her hands properly in her lap, keeping a steady gaze with the guard who kneeled before her. She looked up as something caught her eye. There was nothing there...nothing standing by the oak doors. Odd, she thought, I could have sworn I saw something there...  
  
She looked down at the guard. Ah, she thought, I remember him...I appointed him and his two other companions two years ago. She stifled a tremor. Two years, she thought, and still no fabled attack...and Link reported that the Desert Temple was deserted. Looking up, she noticed the other guards' discomfort, the subjects' boredom...Link leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, but there was an odd look in his eye as he glanced over the sea of heads accumulated in the throne room. Did he see it as well? I wonder, she thought. Something in the air didn't feel right to her.  
  
Quickly, she turned her attention back to the guard. "Is there anything else you would like to report, my good sir?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, I guess there is," the guard said, standing up to his full height. She raised an eyebrow at him, thought, Am I missing something? His eyes...where have I seen them before?  
  
The guard inched towards her; Zelda felt something wrong. Link began to inch protectively towards her. He senses it as well, she thought, but, what am I missing?  
  
The guard stopped in front of her, an odd look in his eyes. Turning to the two guards next to the throne, he nodded. Instantly, the two guards whipped out long knives, the one on the left grabbing Zelda's head and pulling it back while the other on the right held his knife to her throat. There were several screams from the crowd.  
  
With a cry, Link lunged forward. "Don't move!" the guard in front of Zelda said, drawing his sword and pointing at her. "Or your damnable Queen dies!" Link halted, enraged. "You two were idiots not to realize it!" the man cried. His companions laughed coldly.  
  
Zelda narrowed her eyes, forcing calmness. "I understand...you're one of Ganon's men. All three of you are," she said with a reserved air.  
  
"Riut is my name, bitch. I'm here to carry out Ganon's wishes! Death to the Royal house and the Hero of Time! Long live Lord Ganon," Riut cried, raising his sword.  
  
There was a whir of something, then Riut cried out in agony, crumpling to the floor, an arrow in his back.  
  
Zelda looked up with surprise, wincing at the knife tip at her throat. The crowd of subjects stepped away from the cloaked figure that held the bow, the hood covering the face completely. Though there was a tumult of noise from the crowd, the figure remained silent, calming letting the bow fall to the floor.  
  
"What...what the...?" the miscreant with the knife said, relaxing his hold on it for a moment. Zelda tried to still her breathing as she stared at the cloaked figure. Who is that? she asked herself.  
  
"Hey, I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not gonna fuck up our plans, got it?" the knife-man said. He made to drive his knife into Zelda's throat; many screamed, but Zelda was staring in amazement at the now-empty space where the figure had once stood.  
  
The figure appeared next to her, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it painfully upward until he dropped the knife, letting it fall to the floor. She stared dumbfounded even as Link did. The other man, the one who held Zelda's hair, stepped back, staring dumbfounded at the figure, eyes wide with fear. "Kita...Kita, let's...let's get out of here!" he screamed, backing away.  
  
"Shut up, Higg!" Kita yelled. Not wanting to appear as a coward, Kita swung his arm at the figure, who blocked it expertly, then kicked him in the gut, sending Kita to his knees. Enraged, he grabbed his knife and lunged at his attacker, knife poised out in front; the figure merely stepped calmly aside, watching as Kita, realizing his folly only too late, hit the ground, his knife driving into his stomach in a fatal slice. He died without a sound.  
  
Higg, frightened, sprinted out of the throne room, attacking anyone who came near him, expertly dodging the guards until he made it through the oak doors.  
  
Zelda stared in disbelief at her unknown savior, who was staring after Higg. "Who...?" she began. The figure waved her off with a wave of the hand, then ran off after Higg even as Link came running up to Zelda.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked earnestly as he knelt down to her, inspecting her for any injuries.  
  
"Link," she said, grasping his arms, "follow them, please." Nodding, he ran off in pursuit.  
  
"My Lady!" a servant cried, running up to her, "Are you alright?"

Higg ran wildly down to the Market, nearly crying in his terror. He knew full well that...that thing was following him like the shadow of death. I've still got my bow and arrows, he thought with a grin, taking the bow from his pack and fingering it as he ran. He could hear the footsteps behind him. Turning, he cried out to the figure, who halted, "Come on, you demon! Meet your death!" He drew an arrow, notched it, and pointed it at the cloaked figure. Several screams ran through the crowd that looked on.  
  
Link took a step to the side as he watched the spectacle, his heart pounding in his chest. "Savior...who are you?"  
  
"What do you want with me?!" Higg cried, his voice shaking. His assailant remained silent, standing poised and ready. "Say something or I'll shoot this down your damned throat!"  
  
"Fire it, then," the figure said, "if you're so skilled."  
  
Link started at the voice. It couldn't be...could it? he thought earnestly.  
  
Laughing, Higg pulled the string back as far as it would go, then let it fly, a triumphant grin on his face. Link blinked in surprise, wondering if he had really seen that movement. Somehow or another, the figure had dodged the arrow, shot from a mere fifteen feet away, and was now running towards Higg in a blur of movement. Screaming, Higg drew his knife and swung at the figure, who blocked it with a strange-looking staff, then drove it into his neck, bursting the vein there. Higg slumped to the ground, his eyes rolling, foam at his mouth as he convulsed in his death throws.  
  
Link took a step forward, still in disbelief as he watched the figure kneel down to the dying man, placing hands over him; Link discerned a few mumbled words. Then, the man stilled immediately, dying painlessly; then the figure was gone before his very eyes.

  
  
Zelda leaned against the door, grateful to get away from the pestering, bothersome servants. Who was that? she asked herself again, rubbing at the small cut on her throat.  
  
"You know, if you keep rubbing at that you'll only irritate it further."  
  
Zelda flung herself against the door, startled out of her wits at the voice, and then at the cloaked figure who sat on the bed. "You...you're the one who saved me!" Zelda cried, eyes wide. "How...how the hell did you get up here?"  
  
"I have my ways," the figure replied. "And you, my Lady, shouldn't use such vulgar language."  
  
"Who...who are you?" Zelda whispered.  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet? My, my, are you losing your edge a bit, Zelda?" Standing, the figure threw her hood back.  
  
Zelda cried out. "Airaen!!" she yelled, sinking to the floor. "Goddess...how...?"  
  
Airaen grinned, crossing her arms. "I don't blame you...I do look a bit different, don't I? I'm sorry for the secrecy, mother, but I had to. I wouldn't have been able to get in here at all, let alone the Market."  
  
Zelda stared at her daughter in disbelief, noting the darkness of her skin, the lean, subtle muscularity of her body, the brightness of her eyes. "You've....you've grown up," she said quietly, getting to her feet. She's an adult...I know it...but she's only seventeen, Zelda thought. I can sense that alertness about her, so subtle, yet so deadly...it frightens me...  
  
Airaen sensed her mother's thoughts, the way she analyzed her. She sighed inwardly. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back," Airaen said, stretching, "but I had to finish something...and Ahrima wanted me to stay a bit longer."  
  
"Ahrima?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I'll explain it all later. For now—"  
  
Airaen never finished.  
  
Zelda ran to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter and holding her close. "I was worried about you! Where in Din's name have you been?!" Zelda sobbed.  
  
Airaen was startled beyond belief, her arms hanging limply at her side. A...hug, she thought to herself. Slowly, she returned it, feeling slightly awkward, then smiled. "It's okay, mother...I'm back. I'm alright..."  
  
"Is it me, or have you gotten taller?" Zelda asked, pulling away to get a good look at her child. Airaen shrugged.  
  
The door burst open; instinctively, Airaen threw her mother protectively behind her, brandishing her staff in front of her at...Link. "Goddess, I could've killed you, dad!" she laughed, relaxing.  
  
Link stood in the doorway, fighting off the urge to scream in anger and cry at the same time. "Ha," he said, smiling, "I knew it was you." He ran towards her in an embrace, laughing.   
  
"Ilyses? I've never heard of that place," Zelda said, crossing her arms as she sat on the bed next to Link.  
  
Airaen shrugged, leaning against the door. "I doubt many people have heard of it," Airaen said. "I'm sorry you had to go through the fact that those guys would've killed you. I would've killed them before, but, well...seeing that I'm oh-so-popular here, I thought I should let your people figure it out first. Can't go off killing people if you don't have a reason for it, you know."  
  
Neither Link nor Zelda liked the way she casually spoke of killing, winced at it. "How," Link said slowly, narrowing his eyes at Airaen, "did you know those guys were some of Ganon's men? They were here for two years."  
  
Airaen shrugged, said, "It wasn't obvious? Their movements, that skulking way they shifted their feet, the way they constantly fingered their weapons?" Both shook their heads. "Oh...never mind then. I thought it was obvious." She smiled. "I left Perigan outside in the Field. My Goddess, he was like an insane little puppy when he saw me! It was a little annoying, but I had to get here. So, what have you two been up to?"  
  
"Waiting for you to come home!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Oh...sorry," she replied. "Well, now the fun begins." She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Fun?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, sure...Ganon's coming in a rather bold move...I think it's stupid, but, that's his choice." There was a long silence. "Well, I think it's fun!"   
  
"Hey, that's the guy that saved the Queen!" an old woman cried, pointing. Airaen, cloaked again, didn't even turn to her, kept walking.  
  
"Where do you suppose he's going?" the woman's companion asked, nudging her. The old woman shrugged as she watched the mysterious figure exit the Market, moving towards the gate.  
  
"Something strange about that guy."   
  
Ah, good, the gate's open, Airaen thought as she passed under the wall and out onto Hyrule Field. She sang for Perigan, who came galloping up. "Hello, there, old friend," she said, patting his neck; then she swung her leg over, positioned herself, then urged him on. "Let's make a quick visit, huh, Perigan?"  
  
Perigan neighed happily in reply as he galloped forward.   
  
"I'm a traveler looking for a nice ranch to buy!"  
  
"No thank you! This Ranch is not for sale, so beat it, punk!" Malon cried, running towards the entrance to the Ranch.  
  
Airaen nearly died from laughter. "A punk, am I? That's a new one," she called, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Airaen! Great Goddess, it's you, child!" Malon yelled, tears falling down her face as she ran towards her. "I'm all dirty and grimy, Airaen, from all those chores you neglected to do since you've been gone. My, how you've changed these past two years!" Malon embraced her, holding her close.  
  
"Does royalty still have to do chores, then?" Airaen asked with a giggle.  
  
Malon pulled back in shock, eyes wide. "So you know, then," she said quietly.  
  
Airaen shrugged, said, "It was obvious. Besides, I always figure out secrets, don't I?"  
  
Malon, sighing, asked, "I'm guessing you're hungry."  
  
Airaen clapped her hands in delight.   
  
"So, how's your father?" Malon asked as she placed a steaming plate of steak and potatoes towards Airaen.  
  
"Fine, I guess. He's angry at me for leaving, but that's reasonable, I guess," Airaen answered, taking a long drink of Lon Lon Milk before diving into her meal. "I missed this place," she said quietly between bites.  
  
"And your...mother?"  
  
Airaen shrugged, said, "The same, I guess. And, no, I'm not angry with her."  
  
Malon was shocked, thought, This isn't the same Airaen...how much did I miss? Airaen glanced her way, smiled knowingly at her, said, "I can't stay long, I'm sorry. I've got to send word to a...friend of mine, and then I have to get back to the Castle. I heard Gate was slinking around here somewhere."  
  
Malon, putting aside the fact that Airaen wasn't coming back to stay as she had always done, replied, "Oh, the fairy...yea, he's been around here. Should be here, at least. Are you going to use him as a messenger?" Airaen nodded. Raising an eyebrow, Malon asked, "For whom?" The girl blushed involuntarily, biting her lower lip. Malon leaned forward, an odd smile on her face. "You know," she said slowly, "it's usually the guy who's supposed to write to the girl."  
  
Eyes wide in shock, Airaen whispered, "What...um...well...how did you know?"  
  
Malon giggled. "Your father let it slip on one of his messages to me."  
  
Airaen groaned, said, "He didn't...I bet he was pissed." Malon nodded. "Damn him!"  
  
Malon, standing, said, "Come on, I'll help you find Gate."   
  
"My, my, if it isn't the stupid fairy," Airaen said in a mock-childish voice.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick looking all over Hyrule for you!" Gate replied as he flew angrily in her face.  
  
Waving him away, she replied, "Oh, stop it. I've got a message I want you to deliver to Roh, can you do that?"  
  
"I am NOT your errand-fairy! You can kiss that message goodbye. Deliver it yourself!"  
  
"Come off it, Gate. Would you please do it?"  
  
Malon stood at a respectful distance, watching the conversation with amusement, a soft smile on her face. Airaen tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"NO!" Gate yelled, flying away.  
  
Airaen sighed, thought, I didn't want to have to do this. "Nefasala kentai, Gate!" The fairy stopped dead in his flight, turning. "I invoke the right of bondage to me, fairy."  
  
Malon was shocked, thinking, What power in her voice. Amazing. "Where...where did you learn such words?" Gate asked as he flew back to Airaen, who handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Gate. Just deliver this to Roh, please. And...tell him it's...it's urgent," she said with a blush.  
  
Sighing, the fairy flew off, yelling, "Just because you know a few more things now doesn't mean I find you the more enjoyable, child!" As he flew off towards Sidar, he thought, Goddess, it's good to see her again.  
  
"Well, that's settled. Sorry, Malon, but I've got to go back to the Castle to wait for him," she said, turning to her.  
  
Malon, nodding, replied, "Just don't do anything...naughty."  
  
"Malon!"   
  
"Of all the stupid things she makes me do," Gate grumbled as he flew over the Forest of Sidar, blinking in the sunlight. He knew he was flying faster than he should, but the Word of Bondage Airaen had invoked was hard to break away from. He sighed, thinking, How did she get so powerful?  
  
Quickly, he flew over the familiar gate, over the villages full of people, then finally made his way to Roh's house. "Is Lord Roh in?" he called as he flew by a window.  
  
"Gate!" Netha cried, seeing him. "I haven't seen you in quite some time."  
  
"Yea, yea, I know...listen, I've got a message for Roh...can I give it to him?" Gate asked hurriedly.  
  
Netha nodded, said, "Yea, Lord Roh just finished with his lunch. He should be still in the dining hall. Shall I get my Lord for you?"  
  
"No, no, it's alright...I'll go to him."   
  
"Gate! What brings you here, my good friend?" Roh cried, standing as the blue fairy flew into the room.  
  
"I've got a message for you, Roh...it's urgent," Gate said as he flew up to him.  
  
"From whom?" Roh asked, taking the message from Gate and opening it.  
  
"From Airaen...she's come home, you know."  
  
Startled, Roh looked up, said, "Airaen? She's...she's back!"  
  
"Read the letter, idiot," Gate said, getting impatient.  
  
Roh read the letter silently to himself, allowing Gate to fly behind his shoulder to read it as well.  
  
'Roh, I'm back. I need a favor of you: Ganondorf's alive and he's coming in an open attack on the Castle soon (don't ask about how I know...I just do). As for more important matters, I need your help as before...I need you to come to the Castle this time, though. Please, I'm begging you this time...I missed you, Roh. I'll be waiting for your reply via Gate.  
  
All my love,  
  
Airaen.'  
  
Roh sat back with a slight smile as he placed the note on the table. "Icarn! Hey, Icarn, could you come here, please?" he called.  
  
Through a door, Icarn appeared, bowing low as he saw his Lord. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked, standing and leaning on the table.  
  
"Send word out to my men...Lady Airaen needs our help again. Ganondorf the King of Demons is back, Icarn. He's going to attack the Castle openly," Roh said, leaning forward.  
  
Icarn swallowed, said, "An open attack, my Lord? But, that would signify his army is more powerful...than...before."  
  
"I know, Icarn," Roh said, his eyes intent. "But, we have an obligation to the Royal Family. Muster our army, Icarn...all five hundred of them."  
  
Bowing, Icarn exited to do his Lord's bidding.  
  
"All right, then," Roh said, rubbing his hands together. "We'll leave as soon as everything's ready."  
  
"I guess I'll give your reply to Airaen, then, Roh?" Gate asked, a little apprehensive of having to make such a journey once more without stopping.  
  
Roh, nodding, said, "Yes...I'm so sorry you have to travel so much, Gate...but, you and I both know how Airaen gets if she doesn't get her way."  
  
"Oh, how I know," Gate said glumly, flying away.  
  
"And...and Gate!" Roh cried to the fairy, who turned back to him. Blushing, Roh stuttered, "Tell her...tell her I love her still."   
  
Airaen rode back to the Castle on Perigan at full speed. Malon had wanted her to stay longer, but Airaen knew how pressing her tasks were. I'm not even Queen yet, she thought glumly, and I already have more tasks than I did chores back there. She grimaced, remembering how Malon would not let her leave until she had made up a few missed chores. "I'm not even done with half of them!" she cried in dismay; the good thing was, Malon gave her all the Lon Lon Milk she so desired.  
  
Looking up, she saw the Castle gate looming in the darkness, closed against intruders. But I'm not an intruder, Airaen thought with a smile. She had traveled non-stop for more than a day, but she was not weary. Stopping Perigan with a quick nudge, she climbed down to the floor, patting Perigan on the back. "Good boy, Perigan...go where you want, now. I'll probably be back for you soon," Airaen said, then turned away to stare up at the wall in front of her. The climb won't be as bad as those damnable cliffs, she thought happily, crossing the moat.  
  
And now to wait for the end, she thought.  
  
&&&  
  
Woo, what a craaaazy chapter, guys! But, hey, Airaen's back!  
  
Airaen: Yes, after much damnable traveling...sob Ara puts me through so much!  
  
Ara: Well, you're the main character! Deal with it! I'm your creator dude, thing...yeah.  
  
(After we settle this, chapter 26 will be up...please review!) 


	26. Savior Again

My gosh...it has been a looooong time! I'm sooo sorry...school, finals...ugh. But, rest-assured, the summer = FREEDOM TO WRITE! MUAHHAHAAA...I don't own Zelda.  
  
##  
  
Ch. 26: Savior Again  
  
##  
  
"My Lady, I still don't understand why you've put us on this 'high- alert' thing."  
  
Zelda sighed, nudging her food on her plate around in agitation. _Idiot subjects always asking the same damned questions all the damn time_, she thought angrily. Link, sitting next to her, held back a laugh, a hard task at the moment; he always enjoyed it when Zelda was in a bad mood.  
  
"I mean, how is it that Ganondorf is even alive? I thought that _demon-child_ defeated him."  
  
Several at the table snickered; one subject across from Link nearly choked with laughter. Link noticed the tightening of Zelda's jaw, the way her hand gripped her table knife. He nudged her with his foot, letting her know he was there. She relaxed subtly, then looked up at the one who had spoken.  
  
"It would seem, _my dear sir_," she said, each word venomous, "that some here don't trust my judgement at all anymore." There was a dead silence.  
  
"No, Lady, I didn't mean it as anything against your superior judgement..."  
  
"Oh, that's great," Zelda said sarcastically. "Let's keep it that way. If you'll excuse me." She stood, ignoring the shocked stares. Link decided he would wait till Zelda vented a bit before following her out.  
  
##  
  
"You almost lost your composure there, didn't you?" Airaen asked, leaning against the wall in the familiar hallway.  
  
Zelda sighed, asked, "You were watching...and why didn't you join us, or even let anyone know you're even back?" Her tone still held a little bit of venom in it. Airaen chuckled.  
  
"As I said before, please don't be dense," she said.  
  
Zelda walked forward, motioning for Airaen to follow her. Their footsteps echoed along the hallway. "You come and go as you please...you can disappear in the blink of an eye...Goddess!" Zelda cried, running her fingers through her hair in agitation. Airaen couldn't help from laughing. "Oh, stop it!" Zelda cried, increasing her pace up the stairs, then pulling the door forcefully open to her room.  
  
"You're extremely angry tonight, aren't you?" Airaen said with a laugh. "I'll leave you alone then."  
  
Turning, Zelda said, "Wait, I don't want you to—"  
  
Airaen was gone; Zelda turned round to stare down an empty corridor, no sound of footsteps reaching her ears. "How the hell does she do that?" she said with a sigh.  
  
##  
  
Airaen walked along the garden path, watching how the moonlight glistened along the wet grass. _Five days already_, Roh, she thought, _And that was after Gate came back...what's taking you so long?_ She sighed longingly, yearning for his touch. _Two years is a long time, Roh_, she thought glumly.  
  
She could sense something was wrong, a bitterness on the wind. Kicking at the ground, she continued on down the path.  
  
##  
  
"And the majority will go where, my Lord?" Icarn asked as he galloped next to Roh, the sun just barely glinting as it rose.  
  
Roh sighed as he urged Stifala onwards. "I told you, Icarn. The rest will come later. I'm already expecting our _dear_ friend Ganon to attack us as a whole group before we reach the Castle, so he might not be worried about ten men galloping on to Hyrule Castle."  
  
"He might think that's all we can offer," Icarn nodded, catching on. "It'll make him overconfident...a flaw we can use to our advantage."  
  
"Exactly. The rest of our men will come when the time is ripe. I've left Ha'sha in charge for them; she's a good fighter and leader. They can attack from behind," Roh replied with a happy grin. "Ganon will never know what hit him."  
  
Looking up, he saw the Castle looming up to the sky. _Almost there_, he thought.  
  
"M'Lord!" a young soldier cried as he galloped to Roh, waving his arms.  
  
"What is it?" Roh asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"There's something coming up to the left of us!" the soldier replied, pointing behind him.  
  
As Roh looked, squinting his eyes, he could see a group of something running swiftly towards them. As the sunlight came barreling down upon them, Roh caught the glint of light on blade.  
  
"Shit," he hissed. "To the Castle! Ride on! We're being pursued!"  
  
Even as he and his men galloped to the Castle, Roh knew they wouldn't make it in time.  
  
##  
  
"There's something wrong," Airaen said quietly, looking out over Hyrule from the window of Zelda's room, squinting in the sunlight that seeped through it. Link looked at her, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"I search all over the Castle for you, and that's what you say to me?" he said with a laugh. She glanced at him, her eyes sharp and piercing. "Okay...you're serious..."  
  
"Am I ever not?" she answered, her tone still serious. Link sighed.  
  
"Well, at least you're still bothersome to me," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Under attack! Someone out there's under attack!"  
  
The cry reached their ears, startling both of them. "What the hell?" Link asked, turning. Airaen remained intent upon the outside, her eyes finding a few small figures in quite a commotion out on Hyrule Field.  
  
"Stupid...I knew I should've seen this coming," she said, turning and moving out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Hey, you can't go...where are you going? Hey, Airaen, get back here! _Airaen!_" Link called, knowing it fell on deaf ears. _Just the same as ever_, he thought.  
  
##  
  
Airaen's footsteps echoed along the hallway as she ran, her cloak flowing behind her. A door opened in front of her. _I can't stop now_, she thought as she saw her mother emerge.  
  
"Airaen...?" Zelda asked as she passed.  
  
"Sorrycan'ttalknowbye!" Airaen said in one breath as she passed.  
  
"What...what's going on?" she asked, watching her daughter exit through the door on the left.  
  
##  
  
"Who is that out there, Momma?" a young boy asked as he looked out across the gate to Hyrule Field, clutching his mother's hand. He pointed to a raging battle, still a bit of a distance from the gate.  
  
"Oh, Goddess, someone's being attacked out there by something! Someone help them!" the mother cried, clutching at her son's hand. Several other pleas rang through the crowd.  
  
It was then that Airaen came running through the crowd, cloaked as usual, somehow managing to avoid everyone in the crowd. "Where in Nayru's name are the guards?!" she yelled as she grabbed a nearby onlooker.  
  
"I...I don't know! They usually don't start their rounds until well after sunup!" the man said fearfully.  
  
"Idiots!" Airaen hissed, letting the poor man go.  
  
As she made it out to Hyrule Field, she called for Perigan, who came galloping towards her. She ran to him, climbing onto his back, then urged him on to the battlefield, her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
A roar of triumph came from the crowd.  
  
She galloped on, ignoring it; she could see the people clearly now as they were assailed by none other than monsters of all sorts. Gritting her teeth, she saw Roh at the head, brandishing his sword, hacking away any creature that came near. "I can't reach them in time!" she yelled, urging Perigan forward. With a gasp, she saw a stalfos coming at Roh, its sword raised to strike a deadly blow. _I don't know what to do...what should I do? I forgot a bow...why did I forget a bow?!_ Her heart was pounding in her chest as Perigan galloped on, sensing her need of urgency and moving at breakneck speed.  
  
Then she remembered the secret power Ahrima had told her to use in desperate times...and only desperate times. "This is a desperate time," she told herself, feeling guilty as she slowly took the bandage off her hand, quickly stuffing the bandage in her sleeve for safekeeping. Her scar seemed to glisten in the sunlight.  
  
The stalfos loomed closer.  
  
Airaen, focusing her energy, forced her hand in front of her, cried, "Tiyo stron collema!" A bright light erupted from her hand, focused on the stalfos in a beam of bright, inescapable light. Roh rolled to the side as it came by him, staring in disbelief at the figure coming towards him. The staflos, encased in the light, burst into bright, golden flames with a screech, then collapsed to the ground. Airaen, coming next to him, yelled, "Get back on your horse and make for the gate, you moron! Don't sit there gawking, MOVE IT!"  
  
Nodding, he called for his horse. Wiping the blood off his face, he got onto Stilfala, crying, "To the gate, you fools! Get to the gate, now!"  
  
There was a cry of agreement from the other men as they followed him. Roh looked back to see the cloaked figure leap off the horse, brandishing a green sword, then attack anything and everything that came within her vicinity. Her movements were quick and in a blur; monsters of all kinds split apart, crashing to the ground. Roh cried out in amazement as the figure stopped in a field of carnage, nothing moving. The rest of the creatures fled in a terror.  
  
Airaen, sheathing her sword, got back on Perigan and had him gallop after Roh, quickly bandaging her hand again. _Will he accept me as before?_

The thought shocked her even as it came upon her.  
  
##  
  
Roh and his companions stopped with a grateful halt within the Market as cheers ran through it from those around him. "Here comes Sidar!" someone called, laughter in answer to the comment.  
  
Sighing, Roh turned to Icarn, said, "Status?"  
  
"Two dead, m'Lord," Icarn said. "Those things came upon us unawares. Why?"  
  
"Because Ganon doesn't want Zelda getting any help from anyone," Airaen said, fixing her hood as she came up behind them on foot, hiding her face. Perigan she had already sent on his own to Hyrule Field. She kept her voice in a rather boyish tone as well. _'Secrecy is the best policy' Ahrima had always said_, Airaen thought.  
  
"And who might you be?" Icarn said, brandishing his sword protectively and urging his horse in front of Roh.  
  
"Icarn, please," Roh said. "Put your sword down. This one here saved us."  
  
Icarn, raising an eyebrow, sheathed his sword. "Forgive me, Savior. I did not know," he said apologetically.  
  
Airaen waved him away. "You're forgiven, Icarn," she said, still masking her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Roh asked, leaning forward to get a better look at her. Her heart cried out in agony to touch him, but she controlled herself. _Not in public yet_, she thought to herself. Ignoring him, she moved quickly off towards the Castle. Roh, raising an eyebrow, got off Stilfala and followed.  
  
He managed to catch up to her just as they exited the Market. "Wait a minute!"  
  
"Sorry, can't talk now," she whispered, moving a bit faster. Roh tried to grab at her wrist, but she moved to the side.  
  
"Come on, enough of this! Who the hell are you?"  
  
She shrugged. "I am Nobody. You can call me that."  
  
Her cloak clinging to her, she moved off at a rapid pace, leaving a bewildered Roh behind.  
  
##  
  
"I'm here to give my services to you, Lady, in defense of this Castle and in honor of our united people," Roh said, kneeling.  
  
Zelda, a smile on her lips as she bent down in front of him, said, "And I thank you for your help. Come, now, rest up. You can have something to eat if you'd like."  
  
Nodding, Roh agreed and moved off towards the dining hall. Before he exited, he stopped; turning, he asked, "If my Lady will allow me to ask her a question?"  
  
"Of course," Zelda replied.  
  
"Is...forgive my boldness, but is Lady Airaen around?"  
  
Zelda suppressed a laugh as she replied, "Out in the garden, young sir, as usual."  
  
Forgetting his hunger, he grinned happily, saying as he passed her, "Thank you, Zelda!" He took off at a run, leaving Zelda to her mirth.  
  
##  
  
Airaen hummed a tune as she sat with her back against the fountain wall, enjoying the soft grass and the warm sunshine as she let her hood fall back. Running her hands through her hair, she closed her eyes, grinning as she leaned back. The sound of the fountain lulled her into a state of peace as she put her hands behind her head.  
  
"I should've known it was you out there. But, Goddess, how you moved!"  
  
The voice startled her out of her wits as she snapped awake, squinting in the sunlight as she stared upwards.  
  
"Roh!" she gasped, her eyes widening. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Crossing his arms, he replied, "And you didn't tell me who the hell you were back there! _Nobody_ indeed!"  
  
Leaning towards her, he pulled her into an embrace, laughing a little.  
  
"Where the hell did you go, you silly girl?" he cried, pulling away so he could kiss her.  
  
"Only where I should've been," she whispered in his ear. Growling, he tickled her senseless as an inane smile crept across his face.  
  
"You should have been with _me_," he replied with a laugh, pushing her downwards.  
  
Giggling, they fell backwards onto the grass as they kissed each other. As she looked up at him, she smiled, then whispered, "Oh, I have missed you, Love."  
  
His only reply was a long kiss.  
  
##  
  
Well, I'm getting into the swing of things again...sorry it took so long to actually update...as I said before, _school and finals_...AND LOTS OF THEM! If you forgive me, please review! Please?


	27. A Brief Moment to Relax

Ah, being grounded is soooo much fun (especially when you simply wake up, get yelled at and then have the overlords say "you're grounded!" for no apparent reason). Well, I get to write, so that's really all that matters, am I right, people? THIS IS A SHOUT-OUT TO EVERYONE BEING OPPRESSED! And now for the legal rights! I don't own Zelda! Woohoo!  
  
##  
  
Ch. 27: A Brief Moment to Relax  
  
##  
  
"Are you finally going to get those pathetic excuses for soldiers actually into the swing of things?"  
  
Zelda nearly jumped out of her seat. "Will you stop doing that?" she asked as she turned to see Airaen, the ghost of a grin on her face, leaning against the doorway.  
  
"You've been up in your room for most of the morning, you know," Airaen replied, ignoring her mother's previous statement with a shrug. "Besides, Roh and his little companions almost died the other day. He wouldn't have lost two men if your idiotic soldiers had half the wit and courage to go to arms and help them." Her voice was calm, but Zelda saw the gleam of subtle hatred in her eyes. She ignored an inward tremble.  
  
"_You_ helped them," she replied quietly.  
  
"That's not the point and you know it. I can't baby-sit this entire place, let alone be the one to prepare everyone. What will happen once Ganon comes, eh? I can't go off saving everybody and you know it."  
  
"Your father would've found a way," Zelda replied.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, _mother_, I am _not_ my father."  
  
Her tone was venomous, and her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I'll try to get them to understand," Zelda said after a long pause.  
  
"Try? You will _make_ them if you're the Queen," Airaen replied as she turned, closing the door behind her.  
  
##  
  
_Why is everyone so dense, lately?  
  
_ The bright sunshine over the Market Place did not help with Airaen's mood as she walked briskly around, kicking absentmindedly at a lone pebble.  
  
_It's almost as if they're all moving in slow motion. If Master were here, I bet he would just turn around and go home at the sight of them all!  
  
_ "Hey! Give that back! It's mine! Come on, give me my doll back!"  
  
She looked up to see a group of children teasing a little girl in a deserted alleyway; one boy held a tiny doll in his grubby hand, dangling it in front of the child. _Little brat_, she thought angrily. Walking quickly, she moved towards the boy and stood with her arms crossed, glaring at the now-frightened boy.  
  
"You want to give that back, or do I have to take it from you?"  
  
The boy stepped back into the crowd of young children, making sure the others surrounded him. Being the tallest, he looked like a small island in the midst of a tiny sea.

"You're not the boss of me! Lay off, you old hag," he said triumphantly.  
  
Before he could say another word, Airaen snatched the doll from his hand and handed it back to the girl. "Run along now, boy, or you'll wish you never had a backside to be hit with," she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Eyes wide, the boy ran off, his cronies following close behind.  
  
"Thank you," the little girl whispered, staring down at the floor. "They're always bugging me and they always take Navi from me like that."  
  
"Navi?"  
  
"My doll," the girl said with a smile as she showed her the blue doll. "See? She's got wings at her back, too, just like a fairy!"  
  
"Exactly like a fairy," Airaen nodded. "Do you know where the name originates from?"  
  
"Probably a fairy. Dunno, my Dad made it for me. Did you know fairies are magic? Real magic! I wish I could see that," the girl replied wistfully.  
  
"Magic, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, lots of magic. Too bad people can't do any magic. I wish I could see magic. Hey, you...you can't do magic...can you?"  
  
"Well..." Airaen began, at a loss for words. _Magic?  
_  
"You can, can't you! Oh, can I see? Please, please, please? I won't tell anyone, honest!" the girl cried happily as she began to circle Airaen, who ran her hands agitatedly through her hair.  
  
_Now I'm an entertainer for the little children. How wonderful.  
  
_ "Wow! You're a fighter, too!" the girl cried as she saw the hilt of Airaen's sword. "Wow, a magician _and_ a fighter! Wow! Can I see some magic, huh, huh? Please, oh, _please_?"  
  
"Alright! _Alright!_ Will you stop circling me?" Airaen cried.

The girl stopped immediately, her eyes sparkling like a puppy.

"Magic, huh?"  
  
The girl clapped her hands together as she did a tiny dance. Airaen sighed, thinking, _Since when is it magic?_ Kneeling down to face the child she held out her hands palm upwards. Curious, the child leaned forward, eyes eager and ready. "Watch closely," Airaen whispered. She clapped her hands together, and as they separated, a small, golden ball of light formed, splashing color on their faces. The girl giggled. Slowly, the ball of magic lifted up out of Airaen's hands to hover gently in front of the girl's face.  
  
As the young child reached out to touch it, it burst into a million sparks and went fluttering away like butterflies caught on the wind. Laughing, the girl jumped up to catch one in vain. It fluttered just above her finger, then, as if picked up by an invisible hand, fluttered away into the sky to disappear among the blue. Clapping her hands, she cried, "Again! Again!"  
  
"That's enough for today, I think," Airaen said, standing and stretching. "What's your name, anyway, kid?"  
  
"Taila," the girl replied, looking at Airaen with an awed expression. "Who're you, and where do you come from?"  
  
"Airaen, but it's best we don't tell anyone about this, okay? As for where I come from...I'm a wandering traveler. I come and go when I please."  
  
"And you're a fighter _and_ you can do magic!" Taila cried happily.  
  
"Sh! Not so loud," Airaen hissed.  
  
"Can you teach me to do magic, or to fight? They say that some evil man is coming, and I wanna help my Dad...he's a soldier," Taila replied.  
  
"You don't need to learn how to fight. As for magic, I can teach you a way to get those children to leave you alone," Airaen replied.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just tell them you're a friend of mine, and if they bother you again I'll come after them when they least expect it and give them a lesson they won't soon forget."  
  
"Why can't I learn how to fight?" Taila asked.  
  
"It's not that you can't, it's just you don't need to. Everyone can fight, but what makes a really great warrior is someone who knows they can fight but refuse to do so," Airaen replied, crossing her arms. "They're called pacifists, and they're the ones responsible for peace, not fighters."  
  
"But, _you_ can fight," Taila said.  
  
"I fight because I don't have a choice. _You_, little Taila, do."  
  
##  
  
"There is an inn down in the green that sells the greatest ale, and if y'look righteously, you'll see it standin' there," Airaen sang with a grin on her face, enjoying the bright sunshine as she kicked at the grass. "And if y'see it standin' there, then go right in an' ask for some of that pipin' elder ale, that tastes as sweet as berries in Spring as it sits upon your tongue! Oh, there is an inn down in the green that sells the greatest ale, but don't you worry 'bout payin' a lot, cause there's not much else to sell!"  
  
"Since when do you drink?"  
  
"Um...oh, hi, there, Dad! Been having a nice day?"  
  
Airaen laughed uncomfortably, placing her hand behind her head. _Uh, oh._  
  
"Well?" Link asked, anger plain in his voice.  
  
"Oh, goddess, would you look at the time? It's almost dinner! Got to go!" she cried, waving goodbye to him as she sped off inside.  
  
"Get back here! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Link cried helplessly. _I'll get you one day..._  
  
##  
  
She was getting impatient and she knew it. As she stared up at the night sky from atop the Castle, Airaen tossed a piece of bread in the air, watching the gentle breeze catch it and carry it gently away. _I'm bored out of my mind just sitting here.  
  
_ She sighed. _I bet Roh's having a fit trying to find me, the poor guy, but I don't want to make an entrance to all those idiot subjects just yet, especially at dinner.  
_  
She glanced at the loaf of bread she held in her hand. "I hope the maids don't miss you," she said to it.  
  
_ I don't know how many fighters Ganon has. Well, I'll just have to wait and see...now there's something fun to think about!  
  
_ She laughed aloud as she tossed another piece of bread in the air, this time catching it expertly in her hand. "Hurry up, you old fart, and get here already!"  
  
##  
  
I'm baaaack! Please Review!


	28. A Familiar Face

Once again, I have returned without the rights to the Legend of Zelda.  
  
##  
  
Ch. 28: A Familiar Face  
  
##  
  
_Crack! Swish! Crack-ack!_  
  
Airaen leaped back, still keeping her staff parallel with the ground. Still at the ready, she examined the now-beaten tree in front of her.  
  
_Goddess, I really am bored...  
_  
Relaxing, she sat down on the grass and put her chin in her hands, sighing. _Yup, bored_.  
  
Laughing dully, she lay back in the bright sunshine, tossing her staff in the air and letting it clatter to the ground. Its sound rang in her ears like the sounding of a horn.  
  
_Wait a minute.  
_  
Airaen sat up quickly, listening, her heart pounding. The sound rang again.  
  
_That **is** a horn!!  
_  
Getting to her feet, she ran off.  
  
##  
  
"Hey, what's going on? I heard something out there," Roh asked.  
  
"Dunno," Airaen said with a shrug as she looked beyond Hyrule Gate. "Shut the Gate."  
  
"What? Why?" a soldier asked, pushing himself off from the wall.  
  
"Didn't you hear the war-horn, stupid?" Airaen retorted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Sure, we did. But we always hear stupid stuff like that anyway, so why close the Gate?" the guard retorted, shifting his spear in his hand.  
  
"Because a lady's asking you to, moron," Roh growled, drawing his sword. Airaen grinned.  
  
"I'll get on it, my Lord," the soldier replied, eyeing the blade.  
  
##  
  
"Why is the Gate closed?" Link asked as he gazed out the window.  
  
"What? The Gate's closed?" Zelda asked, looking over his shoulder. "That...that doesn't make any sense..."  
  
"Well, neither does that extremely large host of nasty looking people making their way over here on the Field," Link said, pointing.  
  
She followed his hand, her eyes widening. "Well, then. That's...unexpected," she whispered.  
  
Rubbing his hands together, he chuckled, saying, "Let's go invite them!"  
  
##  
  
"Archer's at the ready! Look lively now!" Airaen called out at the large group of fighters forming around the Gate.  
  
"Will we be chargin' out, Airaen?" Icarn asked, fingering his sword hilt.  
  
"Not yet. I've got a plan," she replied, waving him off.  
  
"A plan? This late in the game?" Roh asked.  
  
"Adds a bit excitement to the whole thing, doesn't it?" Airaen replied with a grin.  
  
"Bright and cheerful as usual," Roh replied. They laughed. Icarn found the whole scene as odd. What had happened to his beautiful land, anyway? To see two seventeen year olds giggling together with sheathed swords and a rather large host just outside the Gate was strange to him, even in his aging days.  
  
He sighed.  
  
The war-horn sounded again, followed by a loud voice, calling, "Open the Gate in the name of Ganondorf, the True Evil King of Hyrule!"  
  
Airaen rolled her eyes. "Lookout, how many?" she called to a soldier who leaned against the large tree that stood by the wall.  
  
"Way too many to count, I'm afraid," the soldier replied, an odd tremble in his voice.  
  
"Give me an estimate, then," she replied.  
  
"Um...over...over five thousand?"  
  
There was a murmur of fear that ripped through those gathered. Airaen remained calm and composed, thinking, _That's way more than I anticipated_.  
  
Roh grabbed her hand, sending a pleasant shock through them both. "What do we do now? We have barely enough to even rival them," he whispered.  
  
"We can't lose face yet," she whispered back. "Open the Gate!"  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?!" Roh cried.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to them, is all," she said with a shrug.  
  
"That's incredibly stupid, child, and you know it," Icarn said with a grunt.  
  
"It's not stupid," she said, turning her back to him. "Think of it as...an _investment_ for some fun." Slowly, the Gate opened with the usual _clang, clang, clang_. Even as it touched the ground, she was walking out, twirling her staff in her hand as the breeze picked up. Growling, Roh followed her out to the roar of over five thousand men, stalfos, and all other sorts of creatures. None of them moved, save for a familiar, black- clothed, evil-eyed man who strode forward, a smirk on his face.  
  
"You know we shouldn't be doing this...what if he attacks?" Roh hissed in her ear.  
  
"He won't. Trust me," she replied with a confident air. Airaen walked forward a little swifter, a grin on her face.  
  
"You know I think you're too stubborn for your own good, right?" he replied, trying to keep up with her.  
  
"Hush," she said softly as she stopped. Roh noticed how tightly she gripped her weapon. He sighed, then looked up as Ganondorf the Gerudo King came upon them, crossing his arms in amusement. "_Ganon_," Airaen said tartly.  
  
"Ah, girl-child, is that you? I hardly recognize you," the man replied with a grin. "Beautiful day, is it not?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." Airaen gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Why have you come here?" Roh said, stepping in.  
  
"Ah, your lover, I suppose, child?" Ganon replied, laughing. "If you want to know, boy, I've come for my throne and a bit of fun, isn't that right, boys?"  
  
His army laughed.  
  
"The Showoff and his Sycophant Army," Airaen retorted. Though she held a grin, there was malice in her eyes. "Besides, you're definitely a lot _uglier_ than I remembered."  
  
Ganon's jaw twitched with anger as he turned his eyes sharply to her. To Roh, it was true: near chunks of flesh had been ripped from his face and visible arms to form into hole-like scars. One scar traced itself from the right corner of his mouth to about halfway up his cheek, giving him an odd, foolish look to him.  
  
"Watch your tongue, brat, or I'll kill you all here and now," Ganon hissed menacingly.  
  
"Why not? What's holding your army back?" she replied calmly.  
  
_Dealing the arrogance ploy_, Roh thought immediately, remembering his father's most important lesson. _"If you want to fool your opponent, give them a false sense of character. Stupidity is the best, but the arrogance ploy, although the most dangerous, is usually the most successful when carried out correctly."  
  
_ He knew he was beaming at her and quickly hid it before anyone would notice.  
  
Ganon's eyes flashed dangerously at this last comment, his fingers twitching. How he so desired to wrap them around that smirking girl-child's neck! "Nothing is holding us back," he said, voice trembling in poorly controlled anger.  
  
Roh held back a grin as he saw Ganon's hand slowly beginning to rise. It was working, this ploy, and Roh knew it. He glanced at Airaen again and saw her calm, yet eager face; but she gripped her staff even tighter, muscles poised to spring. These polar opposite reactions in her forced him to remember Icarn's lecture to him. _"Never underestimate your enemy. Even when things are going right, always expect 'em to go horribly wrong. That way, you've got a backup plan at the ready in case they do."_ Roh had made the connection with the arrogance ploy to Icarn's lesson on his own: let your enemy misjudge you first to allow him to make mistakes.  
  
Airaen looked back towards the Castle Gate, her eyebrow raised dramatically. _She plays it well_, Roh thought. _Now comes the tricky part_. He was beginning to see her plan, but knew he couldn't understand all of it. _I'll have to ask her later.  
_  
Ganon hesitated, his hand poised slightly above his thigh.  
  
Inwardly, Airaen laughed hysterically; how easy he could be played with in this game! He is still afraid of failure, of true and utter defeat. _Let him think I have some grand design for a while. Let him know that his greatest prize is mere inches from him, and yet he cannot reach it_! She loved the game she played with him.  
  
Before she turned back to him, she saw with a quick, furtive glance her father and mother walking briskly towards the Gate.  
  
Again Ganon hesitated, then lowered his hand. "Another time, perhaps. It's not good for little children to witness bloodshed, anyway," he muttered. "Dawn tomorrow, girl-child. That's when I'll strike."  
  
Even as his blood-red cloak flapped about him as he turned, the breeze pulling at his ruined black-red hair, Airaen knew he would strike much earlier than that.  
  
##  
  
"I can't believe you did that! And without my authorization!"  
  
Zelda paced the floor of the throne room again, since sitting for her was now a useless form of calming down. Link stood with his arms crossed, gazing at his child who stood with one bare foot on the tile, and the other bare foot upon the red carpet, her hands clasped innocently behind her back. He sighed inwardly; he knew that "innocent" look.  
  
"You could've been killed, or worse! And opening the Gate like that deliberately, putting many innocent lives in danger! I've never seen such arrogance!" Zelda continued, her wrath never losing its potency.  
  
She turned her fierce glare to Airaen once more, calm, yet amused purple eyes meeting with raging blue. Link was taken aback out how alike the two seemed; when one was angry, the other was calm, and vice versa. He knew he should feel the same that Zelda was feeling at the moment, but all he could feel was pride towards his only child, and something else he could not quite fathom at the time.  
  
"And don't you dare smirk at me!"  
  
Unable to control herself, Airaen burst out laughing. At a loss, Zelda threw her hands in the air and turned towards Link, daring him to let their child get away with what she had done. Link shrugged, throwing a façade of complete helplessness that only added to Zelda's anger. "Aren't you going to say something?" she hissed threateningly.  
  
"What is there to say?" he answered, holding back a grin.  
  
"Oh, you two....are impossible!" Zelda howled, biting at her lip as she sat down on the steps leading to the throne and placing her chin in her hands in a girlish fashion. "I'm surrounded."  
  
"Can I go now?" Airaen asked, her laughter dying down into soft chuckles. "Or would you like to point out my oh-so-many faults again?"  
  
"I'll show you faults!" Zelda answered, biting the inside of her cheek.  
  
"You do that," Airaen replied as she turned and walked briskly away.  
  
"We're not through here, yet! I didn't dismiss you!" Zelda called to the girl's back.  
  
Without turning, and keeping the same pace, Airaen replied tartly, "You're absolutely right. You _didn't_ dismiss me."  
  
##  
  
Tents by the thousands were being raised out on Hyrule Field. Men, stalfos, and all sorts of other creatures ran about in an orderly fashion, some giving out orders and others carrying them out.  
  
_They all look like hapless drones.  
  
_ One red and black tent, largest of them all, caught Airaen's eye as she sat on the tree by the Gate. Eyebrow raised, she could only guess who would possess such an important-looking tent. Sighing, she leaned back against the tree, gazing at a leaf that had lost it strength and was now floating helplessly to the floor. Shielding her eyes from the setting sun, she stretched and got a bit more comfortable.  
  
And here she would wait for the first move in the game.  
  
#%$%$  
  
Hello again! My sincerest apologies for having not updating in these past centuries...MAJOR writer's block like you wouldn't believe. "Well, I'm back," in Samwise's words. Please review, if you forgive me! 


	29. Test of Heart in the Game of War

Ah, how I missed doing this...yeah, RIGHT. I don't own Zelda. Happy? And...holy crap! I haven't updated in forever! I'm SO SORRY! But...here you go...  
  
##  
  
Ch. 29: Test of Heart in the Game of War  
  
##  
  
Sunlight was falling onto her face like fresh, clear raindrops. The clouds were finally breaking and the sun, triumphant, broke shining through with a smiling face. Standing there with the warmth on her face was the most relaxing thing she had done in a long, long time. Peace was with her, through her, in her, releasing into the world. She knew her task was finally done. It was gone. She was free. Wanting to celebrate, she turned around to wave at her comrades, to see their smiling, happy faces.  
  
What she saw made the clouds return again to block the sunlight in a second darkness.  
  
And out across Hyrule Field, spreading like a virus for eternity lay the dead, mangled bodies of thousands. Her mother was lying there as a mutilated corpse...her father...Roh...  
  
And the flowing blood mingled with the agonized screams of the dead.  
  
##  
  
Airaen awoke with a shaky start only to realize she was falling off the tree. But perhaps falling off the tree, however unpleasant the end result, may have saved her life after all. Even as she hit the ground, she heard the familiar whir of an arrow and the _thunk_ as it chose the tree as its victim instead of its intended target. Rubbing at the bump on her side, she got shakily to her feet to stare rather dumbly through the gloomy pre-dawn darkness at the slender arrow that still quivered from its journey. Still tied to the nightmare existence of mere seconds in the past, she found herself at a sudden loss of what to do. The arrow ceased to quiver, and still she stood there with an odd feeling in her stomach.  
  
Another arrow that came sinking into the mud near her brought her finally to her senses. Even as she had done those two years before, she ran off into the Market to warn its inhabitants of the attack.  
  
##  
  
"What in Nayru's name are you doing out here in the cold?" Link inquired, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder so as to steer her back through the Market and into the Castle. He found it rather unpleasant for the Queen of Hyrule to be standing among the stench of horses and the sweat of fighters. A few grunted as they pulled yet another bowstring taught to let fly over the Gate; some were satisfied by the short cry of a dying enemy.  
  
Zelda wormed herself out of his firm grasp, then looked around. "Where is Airaen?"  
  
"I don't...know," he replied quietly. "Did you check in the Market? That's where the second group is firing from the rooftops."  
  
"I checked it, and I know she's not at the Castle," Zelda replied with another worried glance around.  
  
"Go on back to the Castle," Link pressed, fear for her safety clear in his voice as a volley of arrows came sailing over the Gate to kill. He pushed her back to avoid a few rather bold shots, shielding her. "Get back to the Castle!"  
  
"I won't just be some cowardly ruler who hides behind her walls and lets others do her work for her," she replied indignantly, her blue eyes flashing. "I need to find her."  
  
Sighing, he took her by the arm. "I'll help you find her."  
  
##  
  
"How many is that?!" Airaen yelled over the roar.  
  
"We've got twenty down in the front, but he's got his second row of archers hidden behind long-shields! We can't penetrate 'em!" Roh yelled back as he notched another arrow.  
  
"Dammit," Airaen hissed. _A smart tactic_. "At least the rooftops are helping, huh?"  
  
Roh nodded as he let his arrow fly, smiling as he saw an archer fall back with an arrow in his throat. As he reached for another arrow, he whispered, "We can't keep this up against them for long."  
  
"I know, but dawn is coming," Airaen said with a shrug as she notched an arrow. "That's got to help us with something."  
  
It was true; light was just starting to stretch its warm, reaching fingers along the horizon. As it began to slowly touch their faces, they were filled with a new hope.  
  
"As long as the Gate holds," Roh said with a nod, "we'll be fine inside."  
  
Somebody called out, pointing to Hyrule Field. A figure clad in a red cloak was striding rather confidently to the Gate, ignoring the fact that arrows of death were following everywhere about him as he sidestepped each one with nothing but a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's he doing?" Roh hissed, loosing his hold on his bow.  
  
The man was pointing at the Gate.  
  
"Oh, Goddess," Airaen whispered. Grabbing Roh by the arm, she pulled him down, yelling, "Get down!"  
  
There was a loud explosion as a beam of light hit the Gate, tearing a huge hole big enough for three men to fit through shoulder to shoulder. Bodies near the Gate were flown spinning into the air to land unpleasantly on the ground with a sickening crunch. Dust and debris blew through the air to come raining down on the screaming inhabitants of Hyrule Castle Market.  
  
And Ganon's army began to advance slowly forward.  
  
Coughing and wiping dust from her eyes, Airaen pulled herself to her feet, slipping her dirty cloak off to let it fall to the ground. Shaking dust from her pulled-back hair, she reached down to help Roh up, then glanced towards the Gate. Swearing profusely, she pointed to the archers as they pulled themselves up, crying, "Half of you stay here. The other half will come with me! We have to keep Ganon from getting in!"  
  
Nodding, several stood.  
  
Not looking back, Airaen ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, landing gracefully on her feet. Turning right, she ran to the Gate, all the while yelling, "To the Gate! Get to the Gate!"  
  
As she came upon it, she thought she spied something small scurrying among the fighters, but when she looked again, there was nothing there.  
  
Running closer, she glanced through the hole in the Gate to see the enemy horde coming slowly towards them. Grabbing a soldier near her, she cried, "How long until this can be boarded up again?"  
  
"I don't know...we can just pile the debris up for now until we have more time to fix it," he replied shakily.  
  
"Good...I want you and five others on that immediately," she replied. Quickly, she looked about the area to survey a large group of fighters running towards the Gate, swords drawn. As they came, she yelled, "We'll have to charge them for now. Archers can't hold them off for long."  
  
"Are you damn crazy?!" one cried, followed by a chorus of agreement. "We can't charge that. We have, what, maybe five hundred....against six thousand or more? We can't beat them!"  
  
"We can hold them at bay," Roh said, coming up behind the one who had spoken. "Airaen, my fighters are ready. I have faith in you."  
  
"We have to try at least," she said with a shrug. "Once the temporary fix is almost done on the Gate, we'll come straight back in. We just need to keep them at bay long enough to fix the Gate."  
  
"It's still crazy, but I'll do it," a soldier said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well? Come on, you slugs! Let's get going!"  
  
##  
  
It was quite a thing for Ganon to see a band of fighters, little more than a hundred, come pouring out of the Gate, swords drawn, yelling out challenges to his horde as they charged. He was quite happy to see Airaen running at the head of them, a wooden staff held in her right hand as she yelled out a battle cry. _Hot-headed, girl-child.  
_  
"Boys!" he called. "Give them pain!"  
  
##  
  
A rush of energy was flowing through her as she had never felt before in a long time. The wind was howling in her ears and the sun was glinting on the horizon. Her staff felt light in her hand as her feet seemed to glide across the Field.  
  
Before the first lizalfos in front of her could even raise its blade, she crouched down low and drove her weapon into its jaw with a sickening crunch, throwing the creature's head back, snapping its neck. Even as it fell to the ground, she swung parallel to the ground, allowing her staff to crash into another victim.  
  
By this time, the others joined in with her to the fray.  
  
There was a ring of steel and sudden cries. All they had to do, Airaen knew as she beheaded a stalfos with pure force from her staff, was push this army back long enough to have the Gate fixed temporarily. _It's all we need.  
_  
Roh was a bit farther off, but holding his own as he fought alongside Icarn.  
  
As Airaen leaped into the air to swing her staff down in her father's classic move, she caught a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. As her opponent's scull was crushed, she pushed off from the ground at a run. She would finally end it all with this one final death! Once Ganon dies, it would all end, even as he stood there with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.  
  
She grinned. It was finally going to end!  
  
_Come on, girl-child...  
_  
A high-pitched scream slowed her down as she glanced to her right, then stopped dead in her tracks. "Taila!" Airaen yelled. She took a step towards the terrified young girl, who stood some fifty feet away. The child's face was white with terror, her stolen sword long-forgotten at her side as a grinning fighter came up in front of her, sword raised.  
  
Airaen glanced back at Ganon. _I could...end it...right here....right here...  
_  
"Shut up," she told herself as she took off towards Taila. "Hang on, brat!"  
  
Spinning her staff, she kicked off from the ground, rolled in front of Taila's assailant, then drove her staff into the man's gut, boring a bloody hole. As the dead man fell to the ground, she turned angrily to the terrified child. "What the fuck are you doing here?! You're gonna get killed!"  
  
"I...I wanted...to...to help," the child stuttered, sitting down on the floor. Whacking another enemy to the ground, Airaen leaned down and picked the young girl up, holding her tightly.  
  
"Stupid girl, when we get back, you're in so much trouble!" Airaen growled as she took off at a run, dodging any blow that came to her. Seeing Roh, she ran quickly towards him, rolling forward to avoid a parallel slice from a stalfos' sword. Growling, she kicked it along the side of its neck, severing the head, then took off at a run again.  
  
"Roh," she said quickly as she came up behind him, "how are we doing?"  
  
"You brought a child out here?!" he yelled.  
  
"I did _not_! She came on her own!" Airaen retorted.  
  
"Oh, I'm _sure_," Roh said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Can we save this for later?" Icarn hissed. "We have a problem!"  
  
"What? Oh...that..._is_ a problem," Airaen said quietly as she quickly realized that they were being surrounded. "Oops."  
  
"Oops?! That's all you have to say?" Icarn howled.  
  
"Are we going to die, Airaen?" Taila whispered in her ear. "I don't want to die."  
  
"Of course not. You just close your eyes, we'll be fine," Airaen said, running her hands through the young girl's hair. "We'll be fine."  
  
"Any bright ideas?" Roh whispered as the large host of fighters began to circle them. Airaen glanced down at her bandaged hand. _Desperate times...  
_  
"But the others...might get hurt," Airaen whispered. She bit her lip.  
  
"Did you say something?" Roh asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no, I didn't."  
  
_What are we going to do?  
_  
##  
  
"They're WHAT?!"  
  
The soldier cringed, shrinking back from her. Zelda's temper was legendary, a trademark of her father.  
  
"Um...Airaen and some fighters...went out there...while we try to fix the Gate, my Lady," he stuttered.  
  
Link stepped forward. "And who's idea was it?" he asked, trying to come between the soldier and Zelda.  
  
"Um...Airaen's idea, sir," he replied, shaking tremendously.  
  
"That's IT! She is in so much trouble!" Zelda roared. She moved forward, trying to get past the Gate. Link grabbed her hand.  
  
"No, you don't!" he cried, pulling her back.  
  
##  
  
Airaen remained silent and brooding as the horde closed in around them. She sighed. _I will not die a coward.  
_  
She set Taila down, ignoring the girl's sudden cry of fear. Taila tried to clutch Airaen's hand, but she brushed her away. "It'll be alright, Taila," she whispered.  
  
"Got a plan, Airaen?" Roh asked, turning to her.  
  
Drawing her sword, she replied, "Nope. None."  
  
"Oh," he replied, adjusting his own grip on his sword.  
  
Airaen stepped forward, her eyes narrowed.  
  
_I will not die a coward. I will not.  
_  
She twirled the green blade in her hand and smiled. "I won't die a coward!" she yelled. She ran forward, her blade raised. "Break the line!" she cried to those behind her.  
  
They yelled and followed after her. Taila felt both terrified and useless at the same time. _Nothing but a nuisance...I'll never be able to help my father now_. She stood, picking up a rock, and ran forward with a cry. "I'm not a coward either, Airaen!"  
  
Airaen swung her sword parallel to the ground, beheading a man. A horse came upon her, bearing a rider she couldn't see through the blinding light of the sun. With a cry, she made to hack at the horse, when the rider yelled out, "Wait, Fidaya!"  
  
She nearly toppled over. Shielding her eyes, she laughed aloud. "Master!"  
  
The old man returned the smile, then rose his staff in the air, yelling, "Forward, Sidarians!"  
  
From within Ganon's horde erupted thousands of fighters decked out in Sidar's armor. With a roar of _Rohkensagen_, they leapt into the fray, hacking and slashing at every enemy in their path.  
  
"Back to camp, boys!" one of Ganon's captains roared. With a cry, they retreated.  
  
Leaping down off his horse, Ahrima smiled. "You won't die a coward, eh, Fidaya?"  
  
Airaen laughed. "I can't..._believe_ it! What are you doing here, Master?"  
  
"Later on, Fidaya. Let's get your friends back to the Gate, eh?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
##  
  
"Hiiiiya! Take _that_, and _that_, you stupid lizalfos!" Taila cried as she slammed her rock down on a lizalfos head.  
  
"Um...Taila, that's enough, I think," Airaen said, placing her hand on the little child's shoulder.  
  
"Oh," Taila said, looking up at her. "Did I get him good?"  
  
Airaen laughed. "Yeah, you got him. Come on, let's get back, okay?"  
  
$%$$%  
  
I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK, AND I HAD TO REALLY GO BACK AND PONDER THIS STORY...I'm worried it's going MAJORLY downhill...please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for being so patient! 


	30. Dancing in the Dark

sniff I have such awesome reviewers/readers! So, ha! Even though I don't own The Legend of Zelda, I _do_ have super cool people who read my story! Yay! And...woah! Chapter 30?!?!?! Already? Wow...it's been counts on fingers eight months since I posted this story! EIGHT MONTHS! I should have a party. Party on the Internet! Woo-oo! Partay! Part-ay! On ! Woohoo! Now, to serious business...I'M CHANGING THE RATING...SORRY GUYS, BUT THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE...ER...YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. SERIOUSLY, BE WARNED! THIS HAS BEEN CHANGED TO R FOR OBVIOUS REASONS!  
  
##  
  
Ch. 30: Dancing in the Dark  
  
##  
  
"Master! Master!" Airaen cried, laughing as she hugged the old man. Ahrima awkwardly returned the hug with a quick pat on the girl's back, his eyebrows raised as he drew back. "What're you _doing_ here?" she asked breathlessly, a huge smile on her lips.  
  
The old man gazed at the Gate with interest, his head cocked to one side. "Boredom is a nasty thing to have, Fidaya," he replied with a shrug. "Not too bad of a repair." He nodded to the repaired part of the Gate solemnly.  
  
"But...but...why did you come?" she asked earnestly. A bubble of questions soared to her mind; she tapped her foot in anxiety.  
  
"Ha, 'boredom' he says," came a deep voice from behind her. A strong, callused hand was placed on Airaen's shoulder, and, when she turned round, she laughed.  
  
"Fash, you idiot!" she cried. "Gash better not be here, or it'll be his hide!"  
  
"Naw, he's not a fighter but a tavern keeper," Fash replied with a shrug. "But Ith's here, somewhere, I think."  
  
"What the hell is everyone doing here?!" Airaen yelled, waving her arms.  
  
"You not be happy to be seein' us, little one, eh?"  
  
"Of _course_ I am, Ith!" she giggled, and, turning, she wrapped her arms around the blacksmith with a laugh. Fash, deciding to join in, grabbed both of them and lifted them up into a large hug, sending the lot of them laughing.  
  
Ahrima, conscious of the stares around them, sighed heavily. "You're acting like a bunch of rotten kids."  
  
"Ah, you just bein' a stiff-necked old man, ya?" Ith said with a sigh. "'Sides, t'was _your_ idea to be comin' here, to be sure. You were very much concerned with th'little one here, ya?"  
  
"I was _not_ concerned, I just didn't have anything better to do," Ahrima replied, crossing his arms and trying to look stern. "And she hasn't finished it at all, but, _no_. She _insisted_ she had to go back home, didn't you, Fidaya? Couldn't even finish training, could you?"  
  
Airaen bit her lip.  
  
"Um...Airaen?" Roh asked from a distance. "Who are these people?"  
  
##  
  
"You did it again!" Zelda was yelling. Link, trying hard not to laugh, was holding onto her wrist in a last effort to keep the woman from tearing Airaen to pieces. He was grateful they had gone back to Zelda's room once they had heard of the victory out on the field. Waiting had been the best thing for Zelda at the moment.  
  
"You're starting to get embarrassing," Airaen replied calmly.  
  
_ Slap!  
_  
"And a bit vulgar," Airaen muttered as she rubbed her cheek. "That hurt!"  
  
"Damn well it should!" Zelda replied, wringing her hand. "I told you, you're going to get _killed_ with all these stupid stunts you keep pulling! You're so...arrogant!"  
  
"Stunts? Stunts that seem to be _working_!" Airaen yelled suddenly, glaring at her mother. "You have barely done _anything_ since this whole fucking thing started, thank you!"  
  
There was a bittersweet silence.  
  
"I'm gonna get something to eat," Airaen replied quietly, then stole out of the room.  
  
##  
  
"Ha, _there_ you are!" Airaen said with a laugh. "I didn't expect you to be here."  
  
She sat down, placing the bread and water next to her as she leaned her back against the wall.  
  
Roh sighed as he stared ahead, then took another drink of wine. "I've been in this garden since sunset," he replied quietly.  
  
"You're drunk," she said softly, looking at him with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Am I?" he mumbled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm tired."  
  
She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry. You probably want to go home, huh? I didn't mean to drag you into this whole thing."  
  
He was silent and brooding, wanting to pick his words carefully. "I want to help. Yes, I _do_ want to go home...but I want _you_ to come with me."  
  
He took a final drink from the bottle, then tossed it into the little moat that surrounded them.  
  
"What's wrong, Roh?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I want _you_, is all," he whispered, placing his face in her hair. "I _need_ you."  
  
She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "You've _always_ had me," she whispered in his ear. "Always..."  
  
Slowly, he drew his face from her hair and stared into her eyes. Shivering, he drew her closer and kissed her again and again and again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed against her. They lay down on the ground. She ran her hands through his hair, willing but gentle.  
  
"Airaen..." he whispered as he slowly began to shift her silky garments off.  
  
She traced her fingers along his cheek, her eyes beckoning him as she reached down to his waist, gripping his clothes, pulling them slowly off...inviting...ready...  
  
He drew himself on top of her, his mouth open slightly as he placed his hands in hers. She bit her lip and moaned softly at the touch, the different touch. An explosion of emotions ran through them both as he moved. She whispered his name over and over and over as she pressed his bare body against her naked body. He moaned and kissed her.  
  
And the night enshrouded them both, whispering and beckoning for the loss of innocence.  
  
##  
  
Morning sunlight was pouring in from above.  
  
Airaen winced as her eyes adjusted, then, groaning, placed her face against Roh's chest again. His mouth was opened slightly, and he was quietly snoring. Giggling, she pushed herself up and whispered, "Wake up, sleepy head."  
  
"Don't...wanna..." he mumbled, reaching for her. "I'm...tired..."  
  
She reached for her clothes, shivering. "I still can't believe we fell down the steps."  
  
Groaning, he pushed himself up and grabbed his pants. "_You_ fell...I was trying to catch you."  
  
As she finished slipping her shirt on, she shook her head, saying, "You were pushing too hard. We shouldn't have been so close to the steps, is all."  
  
She shook dirt from her clothes, then pulled a stray flower petal from her hair. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her. "My love," he chuckled, "the Queen of the Flowers and Dirt."  
  
"Yes, and my love the Idiot," she replied, pushing him off her. She slipped on her pants. "And I'm no Queen."  
  
He laughed. "You could be."  
  
"I'm starving," she replied with a smile, ignoring the comment. "I didn't get to finish my dinner last night."  
  
"I will _make_ you breakfast if you promise for this again," he grinned. She nodded, smiling as she leaned against him.  
  
##  
  
Link could sense something was entirely different about her, but he couldn't decide what it was. Ahrima, from across the breakfast table, was saying something to a fighter from Sidar, while Ith and Fash were sending those around them into fits of laughter. Fash, raising his mug, yelled, "My compliments to Lady Zelda for excellent morning ale!"  
  
"Ha, you're brother would be killin' you fer that comment, young master!" Ith cried as he roared with laughter.  
  
Zelda, blushing, nodded with a smile.  
  
Link looked at Airaen again and narrowed his eyes. Roh was whispering something in her ear, sending her into a fit of giggles.  
  
_There's something different about you,_ Link thought. _I have no idea what it is...but you seem so bright and chipper and...damn well older.  
_  
He eyed Roh suspiciously, then caught Zelda's eye. _Does she see it, too?  
  
_ But Zelda was talking animatedly to a subject. "Things are seemingly quiet from Ganondorf's tent, are they not?" the subject asked.  
  
"He's still smarting from yesterday," Airaen replied quietly, then looked quickly at her plate. The subject narrowed his eyes at her as if daring her to speak, but, eyeing Zelda, bit his tongue.  
  
##  
  
"What did you do last night?"  
  
Startled, Airaen turned from the window. "What do you want?" she replied as she turned her back on Zelda.  
  
"This was the first time you actually sat with us for a meal and you've been smiling nonstop. What did you do?" Zelda pressed as she sat on the bed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing," Airaen replied innocently as she gazed out to Hyrule Field. "Ganon's just sitting there, huh? He has too much pride."  
  
"You're changing the subject," Zelda said, trying to suppress a giggle.  
  
"N-no, I'm not!"  
  
Zelda laughed aloud. "My, my, is the great Airaen stuttering and embarrassed? Is she acting childish?"  
  
"I am _not_," Airaen rebutted as she turned around. She knew her face was crimson, but she stared her mother down. Zelda was giggling. "You're mocking me, then?"  
  
"You've been clearly avoiding your father all morning," Zelda laughed. "And I doubt he hasn't realized it at all."  
  
"Realized what?" Airaen asked, trying to place a tone of innocence in her voice. _Damn._  
  
"You and Roh," Zelda replied with a smile.  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
The response was automatic. _Too automatic_, Zelda thought with a smile. "You're as bad at lying as your father."  
  
"I'm...not...oh, forget it," Airaen said with a sigh, placing her chin in her hands. "What, am I to be punished?"  
  
"Where was it?" Zelda asked with a smile.  
  
Airaen put her face in her hands. "Why am I talking about this to you?" she said, her voice muffled.  
  
"Because you're growing up too fast," Zelda replied, sitting back. "And I'm your mother."  
  
Airaen looked up. "I barely know you," she replied. "This is personal stuff."  
  
"You laughed at me when I told _you_," Zelda pointed out.  
  
"That...that was different! Oh, stop laughing! It's not that funny! Hey, I said stop it!" Airaen hissed. "It's...none of your business, anyway." She stared into Zelda's blue eyes and sighed, staring down at the floor. "Please don't tell my father...he'll kill me."  
  
"Why would I tell him? He's so overly protective, anyway, it would be a stupid decision on my part to tell him," Zelda replied with a shrug. "Besides, I didn't have the _luxury _of parents when _I_ did it."  
  
"Luxury? Why are we discussing this?!" Airaen cried, blushing madly. "Stop laughing at me! This isn't funny!"  
  
"I think it's hilarious!" Zelda laughed. "Revenge is so sweet."  
  
Airaen sighed. "My entire family is strange," she said with a sigh. "Alright, if you want to know, the garden. And it was cold, and we fell down the steps...stop laughing! It's not funny...it was..."  
  
She blushed and bit her lip, twisting her fingers in her lap. What she wanted to say then she couldn't bring to words.  
  
"You can _never_ bring it into words, no matter how hard you try." Zelda stood up, stretching. "I have another 'urgent meeting' with those damnable subjects of mine," she explained.  
  
"You're incredibly strange, you know that?" Airaen replied, narrowing her eyes. "Why did you _want_ to even know? You were completely mad at me a few hours' time before, and now you're prying secrets from me."  
  
"Because it's nice to remind you that you're human," Zelda replied, then left Airaen in a stunned silence.  
  
%$%$  
  
Well, how was it? I hope no little kids read this and are now scarred for life...um...but, please review? 


	31. At Fault

Hiya, kids! Ara's back again for more fun! Yay! Oh, and guess what? I don't own the Legend of Zelda!

##

Ch. 31: At Fault

##

"Come at me, then!"

He leapt back coolly, his face serene, his stance composed as he brought his sword behind him and parallel to the ground.

Bearing her teeth, Airaen narrowed her eyes and took a cautious step forward, staying in a constant crouch.

"Frightened?" he challenged.

"Never!"

Gripping her sword with both hands, she ran forward, keeping her sword at her side. She yelled out a challenge as she leapt into the air, swinging the sword at an angle. He parried and retreated, then pushed forward with his toes to crash his left shoulder into her chest.

The wind knocked out of her, she flew back a few feet and hit the ground hard. Wincing, she pushed herself up, then quickly rolled to the side as he came swinging down. Jumping to her feet, she pushed off from the ground, ducked his blow, grabbed his shoulder, and flipped over him. Landing on the ground, she whirled around. Startled, he turned to her, his eyes wide.

_ Too slow_, she thought with a grin as she sent her fist home to his gut. He opened his mouth in shock and staggered back a few steps, then swung his sword parallel to the ground only to meet air.

There was not a sound nor sight from the girl.

He grinned.

"Much better, Fidaya," he muttered. Licking his chapped lips, he looked around, searching with his eyes, ears, and nose. A bird called from above. Ahrima could hear the comings and goings of soldiers near the market. The shadow of the Castle thankfully blocked the sun for now.

"Come on out!" he called, hiding a smile. _Much better, indeed._

A sound to his left caught his ear. Sidestepping, he brought his arm up and drove his elbow down hard on Airaen's back. She cried out in shock and pain as she smacked into the ground. Grinning, he squatted next to her and crossed his arms.

"You need to be less noisy," he said sternly, his grin fading.

She groaned as she pushed herself up, spitting dirt. "That actually hurt," she said, rubbing at her back.

"Faster next time, and quieter," Ahrima replied. "And don't whine. It's not becoming. Besides, you're holding back."

She sighed. "Aren't you going to help me up?"

He stood, stretching, and moved off.

"Oh, yes, thank you _so_ much for your help, Master," she mumbled as she stood up, swaying a little. "Damn, that really hurt."

"It'll hurt more if that's a sword instead of my elbow," he retorted.

"Did you see that?"

"I couldn't see _anything_, they were moving so fast!"

"Are they even human?"

Airaen rolled her eyes at the guards. _Idiots._

##

"M'Lord Ganon!"

Ganon refused to turn around and face the captain, instead deciding to keep his gaze towards the Castle. _My Castle_, he thought angrily. After a while, he turned, his cloak swirling around him with the motion. "What is it, Captain?" he bellowed, enjoying the kneeling man's flinch.

"M'Lord, the men are restless. Even the stalfos and other creatures demand a move on the Gate again," the Captain replied, keeping his eyes on the dirt ground.

"We _will_ move. They just need to learn some patience," Ganon replied, turning back to the Castle.

"I know that, sire, but...but they're threatening to desert you," the Captain answered.

Ganon chuckled. "They are, are they? Then they're all a bunch of bloodthirsty fools." Sighing, he turned. "At nightfall, get the troops in organized lines. No torches, or any other light, understand? They have to be _invisible_. Fail me at this and I'll personally see to it that you die. Make ready for an attack before dawn."

"Yes, sire. Understood!"

##

"Hey."

Airaen turned from the window, torn back to reality. She quickly smiled. "Hey, yourself, Roh."

He kicked at the ground absent-mindedly and stared about the room. "I haven't seen you all day..."

"I'm sorry...I've been...practicing a bit," she replied, horribly conscious of a fierce blush. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

She observed that he, also, was in the same state.

He moved closer to the window as the light from the sunset embraced him, sparkling in his eyes and showering his hair like rain. She felt strangely enchanted by him and moved closer, placing her head on his shoulder. Roh sighed and ran his hand through her hair. Airaen closed her eyes, whispering, "Let's go somewhere..."

"Where can we go?" he answered. She smiled.

"Anywhere and everywhere."

##

Though she was comfortable and still rather warm despite the night's chill, Airaen couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, she kissed the top of Roh's sleeping head and pushed away from him. Quickly stepping around him, she reached for her clothes and slipped them on as her teeth began to chatter. Stretching, she made to go wake up Roh when she stopped.

A familiar tingling sensation was running up her spine, making her tremble.

_ Oh, Goddess, no..._

The horns were blowing...

##

"Get some light!" someone was yelling over the din of arrows that came pouring down. "I can't even see 'em!"

"Rooftops aren't doing much for us!"

"They're attacking the Gate! They're out of range!"

_ How could I have been so blind?_

It was probably the thousandth time Airaen had thought of that as she notched another arrow. _I was so stupid! So...arrogant!_

"They're gonna breach the Gate!"

Swearing profusely, she jumped from the rooftop to the ground and sprinted off to the Gate again. _If he gets inside, we're all dead. I can't stop them all._

"Fuck!" she swore.

##

"Ah, here she be comin'," Ith smiled, turning to Airaen. "Arrows ain't bad, but I be tradin' in all of 'em for a good fight with m'sword."

The Gate shook again from another violent blow from outside. Dust and bits of wood rained down on the fighters there in mockery of rain.

"You might get your chance," Airaen replied grimly. "If they breach the Gate, we're dead."

"That's no way to be talking in front of everyone," Ahrima replied, crossing his arms. "Positive mind leads to positive outcome, Fidaya."

Airaen sighed as another violent blow shook the Gate. "They're coming...and it's my fault."

"Can't they just come sooner?" Fash said, gripping the hilt of his sword, a dangerous grin on his face. "I've been itching for another fight."

Roh shook his head. _Who are these people? They speak of fighting like it's a way of life._

"As long as the civilians don't get killed, I'm fine," Roh said with a shrug.

There was another violent blow, and then a loud, trembling _crack_.

"They've breached the Gate," Ahrima said calmly, drawing his sword and twirling his staff in his hand.

"Yes, I know," Airaen replied.

##

"The Gate's breached!" Link yelled to those around him on the rooftop. He dropped his bow. "Get to the Gate! Keep them from getting to the Market!"

"Hurry up!" someone called in a familiar voice. Link turned to see who it was, but then decided to leave it alone as he sprinted to the edge of the rooftop.

##

Airaen swung her sword to the side, hacking a man's head off, then tore forward further into the melee. She was nearly out the Gate and looked up quickly to gather her bearings.

Hundreds of foes were fighting to get into the Gate, hundreds more behind them.

_ Is this really the end?_

"Positive mind leaves to positive outcome."

Airaen turned and grinned. "I guess so, huh?"

Ahrima nodded and pressed forward, a blur of flesh, steel, and wood. Her grin widening, she took off after him, the smile never leaving her face as she swung.

##

With all the dust swirling around him, it was hard for Link to see a few feet in front of him. Crouching low, he drove his sword up through an enemy's neck, then tore his sword through and out to the side. Ignoring the now dead body, he sprinted forward, his face grim.

_ We have to push them back. I don't know how, but we've got to..._

A stalfos was coming towards him, its sword raised high. Narrowing his eyes, Link rolled forward and to the side, slashing it across the middle with his sword. Grinning, Link stood and drove his sword down through the stalfos' scull. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he pulled it upwards.

A shadow loomed behind him, making him turn as he saw a man, his axe raised, ready to strike him down for good. Link had nowhere to turn.

"I get the Hero of Time!" the man yelled.

But before he could swing the axe downwards, an arrow sank into his throat. Gurgling, he sank to the ground, the axe falling with a loud _thump_.

"I can't believe you let him come up behind you like that!" a voice yelled. Link started; it was the same voice from the rooftop.

Turning, he yelled, "Zelda, what the hell are you doing here?!"

Zelda frowned as she lowered her bow. "I save your life for once and that's all you have to say?"

"But...but..." Link stuttered, wide-eyed. "Since...since when can _you_ fire a bow? And...how did you...."

"Impa taught me, of course, silly, when I was little" she replied, wiping a bit of dirt and blood from her cheek. "I told you, I can't just sit back and not help at all. I'm sick of doing that."

Link was still stuttering even as she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

##

"They're endless!" Roh yelled as he swung his sword, claiming another foe. "We can't stop them all!"

_ "A positive mind leads to a positive outcome,"_ Airaen thought. She leapt to the side and drove her sword through a man's belly. _There is no hope...but at least we'll go down fighting._

She looked back towards the Gate, then stopped. "What the hell is _she_ doing out here?!" she yelled, seeing her mother firing another arrow.

"Hey, isn't that 'un bein' your mother?" Ith said to her, leaning on his sword for a minute. "And that'n there's your ol' man, right? That Link character."

"Yeah..." Airaen murmured, her eyes wide.

"Fidaya, don't get distracted!" Ahrima yelled as he swung at another lizalfos. "How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Oops...sorry," she answered, turning immediately. Parrying with another man's sword, she ducked and sliced him across the abdomen, then kicked him squarely in the gut.

"Archers! Straight ahead!"

It took a while for Airaen to realize that the voice belonged to her father. She turned to glance at him, and their eyes met. He mouthed something to her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Zelda was yelling something at her. The tingling sensation was running up her spine again.

_ He's here..._

She knew without having to turn around that Ganon was firing arrows alongside his men. The energy signal around him was enormous, making her falter suddenly.

"Airaen!" Link yelled. "They're firing!"

Time seemed to slow down as she turned, barely seeing the large clump of arrows flying directly at her.

There was nowhere to run or hide.

Her breath caught in her throat as she froze. She was going to die! _I...didn't foresee this..._

"Fidaya!"

Ahrima leaped in front of her, his arms held wide as he took the arrows head on. His sword fell from his hand as he cried out, blood spitting from his mouth as he fell back, three arrows in his chest, two more in his leg.

The world around her seemed to stop in its place. All that existed was her Master falling to the ground beside her as she stared helplessly. She sank to her knees and crawled over to him, her eyes wide and staring in disbelief.

"Goddess, no...please...please, no," she whispered. "Master!"

Cradling his head in her arms, she tried in vain to fight against the tears that coursed down her face. He gazed up at her, a grin on his face.

"Ha...don't...cry..." he whispered, coughing blood. He reached for his sword.

"What're you...don't move! I've got to get you...I've got to get help!" she cried, her body trembling. "You...you can't...!"

"To die on the battlefield...Fidaya...is...is the...greatest honor," he coughed. She nodded dumbly, remembering what he had always said to her before. "You...have to let me...go...let me have my honor..."

"I don't want to...I can't!" she whispered, holding him. "You can't die...I won't let you!"

He held on to her shirt, pulling her close. "Fi...Fidaya...I know....you're still...a child...but you....you can't...." he coughed, wincing. "You...can't hold back anymore...promise that...you won't....hold back....any of that....power you...showed me.....promise it...swear it...!"

Sniffling, tears pouring down her face, she nodded. "I swear it," she whispered. "I swear it on my name."

"Words..." he answered, smiling. "Show...me...I'll be watching you. Help...me up..."

Nodding, she pushed him up. Leaning against her, he grabbed his sword and held it tightly as fresh blood trickled down from his mouth and wounds. He glanced at the line of archers in front of him as they notched more arrows. "When...I've done...it....you....have to charge him...understand? End it..."

She nodded. "I swear it, Ahrima."

He patted her shoulder and grinned one last time. "Farewell...my Fidaya...my Airaen...I'm proud...of you..."

Airaen stood with him. She stood tall. "Are you ready, Master?"

He grinned again, showing bloodied teeth. "I will miss...our time together...Fidaya..."

He gripped his sword with both hands. "Serekto!" he roared, running forward, his sword held close at his side.

Airaen could hear Ganon yelling, "Fire! Kill him, you fools! It's just one man!"

She could hear the whir of the arrows as they hit him. He staggered, but still ran forward as he leapt into them, crying, "Airaen! Airaen!"

She fell to her knees, driving her sword to the ground as she watched him die, eight arrows in his chest before he finally fell to the ground as Ganon fired the last, fatal shot. The hilt of her sword seemed to gleam in the sun's light, then faded as a cloud moved, blocking the sun. She gazed at nothing, tears still falling down her face.

_ "You have to move faster, Fidaya! How do you expect to beat him if you don't put your heart and soul into it?"_

Airaen closed her eyes against her tears.

_ "You...can't hold back anymore..."_

She gripped the ground. _I've always held back..._

Roh watched her as she stood, then shrank back from calling her name when he caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Airaen..." he whispered.

She gripped her sword and pulled it out of the ground, holding it to her side. Looking up, she saw Ganon, his face smug, as he tossed his bow to the ground and was pointing and laughing at her Master's body.

A rage as she had never felt in her life gripped her. Baring her teeth, she crouched low, muscles poised to spring. _I won't hold back, Master...I swear it._

"Ahrima!" she screamed and took off, her feet pounding against the ground. _Farewell, Ahrima..._

$%$%$

Okay, that made me cry...wow...hang on while I wipe the tears from my face. Yeesh, I'm emotional...kind of embarrassing. I'm sorry for all you Ahrima fans out there. This was hard for me to write. Damn, I feel like I've lost my best friend! Okay, I'm gonna have to go write the last chapters, now. Yes, my friends, we are near the end! I don't know how many chapters are left (I'm lazy, I know), but be ready for some _really_ depressing stuff...please review! Okay, I seriously need a tissue here...


	32. Hope is Dwindling

Back again...I'm "supposed" to be doing my summer reading essays, but who gives a crap? I certainly don't, even if my parents hate me and all. Anywho, my main purpose right now is finishing this story for you guys...man, I'll miss it when I'm done! I really will...I've got the ending already written down (I was impatient for it). I'm saying there's aaaabooout...four chapters left? Maybe? Who knows...

Anyway, I hope you like the ending (it made me cry...but I'm not saying anything!). I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but I DO own this story! That's what counts, my friends! enjoy!

-LOZ-

Ch. 32: Secret, Hidden Power

"Ganon!" Airaen yelled as she sprinted faster, the wind roaring in her ears. The first bow-man she came upon barely had time to raise his bow before she came down upon him like one who brings death. He went down, life-blood spilling from his slashed throat.

She pressed on as more of the men around Ganon came at her.

_"You...can't hold back anymore..."_

Fueled with a rage and bitter hatred, she barreled into them, swinging her sword in a blur with a brilliant, new energy that surged through her body like wildfire. She _was_ Death as she jumped and spun with lightning speed, the men barely having time to cry out before they, too, succumbed to the Death she had brought.

As the last man sank to the ground, she leapt forward and stopped, breathing hard as she tried to calm herself. Slowly, she stood and stared ahead, grinning at Ganon's rather shocked face.

"Impressive, girl-child," he said after a time, staring past her at the ten men who had fallen behind her. "Very much so...but do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

_I won't hold back anything...I can't hold it back anymore. _

"There's no doubt in my mind," she said with a smile. "And I have a secret."

-LOZ-

"Ahrima...is...dead," Fash said slowly, his eyes widening. "He...he can't..."

"He's gone. Poor child's fightin' the guy on her own, ya?" Ith said grimly. "Ha, she's got more potential th'n even I saw in her..."

Link came up behind them, Zelda in tow. "What the hell is she thinking? She can't...she can't fight him on her own again!"

"Ah, young master Hero, how art thee?" Fash said, quickly fighting tears. Zelda moved forward.

"Ah, ah, no, you best be not doin' that," Ith said, grabbing Zelda's arm and pulling her rather strongly back. "You best not be interferin' at all."

"But..." Zelda protested, blue eyes brimming with tears. "She...she's just...just a child..."

"Not anymore, she ain't," Ith replied with a shrug. "We've seen her fight, haven't we, Fash, ya? And there's still be stuff she han't shown yet, ya."

-LOZ-

"Now, now, girl-child, I don't like your lies. I've been watching you fight...you don't stand a chance!" Ganon laughed, crossing his arms. "I can just kill you now, nice and quick, if you _really_ want. But, I'm gonna have to take my Triforce pieces from you, so, if you don't mind..._hand them over!_"

"You're just an idiot," Airaen said through gritted teeth. She clenched her fist. "You don't know anything about me at all, do you?"

"I've fought you once before, and you only won because I was blind in my assumption of you last time. There's nothing you could've learned these past two years to save you now," Ganon replied smugly.

Airaen narrowed her eyes, glancing quickly at Ahrima's dead body.

_He died to save me...and I did nothing!_

"I did nothing!" she yelled, letting her power escape from her in a blinding aura of light. "Ganon! I won't hold anything back! You're dead!"

She pushed forward and leapt in the air, the aura swirling around her and she made to swing her sword down. Ganon put his own sword up to block it when she disappeared suddenly.

"What...? Where....where did you go?" he whispered, glancing around.

"Here's one for Master!" she yelled, appearing in front of him and driving her fist into his gut. Ganon staggered back, clutching his stomach, then stared up helplessly as Airaen, jumping in the air, landed a solid kick to his side, sending him crashing to the ground some twenty feet away.

"Yeah-ha!" Fash yelled, jumping up and down and slapping his knee. "That'll teach the bastard! Go get him, kid!"

Link's eyes widened. "Wow...I guess...she doesn't need any...help...."

Ith clapped him on the shoulder, chuckling. "See? Didn't I tell ya? And there's a lot more where that came from, lemme say! And there she goes again! You be getting' him good, ya hear!"

Airaen looked as if she was sailing along the ground as she came upon Ganon, who was staggering to get up, and kicked him under his chin. He flipped backwards. Before he even hit the ground, she kicked him on the side again, then tore off after him at blinding speed.

Hitting the ground, he jumped up, ready to block her attack. She pushed through his arms and punched his stomach a few times before she threw her arms back, gathering energy. "Bastard!" she yelled, then pushed the spell forward. It hit him head on and pushed him flying back.

As he flew through the air, she pointed her right hand at him and yelled, "Finesa Miyo!"

The spell hit him and exploded.

Breathing hard, sweat trickling down her face, she lowered her hand, her eyes narrowed, glimmering fiercely. As the smoke cleared, she murmured, "Come on...you're still there...I can feel it..."

"Stupid...girl-child!" Ganon roared as he appeared next to her, driving his knee to her gut. She winced and bit her lip. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her up. "I'll kill you for that!"

He raised his sword up to strike her down, when she grabbed his wrist and flipped back, kicking him along the jaw. Unsheathing her sword again, she swung down. He parried it, and steel met with steel in a loud _clang_. Snarling, he swung his sword, and she answered with another parry. Their movements were swift, but Airaen seemed to dance upon the ground as she swung her sword.

_Attack, parry...attack...parry...attack, parry, attack, parry..._

"Goddess," Zelda murmured as she watched them. "It's...unbelievable..."

Airaen twirled on her feet, then crouched low and lunged her sword forwards, her eyes narrowed. Ganon leapt to the side, his eyes wide with shock. He jumped back, breathing hard, watching as she stood up, her fierce, purple eyes never leaving his face.

"It's not...possible..." he murmured. "You can't be this fast! Two years ago you had trouble just keeping up with me! It's impossible...you've achieved something really great, I'll admit."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't care," she said, her voice strong and resonating. "Why should I care at all? My main purpose in living is to kill you, isn't it? All the rest..."

_I'm just fooling myself, trying to avoid this task, aren't I?_

She stared at the ground and bit her lip.

"All that power...and you don't even care? You could rule this place!" Ganon mused with a chuckle.

"I don't care, and I don't want it!" she yelled, running forward. The aura had returned, and flashed in her eyes as well as she leaped into the air.

"Bad move..." Ganon grinned. _Defenseless in the air._ "Are you trying to get killed, girl-child?"

He slashed his sword at her...but met only air. Surprised, he stared at the place she _should_ have been, his mouth open. "Where the...?"

Ganon turned, and met nearly face to face with Airaen standing right behind him. He trembled. "How...how did you...?"

He couldn't finish as she barreled her fist into his stomach. Ganon spat out blood, then sank to his knees in agony. _It doesn't...make any sense..._

He stared up at her impassive face. "Get up," she said quickly, narrowing her eyes. "You should be fine after such a simple attack like that. Get up."

"What...what _are_ you?" he hissed as he staggered to his feet.

She sighed. "What I am doesn't matter anymore. I have one purpose, and that's to kill...especially you. And I guess I'm lucky since I _really_ hate you. Pick your sword up and wipe that blood from your face. It's embarrassing, and you call yourself a fighter? Enough with the act, Ganon. You're faking this whole thing, not even fighting at _half_ your real strength. All you're trying to do is seeing what I'm capable of, but you're only wasting energy." She watched as he picked his sword up and gripped it with both hands, a smile on his ugly lump of a face. "You have no idea what I'm capable of...nor could you _ever_ know."

"What a nice monologue. And you _hate _me, eh? And a killer, too, is it? Then we really aren't that different from each other, then. How ironic. And if you want more irony, you better think twice about hating me, because you wouldn't even _exist_ without me!"

She started, her eyes widening. "What...?"

Ganon laughed. "Haven't you realized it, yet? Without _me_, your loving parents would have never even _met_, let alone birth something like _you._ But, then again, you never had a real, normal childhood, did you?"

"Shut up," she hissed, clenching her fist.

"What's the matter? You may have the power to see into the future, but _I _can see into the past...you were quite the odd child, weren't you? Weird occurrences, no mother to help you understand, a father who lied to you, no friends, and a strange understanding of what you were supposed to do. Not to mention all those dreams. You dreamt about this moment when you were six years old, didn't you? Ha, you frightened yourself then, didn't you? Even now, what you've become...it frightens you, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

"I said shut up!"

"Ah, and here's your 'I'm so tough' attitude again. But you've _always_ used this attitude, to look strong and capable to handle anything. And to think the world believes it. But _you_ know it's not true, because deep down inside you're just a scared little girl who just wants to die," he mused, still smiling. He enjoyed how she trembled with rage and a sudden fear and hesitation. "Don't you understand? We're _connected_. You and I, we're different from anyone else, even your pathetic excuses for parents! _They_ didn't understand it all, but you and I, we understand it fully. You are exceptionally different because you realized this from day _one_, didn't you? You exist because _I _existed. Accept it, girl-child. You wouldn't have been _born_ without me."

_We're connected...it's...it's true..._

He was in the air, swinging his fist at her before she even realized it. His struck home with her face, sending her flying. Landing on his feet, he pointed his right hand at the girl as she struck the ground some few feet away. As the energy gathered, he yelled, "See? You should've been _my_ daughter...I could've helped you reach your full potential, not try to hide it from you like your worthless father!"

The spell erupted from his hand and came roaring towards Airaen.

Ganon smiled. _I should've drugged Zelda before I tried to rape her...but how was I supposed to know she had such spunk in her? If I hadn't been so worried about Link coming to rescue her from my castle, I probably would've succeeded...and then Airaen would've been my daughter. Such wonderful potential...and a killer, too._

He grinned as he watched Airaen dodge the spell effectively, flipping in the air and landing expertly on her feet, drawing her sword. There was a rage in her eyes that enticed him.

_If I beat her, but don't kill her...I'll take her prisoner and rape her instead, drugged or not. Ha, I'll even have her mother watch it, too. See how that'll make that bitch Zelda feel._

He stole a glance at Zelda and licked his lips. She was staring hatefully at him, tears falling down her face. _She still remembers how I took her out of that glass and tried to take her clothes off...that bitch has a good uppercut, I'll give her that. All that beauty going to waste on that stupid boy..._

He rubbed at the tiny scar below his chin she had given him. "You're next after this, Zelda," he yelled over to her. "I swear it. This child should've been _mine_, Zelda, not _his_."

"Pay attention to your opponent, idiot!" Airean yelled as she kicked him in the jaw. He flinched and staggered back, even as she crouched low and kicked his feet out from under him. Ganon fell to his back with a gurgle, eyes wide in shock. Yelling, Airaen brought her elbow down to his gut, her eyes flashing.

"Gaaa..." Ganon breathed, a trickle of blood slinking down his mouth.

Stepping back, Airaen kicked him at his side. He rolled over, grunting with pain, then pushed himself to his knees. "Why not go ahead and finish me, then, girl-child? I'm on my knees...pretty helpless. That should've been a sword, not your elbow just then." He grinned. "You're still holding back...you really are afraid of yourself, aren't you?"

"You don't know anything about me, Ganon," she replied, forcing calm into her body. "Besides, no matter how much I hate you, there's no honor in killing a man when he's down."

Ganon chuckled. "You and your honor...I guess that idiot old man had it, too."

Airaen bared her teeth. "That man was the greatest person I ever had the honor of meeting and training with! How dare you even _speak _of him!"

She barreled into him, then kicked him on the side. As he flipped back, she drew her sword and swung parallel. He answered with another parry and pressed his blade against hers, forcing her back a step. As he gazed into her hateful eyes, he grinned. "You really should have been my child, you know. But I'll still have my heir, I guess. I can use you," he breathed.

"I would rather die," she spat, then pushed back against him. He lost his footing and stumbled backwards. Seeing her chance, she cut him along his chest. The tunic ripped, revealing bare flesh underneath. A red line formed from the cut. "You're...not even wearing armor?"

Wincing at the cut, he answered, "Neither are you. I don't fear you...and you don't fear me. My, my, aren't we similar to each other?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not like you!" she cried, firing a spell at his face. He dodged it and caught her by the arm, twisting it behind her back as he pressed his chest against her back. She winced.

"You're forgetting what we just talked about, girl-child," Ganon whispered in her ear. "My precious Sunset, just accept it! Besides, you should've been my heir. I should've been your father."

"I have a father, and he cares about me," she answered, then rammed her free elbow into his gut again and again and again. He quickly released his hold on her arm and clutched his stomach. She spun around and landed a kick to his head, then leapt into the air to send him crashing to the ground with her fist. As she landed on the ground, she winced and wrung her hand.

"Why...am I still holding back?" she murmured to herself. _I'm using every thing I've got...but I hesitate at the last second. Even now I'm waiting for him to get up. Do I truly...want this to continue?_

Airaen watched him stand and wipe blood from his mouth. "Goddess, you almost _killed_ me there," he laughed, crossing his arms. "You've still got a long way to go if you're not going to accept yourself. I've always wanted a great fight, but what's the point if your opponent always holds back? Your father never did..."

"I'm not...my father," she replied, gripping her sword. "And I'm not holding back!"

She ran forward, her sword held to one side. "Pity," he murmured, the sidestepped her and kicked her squarely around the back, sending her sprawling. He knelt beside her as she struggled to get up. "Hurt, I hope? Now you're just in denial." He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up and close to his face. "If you're going to do _that_, I might as well have my fun."

He threw her down on her back and leaned his foot against her ribcage. She cried out in agony, gripping his foot.

"Stop it!" Zelda screamed, trying to run forward.

Ith held her back. "You can't interfere!" he hissed.

"He's going to kill her! I can't just..."

"I be sorry, your Highness, but I promised Ahrima I not be lettin' anyone interfere, ya, that I did. Swore it to the crazy ol' man, ya," Ith replied solemnly.

Zelda looked helplessly to Link and Fash, who stood with their fists clenched but saying nothing. "You mean we have to just...sit here and watch? What about the Ganon's fighters?"

"I be thinkin' Ganon _wants_ us to watch," Ith whispered. "Notice how none of 'em have even been _touching_ the likes of us, ya?"

"I can't just let her die...I've got to..."

Ith gripped her arm a little tighter. "You be doin' no such thing, m'Lady. She'll just have to get out of this on her own, ya..."

Airaen cried out again as Ganon pressed harder against her chest. "Is this boring you, girl-child? I hope not, since I'm having fun. But I am a decent host. Here, I'll make it more _fun_ for you!"

He stepped off her and drove his fist into her gut. She arched her back, spitting blood.

"Oh, did that hurt? Come on, where's all that spunk that you had before? Ah, I get it, you've given up!" he laughed.

She closed her eyes, her breath short. "I'm...not finished...with you yet..."

Ganon laughed and kicked her side. "Come on, girl-child, my precious sunset! You're boring me!"

Her face in the dirt, she coughed. Clenching her teeth, she pushed herself to her feet, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Now _that's_ a hate stare!" Ganon mused, a smile on his face. "You look just like your mother, you know that? But you're nothing like her in spirit...spunk, yes. But you're just a worthless piece of shit. I'll enjoy it when you die!"

"So what?" she answered, a grin on her face.

"What's that?"

"You're just all talk, but you can't beat me...not while I'm living," she replied, her smile fading. "Whether I live or not doesn't matter at all. I don't mean anything, I'm just the messenger. But I swear it, Ganon, you're the last person I'll ever kill."

She tossed her sword to the ground, then undid the clasp that held the scabbard at her back. "I guess I have to go blind from here..."

"What...what do you think you're doing? What are you...talking about?" Ganon said, his eyes widening.

Airaen grinned, enjoying his sudden hesitation. "Afraid, are you? See, that's what's so odd about being prescient. Sometimes you reach a point where the visions just stop and you've got to just go with your gut. And even if you know the future doesn't mean you can't change it. It's what makes me a _very _dangerous person, though. See, you may _think_ we're the same, but we're different in one aspect. You're always looking into the past because you fear the unknown of the future...it frightens you."

"I'm not afraid!" he cried, his eyes flashing.

Airaen laughed. "You're a fool...I'm going to win."

"Then you'll die. You don't have enough power to overcome me," he answered.

"If I die, so be it. I've seen death before. I don't fear it at all anymore," she said with a smile as she released her power again. He stepped back. "I hope you're willing to die, though."

-END OF CHAPPIE!-

Dun, dun, dun. Some deep stuff going on here, huh? Sorry it was all talk at the end. Please review!


	33. An Opening

Six words: I don't own Legend of Zelda...

-LOZ-

Ch. 34: An Opening

-LOZ-

"Just what do you think you're planning?" Ganon sneered, crossing his arms.

Silence answered him. The wind howled, and the clouds brewed overhead. As the wind ran swift among the course grass below her feet, Airaen remembered the path she had chosen. She shuddered, fearing its unknown, impossible outcome, but she took a step forward. _I will not be afraid..._

"Insolent girl!" Ganon roared. "Answer me, damn you!"

**_Ba-dum...ba-dum...ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dumba-dumba-dumba-dum._**

_Is that really my heart?_

Airaen was amazed she could still think as she leapt into the air at a height that even surprised herself. She brought her knees close to her chest, feeling a friction with the wind that slowed her down. Bringing her hands up, she summoned. "I am the Messenger," she murmured, then brought the bright light in her hands crashing forward to the ground.

Ganon barely had time to leap out of the way to avoid a full collision with it. His snarl quickly turned to surprise as Airaen came sailing down to the ground in front of him in a crouch. The tie that had held her hair back from her face had broken, causing her blonde, shoulder-length hair to fall around her face, a veil that covered her eyes.

"What..."

Airaen pushed forward off the ground using her toes alone, striking her fist hard and deep into his stomach. Ganon's eyes bulged as he stumbled back, trying to stay upward.

She pulled her arm back an inch from his stomach, then opened her fist wide, her fingers outstretched. Slowly, she looked up at him, eyes glinting beneath her hair. "Now, die," she whispered, summoning the same power as before again.

Ganon was flown thirty feet in the air, pain as he had never felt erupting through him. Thankful to him, he angled his body so that the spell would only graze his chest, but even that small scratch erupted in a fireball of absolute agony. He fell to the ground on his back, then quickly pushed himself up in a sitting position as he leaned heavily against his hand, gasping for air. _Where...where is this coming from?_

He didn't have time to answer his own question as he quickly dodged a flash of steel. Rolling backwards and leaping to his feet, he stared ahead, his mouth open in shock. "How...how did you...how did you get your sword again so quickly?!"

Airaen didn't answer as she crouched low, her sword held close to her face. Her silence only added to Ganon's discomfort, but it was her _eyes_ that disturbed him most. They gleamed with an inner light that was intoxicating. He snarled and jumped forward, trying to gain the upper hand by striking at her sword arm. She crouched low and rolled away, keeping a firm grip on her sword, then kicked him squarely in the back. He fell forward, then turned quickly to see her already in the air, sword brought behind her in a jump attack. Drawing his own sword, he jumped back, then, summoning enough power, soared into the air and stayed there, hovering high above her.

_Flight?_

Airaen hesitated a moment as she stared up at him.

_How am I supposed to reach him up there?_

She didn't have time to think when she saw him prepare for a powerful spell. "Dammit," she hissed. _Think! He'll expect me to answer...so I'll just have to surprise him._

Driving her sword point first into the ground, she brought her hands behind her, feeling the warm sensation of energy form in her hands as a bright light poured forth from what was contained cupped carefully in her hands. She gritted her teeth, thinking, _He's expecting me to do this. Idiot._

She smiled to herself in anticipation.

As Ganon sent his spell crashing towards her, she pushed off from the ground and ran towards him, still keeping a good hold on the energy in her hands behind her and to the side. She licked her lips as she ran, keeping a wary eye on Ganon, who was looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Trying to attack me from below, huh?!" he yelled, trying to summon another spell.

Narrowing her eyes, Airaen jumped up and threw her spell at the ground. As the beam of light from her hands, the momentum created by it, added with her own jump, increased her elevation, defying gravity in one momentous moment. True, her acceleration did not allow her time enough to summon another spell for her enemy, but it did give, coupled with sheer force of will, raw, physical power.

She had already balled her fist as she came soaring upon him, nearly three hundred or more feet off the ground, the highest she had ever jumped in her life. Her prize was shock, making her smile even as the wind whipped at her hair and licked her face. As his surprised face loomed before her, she, using will and physical strength coupled with acceleration and a defiance of gravity, brought her fist forward in a swift uppercut as she passed him, then, with a jerk, turned and pummeled both fists on top of his head. She was rewarded with a gurgle as Ganon was sent back to the ground.

_Well, I didn't think this far..._

Airaen turned her head towards the ground that was rushing towards her, the wind screaming in her ears. Her position in the air was slowing her down, but, at the moment, she needed speed. Flipping forward, she brought her arms as close as she could near to her body, then drew her legs straight. Tongue between her teeth, she quickly measured the remaining distance towards the ground.

_Not much further...this is really not good...okay, then!_

She gritted her teeth as the ground loomed in her vision. Swiftly, she brought her arms forward and gripped at the ground. Sheer momentum caused her to flip over, but instinct caused her to roll over to her hands again. Thus, she was locked in a bitter cycle of momentum and instinct as she flipped over and over again along the ground before friction did its handy work.

As her feet drove towards the ground in what seemed the hundredth time, she twisted her body expertly to the side, causing her feet to skid along the ground. To keep her balance, she dug her hands into the ground as they scraped across it, dust flying behind her. Finally, she came to a stop, allowing her to sit for a while.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

Airaen wrung her stinging hands, then wiped the blood from the cuts on her hand onto her tunic. "Let's hope I don't have to do _that_ again...damn, that hurt! Shit, three hundred feet? What the hell was I thinking?"

Sighing, she lay back on the ground, trying to still her breathing. Ganon, she could sense, had not entirely recovered from shock and a rather nasty crash into the ground. But, at the moment, she was content to lay there with her eyes closed.

-LOZ-

There was a rather large crater nearly the size of two men standing on each other's heads. As a groan escaped from it, a dirty, bleeding, callused hand shot out and gripped at the lip of the crater. Presently, another similar hand copied its neighbor. As each pushed against the ground, a head appeared, followed by a neck, torso, and so on.

With a last groan, Ganon pushed himself over the edge and collapsed for a moment on the ground, breathing hard.

_How...did that happen? Why didn't I anticipate?_

He moaned and pushed himself to his knees, wiping the blood that trickled down from the cuts on his face and the gash along his arm. "Damn...her..." he hissed.

Slowly, he got to his feet and walked towards where Airaen was lying on the ground, her eyes closed in a peaceful expression.

"Get up," he growled as anger shook him. "You insolent shit!"

He made to kick her, when she rolled quickly away and up to her feet in a crouched fighting pose. She narrowed her eyes at him, then lunged forward suddenly, her fist flying towards his face. Eyes wide and full of rage, Ganon sidestepped, but the sudden movement caught him off balance. Pushing forward on her toes, she hit him using the side of her palm along his neck, sending him sprawling. Snarling like a wounded animal, he pushed himself up and leapt back a good ways, a trickle of blood running down his mouth.

She stood and resumed her fighting stance, knees slightly bent, left arm held in front, the other back, her hands loose with fingers slightly outstretched.

Shaking with rage, Ganon quickly drew a knife from the interior of his left boot, its sheath cleverly hidden. With a yell, he charged forward, the knife tip pointed towards her. Biting her lip, Airaen sank to one knee and pushed off to the right, narrowly missing the blade. She flipped back and resumed her stance again, eyes never leaving his wrist.

"Now, die!" Ganon roared, charging forward again. With blinding speed, he cut through the air - sideways, forwards, vertical, horizontal. She dodged and ducked, eyes still on his wrist as she moved along the ground. Without a defense, all she could do was to be on the aloof defense. As Ganon cut horizontal, she jumped, then brought her foot down on the blade, catching him off guard as he stumbled to the ground, the knife held prisoner under her weight. Letting go of the knife, he lunged forward with his fist. Airaen jumped back, sailing through the air, then took off at a run towards him, jumping up and over his head, then ran on.

Shocked, but still enraged, he quickly unsheathed the other knife in his other boot, knelt down, grabbed the knife, and turned. With a cry, he tore off after her, even as she reached her sword. He leapt in the air, roaring a challenge, and brought both knives down at different angles: one held vertically, the other horizontally. She sidestepped the vertical knife and parried the other, her green sword flashing in the shrouded sunlight. Pushing the knife back, she whirled in the air and kicked him in the chest. He flew back, hitting the ground until he stopped on his back in a cloud of dust.

Breathing hard, Airaen resumed a fighting stance, her sword held at an angle in front of her, left arm held back near her face for defense.

For a while, nothing was said, until Ganon began to laugh from where he lay. With a grin, still chuckling to himself, he sat up and drove the knife he still held in his right hand into the ground.

"How very foolish of you," he chuckled, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Airaen relaxed her stance a bit and stared at him, a glint of confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she said quietly, her eyes narrowing.

Ganon rubbed at his left wrist, still laughing. "In every way, I must admit, you are my equal...maybe even my superior..."

He laughed again.

Airaen brought her sword to the side, her head cocked to one side as she stood.

"But even if, by some pathetic miracle, you _do_ manage to defeat me...perhaps you haven't noticed my army yet? Men who are willing to die for me and my cause. Even as we speak, they fight around us, but there are many among them who keep an eye on this fight, even now. So, should I die, another will take my place, and another, his....and so on, and so forth. So, you see, little sunset, your fight is eternal. It will never stop...your killing will never stop until you die! Your pathetic cause, your _purpose_ in life has no meaning!"

Airaen stopped.

_"Where is the warrior's spirit if he has no cause?"_

Ahrima had always said that, but she had never really thought it had anything to do with her. She _had_ a cause, a purpose...

But as she stood there, caught in the sudden realization, she knew the truth in the words. The blood would not stop until her death, and then would continue by another after her. Killing Ganon was her one objection, and, doubled with the limited resource from Hyrule Castle, she couldn't fight off an entire army!

Hyrule would fall.

Her will left her as her sword dropped to the ground.

She didn't even defend herself as Ganon came through the air, a kick angled at her chest. Buckling under the blow, she barely had time to look up before he grabbed her tunic, lifted her up, and drove his fist to her gut. She vomited blood past his shoulder as he threw her slightly up, then sent a powerful kick along her side; she flew back, skidding along the ground to a painful stop.

Moaning in agony, she gritted her teeth against the pain.

What can I do now? This is pointless... 

Ganon walked over to her, bent down, grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her up to his face. "Stupid girl-child," he hissed in her ear, his hot breath whispering along her face. He raised his hand for one final strike, then stopped at the sound of a horn. "What...?"

-LOZ-

If anyone could see past the glowing blue aura, they could see Gate grinning. From where he floated, he could see the battles raging across Hyrule Field. But one battle sparked his interest, and, though he refused to admit it to himself, his utmost worry and concern for that certain individual fighting for her life. He sighed inwardly, trying to quell his fear. He turned to the Zora captain standing next to him, her fin held as a shield while her other was held as a weapon.

"I'm going to assume you and your little friends are ready?" Gate said.

Nodding, the Zora turned to the large host of Zoras behind her and motioned for them to make ready. "Imagine us fighting alongside the Gorons," the Zora said with a sigh.

"I resent that," Link the Goron said, beating his oversized fists on his chest in challenge. "I'm the son of Darunia, and I was named after the Hero of Time! Don't you _dare_ start this up again, Fishy!"

"You want to keep those fists, Rock-Boy?"

"People, people!" Gate yelled, coming in between them and flying up and down in agitation. "We _just_ went through this! There're a lot of good people dying down there, and the daughter of the man who saved _both_ of your kind is going to get killed one way or another if _you_ don't help her!"

Goron Link licked his lips, then nodded. "I'm _only_ doing this for the Hero of Time and his family, as the Blood Tribute my father made with him..."

"Psh...and I'm doing this because Hyrule's more important," the Zora said with a shrug. "Zora at the ready!"

"Goron make ready!" Goron Link retorted, raising his fist.

There was a roar from both Goron and Zora, united in one voice as each army ran forward as one unit.

Gate flew at the head. "I'm coming, you arrogant kid!"

-LOZ-

"Idiot fairy," Airaen whispered with a grin as she shook her head.

Ganon gripped her tunic tighter and pulled her closer to his face. "'Fairy'? What fairy? It better not be that stupid blue fairy of your fathers!"

Airaen laughed, one eye closed. "No...he's _my_ fairy..."

Growling, Ganon tossed her to the ground. "Fool!" he yelled, turning to the large host of Zoras and Gorons running rather quickly towards them all. "Hylians don't _have_ fairies! Hey, Captain! Sargai Captain!"

A rather bloody fighter bearing a bloodied sword came running up. "M'Lord," he said with a quick bow.

"Don't just stand there, you fool! Get those Zoras and Gorons, you pathetic shit!" Ganon roared. "Form some ranks! Don't stand there like an idiot! GET TO IT!"

As the exhausted man ran off to do his lord's bidding, Airaen was up and trying to get Ganon from behind. He turned and sent her flying back with a carefully positioned punch.

"I see you have your fighting spirit back, then," Ganon said with a shrug as she stood up in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, and now I can kill you!" she yelled as she leapt at him, her sword angled along the ground. She swung her sword up towards him, sword clanging against his knife.

"You're going to stop at nothing to ruin everything for me, huh?" Ganon hissed.

"Runs in the family," she replied, then leapt up in the air, her sword glinting.

-LOZ-

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I HAD SCHOOL, AND SINCE I'M A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL, IT'S ALL EXTRA WORK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!


	34. Desperation

Alright, school's in session, kiddies...but I'm still trying to finish this story. I've extended a few ideas and the ending, and I've even added an 'epilogue' as well. It's still sad, in my opinion, but, hey, you guys are my readers, so it's whatever you guys think. Like I said before, I've got my ending written down and everything, but it's the "getting there" that seems so difficult...the more I write, the more I realize how _long_ this is taking me. Plus, it's like a freaking double-edged sword here! On one hand, I've got the accomplishment of actually _finishing_ one my stories (Heart of a Wolf and Children of an Ancient Prophecy are a looooong way from completion); but, then again, I have to let go of my characters. Yes, I'm crazy, but I've grown rather fond of my characters (especially my main character ), so, when I do finish this whole thing, it'll be like saying goodbye to a _very_ dear friend of mine sniff . Well, as usual, I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything....

-LOZ-

Ch. 34: Desperation

-LOZ-

The green sword flashed with its own light as it swung down onto his knife, showering the world around them with the harsh clang of steel on steel. Ganon sank to the ground on one knee, fighting back against her as Airaen touched the ground softly on her feet.

He pushed with a sudden effort, pushing her back, allowing him enough time to hop-step backwards and stand.

To Airaen, it seemed rather odd that this battle alone was greater and more important than the thousands upon thousands of creatures fighting for their lives around them. It was horribly ironic to her as she suddenly recalled that sunlit, yet sad day in Sidar, recalling a crying young boy, and a child laughing and saying:

_"The whole world rests on the shoulders of children."_

She shook her head; she wasn't a child anymore, she couldn't be, though it saddened her a little. Her eyes spoke with too much age, too much experience...eyes she had seen in a mirror in a different land, in the blurred reflection of the sea when she came home. She knew from the way people looked at her that she stood out completely, as if she carried an aura of difference, of mystery.

But it didn't frighten her anymore. She had a task, and she would see it through to death and beyond if the need arose.

But Ganon wasn't attacking.

It shocked her in her sudden realization, and she glanced up quickly to gaze at him standing there with a thoughtful, lustful expression on his face.

He was staring at her bandaged hand.

_I want it_, his eyes seemed to say, his mouth hanging open. "I need it," he growled, his eye twitching. "Give it to me!"

He leapt on top of her, catching her suddenly off guard as she fell to the ground, her sword spinning away from her grasp. Clawing at her, a maddened expression in his eyes, he struggled to grasp her right hand, his tongue lolling. She struggled and squirmed under his massive weight, her eyes wide.

"Get off me!" she yelled, trying to kick him.

But his legs expertly pinned hers.

With his left elbow, he pinned her left arm down and clutched her throat with his hand, his right hand reaching for hers.

The sudden loss of oxygen blurred her vision, making her head swim as she struggled in vain. As his hand grasped hers, the scarred mark burned with renewed intensity. He gripped her hand tighter and held it close to his face, licking his lips in anticipation. The burning reached its peak as a bright light started to issue from the back her hand, searing the bandage through completely, burning it into nothing but white ash.

She was unable to cry out from the sudden agony along her hand as tears formed in her eyes. Again she struggled madly under him, but he merely laughed, trying to summon her triforce pieces by sheer force of will and complicated magic.

_He would take it for his own...he would take...my..._

A wild desperation took her, fueling her with a possessive rage she never thought possible as she pushed off slightly from the ground, wrenching her right hand from his and freeing one leg. She then power-kicked him squarely along his shoulder. He cried out and fell flat on the ground.

Breathing hard, Airaen staggered back, clenching her fist. Now freshly cut, warm blood from what had been her scar trickled down her hand, running along her fingers and onto the floor. She trembled, then grasped the wound with her left hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

Snarling like a wounded animal, Ganon half-ran, half-crawled towards her, then leaped, his arms outstretched. "It's mine!" he roared, trying to slash at her face.

She jumped to the side, narrowly missing him, then ducked as he rebounded on her. "Dammit," she swore as he slashed along her arm.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

Airaen whirled around to see him in the air, a knife in his hand, his eyes burning with hatred.

She had nowhere to run...

"Dammit," she swore again as she raised her right hand. "May the Goddesses forgive me..."

"DIE!" Ganon roared as he brought his knife down.

"Basaru...Saikaru! Nayru! Farore! You may take my blood!"

The light that ensued from her scar nearly blinded her as an aura of light surrounded her hand, then the rest of her body. Her hair swirled around her as the burning reached such an intensity as to open the wound even more, blood trickling down her arm. She bit her lip.

"GO!" she yelled as the spell shot forth, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying back. She hit the ground and did a swift back flip only to land on her face. She looked up quickly to see Ganon take the spell head on. He screamed like an animal as he was tossed high into the sky until the spell erupted in a bright light. Airaen, along with the rest present, shielded her eyes as the bright light came crashing back to the earth with a loud crash. Several screamed and ducked for cover.

When it finally settled, Airaen opened her eyes again, quickly brushing away dirt and debris. As she looked, she smiled.

A great pillar of smoke was issuing forth from a rather large crater some hundred feet from where Airaen lay.

She chuckled to herself as she stood shakily to her feet. "Rest in peace," she whispered, a grin on her face that quickly turned to a cry.

She sank to her knees, clutching at her right arm. Trembling, she glanced at it and bit back a cry.

Blood from the scar had covered the entirety of her hand, but that wasn't what was making her tremble.

Even as she stared, she could see golden lines from the triforce mark spreading along and up her arm, reaching her elbow and continuing on. The pain she felt from it was like nothing she could ever experience as she cried out, clutching at her arm and falling to the ground on her side.

"Fuck it!" she screamed, rolling onto her back. "Stupid...blood...price...!"

Blood was pouring from the scarred mark, rushing down along her arm and into her face. She coughed and spat and rolled quickly to her side, staring at the blood that issued forth, blood she knew was not hers.

Closing her eyes, she swore again at the pain, feeling the gold lines spread to her face. "S...stop!" she cried suddenly.

And then the pain dissipated, the lines receding back to the mark on her hand.

Startled, she sat up, wiping the blood on her face away with her left hand as she watched the lines disappear into her mark. Wringing her right hand, she wiped the blood off it on her tunic, then examined her hand carefully.

"The scar...it's...spreading," she whispered to herself, flipping her hand over to look at her palm again. A triforce mark, identical to the one on the back of her hand, had formed in her palm. She stood, her knees a little shaky, then spat on the dirt, trying to get the blood taste from her mouth.

_Blood of other Bearers,_ she thought suddenly, staring at the caked blood along her arm.

"It's because I awakened it, huh? I awakened my triforce pieces, isn't that right, Gate?" she asked, turning to the enraged fairy who came flying towards her.

"You...you...what the hell were you thinking?!" Gate roared, flying around her head in anger. "What kind of arrogant...stupid...ah, what were you thinking?! You want to kill us all?! Idiot! That spell could've wiped out Hyrule a hundred fold!"

She clenched her right hand, testing it. "I had no choice," she said after a time. "My task is done. Ganon's dead...isn't he?"

"You idiot! That spell can't _kill_ an Awakened Bearer, you ass! Didn't you feel it?! Ganon awakened his triforce piece before it hit him! All you did was put on a rather extensive light show!"

"WHAT?!" she yelled, turning to him. "After all that?! I hit him head on! _No one_ gets hit by Basaru and lives to tell about it!"

Gate, frustrated, hit her on the back of the head, then whirled in front of her. "You've got some nerve, girl, using Basaru like it's some..._toy_!! You almost _killed _us all! And _now,_ we've got _two_ awakened Bearers on our hands, and _you_ just happen to be inexperienced! Do you know what Ganon can do now??!! He'll be able to take your damnable pieces away with ease!"

"You're...joking...."

He hit her again. "IDIOT! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING TO YOU?!" he roared.

"Well, how do I _unawaken_ the stupid thing, then?!" she yelled back, swatting at him in vain.

"You can't! It takes years of training, and even if you _did_ manage to unsummon, you would die in the process, which would bring us to an even worse problem, since the triforce pieces would just appear if the Bearer holding them dies! Do you understand now?" he cried, circling her. "And you had to ask for the Blood Price, too, didn't you?!"

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to!" she retorted, her hands on her hips. "That's the only way to get Basaru to work, you idiot!"

"Well, guess what? YOU'RE STUCK WITH THE DAMN THINGS SINCE YOU JUST FUSED WITH THOSE TWO TRIFORCE PIECES, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Airaen stopped in the midst of her next insult. "Say...say that again?"

"You don't even know what the Blood Price is?! What the hell were you thinking?! You just...oh, Nayru, don't you understand? You just fused yourself with your triforce pieces! You're directly linked with Nayru and Farore! Idiot! If you die, _they_ get destroyed, and Hyrule ends!"

"Oh..."

"'Oh'? _THAT'S_ ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! OH? _'OH'_ ISN'T GOING TO SAVE US FROM CERTAIN ANNIHALATION, NOW IS IT? DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO DIE?! NOT REALLY!" Gate roared, his voice growing hoarse.

There was an explosion from the smoldering crater, causing the two of them to turn.

"Great," Airaen grumbled as she saw a rather angry Ganondorf soar into the sky. "And his hand's glowing...why is it glowing?"

"Because of the Triforce, moron!" Gate hissed back.

Airaen stared down at her scarred hand. "Well, why isn't mine glowing?"

"Because you're imbalanced, idiot, and inexperienced, that's why!"

"Imbalance? What does...that mean?" she asked quietly, eyeing Ganon.

"It means you hold two Triforce pieces, which causes an imbalance in the Bearer, which, if they _awaken_ them, will eventually tear them to shreds," Gate answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh..."

"Stop with the 'oh' thing!"

"Sh!" she hissed, swatting him away and behind her. She stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "He's around here somewhere..."

"What're you..." Gate began.

"SH!" she hissed, then sniffed at the air. "Come on...where are you?"

"Airaen! He-ey!!"

Airaen whirled, then swore profusely. Roh, Link, Zelda and the others were running towards her, waving their arms for her attention. Ith, much to her surprise, was leading Perigan by the reins. _When did Perigan get here, anyway?_

"Get out of here!! What are you doing?! Get out of here, now!" she yelled.

Suddenly the whir of a spell could be heard from behind her. She leapt to the side as it crashed to the ground in a small explosion, making her shield her eyes.

_Damn it all,_ she thought as she landed on her feet with such delicacy it surprised her a little. _He's using guerilla warfare...and he's moving too fast for me to track him..._

"Get back, all of you!" she yelled again, turning round with her back to them.

_Come on, come on...where are you, you damnable demon?_

"There!" she yelled, throwing her arms in front of her face to block his attack. Ganon pushed her back a bit as he pressed his fist against her arms. Airaen sank to one knee, groaning in the effort to keep him back. "Get...OFF!"

With a ditch effort, she pushed up against him, gaining momentum and knocking him away. Without even thinking, she threw her right hand out in front of her and sent a spell crashing into Ganon, throwing him backwards. Growling, he jumped up and disappeared again.

"Dammit," she hissed, wincing as she grasped her right arm. _The whole arm hurts now...just great..._

She glanced down at her arm and shook her head.

"Ha, this is what I get for trying to save the world," she muttered.

"Die!"

Airaen ducked, narrowly missing Ganon's fist. She rolled back, then launched into an assault – ducking, rolling, punching, swerving, parrying, kicking. It was an all-out war between them both, each testing each other's strength's and raising the bar constantly.

But Airaen was surprised at how easily swift she could move, how natural the speed seemed to her. Perhaps...

But there was no time to think of anything else as she ducked a back-slash from him, back-flipped, then pushed forward effortlessly off her feet, jumping and giving her opponent a graceful spin kick to the side of the head.

Ganon staggered, blood flying from his mouth, then fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Haha, I almost snapped your spine, huh?" she giggled as she stepped back with her arms crossed. "You look pretty stupid..."

With a snarl, he leapt up to try to give her face a long-awaited meeting with his fist, but she dodged him with ease and back-handed him on his back, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Now, now, there will be none of that, sir," Airaen giggled again. "Come on, get up...you're looking pretty pathetic down there on the ground and all!"

Ganon staggered to his feet and turned to face her, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You seem quite confident for a child," he snarled. "Do you honestly think you have a _chance_ against _me_?"

She remained silent, contemplating as she gazed at him. "I'm tired of this," she answered with a shrug.

Narrowing his eyes, he launched into another attack, a flurry of motion. She dodged and answered, before she realized that Ganon was on the offensive completely, disregarding his defense for the moment. Assuming it as his own folly, she answered with a swift kick to his knees, trying to get him off-balance, when he disappeared, causing her to nearly fall forward as her leg sliced at air.

"Wha..." she began, before he was back, using her lack of balance to strike a few critical hits along her stomach, back, and legs. She flew back, sliding along the floor, dust flying in all directions.

Ganon laughed heartily, a lustful smile on his face. "As I thought, your pathetic excuse as a teacher clearly underestimated you. I see nothing from you at all."

He watched her struggle to get up before he extended his hand, sending a wave of energy towards her. Caught in it, she was thrown back further.

"Pathetic! You should be ashamed of your skill," he hissed.

Slowly, Airaen pushed herself to her knees, a gleam in her eyes. Carefully, she extended her right hand outwards and held it there for a moment. Curious, Ganon watched with interest, then started as he saw her gleaming, green sword glide across the ground on its own towards her. Grasping it with both hands, she stood and got into a fighting stance, the blade suddenly glowing blue, then bright yellow.

With a yell, she ran forward, jumping into the air and bringing her sword down. Ganon barely had enough time to jump to the side and reach down for a smaller knife in his belt when she swung sideways, catching him off guard as he parried. The glowing blade reflecting in her eyes, she pushed forward, squatted down, and barreled into his gut, forcing him back. He yelled in frustration and tried to swing his knife down on top of her when she rolled expertly to the side, pushed off from the ground, and swung her sword, trying to catch him at the neck.

Snarling, Ganon parried, showing a distinct effort in trying to push her blade back. The hint of a smile on her face, she got low and kicked sideways at his knee. He toppled to the ground with a cry, landing square on his face. Bringing her sword up, she made to strike the blade tip first through his back when he rolled over and released a bit of energy.

But she was ready, using her blade as both a shield and a lever to jump up and over him, feeling the energy rush by her like a screaming, bitter wind. She rolled forward as soon as she hit the ground, allowing for an easy stop, but taking her eyes off of him for a brief span of seconds.

Seconds that proved crucial as Ganon backhanded her along her face, blood flying from her mouth as she hit the ground. Then he was on top of her, driving his fist down, his nails narrowly missing her face as she moved to the side. She kicked him off slightly, then scrambled away, was up, and kicked him at the side of his face, then swung her sword at him. Ganon parried, but barely, his arm shaking in the effort.

"Damn you!" he hissed as he sank back to one knee again. "Damn you!"

But she pushed against him, trying to push him further and further back, to find the opportune moment to finish him.

So focused was she that she didn't notice Ganon's free hand as it pointed at her thigh, even as he gathered energy.

The spell shot from his hand, bright as flames, striking her along the side of her thigh. She screamed and fell back, giving him enough time to release his energy again, sending her back a few feet along the ground.

Gasping for air, he got shakily to his feet, then looked around for his sword. Seeing it some twenty feet away, he staggered towards it, wiping the blood from his face.

But just as he bent to pick it up, he saw her coming at him again, sword raised. Shocked, he parried the attack, his eyes wide as he was caught in the dance. Feet twirled, arms swung, an endless flurry of motion as they came at each other again and again.

But where he had expected a childlike approach to fighting, he was met surprisingly to the strength, guile, and ferocity of a woman, her very eyes ablaze with both hate and determination as she ducked, parried, and attacked with a speed that was both human and not.

When he stepped back, she moved forward, trying to catch him off balance, searching for an opening, a sudden lapse in defense. He snarled, trying to meet with her, to fight back, but he was only met with more ferocity. As his sword met with hers time and again, he suddenly realized the true purpose in this child who was not a child, would never be a child. He saw the hatred without resentment in her amethyst eyes, and he trembled at what he saw.

The tremble cost him dearly as her blade slashed along his side. He snarled with shock and fear as he hobbled back, sweat trickling down his face, blood already staining the side of his tunic.

She waited, body tense yet relaxed, waiting, but appearing as not so.

His eyes widened. _What...is she?_

There was no way he could get the Triforce from her now. That much was clear, even as he thought it.

He studied her again. _There has to be a weakness...there HAS to be! She's been run through with my sword...I've attacked her head on with one of my spells that SHOULD have killed her...and yet she stands here, so confident...she has to have a weakness! If not in fighting style...then..._

His eyes widened. That was it!

He stood to full height and laughed suddenly till the tears ran down his face. Shaking his head at his previous blindness, he wiped the tears from his eyes and stared her down, the grin never leaving his face.

"It will be mine," he hissed, licking his lips in anticipation. "That which you hold is not yours, girl-child! It is mine!"

_But I have your weakness_, he thought with another smile, a fit of laughter. _And it will prove your greatest folly._

-LOZ-

Okay, I'M REALLY, REALLY, REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAD _**MAJOR** WRITER'S BLOCK, AND SCHOOL IS JUST HORRIBLE..._but, if you forgive me, will you please review? I want to know how I'm doing so far...and this story might take longer than I first thought, I don't know, but I have Friday off this week (October 8, 2004), so I can do some MAJOR writing then. None for Tuesday night cuz I've got two tests, but definitely Wednesday, I hope, after my volleyball game. Thursday is NDA Day (which is basically a "do whatever you want and watch some fun stuff and play games" day, my favorite day EVER in school), but then I have a volleyball game again that day, but it won't take long...I've got all night! Hopefully I can get this story finished...I don't know, it's taking longer than I anticipated, and I feel as if I'm portraying Airaen in different ways, but I know the reason behind it, so it's all good (you guys'll get it later on). There's a lot of mysticism I'll be putting in this, plus a chapter after the "last" and then an epilogue, which I've already written (the epilogue) and I was crying my eyes out...I don't know why, I'm just weird like that. Anywho, you guys are GREAT, and thank you so much for being so patient! If you have any questions about the story, or just questions in general you want to ask me, GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'll do my best to answer them all...please, FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANYTHING AT ALL! Yes...I AM weird...oh, well...there's always an insane asylum that needs a new patient somewhere out there...


	35. Staying the Course at Hand

I'm baaaaack! MUAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I'm in a really weird mood...but, yeah, I've returned, finally! Alright, so, as usual, I don't own Legend of Zelda. I don't need all that...money...do...I...

-LOZ-

Ch. 35: Staying the Course at Hand...

-LOZ-

Ganon chuckled to himself, ignoring the fierceness of Airaen's eyes as she ran towards him, her sword at an angle beside her. He grinned as he parried, and laughed as he took the full force of her fist in his gut. Staggering to his feet, his grin widened to a horrid smile as he licked his lips in anticipation.

Airaen cocked her head at him, eyes full of fierce wonder as she kicked him again. He fell back, but then suddenly summoned a spell in his hands.

Airaen jumped back and crouched into a defensive position, her sword angled in front of her as a shield.

But, cackling madly, Ganon sent the thing into the ground, brilliant, bright light erupting on impact.

Blinded, Airaen covered her eyes, barely seeing him as he barreled into her, half-snatching her tunic as he dragged her along the ground at an amazing speed, then flung her forward by sheer force of will.

Caught off guard, she skidded along the ground, at a loss of what to do even as he jumped on top of her, grabbing her throat and pushing her against the ground, his sword lying forgotten at his side.

More in shock than anything else, her eyes widened, and, out of instinct, she clutched at his wrists, trying to wrench them away. But he grinned and licked his lips, pushing further, his eyes glowing with lust.

"You _could_ bear my heir," he whispered so only she could hear him, even above the din of fighting around them. "Right now...I could make sure you bore my heir...would you kill him, girl-child? You think I am not prescient...that is a lie. Would you kill your own son..._our_ son?"

She struggled under him, feeling sick as the prescient vision bit at the back of her mind, coming slowly into focus through blurred eyes...the vision of a baby boy with black hair and purple eyes...her son...

"The spawn of _two_ demons," he nodded, seeing her thoughts. "Could you _really_ kill him? Would a mother do that to her only son?"

She coughed as she tried to breathe, clutching his wrists tighter and tighter. Airaen squirmed under him.

He laughed bitterly. "Ah, but I can see you've already been marked," he said with a shrug. "Some other stupid little boy has taken you...you can always tell a young girl from a woman in how they move their hips...I'll make that boy pay..."

He saw the fury in her eyes, but they were slightly glazed from prescient vision and the threat of blacking out.

"Get off her!"

The voice, although shocking, was nothing in comparison to the blur of a body flinging itself at Ganon, an unsheathed sword flashing in the sunlight.

Without even opening her eyes, Airaen knew it was Roh, could sense him close by to her, before she realized the fatal danger he had suddenly put himself in. Still coughing, she scrambled to her feet, stumbling a little in exhaustion, and watched as Roh rolled forward, pivoted on one foot, and faced Ganon with his sword in front of him.

"Touch her again and you'll wish you had never set eyes on her!" Roh yelled, his teeth bared as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Ganon chuckled as he stood and brushed the dirt from his clothes. "Ah, so this must be the stupid little boy...I must thank you, though," he muttered. "But she is rather pretty, isn't she, boy? Definitely worth your while in bed, wouldn't you agree?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Roh screamed, running forward suddenly, swinging his sword.

Ganon dodged with ease, stepping lightly to the side.

"Roh, stop it!" Airaen screamed.

But Roh only snarled and leapt again, bringing his sword down.

Again, Ganon stepped to the side, a smirk on his face.

Roh faked a kick with his foot and back-slashed with his sword, but Ganon dodged again.

"Roh, please!!" Airaen pleaded, trying to step forward, but nearly stumbling again. Ganon smirked.

_She loves him blindly..._

Again, Roh attacked...again Ganon dodged...again and again and again...

"What's the matter, boy?" Ganon smirked. "Tired already? We've barely even started!"

"Stop...moving," Roh panted, then moved in again, his sword held point out in front of him.

Ganon angled his body away from the sword, then grabbed Roh's wrist, spun him around with Roh's back to his chest, and angled the sword to Roh's neck. Airaen screamed and stepped forward, but Ganon only said, "One more step and this boy's life-blood is on your hands, girl-child."

"Ganon, lay one hand on him and I swear I'll..." Airaen began, but he silenced her by pressing the sword lightly against Roh's neck.

"Ah, now we reach the impasse," Ganon whispered as he tried to hold Roh steady. "Hold still, boy."

Roh snarled, but couldn't move his pinned hands away from his sides. "Damn...you," he rasped.

"Fools, the lot of you," Ganon hissed. "I can see you, Link. Don't even try to interfere, you fool."

Link growled, but obeyed and sheathed his sword with a glance at Zelda.

"Ganon..."

"Ah, the impasse!" Ganon chuckled. "How pleasant it truly is! Bargaining is such an odd thing, yet I do enjoy its delicacies from time to time. You see, girl-child? I have something _you_ want..._you_ have something _I _want!"

He nodded, seeing the bitter realization in her eyes.

"Ah, love...so deceiving," Ganon mused, seeing the desperation in her eyes. "You thought you could deny it, girl-child, once, long ago. But now that you succumbed to it, look what happens. Now, who is the real fool? If anyone else moves, the boy dies, do we all understand this?"

"Airaen," Roh whispered, "you can't...give it...to him...not...for me...I'm not...worth it..."

She remained silent, suddenly feeling Time's grip again.

_This is an impasse_, she thought. _Why didn't I see this? Ahh...this is my weakness then...and he saw it long before I ever did...or could...damn us both!_

"Girl-child, I'll let your lover live if you give me what is rightfully mine," Ganon said loudly. "Your pathetic 'birthday' present is _mine_, and I want it. If not..."

Ganon pressed the sword against Roh's neck; Roh flinched, feeling the light trickle of blood drip slowly down his neck.

Zelda made to step forward, but Link put a hand on her shoulder and held her back. "If we interfere," he whispered, "he'll die...we can't..."

Airaen felt trapped and sick. Her hand throbbed, but she ignored it.

_I cannot let Roh die! He must not die!_

She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back.

_But if I do as Ganon says...if I give up the Triforce to him...that's the end to it all...do I dare risk the Future? Do I dare gamble with it?_

Prescient visions flowed through her awareness as if the floodgates had been opened. She almost collapsed under them all, but held to the Present using Roh as her anchor. Without him, she would crumble.

_There are infinite possibilities to the Future...but no alternatives to the Present! Why can't I see it?_

She wanted to cry out, to do anything, but could only answer with silence.

"What is your answer?" she heard Ganon ask her, annoyance plain in his tone.

_But what is the other choice? I barely know anything about this damnable Bearer nonsense to begin with...but at least I awakened it...summoning it would be easy...but...what can I choose?_

The Future loomed before her.

_My father controlled Time, but that was a set Time...I have been given all of Time...it's too much!_

She stole a furtive glance at her mother, feeling sick rage swell inside of her.

_Damn my mother for ever birthing me! Damn them both for falling in love! I am both a pawn and the hand that controls the pawn! Such an abomination must not exist!_

"What is your answer?! Do you not care about this boy at all?!" Ganon roared. "You slept with him! Does that mean nothing??!! Whore!"

Link started.

Roh bared his teeth, trying to kick at Ganon. Could he not see the turmoil in her?

Airaen was using the majority of her power to hold back the visions, to avoid losing sanity over Time's grasp...but she could feel herself starting to slip. _Fool! Damnable fool! I let emotions get the best of me...I tried to believe the myth I had created...to believe I was normal...I didn't want to be different. But I am the Bearer...I am the way. I must protect the Triforce! Ganon must not have it!_

"Girl-child!"

_But I love Roh..._

Even as Time slowed down, she summoned it, feeling the white-hot sensation grow within her hand and expand, feeling as if the thing inside her moved from within her body to her hand, then, in a flash of light, seemed to rip from her very bones and skin. She bit back a cry, nearly dropping the searing hot Triforce pieces, but held them steady as they rotated in her hand, shining bright.

Ganon grinned lustfully, the light gleaming madly in his eyes.

"Airaen, no!" Zelda yelled.

But she ignored her with a glare.

Roh closed his eyes in shame. _Goddesses above, what have I done?_

"Let him go," Airaen hissed as she tried to hold back Time in her mind, feeling it swell behind her, knowing that once she let go of the Triforce...

"Give them to me first!" Ganon cried.

"Airaen...please, no," Roh rasped.

"Here," Airaen hissed, tossing the things into the air above them both.

Ganon nearly threw Roh to the side as he dashed madly for it. Airaen would have gone after him...

But immediately Time beat down on her awareness like a flood, inundating her mind. She swayed and nearly fell, but she steadied herself and half-ran, half-stumbled to Roh, kneeling next to him, ignoring when Ganon finally reached his long-awaited prize.

Roh stared up at her both in shame and in awe.

She looked exhausted beyond her years, but there was a glazed, pained look in her eyes, as if she saw and experienced many things at once, her eyes seeing and not seeing.

"Airaen," he whispered, grabbing her bleeding, once-scarred, now freshly-wounded hand.

She didn't answer, her eyes suddenly wide.

Ganon's wild laughter broke the scene as he clutched the pieces of the Triforce, slowly integrating them into his body.

"Airaen!" Roh yelled, shaking her. But she didn't respond, her eyes suddenly rolling in the back of her head. He slapped her across the face; her eyes suddenly came into focus slightly. "Look at me!"

She obeyed, but saw him in different Time segments...old and young, even dead. Time held her in all its force now, and she could only succumb to it, a piece of driftwood on a raging sea.

But a voice seemed to speak to her out of it all, or many voices. She focused on them within her mind and felt the sudden presence of seven others.

_The sages,_ she thought suddenly, feeling herself merging slightly with the Present again, Time slowly receding from her. She felt her mother-spirit there as well, the strongest of them all, and clung to it, ignoring the irony.

But again Time surged forward, threatening to trap her, wrapping around her mind with an icy grip, suffocating her. She swayed, her vision blurring, but Time itself stayed strong.

_So this is raw Time_, she thought quietly, a thought that surged forward into Time-flow, was held for a minute, then was gone. She would have laughed at all the ironies that faced her at the moment, but could only answer with a stupid grin on her face.

The world around her seemed to move at different time segments: fast, then slow, stopping, then starting up again. It was endless, maddening.

But then she felt herself stand, but all sensation was either fully gone, or extremely subdued. She knew she was turning to face Ganon, but she couldn't really see him.

Roh grabbed at her wrist, but she shrugged it off with surprising clarity.

She staggered forward, then stopped, unsure of her next movements. _Do I walk forward, or backward? Ahh, I forgot the pendulum...it's not so bad, raw Time...it's almost like being drunk._

She felt like laughing hysterically as she took another step.

_I go forward...I go back...so I am to be the pendulum now? How pathetically ironic, that the one thing that caused so much grief was actually saving me from raw Time! But, then again, it's ironic that the Triforce gave raw Time to me in the first place._

Now she truly laughed, but she laughed drunkenly.

_Ironies in ironies in ironies in ironies! There is no end to it all! Past, Present, Future! So distinctly different, so distinctly similar...and what visions they give me! Like someone just unlocked the door...ahh, but I have no control! That's it, then! That is the weakness, and the utter uselessness, of prescient vision! What is the point of having a gift if you can never control it?_

She suddenly felt Past-vision surge forward, causing her to stumble to her knees.

_Is this what my father feared, this horrid thing in me? Is this what drove the people in the Market away from us when we strode in? I was five then...yes, I remember. Father wanted to see Zelda...yes, I remember it now. That's why the garden felt so familiar. He told me to stay outside, in the garden...the guards stayed away from me, because they felt it without realizing it. Ah, but my loyal parents watched that, too. That's what Dad wanted to talk to my ass of a mother about...he was worried...no...he was fearful of what I was...so what if I talked to things that weren't there, or things that only I saw?_

The Present locked itself onto her, surging her awareness forward as her vision cleared slightly. She looked up, nauseous at the spinning world, and saw Ganon looming over her, a triumphant look on his face, the Triforce marked burned into his forehead.

But his face was constantly changing, an effect of raw Time...old, young, old, young...

She could feel her eyes going out of focus again, but she steadied herself by placing a hand on her knee, swaying slightly.

"So this is what it does to you," she heard him say from across the void. "You've held it for so long, it was a part of you."

Was that concern in his voice, or gloating?

"It held Time back for you," his voice continued. "But now that it's gone, there's nothing to hold it back." He laughed. "Ah, I see it in your eyes...your trapped by Time, aren't you? Time truly is a cruel thing. You'll go insane, I know it."

He grinned and slapped her across the face, the blow so forceful that blood spewed from her mouth. She flinched, her awareness exploding.

"I've waited so long for this, it seems almost unreal," Ganon chuckled as he slapped her again. "Your blood...ah, I've waited for that, too."

He knelt in front of her, running his finger along her face. "Mm, you _are_ a pretty one..." Suddenly he stood, licking his lips. "Ah, but what to do now? I have eternity...but I shouldn't waste it."

She flinched as she staggered to her feet, Time's flow ricocheting around in her awareness, mingling Past with Present with Future.

_I've lost myself_, she thought suddenly, then smiled. _But I've always lost myself._

"Now you're just boring," she heard him say as he outstretched his right hand. He grinned. "Let's make it interesting."

_Psychic mental awareness!_ she thought suddenly, feeling the enormous wave of energy long before it hit her full force. It threw her back and into the air, flipping her over, allowing her to see the ground before she hit it and rolled over with a _thump_. Pain exploded along her left shoulder blade in the back, but even as it happened, she felt Time swell and consume the event.

Wincing, she pushed herself up, her arms shuddering in the effort. He was coming, his footsteps seeming to roar in her mind.

Ganon grinned as he reached down and grabbed her blonde hair, forcing her head back and towards the sky, her neck exposed.

"You'll be mine," he whispered. "Ah, yes, you will. I should reward you for giving me what I wanted. A soft bed will do nicely for us. But I don't need an heir, now do I anymore? A god doesn't need an heir when he has eternity!"

He knelt in front of her and drove his fist to her gut. She vomited blood, her body convulsing forward while he tugged at her hair. Half-aware, she struggled against him, swinging her fist in a drugged motion towards his face, but it barely grazed along his chin.

"You can't even avoid Time anymore," he laughed. "Just try and hit me _now._ But let's finish where we left off, shall we? Before your pathetic lover interfered."

He grasped her around the neck and lifted her upward.

But this time, she had no energy to retaliate.

_This is interesting_, her awareness told her. _Let us record your death together._

_I'm going...insane,_ she thought. _That's right...I've gone insane...but at least...I can enter Death's silence. This sad, war-torn world of ours...let him burn it to the ground! Let's all just...fade away..._

"Just...f...fade...away," she moaned as he tightened his grip.

Time roared in her mind.

And suddenly, she found the strength to scream.

-LOZ-

The cry from her only child seemed to slice through Zelda's mind like cold steel. She stopped in her tracks, suddenly feeling how her daughter's spirit teetered again between life and the edge of death, felt again the agony of feeling her slip away. Again, she focused on her child's spirit, feeling the other sages with her, but she couldn't penetrate it. The sudden failure shocked her back into herself, causing her to stagger.

_Was that Time's flow?_

Perhaps it was because she refused to do nothing, but she knew in the back of her mind what she did then was out of a mother's maddening protection towards her child.

Link was on his knees, at a loss for what to do.

_How could he, when faced with a god?_

She looked back, and saw the horse standing there, his nostrils flared.

Shouldering her bow and arrows, she turned to her daughter's horse, the one with proud wisdom in his eyes.

"Please," she whispered so no one would hear her, "can you bear me now? I need to help her...I beg of you, will you carry me?"

The horse snorted and nudged her with his nose, then tossed his head back and towards the saddle. Understanding him, Zelda stole quickly onto the horse. As if from a signal, he galloped forward even as Zelda was fingering her bow and a favorite arrow of hers.

Link yelled after her, then swore under his breath.

-LOZ-

Ganon tightened his grip around her throat even more, his maddened eyes glistening with lust and desire. He grinned horribly.

"Ah, come to meet your death, finally, girl-child?" he hissed. "Perhaps I'll paralyze you first, then do what I want. I have eternity now, but I do love a good bitch to rut every now and then. Be a good girl for me, would you? Your mother will be next...but scream again for me, would you? I found it so enticing!"

But she remained silent, lacking the energy. Her feet dangled helplessly nearly a foot from the ground. Already her eyes were starting to roll into the back of her head, but her mind was on how he was holding her hand, his nails digging sharply into the back of her right hand. She tried to bite her way through Time, but only found its force all the more powerful. Visions, maddening and powerful, swam in utter confusion in her mind.

_Let me die,_ she pleaded in her mind. _Please...let me die..._

"It's mine, you know," he cackled. "It's amazing, isn't it? Ah, but the power you could have had! You can't deny it...I saw the turmoil in your eyes, the way you hesitated. You may have told yourself it was 'for the good of Hyrule' and all that nonsense, but, deep down, you know you wanted it for yourself. We're not so different, now are we? You wanted it as much as I did. It's like an addiction...hm, perhaps I _will_ kill you. Your mother will suffice."

Airaen couldn't cry out against the pain that started to rip through her body. She wanted to close her eyes against it, but Time wouldn't stop, nor would her own awareness...she wanted desperately to die...

But she heard the whir of an arrow and opened her eyes a little wider as Ganon roared in anger, a white arrow planted smartly in his shoulder. He stared down at it, anger and confusion in his eyes. "What is this? Some kind of pathetic attempt to..."

But he was cut short as the arrow began to glow a bright gold. Ganon screamed. In a maddened frenzy he dropped his prey clumsily to the floor and grasped the glowing arrow just as another similar one planted itself in his leg. Swearing profusely, he looked up and roared with rage.

"Light arrow!" Zelda yelled, the arrow she held taught in her bow glowing to brilliance before she let it fly as Perigan whinnied in answer.

Ganon stood to either catch it or dodge, but the arrow seemed to explode with its own aura, colliding with Ganon's abdomen and sending him flying back nearly fifty feet.

Zelda nearly leapt off Perigan, dropping her bow next to her as she knelt next to her child, cradling her head in her lap. "Airaen, Airaen," she whispered, brushing blonde hair from the girl's face. "Look at me...are you alright?"

But Airaen couldn't see her, not through Time, not through the veil that was in front of her eyes. Time still held her, and she suddenly cried out as it held her still, then she grew quiet.

"Let...me...die," she whispered. "Please...I'm...begging you....please...."

Startled, Zelda looked down at her, noting the brightness of her eyes, the constant searching. "Look at me," she said again.

And suddenly, she did, trying to focus on her. But she still couldn't see; but she _felt_, and that was something. There suddenly were faces constantly changing around her, looking at her, talking to her, all staring. She tried to shy away, to hide, but found no energy to do so.

And suddenly there loomed the face of a young girl, brown hair falling softly over bright, piercing purple eyes. The girl, probably no more than ten years old at most, was watching her serenely, the ghost of a smile on her face, eyes showing more wisdom than was possible for a ten year old.

"Airaen."

_Was that her voice? No...that was...that was Zelda's...yes, that was Zelda's voice. She sounds frightened. Why?_

She focused on the girl, feeling Time slowly subduing from her awareness, the madness slowly ebbing away.

Someone was brushing her hair softly from her face, whispering her name.

The little girl stepped forward, and, as she did so, the _others_ who stood around her faded away to nothingness.

And suddenly, Airaen could see Zelda clearly, tears in her concerned eyes that quickly shifted to relief as she saw her looking right at her.

Airaen looked around, noting the slow return of sensation, the sounds of war around them. She looked up at her mother again, but said nothing.

"Airaen! Oh, thank Nayru, you're alright!" Zelda breathed.

Still remaining silent, Airaen shifted her eyes back to the girl who now stood next to Zelda. She seemed, to Airaen, definite, yet holding a strange luminescence about her, almost as if the girl were transparent, or simply very fragile despite the ferocity of her eyes.

_Those are my eyes._

_"Hello."_

The girl's lips never moved, yet Airaen heard them clearly in her mind.

_Hello_, she thought in answer.

"Airaen, we're going back, okay? You need to see a doctor," Zelda was saying as she tried to cradle her only child. "Ganon's going to come."

Airaen trembled at the name.

_"Don't be afraid."_

She shifted her eyes to the girl.

_Just...who are you, exactly?_

The girl suddenly disappeared, much to Airaen's surprise.

_W-where...where did you go?_

_"Mother."_

The word echoed in her mind, driving her to stillness.

_She's...talking to me!_

_"Yes, Mother, I am."_

The girl appeared at Airaen's left, kneeling beside her, the movements blurred and numerous. Airaen noted how each time the girl moved, numerous clones of her suddenly moved off in different directions and disappeared beyond sight. But this one knelt beside her, her face serene, but her amethyst eyes fierce.

_"I'm waiting. I'm ready."_

_Waiting? For what? What are you ready for?_

_"For you to choose."_

_Choose? What must...I don't...understand..._

_"Not now, but you will."_

_Where do you...come from...? How are you even...speaking to me? Who...who are you?_

_"Why do you ask questions from which you already know the answer?"_

The words were too mature for a child of her age.

_You...you have that awareness...don't you? This is...my doing, then. What is my choice, then?_

And suddenly, she understood as she felt the sudden presence of another enigma: no-Time.

_That is where you speak from...no-Time, the place of all possibilities. I understand, now. You are waiting for my choice. But, why? Why must I choose now?_

"Why?" Airaen whispered aloud.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, hearing the murmur. She leaned forward, suddenly caught by Airaen's eyes of unfocused clarity.

Airaen stared up at her suddenly, seeing her now in the Present again as she grasped it fully, keeping Time at bay for the moment.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, tears suddenly in her eyes. "Why did you birth me?"

Zelda was shocked into silence, at a loss for words. "I..." she began, then shook her head. "I loved your father. And I was naïve."

Airaen looked away and coughed.

_"I'm ready...I'm waiting, Mother. Waiting for you to choose."_

And the girl disappeared again, swept away by Time's flow.

"I'm thirsty," Airaen said simply, rubbing at her bruised throat.

"Come on," Zelda said, looking away as she gently helped Airaen to her feet. "Lean on me. That's it. We'll go back to the Castle so you can heal up and rest. I think there's some water in your horse's saddle, isn't there?"

As if by signal, Perigan trotted forward. With a weak smile, Airaen pushed off from her mother, reaching for the water skin in the saddle, when Time suddenly surged forward again, pitching her forward. With a cry, Zelda lunged forward and caught her before she hit the ground, slowly kneeling. Then, cradling her in her lap, Zelda reached up and took the water skin, pulling off the cap with her teeth.

"Here," Zelda said gently as she pressed the water skin to Airaen's lips. Slowly, Zelda poured the water, letting her sip at it slowly, most of the water trickling down the side of her cheek. "Go on, take it slow."

Airaen coughed, turning away from it. Sighing, Zelda placed the water skin on the ground and gently helped her daughter to her feet again.

"We're going back, okay? Just get on the horse and we'll ride back. Your father and I can handle this," Zelda whispered.

Ganon roared in anger as he staggered to his feet.

Airaen flinched, but didn't move.

"I can't go," Airaen answered firmly.

"What?! Why?!" Zelda cried.

"I have to stay. I have to," she answered.

"N-no, you can't go! I...I forbid you to go!" Zelda said frantically.

"Stop treating me like a child," Airaen retorted. "I'm not a child!"

"You're...my child," Zelda answered quietly.

"If you truly believe that," Airaen said with a sigh, "then let me go."

"Why?"

"I have to finish this," Airaen said with a shrug. She pushed away and staggered forward, but Zelda grasped her wrist, holding her back. Airaen looked away. "Let go of me..."

"Airaen, please," Zelda answered desperately. "Be reasonable for once! You'll be killed, and you know it! I'm begging you!"

"Why is my living so much more important than anyone else's?" Airaen answered, thinking of Ahrima with a pang. "You should have known the consequences following this abomination..._my_ abomination...and _you_ know that, more than anyone. Now, please...let me _go_."

Zelda obeyed, her hand falling limply at her side.

With her back to her, Airaen said, "My father asked you once, I think, why you never cried when you left. He was mad at you then, I remem...I was told." She laughed bitterly. "You betrayed yourself to your emotions once...you feared that mistake occurring once more. That's why you made such a wall around your emotions, why you seemed cold sometimes. I guess I made that mistake again for you." Airaen turned to her and smiled. "I barely even know you, that's what's so funny. I don't really even know you, yet I'm so alike to you. Isn't that odd?"

With a shrug of her shoulders, she moved off, trying to conceal her limp and her tears as she walked with her head held high, regal.

_Perhaps I go to my death at last_, she thought to herself. _I really do have a choice...to choose humanity and run, or choose abomination and stay. How paradoxical of me. But I must save my daughter. She can't go through what I went through. This I swear._

Time opened up to her once more, but she refused to lose her balance, her overall _self_. Visions swam, and people, ghosts to her, moved about her freely. She saw all possible futures, mistakes in the past that were repeated in the present. Yes, she saw them, just as she had done as a small child, but she refused to shy away from them.

_This, then, is my choice._

She saw, through Time's glare, Ganon suddenly stand, a look of rage on his face.

_He wants my mother's blood now. But he's so consumed with the power he just received, he's blinded by it! He has control over everything, but he hasn't realized he has just disrupted the balance of it all! I'll have to achieve that balance within myself, then...I have to accept Time, then...accept all of it._

She trembled then, knowing full well what would happen; she saw her full potential once more, and it frightened her.

_I truly am an abomination...but I must control Time!_

She shook her head.

_No, not control...accept. _

But she was ready this time, ready for what would happen.

_"Mother, wait!"_

Airaen stopped in her tracks, trying to discern where the echoing voice was coming from.

_"You and I, we can share Time together! You don't have to go it alone! I'm right here! You don't have to accept all of it...we can share each part."_

_But you'll have an awareness...you'll be far different than any other child._

_"I don't care!"_

The voice was desperate, pleading.

_"If you accept all of it...it'll destroy you! If you're body can't handle it...your mind will..."_

_I know._

Airaen resumed her walking.

_"Please, Mother!"_

The girl reappeared at her right, but Airaen didn't slow down.

_"You did it before...you can do it again! I can share it with you! I'm right there in you...we can share it together!"_

Airaen almost stumbled.

_I'm pregnant..._

_"Yes, you are...maybe a day or two...it was meant to be."_

_I was supposed to bear a son, I thought..._

_"Time's flow changed."_

_It changed to accept another abomination..._

_"Yes."_

_I will not let that happen._

_"You can't defy Time!"_

_If I know the Future...I can change it. Knowing the Future is to change it._

_"But, if you..."_

_Have you ever woken up screaming in the middle of the night from a nightmare you knew would happen?_

There was a pause, then:

_"Yes..."_

_Then you understand. I will not allow that to happen to you. You will be normal, if I ever live to give birth to you. _

_"Please..."_

_I will not let Destiny rule me! Destiny nearly destroyed my mother! I won't let that happen to you! You must see the reason in this! Analyze it if you want...the answer is there right in front of you!_

Airaen felt, more than heard, the girl sigh.

_"I understand."_

The girl began to disappear with Time, its flow consuming her. Before she disappeared entirely, the girl reached out, through and across Time, to lightly brush her hand along Airaen's scarred hand. She smiled, and then was gone.

Airaen smiled softly, then continued on, her face set.

_I'm pregnant._

The thought fueled her with determination, giving her courage as she saw Ganon running towards her. She grasped the Present, but her hold was unstable, causing her to hesitate for a moment before she ducked under Ganon's fist.

But she was too slow to avoid his other hand.

As she staggered back from the blow, he formed a spell in his hand.

"This will finish you!" he roared.

_I must accept it now! I must!_

She held her hands in front of her instinctively, trying to shy away from the spell that was coming towards her.

"Now!" she roared, her bloodied scar glowing bright gold.

Time roared to blaring life, opening up around her in a seemingly swirling vortex that quickly swirled around her body. She felt the spell ricochet off her hand and go spiraling back towards her opponent. Roaring, he ducked, then glared at her, unaware of what she had truly done.

"You'll pay for that dearly, girl-child!" he roared in anger.

She kept herself steady as Time swirled in her awareness.

_Now for it._

She bit her lip and yelled, calling her power to fruition in its entirety, feeling the aura swirl about her. With a new surge of energy, she ran forward, barreling into him.

_I have to get the Triforce away from him!_

She knew it to be true.

_Then I can try and lock it in the Sacred Realm again..._

She ducked a blow from him and punched his arm.

_Ah, but I just don't know how to do it!_

Then she remembered the Sages. One of them was standing just a little bit away from where she was!

_They could open the gate to the Sacred Realm! If that happened, if I somehow managed to get the Triforce from Ganon, I could toss it in, and they could seal the Realm! Then I could kill Ganon and finally end this! Yes, it could work!_

She staggered with exhaustion as she jumped back and away from him, her breath labored, ragged.

_I must defeat him!_

"Die!" Ganon screamed, throwing a spell at her. Suddenly enraged, she answered with her own spell, quickly overpowering his, letting it barrel into him with a huge explosion.

Sinking to her knees, she paused to catch her breath, knowing full well he would retaliate soon.

_Not much time, then._

Focusing her awareness, she searched through Time's veil to that Chamber her father had told her about while sipping at some tea by a warm fire. She smiled, both at the memory and at the success of finding them.

_There you are_, she said through her awareness.

She recognized Saria as she looked up, seeing her across Time.

_"Airaen!"_ the kokiri answered.

_I don't have much time, Saria. I need your help, and the other Sages' help, too._

An old man she that she knew to be Raru stepped forward.

_"What is the aid you require, Holy One?"_

Airaen flinched at the title.

_Can you guys open the Sacred Realm here?_

_"That would cause a rift in space-time."_

Airaen knew the gruff voice belonged to Impa before she even saw the face.

_I know, but we'll have to risk it._

_"Why do that?"_ Darunia asked, crossing his arms. Nabooru giggled before Ruto smacked the back of the desert girl's head, hissing for her to pay attention.

_Listen, if I can get the Triforce from Ganon, you guys can open the Door to the Sacred Realm. I can then throw the Triforce back there, and then you can seal the Door. That way, I can kill Ganon. I can't now, since he's immortal._

_"That's dangerous and stupid, Holy One! You would have to accept Time to do that, and we can't open the Door without the seventh sage!" _Raru cried.

_Zelda's here. She can do it, too, you know._

_"It'll use up all of our power," _Impa said calmly. _"Zelda would have to use the most power. She is the Pillar of all of us."_

_I know...that kind of strain could..._

_"But you'll be exposed!"_ Ruto yelled. _"You could be killed!"_

_That's not important! I just need to know how to get the Triforce from Ganon!_

_"We...don't know,"_ Raru replied sadly.

_What do you mean, you don't know?! You HAVE to know!_

_"I don't know if there's a way," _Raru sighed.

_THERE MUST BE A WAY! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!! PLEASE, RARU! THINK, DAMN YOU!_

_"I just don't know, my Lady."_

_DAMN YOU ALL!_

_"Airaen, calm down," _Saria said calmly. _"There must be a way. But you'll have to figure that out. Think of his hand! We'll contact Zelda, then summon our power."_

_"Once the Door is opened," _Impa said, _"there's no telling how long we can keep it open. You'll have to move swiftly."_

_I will...I promise..._

Airaen smiled.

_You know, if the Triforce gets sent back to the Sacred Realm...you can go home, you do realize that? I can send you all home!_

_"Just hurry up," _Nabooru retorted. _"We don't have all day, kid."_

Airaen stood to face her biggest problem as the connection was lost.

-LOZ-

_"Zelda, Zelda!"_

Startled, Zelda looked around wildly, wondering from where the voice was coming from.

"I...Impa?" she said aloud, leaning against Perigan. "Is it...you?"

_"Of course it is. We don't have time. Do you remember how to open the Door to the Sacred Realm?"_

"Yes...yes, I remember," Zelda answered softly. "We did it with Ganon...yes, I remember perfectly."

_"Good...because we need to open the Door again."_

"To banish Ganon again? We tried that once, and it failed!" Zelda answered.

_"No, not to banish him. Airaen will try to take the Triforce from him. If we open the Door, she can send it through the Door. That will give her the chance to kill him finally."_

"WHAT!" Zelda roared. "Don't you...don't you realize what that could...."

_"We know...and she knows."_

"That...that arrogant...NO! I won't do it!"

_"Now is not the time to be a mother, Zelda!! You have to do this! It's your duty!"_

_I DON'T CARE ABOUT DUTY! _Zelda screamed in her mind, too choked with tears to speak, knowing Impa could hear her. _You always spoke to me about duty! She's my daughter! I won't let her!_

_"You will not act childish! This is Hyrule at stake here, and she is the Bearer! You can't defy an order from her! Zelda...please. You must do this. If we do this, you don't have to be a Sage anymore...none of us has to! And Airaen will live a normal life!"_

_If she lives_, Zelda said bitterly.

_"Please, Zelda. We can't do this without you."_

Zelda paused and bit her lip, wiping her tears angrily away with her sleeve. She felt Airaen gazing at her long before Zelda returned the gaze. Their eyes locked, deep blue meeting with deep purple. Zelda wondered at the sudden regal maturity in those eyes, how they analyzed and comprehended everything that came to pass. She also sensed Time's presence like a waiting predator ready to strike.

Slowly, Zelda stood.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link making his way towards her, his eyes moving from her to his daughter and back again with a feeling of awe mingled with both a father's and a lover's concern that reflected in his eyes. And it was at that moment she truly felt the same, passionate love she felt towards him just as she had before she walked away from that Ranch.

_Must I sacrifice everything?_

She really didn't care if Impa heard her or not; she sighed.

"Alright," Zelda said aloud, finding her voice, small though it sounded. "I'll do it."

-LOZ-

HOLY MOTHER! THIS CHAPTER'S 22 PAGES! Geez...no wonder it felt like it was taking so long. If you're confused about anything, feel free to ask! Please review, and thanks for reading!


	36. Awakened Spirit

Okay, so I just saw the end of Wolf's Rain, and I just...don't...get it...what was the point to this show again? That there _is_ no paradise? Well, anywho, we're dwindling down to the end of this story, so, buckle your seatbelts and hang on to your underwear, cuz here we go! Mysticism galore, I still don't have the rights to the Legend of Zelda...Nintendo has betrayed me. Oo, if you're looking for a really great Zelda site, I highly suggest , , or .com?  I can't remember...) if you haven't heard of it already.  Oo, and very random side-note, has any Dragonball Z fan out there ever heard of a super saiya-jin 2 Gohan action figure (from the cell games)? Yes, I know this is random and has nothing to do with Zelda, but I was just curious...yes, I'm a nerd. Maybe I'll try this year's anime expo in Anaheim...Syd will go with me, I'm sure...

Oh, and did I neglect to tell you guys how AWESOME YOU ALL ARE?!?!??!

-LOZ-

Ch. 36: Awakened Spirit

-LOZ-

"HAAA!"

Airaen yelled aloud, releasing her power as she barreled into Ganon with all the strength she could muster. She tried to push him back, but he could only smile as he easily raised his right hand, using his powers to send her flying into the air, blood spewing from her mouth.

Airaen hit the ground hard and lay still, her own blood coming down on her like soft rain.

"That truly was pathetic," Ganon said as he crossed his arms and frowned. "I think you're losing it."

Gripping the ground, Airaen pushed herself to her knees, moaning in the effort.

With a sigh, Ganon summoned his power again and focused it on her. The invisible wave of energy hit her like a roaring wind, throwing her onto her back in a pool of blood. She moaned and coughed blood, her eyes closed in pain.

"Go ahead. Get up again. You only make it more interesting for me," Ganon continued with a shrug. "Come on, girl-child."

Slowly, painfully, Airaen staggered to her feet, swaying in the effort. She clutched at her shoulder, breath short and labored as she stole a furtive glance over to her mother.

_Come on, Zelda...open the Door...do it..._

Ganon took a step forward, then glanced up at the dark clouds that were forming above them. "My, my, I believe it's going to rain!" he chuckled. "I do love the rain. It makes softer ground for digging graves, don't you think so, girl-child? Makes it easier for burying that old man of yours, eh?"

"Shut up."

Though it was spoken softly, Airaen's tone was dangerous, deadly.

Zelda heard it and shivered.

Roh sighed heavily, favoring his bleeding neck slightly. This was not his Airaen...not the Airaen who had laughed in bright sunshine. Tears came to his eyes, but he shook them away, deciding to stand on his feet, tired though he was.

"What was that?" Ganon answered.

"Bastard!"

Airaen ran forward, ducking his blow and barreling her fist to his gut. With a cry, she opened her hand and sent a spell through his stomach, the gold beam bursting out of his back and continuing on into the sky. Though gasping for air, Airaen smiled at the hole in Ganon's stomach, blood pouring out from the gash.

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

Shocked into silence, Airaen looked up into Ganon's vengeful eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"B-but...y-you..." Airaen stammered, stepping back. "T-there's...no way!"

Ganon sighed. "Such brilliant power wasted on so dense a mind," he chuckled. "My dear girl-child, when will you ever learn?"

Sighing again, he placed his right hand over the wound. The Triforce mark on his hand glowed a sudden gold; the bleeding stopped, and, much to Airaen's horror, the wound closed, healed completely.

"N-no...h-how did you...there's just...just no way!" she stammered, her eyes wide.

"I'm immortal, you nit-wit, thanks to the Triforce," Ganon hissed. "Do I need to beat this into you?"

He smiled and disappeared suddenly.

Startled, Airaen crouched into a fighting position, focusing her awareness outward.

_"Focus on the sounds around you, Fidaya."_

She closed her eyes.

_He's moving too fast for me to sense him...maybe..._

"THERE!" she yelled, firing a spell to the right. As he dodged, she ducked low and swung her leg parallel with the ground, striking the back of his knee. Snarling, he grabbed her leg in a lightning-fast motion and threw her sideways.

"Sloppy, girl-child," Ganon said with a sigh as he watched her struggle to get up again. "Very sloppy. You've gone soft in your exhaustion." He slowly began to walk forward, his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"I...don't...care," Airaen gasped as she stood, swaying on her feet. She lunged forward, her right fist in front of her for a quick punch to his gut.

Sighing heavily, he grasped her fist tightly.

"Yes, very sloppy," Ganon said, his tone dripping with disappointment. "You were quite the challenge an hour ago...now, I'm not so sure." He squeezed her hand tightly, enjoying the pained look on her face as she struggled to pull away. Ganon smiled. "You've lost, girl-child. Admit defeat. I can hear your bones starting to crack."

Airaen sank to the ground on one knee, gritting her teeth in agony as he started to twist her wrist.

"I asked you for the Triforce before," he continued as if oblivious to her agonized moans. "You refused. I asked you politely again, and you retaliated. I threatened your lover, and you hesitated. I gave you so many chances to make this easy on yourself. You refused."

He had by now twisted her hand till it faced palm upwards to the sky. Airaen was gasping for air, sweat trickling down her face.

"You disobeyed me, girl-child, even after all I've ever done for you. Without me, you're nothing...you wouldn't have even been born if not for me. You're as insolent as your parents, a real thorn in my side. But now, it's time for fun."

He let go of her arm suddenly, relishing in how she brought her arm in close to her chest, clutching it. As the rain came down, he smiled.

"Yes," he mused. "Let's have some fun."

Laughing, he kicked her, relishing how she flipped back, blood in the air. Licking his lips, he went into the assault.

-LOZ-

_"What the fuck are you waiting for, you moron?!"_

Zelda started, drawn sharply and cruelly back to reality.

"Nabooru?" she whispered, looking around.

_"Who else would it be, ya moron? Hello? What the fuck are you waiting for? Hurry up and help us open the Door, you idiot!"_

_"That's no way to talk to her Eminence, Nabooru!"_

_"Oh, shut it, Rock-Eater! Is it my fault she's just standing there, doing nothing?! That poor kid's getting her total ass kicked, and she's just standing there like a desert statue..."_

_You're right,_ Zelda answered in her mind, focusing on the Sages. _I'm sorry...I'm supposed to be your leader, or whatever it is I'm supposed to do, and I'm failing rather miserably, aren't I?_

_"I'll say you are, your royal nit-witted Highness!"_

_Thanks, Ruto...I always love your input_, Zelda answered with a smile. _So, what do we do first?_

_"Channel our energies to a specific spot, my Lady," _Rauru said as he stepped forward, pushing Ruto rather ungraciously behind him.

_But which spot will we choose? I'm guessing Airaen never said where?_

_"No, Highness," _Rauru answered glumly.

_That's nice._

Zelda sighed.

_"Cynicism is not a becoming trait for you, Zelda," _Impa said.

Zelda sighed. _No, it's Airaen's...but what do we do? Just pick a spot and go for it, then? But we need to keep Ganon busy...if he finds out..._

_"Um, in case no one has noticed, Ganon's already preoccupied in beating the shit out of that kid," _Nabooru growled. _"So I suggest we move our asses on the double, if you don't mind, yer Highness, or whatever. The sooner we get this over with the better."_

_Alright then...but we still have on major problem...we need the element of surprise, for all our sakes. But we're talking about a massive energy surge here, causing a rift. Ganon would be an idiot if he doesn't sense us from the start._

_"You guys need a decoy?"_

Most of the Sages jumped, but Zelda nearly toppled forward in surprise.

_Airaen?! How...how in all of Hyrule are you even listening in on this?_

Zelda glanced quickly in the young woman's direction, biting her lip as she saw Airaen on her knees watching Ganon approach slowly. She was covered in blood.

_Dear Goddess..._

_"Listen, there's not much time, I know," _Airaen said simply, each word a pained labor. _"I'll keep him occupied as long as I can...you guys open the Door...I'll handle the rest..."_

Zelda felt the connection fade out as quickly as it had come.

"What...do you mean by that?" she whispered, staring at Airaen as she got to her feet.

"Zelda?"

The poor woman jumped clear out of her skin this time.

"Shit, Link! You scared me!" Zelda cried, wiping her brow.

"Sorry...? But, you just...you just ran off like that! I thought...he was going to kill you," he replied, his voice suddenly dull, emotion-less. "I just...oh, I don't know anymore..."

"Airaen's got a plan," Zelda said quickly, shrugging off his comments. "We're going to try and figure it out...see if it works or not."

"Plan?"

-LOZ-

_Damn it all...he just...won't stay down, will he?_

Airaen wiped rain water from her eyes, breathing hard.

_If I could only catch him off guard once...just once! But, I've tried just about everything...I'm running out of ideas, damn it!_

Ganon was walking towards her with a twisted smile on his face, his eyes glistening with lustful hate.

Airaen crouched into a fighting position, trying to still her breathing. _I've got to be calm for this...I must be calm!_

He stopped ten feet from her, his smile broadening. "Are you ready, girl-child?" he chuckled.

Airaen gritted her teeth.

"I do love having fun!" Ganon grinned, then disappeared once more, lost to her senses.

Airaen's heart beat rapidly in her chest. _Fool! Don't be afraid_, she hissed in her mind._ Seek him out, stupid!_

But she couldn't. Her fatigue and aching, sore body refused her the courtesy.

_Fine...I'll just have to analyze the whole thing, then...damn, it's been a while, but...oh, who cares anymore?_

She relaxed as she stood, arms limp at her sides.

"Feel out Time-flow," she whispered. "Everything opens up...like a door without a lock..."

Airaen suddenly, quietly, felt herself slip away, lost in a sudden flow of data, of time, of potential _self_. She narrowed her eyes, trying to process any shift in temperature, moisture, atmosphere...

The constant fighting around her made it a little difficult at first, but she managed to discern a sudden distortion in the atmosphere, subtle even to her. She smiled.

_Leaving a trail...but I've got you..._

The distortion grew in intensity, barreling towards her at the right. Her smile fading, she dropped to her knees, summoning strength, and flipped backwards high into the air, the wind rushing at her, rain falling against her face. Then she was on the ground again and ducked as Ganon tried to slice at her with his fist, a blow capable of decapitation.

She spun around on her toes and struck him at the back.

But he was too well-balanced, too calm and confident as he used the velocity of her arm to his own advantage as he fell over, spun, and kicked her at the side. She flew back and hit the ground hard, but was up again, using her awareness to gage herself.

_Damn him_, she thought as she attacked him – ducking, blocking, answering.

A sudden spasm from exhaustion in her knee caused her to lose balance. As she toppled forward, Ganon rotated his back till he was facing her, threw up his hand, and used his energy to fling her back.

She yelled in surprise as she was tossed high in the air, the wind clutching at her ragged clothes, her stomach pointed to the sky.

Opening one eye, she saw him appear above her, his arms raised as she came near him.

Then he brought his fists down into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she fell, flipping over and over.

_Two hundred feet or more, _her awareness told her calmly. She felt sick and decided to close her eyes. _I don't have any energy left...how funny!_

Roh screamed as he saw her fall, suddenly running forward. But he knew he could never catch her. _Not at the rate she's falling! Fuck it all!_

"Airaen!" he screamed.

His yell came to her so suddenly that she snapped her eyes open.

_Time-flow!_

The solution seemed so easy to her now!

She glanced at the ground rushing towards her like a gaping mouth. Gritting her teeth, she surrendered herself to Time once more...raw-Time, set-Time, prescient-Time. It was a fanatical feeling: chained and free. Energy like wildfire spread through her, but she knew it wasn't her own. _It's just Time's enthusiasm towards another victim..._

She felt herself slow down, watching how the blood she had spat out from Ganon's impact that now fell with her seemed to almost stop in midair.

_It's working...!_

Suddenly, she stopped, a mere two inches from the ground, a feeling of weightlessness like she had never felt taking hold of her.

"Wow," she breathed, cocking her head towards the ground. "That...wasn't so bad, actually..."

_Too bad I can never use it again..._

Softly, slowly, she gently lowered herself to the ground on her back, then sat up, brushing her rather tousled hair from her face. Airaen looked up at Ganon's shocked face as he landed near her.

"Nope," she said with a shrug. "It wasn't that bad at all, actually..."

Enraged, Ganon tore towards her, stopping momentarily to kick her on her side. She tumbled away, crying out as she hit the ground again and again.

A maddened smile formed on Ganon's face, like a child realizing the wonderful destructive power of a certain toy.

"Toys, girl-child," he mused, walking slowly towards her. "Pathetic toys...but freaks understand freaks, don't we? Don't we, my precious Sunset?"

Gritting her teeth, Airaen staggered to her feet, only to suffer another volley of offensive attacks from him. Cackling madly, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her face down in the wet mud.

"Is it nice, Queen of the Dirt?" he chortled. "Does the little princess like it?" He stood and turned her over onto her back with his foot. Studying her pained face for a moment, he grinned, then kicked her at the side again, enjoying her scream, relishing how she hit the ground again. "My, my...what amazing power the princess of Hyrule has! What an _honor_ this is, my _Lady_!"

Pain rippling through her, she staggered to her feet. Airaen's breathing was hard, labored. Her ribs felt as if they would break with each gasping breath she took. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus as Ganon loomed ahead of her.

He grinned.

"Where is that amazing power of yours? The one I sensed from you when you were looking for Sidar, huh? You showed me much more power when you fought me! You were just a child then...surely there's a lot more than that?" he cackled, loving the game.

Airaen didn't answer as she tried to still her breathing. Her heart beat so rapidly in her chest she wondered if it would burst at any given moment.

"Not going to answer me, huh? That power must be there...but I must see it to believe it!" he roared as he barreled towards her.

She barely had the strength to block his blows, barely crying out as some found its way to her. One such attack from his fist sent her flying along the ground, skidding to a harsh halt.

"Come on!" Ganon laughed. "I'm getting very bored with you! Show at least _a little_ effort!?"

Airaen couldn't find the strength to get up off her back. She winced at the intense pain running through her body, a bit of blood trickling out of her mouth. Airaen coughed. Her heart was pounding so loud she felt certain Ganon could hear it.

A shadow loomed over her. Ganon sneered.

_Get up, stupid_, Airaen screamed in her mind,_ or you fail! Get up, coward! Stupid shit-head! Get the fuck up!_

"I thought you had an amazing power," Ganon mused, watching her struggle to even move, her breathing labored, gasping. "We're kindred spirits...both shunned at an early age by those who simply didn't understand our powers....ha, we're both freaks! Abominations! I love it! Why won't you show me your incredible power? Why are you hiding it so, girl-child?"

Airaen closed her eyes, heart hammering.

"Still nothing from you? Nothing at all?"

Ganon balled his fist and raised it high above his head.

"Too bad it ends here, then, girl-child," Ganon said quietly. "I enjoyed the game for a while, but I guess all good things come to an end." He grinned. "Such a beauty wasted on that boy...pity for you to die!"

Something snapped in her mind, a sudden, harsh realization, a last-minute analysis.

Her daughter!

She remembered her unborn child in her, protected by Airaen's own unconscious power.

_If I die...she dies!_

"No!" Airaen yelled aloud, opening her eyes.

Ganon swung his fist down, bent on one final, fatal blow. He grinned.

Fueled by an unseen emotion, Airaen rocked forward and caught Ganon's fist expertly, inches from her face. Hand shaking, her body trembling with an unknowing rage, she gritted her teeth and pushed forward to her knees first, gripping Ganon's fist.

"Wha...what the hell...do you think you're doing?" Ganon hissed, his eyes wide in shock as he tried to free his hand. "Let go!"

But Airaen held fast to his fist as she got to her feet, her eyes gleaming with hate as she stood.

"Let go, girl-child!"

Narrowing her eyes, Airaen squeezed his hand, her mind filled with a relentless hatred that quickly fueled the rest of her body. There was something in this moment, something that tugged at her, forcing her down a road she wanted desperately to go down. She wanted to crush his hand, wanting to hear the snap of broken bones, his screams...everything....she wanted to hear him beg for mercy...

Slowly, slowly, she started to twist his hand, wanting the bones to crack. She gripped his hand tighter, tighter, a sudden burst of incredible aura surrounding her, sparks flowing around her, pulling at her hair, playing across her body.

Ganon gazed at her in awe and bitter agony as he tried to pull his hand away. He snarled, biting back a cry.

"Let...go...!" he screamed, trying to pull away. "I said...agh...let go! Let go! GIRL-CHILD! LET GO!"

With his own burst of power, he pulled away, jumping back and massaging his hand.

Airaen watched him for a moment, her aura swirling around her. Suddenly, she burst forward at an amazing speed, yelling as she barreled her fist to his gut, sinking it deeper and deeper until he vomited blood. Blood started to run from the cut she was forming in his stomach. She wanted nothing more than to see her hand burst through his stomach and out the other side.

In an agony he thought he would never experience from the young woman, he summoned his own power and tried to kick at her.

But she blocked it with her arm expertly, her eyes cold, harsh.

Suddenly she placed her hand in front of him. A smile crept across her face, relishing Ganon's look of sudden shock and fear.

"Let's see how you like it," she whispered with a smile, then summoned an energy ball. "See how you like it, Prince of Fear..."

Ganon's jaw dropped.

"You...you wouldn't...!" Ganon stammered.

Airaen smiled, then thrust the energy forward, creating a huge beam that barreled into him and sent him flying back at a horrendous speed that ended with him crashing into the ground in a large explosion.

Slowly, she let her hand fall to the side, her eyes narrowed as she tried to calm that blood-lusting feeling inside of her. It felt as if a voice in the back of her head was begging her for more blood, more gore. She suddenly felt fearful of it, a hesitation in herself, a doubt...and a feeling of self-reproach.

Ganon stood up from the wreckage, a deranged smile on his face.

_Damn him!_

The rain had finally stopped. Balling her fist, she walked forward, aura swirling about her.

_He's such a fucking lunatic! All he cares about is spilling blood! I hate him!_

She felt her anger well inside of her, personified by the intensity of the strange aura around her.

"Ganondorf," she hissed, gritting her teeth.

He smiled in anticipation as he bent into a fighting stance. "Come on, little one!" he cackled. "Let's put on a good fight, eh?"

"Shut...UP!" she screamed, running forward, ducking his blow and kicking him at the neck. Down on her feet once more, she summoned a spell in her hands, then thrust them forward with a cry. Ganon leapt to the side and tore after her, his fists high above his head.

She blocked him, then suddenly burst into an endless volley of kicks and punches, wanting to see him in agony.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she pushed him back. "You fucked everything up for me! You...I hate you! I hate you!"

She barreled her fists into his gut, one after the other, again and again and again....

"You...know...NOTHING...of Abominations! NOTHING! FREAK?! I'll show _you_ freak!!" she screamed as she continued to hit him.

_He has to die! I'm going to kill him!_

She barely noticed the tears falling down her face as she hit him again and again.

Ganon fell back, coughing blood, staggering.

Airaen made to fire another spell at him, her aura still swirling about her, when he rocked forward and ran his arm against her neck, dragging her back with a sudden deranged laugh, throwing her down. With a smile, he pointed his hand to the right, summoning his black sword to him. Laughing, he swung his sword down on her.

With a cry, Airaen rolled over, then ducked again as he swung at her.

_My sword! Where is it?! I can't summon it if I don't know where the fuck it is!_

She looked around, then dodged him again.

"Where is it?!" she yelled aloud in hatred.

Ganon swung his sword at her, running it parallel to the ground. In one of the moves her father had told her about when she was small, she summoned her power around her like a cloak and jumped onto the blade, balancing expertly. Ganon got the shock of his life as she ran towards him along the blade, smashing her fist to his face, then jumping over him, nearly slipping in the mud. He swore in his agony and sank to one knee.

Airaen spun around just in time to dodge a back-slash from Ganon's sword.

_I can't attack him without my own sword! Damn him!_

"Airaen!"

Startled, Airaen turned towards the source of the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Roh running towards her, her sword in his hands.

"Here! Take it!" Roh yelled, tossing it to her with all his might.

She smiled as she caught it, a sense of calm washing over her.

_Thank you, love..._

"Roh!" Airaen yelled with a smile. "Go back and help my parents!" The young man nodded and ran off to do as she had asked. Airaen's smile widened.

Sensing movement, she turned and parried Ganon's attack, willing her power into the blade. The green sword glowed a brilliant gold as she pushed against Ganon's black sword, grunting in the effort.

_Now would be an awesome time to open the Door, damn it all!_

-LOZ-

"Aren't you guys ready yet?!" Link yelled, glancing at Zelda's concentrated pose. He looked up as Roh came up next to him, panting a little.

"You guys all right?" Roh asked.

"Yeah, fine...we're trying to open the Door to the Sacred Realm," Link explained.

"Oh," Roh answered, raising an eyebrow.

Link turned back to Zelda. "Well?"

After a moment, Zelda shook her head, opening her eyes to glance at him. "We still need to find a rift in space-time."

Hefting his sword, Link growled, "Then we'll _make_ one!"

"How?" she whispered, disbelief plain in her voice.

"Like _this_, dammit!" he yelled, drawing his blade up high over his head. It glowed a blue color, then gold, as if he would perform his famous Spin Attack. With a cry, he brought the glowing blade down in one powerful swing. As if he had struck against metal, a gold line, sparkling with energy, formed in the air as the blade cut. Roh jumped to the right, his eyes wide. Breathing heavily, Link pulled the blade back, driving the tip into the ground so he could lean on it. "There...there's your...stupid rift...man, that...takes a bit...outta you..."

He started to wipe sweat from his forehead when Zelda suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him rather passionately on the lips.

"Link...Link! I can't..._believe _it! Brilliance! Pure brilliance!" she cried, pulling away from him so she could hug him. "How did you think of that?"

"Um..." he answered, blushing. "I kind of...guessed...actually, I was really mad, so I just...swung...um..."

"Oh, who cares?" she giggled happily. "I love you! Now we can open the Door! I can't believe it! Brilliance!"

_Did you hear that? Link did it!_

_"Well, quit standin' there, Zel!" _Nabooru hissed. _"Let's get to it!"_

_Okay, okay...focus your energy on the rift..._

-LOZ-

Airaen swung again, her aura meeting with Ganon's. She gritted her teeth and swung down on his blade with all her might, but Ganon merely parried, then sent a spell at her, sending her back along the ground. Nearly losing her sword, she rolled to the right, narrowly missing Ganon's blade, then jumped back in a fighting stance.

Suddenly, Airaen stopped, feeling a massive amount of energy forming to her right. Turning, she saw Zelda with her arms up, summoning a mass amount of energy from the other Sages. Link was sitting on the ground, a triumphant grin on his face.

"What in Din's name?" Ganon swore. "What the hell is your mother doing?"

Airaen grinned, reveling as she felt the Door to the Sacred Realm begin to open. It was an odd feeling, not truly of power...but more of a presence, like Time's flow, but not as terrible and overwhelming. Her grin widened.

"Waste of energy," Ganon mused as he fired a spell at Zelda. With a cry, Airaen tore after the fast-moving spell, releasing her power to catch up to it, to pass it...

Airaen stopped a few feet from Zelda and turned to face the energy. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her hands behind her, bending her knees. A blue ball of light formed in her hands.

The spell tore at them, gaining momentum and power as it went...thirty feet away...fifteen...five feet...

Airaen brought her hands forward, screaming, "NAYRU'S LOVE!"

Blue light like a shield shot forth, growing upwards and to the side, forming a powerful wall fifteen feet in each direction.

_I have to protect them!   
_

The spell collided with Airaen's shield, striking against it. Airaen was forced back a few inches, but she immediately gained her composure and took a step forward, gritting her teeth in the effort. Roh, yelling, came forward and summoned his own version of Nayru's Love, his eyes set. Airaen glanced at him, a blush on her cheeks, then turned back to her task.

But the spell did not dissipate, instead holding its own against the combined shield, trying to drill through the blue, transparent wall of energy.

Zelda nearly hesitated in her summoning. "Airaen!" she yelled.

"Idiot! Concentrate!" Airaen screamed, not turning to face her. "Open...the...damn Door...ya hear me?!"

The spell was breaking through, slowly, gradually, as Airaen and Roh's shield began to wear down, forcing them back.

_I won't...give up!!_

She took a step forward, but was only pushed back. Roh tried to help keep standing, but only fell to one knee. He gritted his teeth and stood again.

"I won't give up!" Airaen screamed. She tensed the muscles in her hands. The spell pushed her back.

_Come on..._

"Sai..." Airaen began, softly at first. "San...."

She could feel the energy growing in her palms. _I won't give up...I won't hold back, Master!_

"Sé..."

Roh looked over at her, hearing the words coming from her. He raised an eyebrow, understanding reaching into his brown eyes.

There was a bright light forming in her hands. Airaen grinned, then looked up as the spell broke through the shield, sounding like glass shattering. It barreled towards them. Link yelled out. Roh was flown back.

Summoning all the power Airaen ever had in her, Airaen screamed, "AHN!"

The beam of light that shot from her hand was so intense that Airaen was thrown back a bit, her spell colliding with Ganon's and consuming it, continuing on towards Ganon. Yelling, Ganon leapt to the side, but was immediately locked in the sheer power of the spell's explosion. His scream was overwhelmed by it.

Airaen sank to her knees, gasping for air, exhaustion so intense she felt she would pass out. Her palms burned, but she ignored it, her eyes closed for a moment. Coughing, she spat blood, then wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"That..." she breathed, "was..._not_...fun....too bad...he'll be...back...dammit..."

She felt arms around her, forcing her to open her eyes and turn her head.

Roh had wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"You want to warn me a bit before you do something crazy like that?" he whispered in her ear. She didn't answer, ashamed of her blush.

Link placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and smiled. "You've gotten really strong...I'm proud of you..."

She shrugged. "Where's...Ith and Fash...?"

"Right here!" a cheery voice yelled. She turned to see a rather bloodied Fash walk over to her, shouldering his bloodied sword, Ith, equally covered in blood, following in his wake. "We decided to have some fun with Ganon's idiots..."

Ith twirled the staff that, Airaen saw with a pang, had once belonged to Ahrima. Seeing her eyes, Ith said, "I used it in his honor...it's a good staff...pity you wanted to be usin' your blade instead of th' staff..."

"Come on," she said presently, standing and swaying a little. Roh stood with her and grasped her hand. "Ready, Zelda?"

Zelda nodded, a smile on her face.

"Right," Airaen said with a quick smile. "Summon the Sages, then...oh, should we...step back?"

"Yeah," Zelda replied as she raised her arms. "You might want to..."

As all five stepped well back and away from the rift and Zelda, she was suddenly engulfed in a bright, piercing light. Airaen felt the sudden change in Time-flow, the feeling so intense she would have fallen forward if Roh hadn't caught her in time.

"You okay?" Roh whispered in her ear. Airaen didn't answer as she sensed more than saw the six others descend to this timeline, surrounding Zelda.

"Six sages!" Zelda yelled, seeing them around her. "Now!"

The rift seemed to explode. All present shielded their eyes. Airaen looked away, noting how the war around them was either ending rather abruptly, or simply that all eyes were riveted to the opening Door. As the light faded, Airaen looked back, gazing at the gigantic opening to the golden, Sacred Realm.

_That's where...the goddesses are..._

She felt a sudden desire to enter it, but she held back and grasped Roh's hand instead.

"That was a rush!" Nabooru yelled, punching the air for emphasis. "Woohoo! It's good to be home! We are the Saaaages, and we're just aaaawesome! We kicked some ass, man! Oh, yes, we diiiiiid!"

"Nabooru," Darunia grunted, cracking his knuckles, "shut up." Saria, atop Darunia's shoulder once more, giggled and winked at a rather shocked Link. Ruto, rolling her eyes, smacked the desert bandit at the back of her head. Rauru sighed.

"Look!" Airaen heard a guard yell. "It's the Sages! Lady Zelda must've summoned them! We're saved!"

There was a loud cheer.

Zelda sat down on the ground to try and catch her breath. Someone knelt in front of her, and when she looked up, she saw the stern, yet warm face of Impa, the ghost of a grin on her face.

"Hi, little one," Impa whispered, shaking her head at Zelda's tears.

As the Sages turned towards Link, Airaen let go of Roh's hand, who was a little overwhelmed by this turn of events. Narrowing her eyes, Airaen walked forward quietly, resisting the odd temptation of the Door as she walked past it.

"Well done, my Lady!" Airaen heard Gate say as he flew in from the battlefield. "The war's at a standstill, but I think we..."

Gate's voice began to fade away as Airaen walked further on. She saw Ganon stagger to his feet, his eyes wide with shock and anger. As he turned towards her, Airaen released her power again, ignoring her enormous fatigue at the moment as her golden aura swirled around her.

"Airaen!" she heard Roh call, his voice faint. She ignored him and continued on.

Suddenly, Gate flew next to her. "What in Nayru's name are you doing, child?!" he hissed.

"Go on back to them, Gate," Airaen answered. "You belong with them." She summoned her blade to her hand once more. It felt right in her hand.

"But, Airaen, you can't just-"

"Do as I say," Airaen said again, her voice calm. With a heavy sigh, Gate did as she commanded.

Ganon looked at her walking towards him with his head cocked slightly to the side. "What are you planning to do, girl-child?" he asked, amusement clear in his tone.

Airaen felt all eyes on her. She stopped suddenly, then turned, her eyes meeting with her mother's concerned, exhausted stare.

Zelda felt shocked into silence as she watched her daughter. _I've seen this...I saw this in a dream...in Ganon's cell! I remember_, Zelda thought. _Now I understand...Airaen...you truly are...afraid of yourself..._

Airaen smiled, sensing her mother's thoughts, then turned back to   
Ganon again.

Ganon snorted with laughter. "What is this, huh, girl-child? Your last ditch effort to kill me? What for? How does one kill a god?!"

Laughing, he hefted his mighty sword and ran forward, swinging it up above is head.

_Remember the hand,_ Airaen thought to herself, eyeing Ganon's right hand. _I'll have to thank Saria for that..._

She closed her eyes, surrendering herself fully to Time's flow...feeling it shift towards her, surrounding her like a great sea surging her forward, back, forward, back. Airaen smiled again as she remembered one of her favorite lessons.

_"Master, why am I being blindfolded again?"_

_"Fidaya, if I've told you once, I've told you ten fold..."_

_"I know, but what's the point of fighting if you can't even see your opponent?"_

_"Sometimes the eyes are the greatest handicap."_

_"Master?"_

_"Sight is a tricky thing. Notice how adept the blind man is, Fidaya...how he uses other sense in place of his eyes. Sometimes, Fidaya, the eyes blind you. Use and trust your other senses, hearing, smell, even when you fight. You can cancel out an opponent's speed just by hearing them!"_

Airaen's smile faded as she concentrated on Ganon's pounding feet, the stench of him...everything seemed to set itself into place in Time-flow. There was no more surging from Time. Airaen knew it all centered down to a finite moment in Time.

She heard Ganon leap into the air, yelling a battle cry, the air singing as he swung his blade down. Airaen sidestepped at the last moment, keeping her eyes closed. Air sang. Airaen parried Ganon's sword blow with her blade, then jumped back, landing expertly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she heard him scream.

Her face hard-set, she ran towards him, eyes still closed as she angled her blade in front of her. Ganon fired a spell, but she dodged it.

Suddenly she opened her eyes.

Ganon watched her run towards him, her purple eyes flashing, aura erupting from her, her green blade shining with raw power, her blonde hair flying. He trembled.

Baring his teeth, he gripped his blade and swung it high, crashing it down as she came upon him. But she drove past him, swinging her blade, catching his attack off guard as Airaen's green blade, the Master Sword reforged, met with his right wrist. Blood flew in the air as his hand was torn from his arm. Ganon screamed in agony, falling to the ground, clutching the stump where his hand had been.

Airaen skidded to a halt, her aura quickly dying, and turned to watch Ganon's hand erupt in bright flames as the black sword clattered to the ground. Gasping for air in her sudden onslaught of exhaustion, she sank to the ground on her knees and watched as the ball of flame that had once been Ganon's right hand suddenly formed into three golden triangles that clattered to the ground.

_The Triforce!_

As she gazed at it, the way it shone brightly, she felt caught in a sudden struggle, barely aware as she staggered to her feet and walked towards it, kneeling down in front of the gleaming, precious thing. She let her sword fall to the ground.

_This is it? This is the thing so many have sought for? This is what has caused so much pain...?_

She reached out and touched it, then instantly drew back at the intense heat. Licking her lips, she reached out again and carefully grasped it, drawing it close to her.

_This is truly it? This...truly is...the Triforce..._

She smiled suddenly.

_I could...take it...after all the shit I went through...I could..._

She saw herself taking it, using its power to change the world as she saw fit, to lead a life she would be happy in...

But Airaen remembered her daughter.

_If I took it, she would inherit all that power, too...and I can't let that happen!_

She stood and turned towards the Door to the Sacred Realm. "I think it's time for this stupid thing to go back where it belongs!" Wincing in the effort, she moved towards the Door, step by pained step.

Something roared behind her. Turning, she saw Ganon in a brief instant before he barreled into her. As she fell to the ground, she lost her hold on the Triforce. It skidded along the ground towards the Door, then stopped.

Snarling, Ganon tore off after it, a deranged smile on his face as he fired spell after spell to keep Roh, Link, Zelda, and the others away from his precious, most prized possession. He had to have it! It was _his_, after all! He reached for it, his fingers barely grazing the brilliance, its smooth texture feeling so wonderful to his touch...

With a cry, Airaen leaped on top of Ganon, pushing him down to the ground and kicking the Triforce away. "I won't let you have it!" she cried as she pinned him down.

Enraged, he pushed her off with a mad strength, but she retaliated by grabbing him around the neck and pushing him back. He clutched with his left hand at her fingers, the bloody stump of his other hand utterly useless. Snarling, he drove his right elbow into her gut. Spitting blood, she released him and sank to her knees, clutching at her stomach. Ganon took off, reaching for the Triforce....his fingers just inches from it...

Gate came crashing into the side of his head, sending Ganon crashing to the ground. "Airaen! Do it now!" Gate yelled.

Gritting her teeth, she scrambled forward and tried to reach for it when Ganon grabbed her by the ankle, punching Gate away.

"Let go!" she screamed, twisting around in an effort to free herself. "Let me go!"

Airaen looked back towards the Door. _I have to do it! I'm right here!_

With a kick to his face, she grabbed the Triforce, crying out as it burned her hand again, then gripped it tighter.

Seeing it in her hands sent a blind fury through Ganon. He pushed forward, grabbing at her wrist and rolling on top of her, scratching at her arms to get at it. "Give it to me! Give it! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME THE TRIFORCE!"

"NO! NO!" she screamed as she squirmed to get away from him.

Snarling, he pressed against her and bit her exposed shoulder, breaking the skin. She screamed and kicked as blood trickled down from the fresh wound. Biting her lip, she drove her knee upwards into his gut, then, with a last effort, kicked him off of her. Rolling over, she scrambled forward, staggered to her feet and took off at a mad dash.

Clutching it in her right hand, she jumped forward and tossed the Triforce with all her might, then crashed to the ground. Lifting her head, she watched the glimmering jewel sail through the air and into the Sacred Realm through the Door.

"Zelda!" she screamed. "Close the Door! Close it!"

Zelda stood quickly and focused her power along with the other Sages, willing the Door to close, silencing the rift.

Slowly, but surely, the Door shrank and disappeared at last.

Moaning, Airaen pushed herself to her feet, clutching at her shoulder. For a while, she stared at the place where the Door had once stood. Then, she glanced at her right hand, turning it over and back. Her palms were burned, but not as badly as she had thought. And the constant burn she had felt for so long was finally gone.

"It's gone..." she whispered, a smile on her face.

Gate flew next to her. "You actually...did it..."

"Gate...Gate, look! It's gone!" she cried, turning to him. "My scar's still there, but _it's gone!_" She coughed, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm actually..._normal_..." She laughed. "This is all so fucking ridiculous now that it comes to it!!"

He sighed. "Princesses do _not_ swear like that!"

Frowning, she straightened, her eyes narrowing. "Don't _call _me that! I'm nowhere _near_ that kind of thing!"

The sudden outburst caused her to fall to her knees. She bit her lip.

Airaen staggered to her feet and turned to thank the Sages, when she was met with a large fist slamming into her gut, forcing her backwards and onto the ground.

"Airaen!" Gate cried, flying to her before he, too, was smacked away.

Ganon grabbed the girl by the neck and pulled her up to his face. Gasping for air, she clutched at his wrist in vain. "You," he hissed, his eyes blazing with rage. "You took it from me! That was my _one_ desire! I could've _ruled_ this place! FUCK YOU, GIRL-CHILD!" He flung her to the ground and began to beat her, his mouth foaming with rage. "YOU IDIOT GIRL! THAT WAS MINE! AND YOU TOOK IT FROM ME! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU!"

He kicked her, then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her along the ground.

"Let her go!" Link screamed before he ran off to Ganon, leaping on his back and beating him with his fists. "LET HER GO!"

Ganon released her, then grabbed Link by the arm and flung him sideways along the ground. "Stupid Hero!" he roared, then turned to a mouthful of fist.

Blood spewing from his mouth, he staggered back.

"That was for my father!" Airaen yelled, then punched him again. "For my mother! This one's for Roh! And this one's for Ahrima!"

She jumped into the air, bringing her hands together before she crashed them down on top of his head. He yelled out in agony as he sank to his knees. Airaen fell to the ground, then pushed off and barreled into his stomach. Yelling, she pushed him back, then kicked him along the side of the head before she collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

But Ganon wasn't through yet. Baring his teeth, he thrust his hand forward and sent her flying backwards with his energy, relishing when she hit the ground hard and skidded to a painful halt. Breathing hard and wiping blood from his mouth, he staggered over to his sword and picked it up. Laughing, he twirled it in his hand. "I've still got room for my revenge! Your death will be nice and slow, girl-child! I swear it!"

He walked towards her slowly, relishing the moment.

Roh, panicking, sprinted to the fallen green sword, clutched Airaen's sword and ran towards him, the sword raised. "I won't let you hurt her!" he yelled as he swung down.

Ganon dodged and grabbed the young man's wrist, twisting it until Roh dropped the sword. Wincing in pain, Roh fell to his knees. "Stupid boy," Ganon hissed before he drop-kicked him back a few feet, then resumed towards Airaen.

Moaning in agony, Roh crawled forward, the world spinning as he grasped the green sword. Staggering as he stood, he tossed the sword over to her, yelling, "Airaen! The sword!"

Then he collapsed, gasping for breath as Ith ran over to him and pushed him up. "Don't you be interferin' next time, young master!" Ith whispered as he supported Roh.

Airaen reached for the sword as Ganon was swinging down with his and parried, grunting in the effort as she pushed herself up to her feet. Her blade shook in her hand as she strained to keep his blade away from her. Seeing his chance, Ganon kicked her along the side hard, sending her flying. His energy, renewed with the promise of bloodshed and sweet revenge, flowed through his body.

But Airaen was pushing herself up, wincing.

"Stupid girl," he muttered as he walked quickly towards her, then swung. She dodged, but not quick enough to avoid the blade slicing across her arm. Crying out, she clutched at it. Laughing, Ganon used his power again to send her sailing into the air. Jumping up to meet her, he sent her crashing to the ground. Grinning as he landed, he said, "Now, isn't this fun? I'm going to make you beg for your pathetic life!"

Airaen closed her eyes tight in agony, her breath stirring the dirt.

_This is it...it's over...even with the Triforce gone...I still failed. That wasn't my task. It's over. I failed._

-LOZ-

Zelda staggered to her feet and slowly walked over to Link, who sat rubbing his bruised, battered side. He glanced up at her. "I couldn't...help," he whispered, tears coursing down his cheeks. "I can't even protect my own child....but she has to get up!"

She knelt down next to him.

-LOZ-

_"Positive mind leads to positive outcome, Fidaya."_

Airaen opened her eyes and stared out towards the sunset. The sky was of a pinkish hue mingled with blue and purple; the clouds overhead and out were kissed with the sun's brilliance as it set.

"Perfect," Airaen whispered. "A perfect...sunset..."

_"You can't...hold back anymore."_

Clutching at the ground, Airaen pulled herself up, swaying as she gripped her sword.

Cocking his head to one side, Ganon came upon her and swung his sword. She parried, but the force of it pushed her back. Ganon drove his knee home to her gut, then pushed her back to the ground. Moaning, she rolled over, then pushed up again and swung her sword, gritting her teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ganon hissed as he easily dodged her blow, then kicked her again. "You've got nothing left!"

She jumped to her feet and attacked wildly, her breaths sharp and labored. He dodged with ease and kicked her with such a force that she flew back, bouncing a little before she stopped face down in the dirt.

Zelda screamed.

"Pathetic. You're so slow!" Ganon yelled after her. Then he cried out in surprise as he watched her trying to get up once again. There was blood soaking her clothes. Her ragged, dirty hair, caught in the wind, swirled about her face. She was on the verge of Death, he knew, but her eyes gleamed. "You cannot continue! Why do you persist?"

Airaen managed to get to her knees, her limbs shaking in the effort, her breath short and labored. With a trembling hand, she reached for the glittering, green sword in front of her, the reflected light dancing in her eyes.

Not a word passed from her lips as she, trembling, stood.

"Incredible," Ganon breathed, a grin pulling at his lips. "Beautiful...simply beautiful..."

Airaen gripped her sword with two hands, her eyes fixed on her last opponent. Teeth bared, she crouched low and brought the sword parallel and level with the ground.

"Goddess..." Zelda breathed, tears pouring down her face. "Airaen, stop! Please, it's over! You'll kill yourself!"

_One foot in front of the other_, Airaen thought as she tightened her grip. _I am the wind that breathes upon the grass...swifter than the water that flows in the river..._

"To die on the battlefield, Fidaya, is the greatest honor. To die with determination and a warrior's spirit, that is the way of a fighter, of a warrior of Foichagi. It is the way to honor."

"I am the last...of my own...kind..." Airaen whispered, spitting blood onto the grass.

Link, his heart beating in his chest, shook with fear. _She'll die...I can't let that happen!_ Before he knew it, he was running towards her. "Airaen! STOP!"

_"Farewell...my Fidaya...my Airaen...I'm proud...of you..."_

Airaen brought her sword behind her, still parallel. She stilled her laborious breath and stared into Ganon's face.

_I am ready._

"AHRIMA!!!!!!!!!!"

She took off even as her last bit of hidden power seemed to erupt from her body, swirling around her like wildfire. Her eyes pierced into Ganon's soul.

He hesitated as he remembered the dream of the fierce-eyed girl-child, blonde, drenched in blood and wounds, a green sword held in both hands. She had screamed that very name, enveloped in a wild power.

Ganon took a step back and, for the first time, felt the unwavering unknown.

Even as she leapt into the sky, the sword brought high above her head, he felt again the burning agony from the stump of what was his right hand. He remembered the one, in all her serene rage, who had taken that hand from him.

His sword in his left, he answered her attack with a parry and made to swing horizontally.

In a wild fury, she bent low to the ground, avoiding the sword, then twirled around to his back and swung her sword. He jumped away, but still felt the biting agony from the sword's tip scraping along his back.

Crying out in pain, he whirled around and swung vertically, his sword crashing to the ground and cutting along her left arm with the sword's side. Ignoring the blood that flowed down her arm, she pushed forward and rammed her left shoulder to his rib cage, shattering three of them and forcing him back.

Zelda was crying silently as she watched them. "Somebody...please..."

Link stared dumbfounded at them, feeling utterly useless.

Roh was watching intently, supported by Ith. He glanced up at Ith and was surprised to find the man's face calm and serene.

"Nothing is more dangerous and more beautiful," Ith said, his eyes never leaving the battle, "than a warrior's awakened spirit."

Ganon roared a battle cry as he drove his blade forward, grinning as it cut along her side. Blood erupted from the wound, but she pressed forward with renowned fury.

"Ahrima!"

She swung at an angle. Sword met with sword, pushing the fighters back. Airaen hop-skipped back and crouched low, her teeth bared.

_Like the great beasts back home,_ Ith thought. _She has the same gaze._

"Serekto!" Airaen cried and pushed forward, leaving droplets of blood behind. She jumped and flipped over him, landing on her feet to whirl around again and kick him in the gut. He groaned, dropping his sword, and sank to the ground, trying to breathe again.

"Finish him!" Roh cried. "Come on, end it!"

Airaen stood before the man as he gasped for air. Crouching down, she picked up Ganon's sword and handed it to him. Startled, he looked up, blood trickling from his mouth to the ground.

"Get up...and fight with your honor," she replied to his astonished face.

Taking the sword, he pushed himself up, then swung horizontally, slashing the tip along her abdomen.

Zelda screamed; Link balled his fist and made to run forward.

"Stay...where you are!" Airaen cried, stepping back, holding her stomach without turning to her father.

"Ganon has no honor," Fash hissed, gritting his teeth.

But Ganon was laughing as he stood and kicked her in the abdomen. Blood dripped from the wound and from her mouth as she fell back, crying in pain. She fell to the ground, the sword slipping from her grasp as she opened her mouth. Rolling to her back, she moaned in agony, gripping the ground.

Ganon limped forward until he loomed over her, his sword raised, a wild smile upon his face. "Die."

The sword whistled through the air as it moved to its target.

With a last ounce of strength, Airaen rolled over as the sword grazed her left shoulder. Grabbing her sword in a swift motion, she pushed off the ground, spinning in the air, then landed gracefully on her feet. Surprised, Ganon leaned back, his eyes wide.

Without a word, she gripped his left shoulder tightly, her eyes gleaming. Then she drove her sword, glittering in the light of the setting sun, through his chest. It ripped through his heart and came out the other side. Blood poured out, splattering onto her face and chest. Ganon opened his mouth to cry out, but no words came...only silence. He closed it as he trembled.

"Ha..." he gurgled, a shaky smile at his lips. "Here...it........ends......girl...child............!"

Eyes rolling back, he fell backwards, the sword slipping from his chest, and was dead even as he hit the ground.

Airaen took a few steps back, still gripping her sword, her eyes wide. "It's...it's finished..." she whispered. "I won...see...Master?"

The sword slipped from her hand as she sank to her knees, tears falling down her face. "Do you...see it?" she cried with an effort.

Roh pushed off from Ith and limped forward. After a seeming eternity to him, he managed to get to her side. Crying silently, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her blood soaked into his tunic as he held her tightly.

"Look...look..." she whispered. "It's over..."

He nodded. "Yeah...you did it."

She giggled, then coughed, blood trickling from her mouth. "Yeah...I guess I...did, didn't I, beloved? Ha....I've....won........"

She suddenly coughed blood, slumping forward. Roh caught her.

"Sneaky...bastard..." she murmured, staring ahead. She winced, feeling the wound on her abdomen.  Airaen was covered in blood.

"Oh...oh, goddess...stay with me, you hear me?!" Roh said frantically, holding her tightly. "Come on, you stay right here!"

She was breathing quickly, blinking furiously. He held her close, whispering for her not leave him over and over in her ear.

"Ha...temple of my...spirit...my...one...love..." she whispered, pulling away from him to stare into his eyes. "I'm...sorry...."

She fell back to the ground, her eyes staring at nothing. Roh caught her again, his eyes wide as he pulled her sagging body up towards him, trying to brush away her blonde hair from her face.

But her eyes were unseeing, a slight smile on her face as they closed. A tear, a farewell gift, trickled down her face to the ground, mingling with the pool of blood below her.

Roh stared at her...at the love he had once held laughingly in his arms. She was silent, forever silent...lifeless...

Tears streamed down his face unchecked as sobs shook him. He pulled her close, crying into her hair. "Wake up!" he screamed. "Damn you! You...you can't leave! Airaen, please! PLEASE!"

And Roh wept, crying out in an agony of the heart.

-LOZ-

To...be continued? It's a cliffhanger!  This thing is 28 pages long!!!!  TWENTY-EIGHT, PEOPLE!  Maaaan...next chapter is gonna be VERY long, too...and then there's the epilogue...that'll take a while...sooo, there's two more chappies after this!  Yaaaay!


	37. Airaen's Final Vision

Okay, so sixth months go by without a word or breath from me...now, is that my fault? (awkward silence) Okay, nevermind. REALLY sorry about that...so, here's my treat for you! I split up the chapter I did want to update (eventually) into two chapters. Yeah, this one's a little short, but the next one...hoo, boy. Yeah, this one ends in a cliffie...REALLY SORRY, but then, how do I keep you on the edge of your seat? However, thank macprincess...I believe she got my "ass" in high "gear". She can explain situations better than I can, cuz she's awesome like that. Thanks to you! Wow, chapter 37...I don't own Zelda. Have fun!

LOZ-

Ch. 37: Airaen's Final Vision

LOZ-

"Why?" Roh gasped finally, drawing breath raggedly. He ran his hands through Airaen's hair. "Please, Airaen...don't leave me here...I'm begging you..."

She didn't answer him. How could she? Do the dead speak?

Roh trembled, his sadness so powerful he had to bend double and hold her to his chest just to keep himself from driving his skull into the ground with the force of a thousand steeds. He cried with an agony no mortal should ever bear, his heart seeming to rip to shreds with each ragged sob he gave, with each tear that fell into her blood-soaked hair. Why wouldn't she open her eyes?

"Open your eyes!" he screamed.

He was barely aware of Link behind him, reaching down for his child.

"Leave me alone!" Roh screamed so suddenly Link, in all his sorrow, was taken aback. The young man's eyes were savage. "Don't touch her, you hear me! She's not...she's not dead!"

He looked down at her.

"She's not...she's...she's not..."

Nothing could stop his tears as he screamed her name.

LOZ-

The light that came in was bright, but incredibly warm, inviting. For a moment, she was blinded by the bright sunshine, but the wind felt nice and refreshing on her face. Airaen smiled and walked on, watching the fairy spirits dance around in the air. The wind sang in the grass, blowing lightly over it, moving with careful swiftness to tug lightly at her hair. Her smile never leaving her face, she climbed the last bit of the hill and stared once more at the Gate Between Worlds, its Gated Doors wide open for her. From where she stood, Airaen could already see the long line of new arrivals, spirits of fallen warriors, bewildered, yet all unanimously happy. Airaen suppressed a giggle. _I can finally join them…_

Airaen let the warmth wrap around her like a blanket, a smile creeping over her lips as she stared down the hill, the Gate glistening in the sunlight below her. _To rest for an eternity and more!_

"Mommy?"

The word almost startled her, but it was a pleasant title, a title she had longed for. Turning, she gazed down at the little girl who stood next to her, holding her hand tightly, her features slightly transparent, but still the same little girl she had spoken with, now at an unquestionably younger age. The girl looked up at her mother with startlingly fierce purple eyes and smiled.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" the little girl asked.

"To where we're supposed to be," Airaen answered with a smile, "for some games."

"Lots of games?" her daughter-spirit asked, excitement plain in her tone.

"Yes," Airaen replied. "Lots and lots of games."

"Can Daddy come?"

Airaen stared ahead of her, beyond the Gate to the great Tree beyond, the first Great Deku Tree to ever exist in Hyrule. "No," she said after a moment, "Daddy can't come...not yet."

"Poor Daddy," the little girl said. "He'll be so sad."

"Yes," Airaen replied, trying to mask her sadness, "Daddy will be very sad."

Her mind set, she trekked down the hill, her daughter-spirit holding her hand tightly as she giggled and hop-skipped around, watching the fairies that fluttered and danced in the air. Airaen smiled again.

As they reached the Gate, Airaen sighed. _To finally pass through those doors..._

Even the long line of other spirits ready to enter for eternal rest did not deter her. She recognized a few, but she decided to stay out of sight.

_What does one do for an eternity, anyway?_

"We were wondering when you would get here."

Airaen tensed, but knew the voice. She giggled and shook her head. "I had some trouble," she said, shaking her head. "A lot of trouble, but, oh, thank you _so_ very much for asking..."

Kaisha smiled knowingly, but Faila was a bit too impatient, choosing to forget her fairy composure on the spot.

"Well?" the fairy hissed, bobbing up and down. Airaen's little girl laughed. Ignoring the daughter-spirit out of spite, the fairy flew close to Airaen's face. "What of Ganondorf of the Gerudo? We all felt the battle, even here...it was a bit chaotic here, thank you very much..."

Airaen shook her head. "He's gone forever...I killed him," she replied.

Faila flew back over to Kaisha and whistled, a strange sound coming from a fairy. "To think I didn't have faith in you," Faila muttered. "You were foolish, you with your honor and keeping to the things you had learned...foolish, but remarkable. That will be remembered forever and more, Daia-Bearer."

"Mommy?" Airaen's daughter-spirit asked, tugging at Airaen's tunic. "Mommy, what's a...what's a Die-ya...Bearer...?"

Kaisha knelt down so she could be within eye-level of the little girl. "A Daia-Bearer is a Bearer of the Goddess' sacred Jewel who gives it up freely. Your mother is especially honored for returning the Triforce to the Sacred Realm."

"Oh," the child replied, barely understanding anything the woman said. Airaen giggled and squeezed her daughter's hand affectionately.

"So?" Airaen said after a time. "Are we allowed to go in, or do I have to stay out here like last time? I solemnly swear that I died this time..."

Kaisha stood. "Yes, apparently, you both can...but the Goddesses wish an audience with you, first...past the Great Tree."

Airaen sighed and bit back her outburst. "I can never get a bit of rest from them, can I?" she said, shaking her head. "Lead the way, then."

LOZ-

"Mommy, when can we go play?"

"In a minute, my love," Airaen replied absent-mindedly. "We have to meet a few...people first."

Whatever the girl replied, Airaen didn't hear it as she watched the other spirits around her playing games or feasting or making music. As she passed them, they would stop and bow to her, whispering amongst themselves. _Daia-Bearer_ reached Airaen's ears more than once. Airaen frowned, thinking, _Even in Death I'm still seen with awe...I just want to rest..._

The passage through the Gate was, although unceremonious, quite an incredible feeling, as if all the troubles Airaen had faced, all her past hurts, were lifted easily from her shoulders. She had smiled the first true smile of all that day in Life. Now in Death she found something meaningful togrin about.

Now, as she passed by the Great Tree to the Field beyond, Airaen's thoughts wandered back to the ones she had left rather unwillingly behind in Life. She felt guilty, but she knew nothing could have been done.

Would they mourn her, or simply move on?

The thought chilled her despite the warm sunshine.

What would become of Roh? Would he find another lover, or remain single until Death took him in his waning, elderly years?

The thought of him taking the arms of another woman sent such a fury of jealousy through her she almost fell forward. He would never do such a thing! Never...he wouldn't...would he?

Airaen shook her head. _No thoughts like that!_

She looked up and watched as Faila danced around Kaisha's head, whispering something in the woman's ear. Airaen frowned, but said nothing.

They continued on.

"The road's eternal in its wake," Airaen sang, "but I know the way to Home and back. Upon the stairs and through the door, that's where my home is...yes, that's where my home is! The road's eternal in its wake, but I retire with weary feet to sleep again, rest my feet, and hear the kettle sing, yes hear the kettle sing!"

"You mortals and your songs," Faila muttered as Airaen started the song again, her daughter-spirit joining her after a moment. "Such a nuisance."

Kaisha giggled. "I find it charming. 'The road's eternal in its wake.'"

"Don't you dare start," Faila hissed.

"I wasn't going to," Kaisha answered. "That's a traveling tune my husband used to sing. He taught me, and I taught my son. Link must have sung it so many times his own daughter must have learned it, too...and now the tradition continues on and on."

"On in the next world," Faila said.

"But it continues on," Kiasha answered.

"Tradition is not something I think highly of," the fairy hissed, flying ahead indignantly. "It blinds you from true meaning...almost like duty. Besides, tradition is too closely tied with ridiculous emotions."

"Like a certain fairy we both know," Kaisha answered with a giggle. "A certain important Messenger of the Godesses?"

"Gate has nothing to do with duty!" Faila yelled, turning to bob in front of Kaisha's face.

There was a dull silence. Airaen stopped singing and glanced curiously at the flustered fairy. She smiled inwardly. _Even fairies feel love,_ Airaen thought as Faila turned and continued swiftly on, muttering to herself. _Duty binds us all..._

"Poor fairy," Airaen's daughter-spirit said quietly.

LOZ-

Airaen was beginning to wonder how much longer they would have to walk for. The Great Tree was now far behind them, but Airaen could still see it, just barely. How much longer would they have to travel? How much more time must be spent until she could finally rest?

Airaen shook her head. Time. It truly had no place here in the next world. Time did not touch this place. Airaen narrowed her eyes, watching her feet take step after step, but never feeling the usual fatigue of prolonged travel.

What was Time, anyway? What was this enigma that all mortals feared, that governed the living world, but never this world? What power did it hold within itself that could catch her so forcefully?

Again, she shook her head.

Time could never truly be explained or understood, never in all its eternity. It was, is, and will be an enigma that could never be calculated, that prescience could never fully predict and anticipate; it would always be governed solely by its three dominions: Past, Present, and Future. Time was a never-ending flow of data, but no data could truly comprehend all of it. No analysis could fathom it, no human could ever predict it. Time was itself. It governed all.

Airaen sighed. What would become of her body in the living world? What would they do with it? Bury it, or burn it? The very thought chilled her

"Here we are!"

Drawn out of reality, Airaen looked over at Kaisha. The woman smiled. Airaen wondered at the woman's age. _How old was she when she gave birth to my father...and when she died?_

Airaen sighed. _She must have been lonely to be without her son...to be here with her own duty and watch her child grow up from afar...never to hold him ever again..._

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Airaen asked, an eyebrow raised. Nothing seemed to ever change in this place...the sun was always warm here.

Kaisha smiled, then pointed in front of her towards the ground. "This is the Calling Stone, as I think the fairies call it," she said. "I think there's a replica of it in the Hyrule Graveyard...the Royal Tomb..."

As the woman turned to speak with Faila, Airaen's thoughts were suddenly drawn inward. _Will...I be buried there? In the Royal Tomb in Hyrule? Is that where they'll bury my body?_

She shivered. Would her body lie there among the other lifeless bodies, corpses doomed to rot as Time saw fit? Would her very bones turn to simple dust, until that too was simply blown away by Time while the world around her rotting corpse moved on and on and on? But then, what would her spirit do here, with only Eternity as a companion?

It seemed lonely to her.

_When will Roh come? I need him. _

She sighed.

_Time is cruel to us all. I just wish I had known this would happen...I wish I could have truly made use of prescience...I know I could've...or maybe I couldn't have. What was the point to having prescience anyway? Why...why did they choose me? Why was I chosen? Why did I have to fight Ganon alone...to walk forward as a child and come out as...something else? An abomination...why? I should've died twice before...three times...yet I faced Ganon four times...once in the Market...then on the bridge before I fell...then again in Gerudo Valley before he struck me down...and then now...and we both died. It's funny...we truly were, are, and will always be connected. We grew because of each other...I...matured...because of him. Without Ganon, I would never have known Zelda at all...I would never have found Roh...nor Gate. Yet, without Ganon, none of this would have ever happened...I would never have been born...Link would probably have left the forest eventually...oh my...Kaisha would still be living! Link would probably have had a normal childhood...would have grown up into a normal man...would have probably married some ranch girl...if not for Ganon...if not for the Triforce itself. The irony of our time! All of this, all that has happened...it all led up to this moment! To me! To Ganon! All of it! But why? Why was I chosen to do it?_

"Faila, are you going to do it or not?" Kaisha asked the fairy again.

The fairy growled. "That's my duty, isn't it?" she hissed, then turned round and moved to hover above the stone. "Great Goddesses, blessed ones! I ask you, please descend on us!"

Silence.

"Um...Faila," Kaisha whispered. "You...kind of need to say it in the ancient language..."

"Oh...shut it," Faila snarled. "Giya flensanamah, besia kiyen! Ji aishia cha, raifiya rasuehn sana lusa!"

There was a flash of light. As Airaen shielded her daughter-spirit's eyes and looked away, the Goddesses themselves appeared. Airaen gazed at them, marveling at how..._human_ they looked. Each was a different color: one was yellow, the other blue, and the other green. They looked like young women, no older than twenty at the most, yet they glowed with that light, giving off that color so unique to them. It was hard for Airaen to fathom how human they looked. Their eyes, though, were distinctly purple. Though they looked young, Airaen saw eternity in their eyes that spoke of an unfathomable age.

"If it isn't the goddesses themselves," Airaen said.

Faila turned in utter shock. "Don't use that tone with them, you fool!" the fairy growled.

But the green-enshrouded goddess stepped forward, chuckling. "The girl..._young woman_ has courage still to spare," Farore laughed.

"Courage," Airaen said, shaking her head. "Courage is a tricky thing."

"Very wise a statement of you, Airaen of Hyrule," Nayru said calmly. "As was expected of you."

"Expected...?" Airaen answered, an eyebrow raised.

"You are an incredible individual," Din said as she crossed her arms. "Every single second with you is a surprise for even us. You surprise even us with your incredible amount of power, wisdom, and courage."

Airaen narrowed her eyes. "What..._am _I?" she asked.

"You are a mortal an eternity in the making," Farore said. "Not only in your bloodline, but in cause-and-effect, of events in Time."

"'Events in Time'! What, was this some kind of analytical equation for you! Am I just some experiment for you?" Airaen yelled. "You...you manipulated life for this!"

Faila made to say something at the outburst, but decided to remain silent at a glance from Kaisha.

"True, we manipulated life at one point..but the only life we manipulated," Nayru said, "was actually your mother. We were...surprised by her. All events that occurred in the realm we had created for life we allowed to happen on its own. And, technically, 'manipulated' isn't the word...more like _enhanced_."

"My...mother?" Airaen asked.

"Yes," Din replied. "We never anticipated the sudden bond that formed between the King of Hyrule and Zelda's mother. She was nearly half Sheikah, not full like her dear friend, Impa. Ha, I don't understand love...only Nayru really does. But the mixture of such blood...it was astounding."

"Sheikah with Hylian?" Airaen asked.

"Yes," Farore answered. "Not just Hylian, but Royal Blood. There is a hidden power in that blood. Mingle that with the power in Sheikah blood, plus common Hylian blood...it was phenomenal. Such an enigma had never been attempted before. And the end result was an enigma in itself."

"You didn't anticipate Zelda would be prescient," Airaen concluded.

"Again your analysis is astounding," Nayru said. "Yes, we never anticipated that little Zelda would be prescient, let alone have such wisdom at such a young age! She was a young child with a wit, an incredible mind...and a Sage."

"You made her the Seventh Sage, then?" Airaen asked.

"Yes, that was where we..._enhanced_ her gifts," Din said. "When Ganon's dark desire became known to us, we decided to act on it. But because we could never fully meddle with the living world, we could not stop Ganon. So we fully awakened Zelda's prescience and set things in motion. By doing that, we had to give her the power of the Seventh Sage. That power, mingled with the Hero of Time, could stop Ganon...or, so we thought. Until Ganon took hold of the Triforce of Power."

Airaen noted how the goddess seemed to be withdrawn for a minute.

"All those years, listening to that madman's thoughts," the goddess muttered.

Airaen shook her head. "So you locked my father's spirit away until he was old enough to withstand the power of the Master Sword."

"Yes, but we also knew that the Hero of Time would never defeat Ganon of the Gerudo, not at the rate he was adapting to the Triforce of Power," Farore said. "Even when we gave the remaining pieces to your mother and father, even that wasn't enough. We needed something more...so we had the Sages be awakened by the Hero of Time. We thought _that_ would be enough..."

"It wasn't," Nayru said, her tone with a hint of misery in it. "All the power from the Sages, the Seventh Sage, and the Hero of Time...all they could do was banish Ganon to the Sacred Realm, to buy what they thought would be two thousand years worth of time. But we knew better. Even with that knowledge, we still didn't know what we would do when Ganon did return ten months later. However, love stepped in again. The bond between the Hero of Time and the Seventh Sage...was even more surprising than the last bond we had seen. Mingling that blood...we never could even fathom what that would create..."

"You had such potential when you were finally born. We could sense it. So when Ganon escaped, we acted through you," Din said.

"And my awareness?"

"That, actually, we both anticipated and didn't anticipate," Farore answered. "We knew you had a phenomenal grasp on Time, but we never knew you would be able to grasp _all_ of Time until your final fight with Ganondorf. It was stunning. We felt it. Your awareness was a simple after-effect of your first experience with the two Triforce pieces you received, and your first experience with Time-flow. Your fight with Ganon just now...we were surprised by how easy it was for you to adapt...even with raw-Time taking hold of you."

"What happened to Ganon? Isn't his spirit here now?" Airaen asked.

"His spirit was destroyed," Nayru said.

"We could not have him here, where he could wreak havoc here and gain more power," Din said.

"But how is that possible?" Airaen asked incredulously.

"Ganon held on to his Triforce piece for too long...integrating it with his very life force," Farore answered. "Unlike you, he didn't have an anchor in Time-flow, nor was he able to balance his power with the other two key elements to the true Triforce. With such a bond that he had created, he tore his own spirit away after a time. We were able to destroy what was left of it. It was either that, or part of him would have wandered Hyrule for eternity as a Poe. Your power, wisdom, and courage was the key to his annihilation."

"So I truly am an abomination," Airaen muttered.

"It depends on what you mean by that," Nayru said. "If you mean that you are different from other mortals, then you are correct. You are different...and it's about time the mortals had someone who could fathom Time's complexities and not lose sanity over it. But you are also not a demon. You're a Daia-Bearer. That is something no mortal can ever repay you for. The people of Hyrule owe their lives to you. You will be revered." Nayru chuckled at Airaen's troubled look. "But you desire the simple life...I am afraid we can't give you a simple life, young princess. You are heir to the throne. That can never be changed, lest we distort Time itself and destroy reality."

"You speak in the present tense with me," Airaen said. "I'm dead, remember?"

"Yes, you are," Din said. "But we can't have you dead for much longer."

Airaen started. "What...what are you talking about?"

"Politics," Farore said. "If you remain in the next world, Rohkensa of Sidar will die of a broken heart...he is trying to bring you back with his power even as we speak. It will kill him. Ah, Love truly is the ultimate Enigma."

Airaen cried out. "But...he can't do that!"

"If he dies, Airaen of Hyrule," Nayru said, "Sidar will be left without its leader, causing it to collapse on itself. Sidar's subjects will fight for that title, leading to civil war and its demise. That demise..."

"Will create a domino effect," Airaen finished. "Too many regions of Hyrule depend on Sidar for economic reasons. Those regions will go into a depression if trade with Sidar is ruined, leading to their demise." She narrowed her eyes.

"Always a surprise with you, Airaen of Hyrule," Din said with a laugh.

"It's my fault," Airaen muttered.

"Mommy? What's going on? What's wrong with Daddy?"

Airaen squeezed her daughter-spirit's hand affectionately. "I can't go back." Airaen looked at the goddesses standing before her. "Don't you understand? You can't send me back...you might disrupt Time's design!"

"Unless this is what Time anticipated," Farore pointed out. "Sometimes even _we_ are controlled by Time's influence."

"Then it's settled!" Kaisha cried, speaking for the first time and startling Faila. "I knew Airaen was going to return to the living!"

"So...I'm really...going back?" Airaen whispered incredulously. "Just for politics?"

"And because we owe it to you, I'm afraid," Nayru replied with a chuckle.

"What about my daughter?" Airaen said suddenly. "Will she be coming with me?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Well?" Airaen hissed.

"That requires bending a few rules," Din said quietly. "If Time wants it so...then she will return with you. If not, she will remain here."

"You're going to gamble my daughter's life!" Airaen yelled. "Where I go, she goes!"

"We cannot guarantee that kind of success," Farore said.

"Then I won't go back," Airaen said indignantly. "If I go back, but she does not...if it fails, I return here."

"You would cause Hyrule's economic downfall just for this girl!" Faila cried.

"Am I not a mother?" Airaen replied calmly.

"Surprises upon surprises," Nayru mused. "So be it. You shall return. If Time rejects your daughter, you will come back to the next world."

"Let us hope Time is forgiving," Din said.

"For once," Airaen muttered. She clutched her daughter-spirit's hand tightly.

LOZ-

I TOLD you, I'd be back...eventually. Again, thanks macprincess for putting my butt in gear. And look how diligent I am! Hazaa! The next chapter is coming...sometime in our future


End file.
